PIRATAS
by Ladyyami-atem
Summary: CROSSOVER YAOI VARIAS PAREJAS Duo Maxwell un brillante y extraño pirata, Heero Yuy un joven renuente a unirse a los corsarios y una búsqueda para salvar a seres queridos mi primer fic
1. PROLOGO

**Piratas: "Prólogo"**

**Género: Yaoi Parejas: 02x01 03x04 etc**

**AU**

**Gundam Wing y los demás animes no son de mi propiedad si no de sus respectivos autores ( aunque qué más me gustaría XD)**

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"_En el inmenso océano hay infinidad de historias, muchas tratan de héroes que pelearon valientemente para lograr que su pueblo fuese libre de la opresión, así como de importantes marineros que surcaron los siete mares, encontrando enormes tesoros con los que formaron inmensas fortunas y por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de los inigualables... Piratas. Muchos han sido odiados pero también admirados…acusados de diferentes e innumerables crímenes pero, a la vez, protagonistas de grandes hazañas…"_

-¿De nuevo hablando de piratas?- decía un hombre ya mayor mientras se colocaba detrás del niño que relataba con gran emoción lo antes mencionado a un buen número de infantes quienes se encontraban de lo más entretenidos.

-Etto…-lo decía mientras sacaba la lengua y se rascaba la cabeza-ya sabe Padre, me encantan las historias de piratas-argumentaba excusándose.

Siempre era lo mismo. El pequeño de cabello sumamente largo y castaño, recogido en una trenza y de ojos violetas; prefería entretenerse contando cuanta aventura llegaba a conocer sobre los corsarios quienes eran, para el chiquillo, su ídolos y su sueño era llegar a ser uno de ellos.

-Bien, Duo-suspira y lo mira de una manera bastante cálida-cuenta tus historias pero solo dentro de la iglesia, bien sabes que las autoridades castigan con la horca a los piratas…no quiero que lleguen a pensar que tú lo eres-acariciando su cabeza haciendo que su cabello se alborotara bastante-ahora, a la cama que ya es bastante tarde-sonriéndole tiernamente

El pequeñín infló los cachetes haciendo pucheros pero al final accedió…

Se encontraba recostado en su cama, dentro del enorme cuarto que compartía con más niños que, como él, eran huérfanos…observaba fijamente el techo de aquel lugar, "la Iglesia de Maxwell" un buen lugar para vivir debía admitirlo, después de todo, él venía de las calles y tanto el Padre Maxwell como la Hermana Helen, lo recogieron y le dieron ropa, comida y un lugar al que podía llamar hogar; pero…debía aceptar que el estar en un solo lugar no era la suyo, él quería explorar y llegar más lejos que ningún otro bucanero de la historia…

-¿En qué piensas Duo?-.

-¿Eh?-volteó un tanto extrañado al escuchar que alguien le llamaba, se giró un poco y pudo ver a un joven de ojos miel quien le miraba fijamente, y sonrío-en lo de siempre Solo, ya sabes, quiero recorre los siete mares y ser el mejor pirata que haya surcado el océano-.

-¿Aún piensas en eso?-rió un poco y volvió a ponerse boca-arriba mientras se cubría con las mantas-es un sueño difícil de alcanzar-.

-Tal vez-sonríe-pero sé que si me esfuerzo lo suficiente lo lograré-cubriéndose con las mantas y cerrando los ojos.

-Ya es hora de dormir pequeños-dijo una voz amable-asi que ya, a guardar silencio-.

-Si, Hermana Helen-dijeron a unísono los pequeños.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las olas del mar mecían al pequeño bote mientras se dirigía al puerto, el viento era favorable por lo que llegaría de lo más pronto, ya podía divisar el puerto a lo lejos…el único tripulante del navío se encontraba recostado mientras un sombrero cubría su rostro…

-Je…-sonriendo-es bueno recordar los viejos tiempos…-se puso de pie rápidamente mientras acomodaba su sombrero y miraba en dirección al puerto-al fin tierra, creí que no llegaría pronto…-y se dijo a si mismo-Bienvenido a Port Bell…Capitán Maxwell-sonriendo

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**Hola hola, pues aquí Ladyyami-atem dejando su primer fic, espero les guste y bueno pues este es solo el prólogo y enserio espero que les guste, plis dejen reviews pa saber si les gusta o de plano me retiro de escribir jajaja.**

**comentarios y/o cualquier cosa menos virus **


	2. Capitulo I ARRIBO

**PIRATAS**

**CROSSOVER YAOI AU**

**Varias parejas**

**"Gundam Wing y demás series son de sus respectivos autores, no son mías aunque...soñar no cuesta nada"**

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**CAPITULO I "ARRIBO"**

Bajo de su embarcación y miró todo detenidamente a la vez que una sonrisa algo traviesa se dibujaba en su rostro. Marineros mercantes subía sus productos a esos enormes navíos para comenzar con la exportación, los oficiales de la marina hacían sus rondas de vigilancia como siempre por lo que con mucha razón trataba de pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

-Será mejor salir de aquí-se dijo así mismo, pues extrañamente había más oficiales de lo acostumbrado¿qué se traerían entre manos para que hubiese tanta vigilancia?-mmm…de seguro es otra de sus tonterías-no le dio importancia y prefirió seguir su camino.

-Debe pagar por amarrar su bote al puerto-dijo seriamente un anciano al ver como el oji-violeta caminaba y se alejaba sin la menor preocupación.

-¿Eh?-volteándose a verle extrañado-¿qué dijo?-arqueando una ceja acentuando su extrañes ante el comentario.

-Son cinco morlacos por amarra su bote al puerto-volvió a decir bastante serio el hombre mientras le miraba fijamente al recién llegado-así que si quiere quedarse en Port Bell, debe pagarlos mi estimado señor-.

-Bien, bien-suspiró-aquí tiene sus cinco morlacos mi venerable anciano-añadió en un tono bastante burlón mientras entregaba las monedas al hombre frente a él.

-Mocoso insolente-murmuró el hombre bastante molesto con el trenzado-ahora dígame su nombre para apuntarlo en la bitácora-abriendo un enorme libro-¿y bien?-arqueando una ceja

-Etto…-sonrió algo nervioso ante tal comentario-mi estimado amigo…le daré cinco morlacos más y nos olvidamos del nombre¿qué dice?-esperanzado de que aquel hombre aceptara su oferta, no quería ni imaginarse los problemas en los que se metería cuando todos supieran que Duo Maxwell se encontraba en ese puerto

-Pues…-mirando la mano extendida del trenzado con las monedas-esta bien, Sr. Smith-tomando el dinero y sonriendo-espero que su estancia sea agradable-caminando de vuelta a tierra firme pasando a un lado del recién llegado.

-Je, seguro que será una buena estancia-sonriendo maliciosamente mientras mostraba para si mismo un pequeño saquito de monedas-y más ahora que me ha hecho el favor de hacerme un préstamo-riendo a la vez que caminaba al mismo rumbo que aquel hombre.

Observaba todo con detenimiento, hacía tiempo que no pisaba aquella tierra, le gustaba poder observar lo cambiada que estaba debido a la "modernidad"; miraba entretenido a los pequeños que corrían de un lugar a otro jugando, a las madres que les llamaban sin recibir respuesta alguna lo cual no les preocupaba puesto que ese lugar era uno de los más seguros del ancho mundo…

-Que buenos tiempos-sonreía y caminaba con ambas manos en sus bolsillos, bajó la mirada unos cuantos segundos a la vez que dejaba escapar un suspiro lleno de melancolía… ¿hacía cuánto que se había ido?... ¿cómo estarían todos en la iglesia?...

Mantenía su mirada baja y llegó hasta el lugar dónde se encontraba la Iglesia de Maxwell, nisiquiera tuvo que mirar por dónde iba puesto que conocía a la perfección todo en aquel sitio…detuvo su andar a la vez que elevaba su mirada y…

-¡¡¡Hermana Helen!!!-gritaba un grupo de niños, a la vez que salía la religiosa

- ¿Ahora que ocurre?-les cuestionó con una cálida sonrisa

Duo miró fijamente la escena, estaba a cierta distancia, la suficiente como para que la hermana y los niños no se percataran de su presencia…todo estaba igual a lo que recordaba, todo exactamente igual…

-¿Qué no piensas ir a saludar a todos o que?-

Volteó sorprendido al saberse descubierto, en cuanto miró quien era la persona que ahora le hablaba una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro; ¿cómo no recordarlo? Piel morena, cabello negro y ojos miel…

-Solo¿cuánto tiempo sin verte?-dándole una abrazo efusivo, vaya que le había extrañado

-Lo mismo digo, Duo-correspondiendo el abrazo-creí que te habías olvidado de nosotros, habías prometido regresar en por lo menos tres meses luego de que te fueras la última vez y ya casi han pasado tres años-dándole un coscorrón luego de soltarle.

Ambos comenzaron a reír para luego caminar rumbo a la iglesia para saludar a todos. En cuanto los pequeños observaron a Solo acercarse corrieron a recibirle muy entusiasmados.

-Solo, Solo, que bien que ya has vuelto-dijo uno de los niños

-¿Qué nos trajiste hoy?-preguntó el más pequeño del grupo

-Pues bien saben que la Hermana Helen es la que permite o no que les compre los dulces-respondió riendo.

El oji-violeta observaba con detenimiento la escena, vaya que le alegraba en sobre manera el volver a ese lugar, regresar a su hogar…se mantenía absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz ya bastante conocida le hizo salir de su transe temporal…

-¿Duo?...¡¡¡Duo, eres tú!!!-dijo con gran emoción-¡¡¡Haz vuelto finalmente!!!-la Hermana Helen corrió hasta el trenzado y una vez que estuvo frente a él, le abrazó, demostrando lo alegre que le hacía el que el castaño hubiese retornado.

-Si, soy yo Hermana-respondió sonriendo mientras la religiosa le apretaba cada vez más fuerte

-Pero que grande estas-dijo la mujer mientras le soltaba y acariciaba la cabeza del castaño-has crecido bastante, por poco y no te reconozco, Duo-.

-No ha sido mucho el cambio-respondió Duo mientras reía algo apenado

-Cierto Hermana, Duo sigue siendo un enano-dijo burlonamente Solo

-Eso no es gracioso-inflando los cachetes haciendo pucheros.

Los tres comenzaron a reír luego de eso, sus risas se escuchaban en todo el lugar haciendo que más niños se asomaran a ver que ocurría para toparse luego con la buena noticia del regreso de uno de sus "hermanos mayores" por lo que salieron corriendo para darle la bienvenida.

-Hola chicos-dijo el trenzado mientras se colocaba en cunclillas para recibir a los pequeños que se abalanzaban sobre él-yo también los extrañé-

-Que bueno que ya has vuelto, hermano mayor-dijo uno de los más pequeños-eso quiere decir que el Padre Maxwell volverá-.

-¿Volverá?-le cuestionó el oji-violeta a la Hermana Helen y a Solo mientras les miraba confuso ante el comentario del pequeño

-Niños, será mejor que vuelvan a la Iglesia, andando-les ordenó la Hermana mientras mantenía la mirada baja

-Si, Hermana-respondieron al unísono los pequeños mientras volvían al interior del recinto.

-¿Dónde está el Padre?-les preguntó de forma directa Duo mientras se ponía de pie

-Verás…-decía Solo a la vez que bajaba la mirada-Hace dos meses que no sabemos nada del Padre, despareció sin dejar rastro y…por más que hemos buscado…no hemos logrado encontrarle-.

-Entiendo-baja la mirada seriamente el trenzado-¿Ellos creen que yo lo traeré de vuelta?-preguntó mientras los observaba desde lejos

-Si-ahora fue el turno de responder de la religiosa-no sabemos quién les metió esa idea pero…están seguros de que el Capitán Duo Maxwell traerá de vuelta al Padre Maxwell y…no nos atrevemos desmentirles eso-terminó por decir eso mientras unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Muy bien-exclamó muy sonriente Duo-en ese caso, debo de empezar a trabajar para encontrarlo lo más pronto posible ¿no es así?-mirando a los otros dos

-Pero Duo…-decía la Hermana

-Descuide Hermana Helen-acercándose a ella y tomándola por la barbilla-usted confíe en mi ¿ok?-guiñándole un ojo -Solo, ven conmigo, ya se dónde comenzar a buscar- volteando a mirar al moreno

-Como digas-acercándose a Duo

-Y Hermana Helen- voltea a verlo la monja-prepare la cena que volveremos a esa hora-sonriendo

-Como tú digas Duo-asintió mientras sonreía.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Con que ese es el trato que quieres hacer-dijo riendo un joven mientras observaba con una sonrisa burlona al chico de ojos azul cobalto, mirada fría, rostro inexpresivo y cabello castaño, bastante alborotado; quien le observaba seriamente.

-Así es-respondió-yo me haré responsable de la deuda que tiene mi tío contigo y pagaré con mi propia vida de ser necesario…pero tú debes cumplir con lo que te pido y liberar a mi prima-hablaba muy decididamente sin mostrar el más mínimo indicio de inseguridad en sus palabras ni es sus facciones…

-Veamos, niñito…tu primita es muy valiosa, no se si sea muy conveniente el trato que me propones-respondió mientras sonreía enormemente

-En ese caso…-

-Señor Caleb, Señor Caleb-interrumpió un muchacho mientras entraba corriendo a aquella habitación sombría en la que se encontraban todos

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-le cuestionó furioso ante la interrupción

-Señor, él ha vuelto, está aquí afuera y quiere verlo-respondió incrédulo

-¿Él aquí?-exclamó sorprendido-tráiganlo inmediatamente-demando tajantemente ignorando al joven con el que antes hablaba quien observaba todo entre molesto e intrigado.

A los pocos minutos entró del que tanto hablaban, el oji-cobalto le miró fijamente y en verdad le sorprendió que un tipo tan…sin chiste…fuera el causante de tanto alboroto.

-Vaya, vaya-dijo riendo Caleb-nunca esperé que tú, el gran "Capitán" Maxwell volviera a presentarse ante mí-dijo de manera sarcástica

-Pues ya lo has visto Caleb, todo es posible en esta vida-respondió burlonamente el trenzado

-Si, ya me he dado cuenta de ello, lo que me parece un tanto increíble es que hayas tenido las agallas de aparecerte por aquí-respondió Caleb mostrándose claramente molesto.

El oji-cobalto comenzaba a impacientarse, a él no le interesaba quien fuese ese tal Capitán Maxwell, lo que a él le interesaba era…

-¿Qué hay de mi asunto?-les cortó bruscamente la charla a los otros dos quienes le miraban entre sorprendidos y molestos

-¿Tenías algo que decirle a este niño?-preguntó Duo mientras se acercaba al de ojos cobalto

-Si, pero eso es lo de menos-respondió el mayor de los tres-Ahora dime¿qué te trae por aquí?-.

-Pues verás-sonríe mientras se vuelve a verlo- acabo de llegar y pues…necesito algo de compañía, tu sabes a qué me refiero-encogiéndose de hombros

-Te entiendo a la perfección pero creía que aún estarías molesto-sonríe

-Eso es asunto a parte Caleb-dice el oji-violeta-quisiera una chica-.

-Que sorpresa, eh…pero…-mira al oji-cobalto y sonríe- tengo a la chica perfecta-.

Llamó la atención de Duo aquella mirada que Caleb lanzó sobre aquel chico, quien aparentemente entendió de manera inmediata el mensaje y comenzó a protestar alegando un sin fin de cosas entre las cuales solo pudo entender algo sobre un trato entre ellos.

-Niño tonto-murmuraba Duo-nunca debes confiar en Caleb, y eso lo aprendí por las malas-.

-Duo-dijo Solo acercándose a susurrarle al oído

-¿Si?-respondió el trenzado

-Ese chico es Heero Yuy, el sobrino de Sr. Schbeicker…y creo que la chica que ese tal Caleb quiere darte es Hilde-.

El oji-violeta abrió sus ojos enormemente ante tal respuesta

-¿Y por qué la tiene aquí este imbécil?-preguntó molesto

-Hace unos meses, un incendio acabó con casi todo lo que tenían los Schbeicker, al parecer, Caleb le prestó una fuerte suma de dinero al señor y aún no ha podido pagarla por completo…-

-Osea que tomó a Hilde a cambio-frunció el ceño-son unos idiotas todos los que hacen un trato con este tipo, él no respeta trato alguno, solo hace lo que le conviene…-suspiró mientras seguía mirando a los otros discutir y pudo ver como las cosas estaban poniéndose cada vez peor por lo que tuvo que intervenir-Oigan, oigan-dijo acercándose mientras agitaba una mano-creo que las cosas están comenzando a tomar calor-sonriendo.

-Tú no te metas-dijo fuertemente el joven al que ahora sabía el trenzado, era Heero Yuy,

-Mira niño, sé que tienes tus asuntos que resolver con él-señalando a Caleb-pero tendrás que esperar hasta que yo termine¿entendido?-parándose justo a su lado dando la espalda al mencionado- Si en verdad quieres recupera a Hilde-susurró-harás lo que te digo-.

Heero se sorprendió ante el murmullo de Duo, y para fortuna de éste, supo como ocultar esta sorpresa, solo se limitó a ver cómo el trenzado se acercaba muy tranquilamente hacia Caleb

-Se mueve de manera extraña al caminar-pensó el oji-cobalto a verle caminar algo coquetamente.

-Bien, ahora si, mi estimado Caleb-dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-¿qué puedes ofrecerme?-

-Pues…he cambiado de opinión y no te daré a la chica-rió

El trenzado se sorprendió ante el cambio tan repentino y volteó a ver de reojo al oji-cobalto quien parecía querer asesinarle con la mirada

-¿Ah no?-dijo sin darle aparente importancia-¿entonces a quién me darás?-.

-Espera un poco y te aseguro que me darás lo que yo pida-riendo de una manera que no le agradó para nada a ninguno de los tres presentes.

En ese momento un hombre trajo a quien se supone le daría al trenzado, solo que traía el rostro cubierto pero solo bastó verle sus vestimentas para que de inmediato supiesen de quién se trataba.

-Es el padre Maxwell-dijo Solo claramente irritado e intentando caminar hacia los captores

-Tranquilo Solo, que no se den cuenta de tu desesperación o querrán manejarnos a su antojo-le susurró el trenzado a la vez que ponía un brazo frente a él impidiéndole el paso,

-Pero…-

-Pero nada Solo, haz lo que te digo-añadió en un tono que se escuchaba bastante molesto.

-¿Y bien Duo?-decía Caleb a la vez que ordenaban le descubrieran el rostro-¿lo aceptarías?-

-Pues tal vez…solo dime el precio y te diré si acepto o no-respondió tranquilamente el trenzado

-Pues… ¿qué me ofreces?-sonrió-este chico me ofrecía incluso su propia vida a cambio de la chica… ¿tú ofrecerás lo mismo?-

-Primero responde algo Caleb-ahora turno de que él sonriera y lo pusiera en jaque-si su oferta era tan buena… ¿por qué no la aceptaste? Te conozco¿Qué ganas teniéndola aquí?-cruzándose de brazos.

Vaya que lo conocía, sabía perfectamente que ese tipo no dejaba ir tan fácilmente algo que le daba alguna ventaja o ganancia extra… ¿qué era eso tan valioso que podría ganar teniendo a la chica?

-Je, cierto, no cabe duda de que me conoces, Maxwell… aunque…sería muy raro que no lo hicieras-rascándose la cabeza-pues ganaré… "La Mystic"… sabes a qué me refiero ¿no?-,

-Claro-dijo bajando la mirada algo triste pero a la vez preocupado, si eso era verdad…no sería fácil liberarla, volvió a subir la mirada-¿pero cómo es que ella sabe dónde está si solo los que la han visto saben su ubicación? Ella no es un VERDADERO pirata-

-Lo sé mi estimado amigo, pero uno de ellos se lo dijo y ella me lo ha confirmado, lo sabe pero no me lo dirá, asi que…será libre hasta que me lo diga y la tenga en mis manos-apretando un puño frente a Duo

-Vaya, será difícil el superar eso…-dijo en tono burlón Duo-aunque… ¿Qué te parece si YO te doy la Mystic?-sonriendo

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos¿Duo Maxwell conocía dónde estaba aquella legendaria gema?...

-Eres un mentiroso Maxwell, jamás podrías dármela; tú lo has dicho, solo los verdaderos piratas que la han visto saben dónde está-

-Y no es mentira-respondió Duo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos-te aseguro que yo te la daré-.

-¿En verdad?-entrecerró los ojos Caleb con algo de desconfianza

-Sabes que yo nunca miento-sonriendo dijo el oji-violeta-y aquí entre nosotros-dice burlonamente-yo soy el único que aún tiene palabra-.

-Está bien, aceptaré eso como pago por liberar al sacerdote-.

-Pero eso quiere decir que la chica ya no te sirve-dijo Duo muy seguro

-Exacto…mátenla-dijo sin preocupación alguna

-Oye, eso no…-exclamó furioso Heero pero Duo le detuvo-dijiste que esperara y recuperaría a Hilde, confié en ti y…-

-Exacto, espera a que termine-dijo mirándolo molesto-oye, Caleb, creo que La Mystic, vale más de lo que me darás a cambio…además, te recuerdo que aún quiero compañía… ¿Qué te parece si también me das a la chica? Después de todo, ya no te es útil-dijo cruzándose de brazos y rogando porque el tipo aceptara su petición

-Esta bien…pero te los daré hasta que tenga en mis manos La Mystic¿entendido?-

-Más claro ni el agua-dijo haciendo una reverencia-me voy y espero cuides bien de ellos-alzando la mirada

-No lo dudes-riendo- y en cuanto a ti chico-refiriéndose a Heero

-No te molestes en hablar con él…-se le acerca en aire confidencial-esta mal de la cabeza…él irá conmigo por la Mystic, así que con permiso-dando media vuelta.

-Te estaré esperando Duo Maxwell-.

-Cuento con ello, Caleb-sin volverse a verle mientras caminaba a la salida con Solo a un lado y jalando a Heero del brazo y no lo soltó hasta que estuvieron afuera y seguros de que nadie los siguiera.

-Vaya cosa, nunca imaginé que ese Caleb tuviese al Padre Maxwell, solo venía a sacar un poco de información aunque tampoco tenía contemplados a Hilde y a este chiquillo-soltando y señalando a Heero

-Oye tú-dijo el oji-cobalto furioso- ¿Cómo está eso de que iré contigo por La Mystic? No iré, además, no soy ningún chiquillo-parándose frente al trenzado quien era unos centímetros más bajo que él

-En ese caso no liberarás a Hilde-respondió sin inmutarse-y además, la estatura no lo es todo, bien podrías ser más joven que yo-.

-Mira tú…-Heero tomó a Duo por el cuello de la camisa, se encontraba bastante furioso

-Tranquilo Heero-habló Solo mientras hacía que soltara al trenzado-Duo sabe lo que hace-.

-¿Quién lo asegura?-empujando al oji-violeta.

-Déjalo Solo, no pierdas tu tiempo con él-dijo Duo mientras acomodaba sus ropas tranquilamente-si quiere venir que bien y si no, me da igual-caminando de nueva cuenta dejando atrás a los otros dos

-Es un…-decía Heero mirándolo molesto

-Te aseguro que puedes confiar en él Heero, si ha dicho que recuperará a Hilde y al Padre Maxwell…ten por seguro que a como sea, lo hará-

-Eso dices tú…-murmuró el chico estoico mientras seguía al pirata.

Caminaron sin detenerse hasta que entraron a una de las tantas tabernas del lugar, Heero frunció el ceño al ver a dónde se dirigían por lo que al entrar junto con los otros dos y tomar asiento, volvió a encarar al trenzado.

-Deberíamos de empezar el viaje para ir por La Mystic, y no venir a beber-viendo como el trenzado ordenaba por los tres

-¿Podrías tranquilizarte un poco?-dijo el trenzado mirándolo fijamente-si sigues con ese pésimo carácter, tendrás serios problemas estomacales, chico- dijo burlonamente.

-Este…Duo-decía Solo algo nervioso-¿en serio has visto La Mystic?-acercándose en aire confidencial

-Por supuesto que no-dice bebiendo de la botella de ron que acababan de llevarle

-¿Qué?-exclamó Heero-dijiste que solo los que la han visto saben donde esta, dijiste que se la traerías, eres un mentiroso-decía mientras lo miraba queriendo asesinarle

-Oye, oye-respondió Duo golpeando la mesa con la botella de ron al dejarla-yo no soy ningún mentiroso-.

-No es verdad, nos has mentido a todos, dijiste…-alegaba el oji-cobalto

-Dije que la traería más nunca dije que YO la había visto-hablaba el trenzado de manera firme-lo cual no es lo mismo¿de acuerdo?-.

Heero intentaba con toda su fuerza de voluntad no lanzarse sobre el oji-violeta para asesinarle, ganas no le faltaban; al final, solamente se recargó pesadamente sobre la silla mientras lanzaba un bufido de molestia.

-¿Entonces qué harás?-preguntó Solo algo preocupado

-Primero que nada, conseguiré un navío, una buena tripulación y después…-sonríe- conseguiré La Mystic…luego la traigo, se la entrego a Caleb y recuperamos al Padre Maxwell y a Hilde-

-Estas muy seguro, eh-responde sonriendo el de ojos miel

-Claro, tan seguro como que me llamo Duo Maxwell-.

-Con que Duo Maxwell, eh-dice una voz a sus espaldas.

El trenzado se volvió para saber quien era el hombre a sus espaldas y con gran pesadumbre pudo reconocerle fácilmente…ojos azules, cabello avellana­…

-Que tal Comodoro Traize Kushrenada-

-Arréstenlo-ordenó el recién llegado.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, los oficiales sujetaron fuertemente al trenzado quien miraba molesto a Traize

-¿Y ahora esto por qué?-

-Vamos Duo, no te hagas el inocente-riendo-tienes una deuda pendiente-.

-Perfecto, ahora esto-murmuró el oji-cobalto

-¿Y ustedes son los hombres de este "Pirata"?-acercándosele

-Nosotros…-decía Solo

-Claro que no, son unos tontos a los que intentaba convencer de que se unieran a mí-dijo Duo sonriendo-lástima que llegaras antes de que me dieran el "si"-encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Eso es verdad?-mirándolos con desconfianza.

Heero hizo una mueca al escuchar la respuesta del trenzado, se acercó a él y con un extraño brillo en los ojos le dijo solo moviendo los labios –con que soy un tonto y estoy mal de la cabeza, eh-sonrió para luego golpearle en el estómago con el puño cerrado sacándole el aire haciendo que el trenzado cayera de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?-dijo Heero a la vez que daba media vuelta y salía de aquel lugar.

Solo le miró algo extrañado pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor al volverse a ver a Duo quién apenas se reincorporaba mientras dos hombres le levantaban, pero…tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Llévenlo a una de las celdas y asegúrense que el Sr. Maxwell llegue a tiempo el día de mañana…para la horca-sentenció Traize mientras daba media vuelta y se disponía a salir.

Solo caminó rápidamente a la salida para intentar alcanzar a Duo y tal vez ayudarle a escapar o planear algo para su huída pero, al momento de salir de la taberna, un brazo le impidió bruscamente el paso; sorprendido volteó a mirar al culpable, topándose con una seria mirada cobalto…

-¿A dónde vas?-le cuestionó Heero

-Voy a intentar liberar a Duo-respondió el de ojos miel

-Espera, no hagas nada idiota-indicándole que lo siguiera-esta noche iremos a ayudarle a que se fugue de ese lugar-

-¿Pero, él lo sabe?-le cuestionó un tanto preocupado

-Te lo aseguro, no sé porqué pero puedo dar por hecho que cuenta con ello-suspira-talvez, porque sabe que es mi única salida para recuperar a Hilde-frunce el ceño-y eso no me gusta-

-Heero, entiende que…-

-Ahórrate tus comentarios que no terminaré por confiar en él-le mira molesto-no le tengo confianza pero como ya te dije, es mi única salida el aliarme con él para encontrar esa Mystic-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Vaya, con que finalmente te atraparon, eh-decía un anciano mientras sonreía-decían que no era fácil atrapar al gran Duo Maxwell pero mira la sorpresa que nos llegó-decía ocasionando que los demás reclusos rieran de igual manera.

El trenzado solo se mantenía recargado a la pared, aún esposado al igual que los otros, sin darle importancia a las palabras de aquel hombre, mientras tenía su rostro cubierto por un sombrero.

-¿Qué no vas a decir nada, muchachito?-le preguntó otro

-Claro que si-dijo el oji-violeta mostrando una sonrisa-¿a qué hora dejarán de hablar? Hay gente que necesita dormir-.

-Je, si quieres dormir, hazlo, no te lo impediremos; después de todo, mañana mismo te llevarán a la horca-dijo burlonamente

-Al menos eso hará que ya no vuelva a escuchar sus risas, que más bien parecen alaridos de hienas-dijo mientras descubría su rostro a la vez que les miraba fríamente.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

La noche ya estaba bastante avanzada, y ahora estaba justo fuera de la cárcel intentando hacer que Duo saliera de allí, además, él había tenido que convencer a la Hermana Helen de que el trenzado se encontraba bien, solo que "algo" retrasado para la cena.

-¿Seguro que podemos ayudarle a salir por aquí?-preguntó Solo mientras miraba en todas direcciones-esto está muy vigilado, creo que sería más fácil entrar y sacarlo nosotros mismos que hablarle por la ventana y sacarlo por esta-

-Si tienes idea de cómo hacer eso, sería mejor que lo dijeras-respondió secamente Heero

-Sé cómo hacerlo-respondió con una enorme sonrisa-cuando niños, a Duo le fascinaba venir y escuchar las historias de los piratas a los que llegaban a atrapar, y la mejor manera de oírlas era estando junto a ellos y para poder hacerlo, entrábamos a la cárcel-

-¿En serio?-no muy convencido el oji-cobalto

-Si, te lo aseguro, solo sería cuestión de ver si nuestra entrada aún está disponible-comenzando a caminar

-¿Entrada?-algo confundido dice el castaño

-Si, tú solo sígueme-responde firmemente Solo.

Ambos jóvenes caminaban cautelosamente, teniendo el mayor cuidado posible para no ser descubiertos…

-Es por aquí-señalando una pared cubierta por ramas y hierba

-¿Seguro que es por aquí?-preguntó arqueando una ceja

-Claro que sí Heero-respondió Solo-estoy completamente seguro-

-Si tu lo dices-rodando los ojos

Entraron procurando hacer el menor ruido posible puesto que de hacerlo un pequeño ruido podrían ser descubiertos y tendrían aun más problemas. El oji-cobalto solo se limitó en seguir a su acompañante después de todo era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar, solamente tuvieron que recorren un corto pasillo algo lúgubre para luego bajar por unas escaleras para finalmente llegar al calabozo donde tenían a varios hombres en celdas, que para su suerte, se encontraban durmiendo.

Comenzaron por revisar todas y cada una de esas celdas pero no encontraban al trenzado, el chico estoico comenzaba a perder la paciencia¿acaso lo habían enviado a otro lugar mucho más vigilado?

-Únicamente nos queda esa-señalando Solo la que se encontraba al fina del pasillo-espero que se encuentre allí-acercándose

-Vaya, tardaron mucho; comenzaba a pensar que tendría que forzar la puerta-riendo mientras les veía aparecer frente a él

-¿Podrías guardar silencio? Despertarás a todo mundo-dijo molesto Heero

-Oye, tranquilo mi amigo-riendo el trenzado-solamente abran esta puerta y nos iremos-

-¿Por qué no estas tú también esposado como ellos?-preguntó intrigado el oji-cobalto

-Fácil, porque me es incómodo y preferí quitarlas-señalando las esposas que se encontraban tiradas junto a él mientras hacía girar en su dedo un llavero.

-Je, como siempre-rió Solo-dame las llaves que las necesitamos-estirando la mano

-¿Qué llaves?-preguntó intrigado el de ojos amatistas

-Pues las de la puerta-

-Etto… ¿no las traen consigo?-preguntó un tanto preocupado

-¿No son esas que traes?-ahora fue el turno del oji-cobalto

-¿No creen que de ser estas ya me hubiese ido?-dijo sarcásticamente

Los otros dos se miraron el uno al otro un tanto desesperados¿ahora qué iban a hacer?...Los tres se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos pensado en qué podrían hacer para liberar al pirata…

-¿No se les ocurre nada?-preguntó algo desesperado Duo mientras señalaba la puerta

-Las bisagras son gruesas, de medio perno y el metal es forjado a mano por lo que será difícil, a menos…-decía Heero mientras miraba en todas direcciones-tenemos que encontrar algo que sirva como palanca, colocarlo aquí-señalando un lugar-y emplear la fuerza y peso necesario para lograr vencer la resistencia y poder zafar la puerta-

-Oo…-mirándose el uno al otro Duo y Solo

-¬¬u si la forzamos podemos quitarla-.

-¿Y qué esperas?-preguntó Duo

-Encontrar con qué hacerlo no es tan fácil…podría ser un barrote de madera pero tendrá que ser muy grueso y resistente además de tener el peso adecuado-.

-¿Te sirve este?-dijo Solo entregando uno

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?-preguntaron al unísono el trenzado y el oji-cobalto

-Lo quité de la entrada, es el que usan para atrancarla, nada más date prisa Heero, que si vienen no habrá con qué cerrar la puerta-dijo algo preocupado.

El oji-cobalto hizo lo que antes les habían indicado a los otros dos, luego de un esfuerzo, lograron abrir la puerta de la celda, permitiendo que el de ojos amatista pudiese salir para luego fugarse de aquel sitio. Con mucho cuidado salieron por el mismo lugar por el que entraron emprendiendo la huida lo más rápido posible sin dejar de correr hasta que se encontraron de vuelta en la Iglesia de Maxwell.

-Vaya…al fin…llegamos-dijo Solo respirando agitadamente

-Espero… que la próxima… no tenga… que volver a hacer…esto-alegó el oji-cobalto

-Espero que…no-rió el trenzado.

Los tres esperaron un poco a que sus respiraciones se normalizaran para luego entrar a la Iglesia donde la Hermana aún les esperaba.

-Duo, que bueno que volviste-abrazándolo-creí que estarías en problemas pues escuché que habían atrapado a un pirata y lo ahorcarían por la mañana-

-Descuide Hermana-sonriendo-a mí nadie me colgará-

-Eso dices-murmura Heero-pero…-Solo le hace callar con un codazo en el estomago

-¿Qué tal si cenamos?-ríe nerviosamente-tenemos mucho apetito-dice Solo

-Por supuesto y si gustas puedes quedarte a cenar Heero-añadió la Hermana.

La noche pasaba rápido y faltaba poco para que la luz del alba se hiciera presente, pero esto no era nada bueno para ellos pues los problemas comenzarían en cuanto llegase la hora de la horca y no encontrasen al corsario.

-Será mejor irnos cuanto antes de este lugar-decía Duo mientras acomodaba sus ropas y se colocaba el sombrero

-¿No podemos esperar un poco?-decía algo inquieto Solo

-¿Por qué?-preguntó extrañado el trenzado

-Es que… no quisiera irme sin despedirme-baja la mirada-la Hermana debe estar enterada de la situación, está igual o más preocupada que nosotros por el Padre Maxwell-dijo el de ojos miel.

-Deberías despedirte…-ahora era el turno del chico estoico-se entristecerá si no lo haces-

-De acuerdo, despidámonos de ella-suspira mientras camina hacia donde se encontraba la religiosa.

Caminaron hacia la celda donde dormían la mujer y llamaron, esperaron a que esta abriera luego de responder…

-¿Qué ocurre Solo?-frotándose los ojos-es de madrugada-

-Hermana…-decía Solo bajando la mirada-nosotros…vamos a…-decía temeroso

-Vamos a embarcarnos en una interesante búsqueda-respondió el trenzado con una enorme sonrisa-y lo mejor de todo, es que volveremos con el Padre Maxwell-guiñando un ojo

-¿En verdad?-respondió emocionada-¿no me mienten?-

-Claro que no-dijo Solo-se lo aseguramos- .

-Los esperaré impacientemente-abrazando a ambos-por lo que veo ya tienen que partir-mirando a Heero algo distanciado de ello-descuiden, yo les explicaré las cosas a los niños, ustedes vayan tranquilos-

-Gracias Hermana-dijeron ambos besándole las mejillas

-Cuídense mucho y…Heero-indicándole que se acercara

-¿Si?-cuestionó un tanto sorprendido el oji-cobalto

-Tú también cuídate y cuida de Duo pues Solo de seguro necesitará ayuda con él-abrazándolo-a ti también te esperaremos impacientes-

-S…si-nervioso y algo sonrojado.

Los tres salieron corriendo para llegar cuanto antes al bote en el que el trenzado había atracado en el puerto…

-Oye-decía riendo Duo-¿por qué te sonrojaste cuando a Hermana te abrazó¿Eh?-dijo burlonamente

-No es de tu incumbencia-respondió molesto Heero

-Ya dejen de pelear que de ahora en adelante ustedes serán compañeros-los reprendió Solo

-Ok-respondieron al unísono

-Bien, este es-dijo el trenzado una vez que llegaron al puerto

-Bueno…-decía Solo mirando el pequeño navío

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?-dijo Heero-¿este es el bote del gran Capitán Duo Maxwell?-

-Oigan…-bofa molesto-no se burlen… si tenía un bote…un ENORME barco…solo que…me traicionaron-baja la mirada

-¿Se amotinaron tus hombres?-preguntó sorprendido el moreno

-No todos…pero fueron los suficientes para apoderarse de mi barco y mis tesoros…son unos malditos malagradecidos y lo peor de todo fue que…-se detuvo y les miró con algo de melancolía-…no importa, será mejor que suban y no se quejen, les aseguro que en unos días estarán sobre un mejor barco-

-¿Por qué mejor no robas ese?-preguntó el oji-cobalto señalando uno cercano-eres pirata ¿no?-

-Vaya, vaya, y al parecer tú también-sonríe

-Yo no lo soy...-dijo molesto-solo que me parece absurdo irnos en esta cosa-se cruza de brazos

-Ok, ok-sonríe-vayámonos en ese-.

-¿Estas seguro?-dijo Solo un tanto inseguro

-Claro hombre…no te preocupes-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¿Ves algo?-preguntó una voz fría y profunda

-Si-dijo otra voz-estamos acercándonos a Port Bell…y al parecer, un barco de la marina está por zarpar-.

-¿Crees que nos hayan descubierto?-dijo el primero

-Lo dudo, pero hay que avisarle-.

-Yo mismo iré-caminando a la parte posterior del barco-estamos apunto de llegar al puerto de Port Bell y al parecer, un navío de la marina está por salir a mar¿qué ordena?-.

-Preparen todo y estén alerta-respondió seriamente el capitán de la nave

-Si… mi Faraón-respondió el otro

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

o hola, pues aqui ahora si empieza la historia gracias por los mensajes de apoyo y espero les siga gustando.

Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible ya que aun estoy estudiando y puede que me tarde más ya que estoy en periodo de exámenes pero no se preocupen haré mi mayor esfuezo para traerles un capi nuevo pronto.

Ya sabe, para cualquier queja, sugerencia o si no tienen nada mejor que hacer XD escribanme


	3. Capitulo II Dark Magician

**PIRATAS**

**CROSSOVER YAOI **

**AU**

**Varias parejas**

**"Gundam Wing y demás series son de sus respectivos autores, no son mías aunque...soñar no cuesta nada"**

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**CAPITULO II "Dark ****Magician****"**

-¿Ves algo?-preguntó una voz fría y profunda

-Si-dijo otra voz-estamos acercándonos a Port Bell…y al parecer, un barco de la marina está por zarpar-.

-¿Crees que nos hayan descubierto?-dijo el primero

-Lo dudo, pero hay que avisarle-.

-Yo mismo iré-caminando a la parte posterior del barco-estamos apunto de llegar al puerto de Port Bell y al parecer, un navío de la marina está por salir a mar, ¿qué ordena?-.

-Preparen todo y estén alerta-respondió seriamente el capitán de la nave

-Si… mi Faraón-respondió el otro

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¿Cómo demonios haremos para zarpar solo nosotros tres?-cuestionó algo desesperado Solo

-Tranquilo, solo hay que organizarse bien, no es tan difícil-respondió Duo-aunque sería más fácil si ese amargado nos ayudara-mirando de reojo a Heero quien miraba fijamente al horizonte-¡eh, tú! Ven y ayúdanos-.

-Un barco se acerca-dijo seriamente sin apartar su mirada del mar

-¿Qué?-cuestionó intrigado el de ojos amatistas-es extraño, tal vez sea un barco mercante-.

-No lo creo-añadió el oji-cobalto-acaban de zarpar la mayoría y aún no es fecha para que regresen-.

-Tienes razón-ahora dijo Solo acercándose a ambos

-Bien…-decía con una mano en su barbilla-habrá que apresurarnos a zarpar para evitar problemas, aunque…-volviendo su vista de nueva cuenta hacia aquella embarcación-algo me dice que yo lo he visto antes-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Ya estamos muy cerca, Faraón-dijo uno más

-Bien, prepárense para abordar-gritó fuertemente-Bakura, Marik estén listos-.

-Como tú digas-respondió Marik

-Esto será divertido-sonriendo malévolamente dice Bakura

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Duo-gritó Solo-ya están muy cerca-señalándolos

-Bien…-suspira-entren de inmediato-señalando una puerta

-¿Qué harás tú?-cuestionó Heero sin moverse de su lugar

-Ya me las arreglaré-sonríe-tú entra y no te separes de Solo-.

El oji-cobalto no estaba del todo seguro de seguir las ordenes del oji-violeta pero por desgracia no le quedaba otra opción solo esperar a que éste pudiese arreglárselas…aunque…estaría cerca de ser necesario.

Duo se encontraba inquieto, no le agradaba el que ese gran barco se acercara...se dirigió al timón sin dejar de mirar fijamente aquella embarcación…tenía aún el extraño presentimiento de que ya lo había visto antes…

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Bien, todos listos-gritó Seto

-¿Qué ocurre Yami?-preguntó un chico frotándose los ojos y bostezando

-Yugi…abordaremos ese navío-señalándolo-será mejor que te pongas en un lugar seguro junto a Malik y Ryou-.

-Claro que no-dijo molesto-bien sabes que nosotros podemos ayudarles-.

-Bien, hagan lo que gusten pero tengan cuidado-dice acariciándole el rostro

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Miraba todo impacientemente, el barco ya estaba a su lado…ERAN PIRATAS…eso significaba que planeaban asaltarlos, vaya decepción que se llevarían al ver que no llevaban nada consigo…

-Todo estará bien mientras no se les ocurra tomarnos como prisioneros o decidan asesinarnos-dijo algo preocupado

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Listos…-decía Yami firmemente-¡¡¡AHORA!!!-.

Dio la orden de comenzar con el abordaje, tenía una pequeña inquietud al tratarse de la marina pero estaba seguro de que eran lo suficientemente fuertes para vencerles y lograr un buen botín.

-Espero que podamos sacar algo bueno-dijo Bakura

-Yo también, ¿recuerdas el botín de hace como tres semanas?-el albino asiente-todo estaba muy aburrido, no eran más que ropas y textiles-decía Marik

-Cierto-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Pronto pudo ver como los hombres de aquella embarcación comenzaba a abordar el barco…

-Por Shinigami-dijo mirándolos-son demasiados-.

Giró su vista al navío intentando distinguir el nombre de éste…

-Es el…el…-esforzándose-el Ma…Mago…-.

-Allí hay alguien-gritó uno

-Vayan por él y tráiganlo de inmediato-ordenó Yami

-El Mago…Os…Oscuro-logró leer-… ¿El Mago Oscuro?-se cuestionó algo sorprendido para luego poner una cara de preocupación y fastidio-oh no… ¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?-.

-Oye tú-dijo acercándose-el Faraón quiere…-se detiene-¡¿TU?!-sorprendido

-Si, si…hola Seto-rascándose la cabeza

-¿Duo Maxwell?-dijo entre confuso y molesto

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Heero?-pregunta preocupado Solo

-No lo sé-dice molesto-desde aquí no logro escuchar nada-.

-Será mejor que salgamos a ayudarle-.

-No, espera un poco más-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Faraón, éste es el que estaba en el timón-dijo Seto arrojándolo frente al capitán

El trenzado calló de rodillas sobre el suelo del barco, ¿qué le costaba ser un poco más amable? Se preguntó cuando el alto lo arrojó. Elevó sus ojos y se topó con aquella fría mirada carmesí que lo observaba fijamente.

-Francamente no esperaba verte tan pronto Maxwell-dijo Yami fríamente

-Para serte sincero, yo tampoco…Faraón-dijo a la vez que se ponía de pie mientras sacudía su ropa-gracias por el aventón-le dijo con sarcasmo a Seto

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí Duo?-preguntó Bakura claramente irritado-se supone que…-.

-Si, si, ya sé que dije que iría mi pueblo natal y aquí estoy-sonríe-yo soy de Port Bell-.

-No juegues con nosotros enano trenzado-ahora dijo Marik

-Tranquilos, chicos-dijo Yami-es verdad lo que dice Duo, él es originario de aquí-.

-Lo ves-respondió burlonamente-ahora si me permiten, tengo un asunto muy importante que cumplir por lo que les pido que se retiren y me permitan hurtar este navío-.

-No podrás tú solo-dijo el pequeño Yugi llegando

-Hola Yugi, si sé que no podré yo solo pero…-voltea hacia atrás-¡EH!, ¡¡¡HEERO, SOLO…YA PUEDEN SALIR!!!-.

Y tal y como lo dijo salieron los otros dos un tanto desconcertados

-Veo que estas reuniendo nueva tripulación-dijo el Faraón

-Así es, tengo una importante misión asi que si no les molesta…-.

-¿A dónde irás esta vez?-preguntó un joven albino llegando-¿irás a Singapur?-.

-Lamento decepcionarte Ryou pero no es así-respondió el de ojos amatistas-pero tengo algo de suma importancia que cumplir-.

-¿Podemos saber qué es?-ahora fue el turno de Malik

-Vaya, todos parecen interesados-dice sonriendo-iré primero a Tortuga a conseguir a mis hombres…claro, los que no se amotinaron…-.

-Entonces fue cierto-dijo Yami algo melancólico-tus hombres te volvieron la espalda-.

-No todos…pero eso es cosa del pasado…ahora tengo que conseguir "La Mystic"-.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron al unísono todos los tripulantes del Mago Oscuro

-Eso es muy peligroso-dijo Joey-no creo que sea buena idea…o al menos debes tener una fuerte motivación-.

-Lo tengo, se los aseguro…la vida de dos personas importantes para mí y para ellos-señala a Heero y a Solo-depende de que logre encontrarla-.

-Supongo que necesitaras ayuda-dice Yami

-Te lo agradecería mucho-sonríe Duo

-Bien-se gira Yami- Tristán, Duke y todos ustedes-señalando a unos cuantos hombres-ayuden a preparar todo para que pueda zarpar pronto este barco-.

-Si Faraón-contestaron al mismo tiempo

-Te lo agradezco-respondió el oji-violeta ante tal amabilidad

-No hay por qué-dice Yami sonriendo-¿y bien?-dice mirando a los otros dos-¿quiénes son ellos?-.

-Él es Heero Yuy y él es Solo-indicando quién era cada uno

-Mucho gusto en conocerles, como pueden haber escuchado, todos me llaman Faraón y soy el capitán del Mago Oscuro pero mi nombre es Yami-estrechando sus manos- ese de allá es Bakura, ese es Marik, aquel que se parece a Bakura es Ryou, ese es Malik y él es Yugi…bueno, por ahora será mejor que nos preparemos y mañana les terminaré de presentar a la tripulación, nosotros les ayudaremos en lo que podamos…Duo-.

-¿Si, Faraón?-.

-Ven, necesitamos hablar sobre este viaje, sígueme, vamos a la cabina-.

-Claro-respondió el trenzado

Ambos piratas caminaron en silencio hasta la cabina del navío, ya allí, Yami se sentó sobre un sillón dejando caer hacia atrás la cabeza.

-Con que eso es lo que planeas-dice suspirando luego de un rato de silencio-¿no piensas decirme quiénes son esas personas por las que te arriesgas de esta forma para conseguir esa legendaria gema?-.

-Así es-responde seriamente-no te lo diré…-.

-Responde algo… ¿Tiene que ver con ese tipo?-le cuestionó mirándole fríamente

-No puedo negarlo…si… Caleb está involucrado con esto-baja la mirada

-Duo, ese tipo fue quién te traicionó, no puedo creer que tú sigas…-un tanto desesperado

-Te equivocas-interrumpiéndolo-él tiene presas a esas dos personas y para lograr recuperarlas hice el trato de entregarle "La Mystic"-.

-¡Pero no puedes hacer eso!-dice exaltado

-¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer Yami?-lo mira seriamente-lo conoces, era la única manera que en la que no involucrara muertes…y así estoy seguro de que los mantendrá a salvo-.

-Si, tal vez tengas razón-suspira-pero…dijiste que pasaste tu niñez en una Iglesia, ¿cierto?-.

-Así es-responde un tanto confuso

-Dime… ¿no crees que él quiera poner la balanza aún más de su lado?-.

-¿Crees que él podría…?-poniéndose de pie

-Recuerda, nunca puedes confiarte tratándose de ese tipo de personas…-.

-Tienes razón, me encargaré de eso…-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Entonces tú conoces a Duo desde pequeño, eh-dice Tristán

-Así es, Duo y yo hemos sido desde entonces buenos amigos-dice sonriendo Solo

-Rápido, amarren eso de allí-grita Duke-bien, pues gusto en conocerte-le sonríe-por cierto… ¿y ese de allá quién es o qué?-señalando a Heero quien realizaba algunas otras tareas del otro lado del barco

-Él es Heero Yuy, es amigo de nosotros-ríe algo nervioso

-Si tú lo dices…-dicen al unísono Tristán y Duke no muy convencidos

-Oigan ustedes-gritó Heero fríamente volviéndose a mirarlos

-¿Qué?-gritaron sorprendidos ante la repentina llamada del oji-cobalto

-Será mejor que se preparen todos-dice seriamente

-¿Por qué Heero?-pregunta Solo

-Mira-indicando con la mirada el muelle-al parecer, la marina ya se percató de nuestro plan… aunque me parece que demoraron demasiado-viendo como se acercaba un grupo numeroso

-No esto no es bueno-dice Tristán corriendo hacia la orilla del barco-¡Seto, avísale al faraón que tenemos problemas!-.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-respondió

-Míralo por ti mismo-señalado a los hombres que se acercaban

-Demonios-exclamó molesto

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¿Y qué planeas hacer?-.

-Le pediré a Solo que se quede aquí, así el podrá proteger a la Hermana y a los niños…y me avisará si las cosas se complican-.

-Bien, me parece lo mejor aunque…yo creía que te lo llevarías a él y dejarías a ese Heero-observándolo fijamente

-No, creo que Heero sería más útil acompañándome…además, él no se quedaría y menos aún si yo se lo ordenase-sonríe

-Lo conoces, eh-sonriendo-¿cuanto llevan juntos?-.

-Nos conocimos esta mañana-.

-¿Apenas esta mañana y tú ya…?-sorprendido

-Oye, ¿qué piensas anormal?-le cuestiona con el ceño fruncido

-Nada, es solo que…-.

-Yami-dice Seto entrando repentinamente-los oficiales ya se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia y se acercan-.

-¿Ya? Me parecía extraño que aún no aparecieran-se pone de pie

-¿Qué ordenas?-.

-Será mejor que zarpemos inmediatamente-voltea a ver a Duo-únicamente esperaremos a que él baje, así que apresúrate-.

-Si-asintiendo mientras sale por la puerta

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Kura, mira eso-dice Ryou preocupado

-Vaya, talvez y esta noche si sea divertida después de todo-sonriendo de una manera un tanto escalofriante

-Etto…-dijo un tanto preocupado Malik

-Je, creo que si lo será-ríe Marik

Los dos más chicos se miraron el uno al otro un tanto alarmados, conocían la perfección a esos dos y aquello significaba una cosa…algunos regresarían a casa con partes faltantes.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Solo-dice Duo llegando rápidamente hasta él

-¿Qué ocurre?-volviéndose a mirarlo

-Solo, tengo que pedirte que te quedes en Port Bell y cuides de la Hermana y los niños-serio- ¿puedes hacerlo?-.

-Pero…-extrañado

-Creeme, no quiero que Caleb pueda llegar a tener algún tipo de ventaja-.

-¿Crees que él podría…?-.

-Si, tú no lo conoces, es necesario estar prevenidos para cualquier cosa que llegase a intentar hacer-.

-Entiendo-asiente-te deseo suerte-lo abraza

-Gracias Solo, te pido que los protejas, solo estarás tú para cuidarles-.

-No te preocupes por eso, tú limítate únicamente a encontrarla…todos cuentan contigo-.

-Te lo agradezco amigo-.

-Lamento interrumpir esta dulce, y por demás cursi escena pero…-dice Heero-…creo que tenemos un poco de prisa-.

-Eh, si claro-dice Solo asintiendo con la cabeza

-Bueno, nos veremos luego-añade Duo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios caminando

-Adiós-dice el de ojos miel mientras baja del barco-cuida de Duo, Heero-gritando

-Oye, no necesito que alguien me cuide-inflando los cachetes

-De todos modos no quiero hacerlo-responde el oji-cobalto desviando la mirada

-Je, si, no cabe duda que esos dos lo lograrán-sonríe Solo agitando su mano

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Ya está todo listo, da la orden para zarpar de inmediato-ordena Yami observando desde el timón a Solo descender de la nave

-Como digas-responde Seto de inmediato caminando hacia la cubierta del barco

-¡¡¡EH, YAMI, YAMI!!!-grita Yugi desde el Mago Oscuro

-¿Qué ocurre Yugi?-acercándose al borde

-Será mejor zarpar de una buena vez, esos hombres ya están muy cerca y por aquella dirección se acercan más-señalando

-Si, ya eh dado la orden en este barco, dile a la tripulación que ellos tambien lo hagan-.

-Como digas-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Señor, esos hombres se escapan con nuestra embarcación-.

-Disparen y suban pronto a otra nave, preparen los cañones antes de que estén muy lejos-dijo Traize realmente molesto

-¿Le dispararemos a nuestra flota?-preguntó uno un tanto sorprendido

-Es preferible eso a que esté en poder de esos piratas…era Duo Maxwell quien lo ha hurtado, ¿cierto?-preguntó caminando rápidamente a otro navío

-Así es Señor, aún no nos explicamos cómo es que logró escapar de las celdas-.

-Eso es por demás obvio…alguien le ayudó, y creo saber quién fue-dice con los ojos entrecerrados

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ambas embarcaciones pronto estuvieron navegando, por suerte, el viento les fue de mucha ayuda haciendo que se alejaran rápidamente del alcance de las armas de la marina. Ambos navíos surcaban la mar a la par, uno junto al otro.

-Duo, será mejor descansar un poco-dice Yami junto al trenzado quien ahora se encontraba sosteniendo el timón

-Puedes ir tú si gustas-sonríe-no estoy cansado aún-volviéndose a mirarlo

-¿Estas seguro?-enarcando una ceja

-Así es-vuelve su vista hacia la mar-los demás en este barco ya se han ido a dormir, creo que me adelanté a tus órdenes-ríe

-No hay problema-suspira-ahora vuelvo-dirigiéndose al borde-¡¡¡EH, BAKURA!!!-grita

-¿QUÉ SUCEDE?-responde el albino al asomarse

-¡ENVIA A LA TRUPULACIÓN A DESCANSAR Y ARREGLA TODO PARA QUE EL BARCO NO SE DESVÍE DE SU RUMBO Y TAMBIEN TÚ VE A DORMIR!-.

-¡COMO QUIERAS!-responde-¡PERO PRIMERO DIME A DÓNDE DEMONIOS NOS DIRIGIMOS!-.

-¡BIEN!-regresando con el trenzado-¿qué es lo que sigue? Ya tienes una embarcación-.

-Tortuga-sonríe-allí es a dónde voy-.

-De acuerdo, cuando estemos cerca nos separaremos…aunque algo me dice que mis hombres serían capaz de matarme si no atracamos allí-suspira y baja la cabeza

-Merecen descansar un poco-ríe el oji-violeta-trabajan duro-.

-¡BAKURA, ESTO TE GUSTARA…VAMOS A TORUTGA!-.

-¡PERFECTO!-ríe

Luego de esto, Yami entró dejando al trenzado contemplando el cielo lleno de estrellas, Duo se sentó mientras observaba al infinito, tenía tantas cosas en que pensar…sin darse cuenta, el sueño fue debilitándole poco a poco a la vez que el barco se mecía lentamente y de un momento a otro, cayó profundamente dormido bajo la fría y oscura noche.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

La mañana había llegado dejando ver el inmenso mar azul y un cielo de igual color y aunque la mañana estuviera un poco fría era perfecta. Heero salió a la cubierta del barco para refrescarse un poco, los demás aún no despertaban asi que procuraba no hacer demasiado ruido, caminó rumbo al timón lentamente, subió uno a uno los escalones mientras frotaba sus ojos para despertar completamente, en cuanto llegó, pudo ver a Duo sentado a un lado de este completamente dormido.

Le miró por algunos instantes, aún no podía creer por completo que el trenzado fuese un "pirata", no se parecía en nada a los relatos que había escuchado desde pequeño, tal vez pudiese parecerse un poco a los tipos que acababa de conocer pero aún así era muy diferente y además, no sabía su edad pero parecía aún más joven que él…él ya tenía diecinueve años pero Duo no parecía pasar los diecisiete…le observó una vez más, dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar…

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Duo estaba dormido sobre el frío y húmedo suelo del barco, el clima era frío y la brisa lo hacía aún más; de pronto comenzó a volver en sí pero aún no del todo.

Repentinamente sintió que algo cálido comenzaba a cubrirle, abrió despacio sus ojos topándose con la imagen de Heero quien le estaba cubriendo con una sábana para protegerle del frío.

-¿Heero?-dijo aún adormilado mientras se reincorporaba-¿qué haces aquí?-.

-Simplemente desperté y decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire…y me topé contigo aquí en el suelo, dormido-sentándose junto a él-no me digas que pasaste aquí la noche-enarcando una ceja

-Me quedé dormido por un rato solamente, pasé la mayor parte pensando en lo que haríamos…será muy difícil…-volviéndose a mirarlo-así que deberás de ser paciente-sonríe amargamente.

-Ya me he hecho a la idea-suspira-pero aún no me hago a la idea de tener que estar contigo día y noche-.

-Jajaja-ríe divertidamente-creo que tal vez podremos llevarnos bien-.

Justo en ese momento comenzaron a escucharse voces y pasos, los demás habían despertado y ya comenzaban a realizar sus labores diarias.

Yami fue el primero en salir a cubierta y saludar a los otros dos, tranquilamente se dirigió a la orilla del barco y permaneció allí observando el infinito cielo azul.

-¿Cuánto más tardaremos en llegar a Tortuga?-cuestionó el oji-cobalto

-Llegaremos en unas horas, no falta mucho-sonríe el de ojos amatistas

-¿Durmieron bien?-les cuestionó el faraón luego de unos minutos

-Si-fue la respuesta neutral dada por Heero a la vez que desviaba la mirada

-Me alegra-sonrió Yami-¿tú si fuiste a dormir o no pegaste el ojo en toda a noche?-.

-Dormí un poco, sabes que no acostumbro a dormir mucho-dijo Duo

-Si, claro-respondió sarcásticamente Yami

El oji-cobalto observaba la escena frente a él, claramente se notaba que ese tal Yami y Duo se conocía desde hacía buen tiempo, hablaban como viejos amigos…pero él aún tenía una pregunta rondándole en la cabeza ¿cuál sería la edad del trenzado?

Se encontraba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos sin apartar la mirada del oji-violeta que no escuchó cuando éste y el faraón le hacían unas cuantas preguntas, y al notar que parecía ausente, Duo se le acercó…

-Eh, Heero, Heero-le llamaba mientras pasaba una mano frente a sus ojos-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-¿Eh?-dijo Heero volviendo súbitamente a la realidad

-Vaya, hasta que reaccionas, estaba a punto de lanzarte por la borda-comenta riendo-¿qué te pasa hombre? Estas muy distraído-.

-Talvez estaba tan perdido mirándote que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor-dijo divertidamente Yami

-Jajaja, sé que tengo ese efecto en algunas personas pero jamás creí tenerlo también en ti Heero-rió guiñándole un ojo

- ¬///¬-mirándoles molesto por el comentario

-Ya en serio Heero-colocando se mano sobre su hombro-¿en qué piensas?-.

Le miró fijamente por unos instantes preguntándose si sería buena idea preguntarle su edad…no se veía muy grande, parecía un chiquillo…un chiquillo de rasgos muy finos…bastante bello debería agregar y…un momento ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Por qué en un momento se cuestionaba la edad del pirata y al siguiente afirmaba que era hermoso?...

-¿Heero?-enarcando una ceja el trenzado

-Tal vez no le haga bien el mar-dice preocupado Yami

-Etto…-¡DIABLOS! De nuevo se había perdido mirando a Duo-quería…quería preguntar una cosa…-dijo un poco apenado

-Vaya…con que eso te tenía así-ríe Duo-pregunta lo que quieras-.

-¿Qué edad tienes?-.

-¿Qué edad tengo?-algo sorprendido-je, nunca antes alguien se había tomado la molestia de preguntar algo como eso-.

-Oye, eso si te lo pregunté-exclamó molesto Yami

-Claro, ya hasta como un mes después de conocerme, de inmediato creíste que era un chiquillo asi que no te tomaste la molestia de preguntar-frunciendo el ceño

-¿Y bien?-interrumpe Heero

-Tengo veintidós años-sonríe-por eso digo que no soy un chiquillo-.

-¿Vein...ti…dos?-sorprendido

-Así es- asintiendo el faraón

¿Era mayor que él?...eso no lo podía creer el chico estoico, se veía muy joven… ¿acaso sería una broma?, no, no podría serlo puesto que el capitán del "Mago Oscuro" lo confirmaba…

-Se que no lo parezco, muchos lo dudan pero es verdad-sonríe mientras sus cabellos son mecidos por una leve brisa-no sé a qué se deba pero me veo mucho más joven y, claro, apuesto-.

-Si-fue la simple respuesta que le dio Heero, el trenzado se giró a verle un tanto sorprendido pero luego le sonrió divertidamente.

-YAMI, YAMI-gritaba una voz proveniente del otro navío

-¿QUÉ SUCEDE?-respondió

-YA ESTÁ LISTO EL DESAYUNO-gritaba Yugi-¿VENDRÁN?-.

-PUES…-voltea con los otros chicos-¿qué dicen, vienen o prefieren quedarse aquí y luego les traemos algo?-.

-Yo voy-responde sonriendo el trenzado

-Yo…me quedo aquí-dijo Heero

-¿No piensas comer nada?-le cuestionó Yami

-No tengo apetito, además, alguien debe quedarse aquí por si algo ocurre, supongo que tus hombres en este barco también irán-.

-Bien, de cualquier manera estaremos atentos por si necesitas algo-añadió Yami

-Y yo te traeré algo para que te alimentes, no es bueno que ayunes-finalizó muy sonriente el trenzado

-Si-fue la respuesta monótona de Heero

Pudo ver como el oji-violeta y el de ojos carmesí daban media vuelta mientras se dirigían a abordar el otro navío. Pronto escuchó como el resto de la tripulación les seguía exclamando lo alegres que se encontraban de recibir un poco de alimento.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Es bueno volver a probar tu deliciosa comida Mako-dijo el trenzado muy animado mientras tomaba asiento en aquella enorme mesa que compartía toda la tripulación del Mago Oscuro.

-Me alegra que te guste tanto Maxwell-respondió contento

-Me dijeron que estabas a bordo y no lo podía creer-dijo una rubia entrando

-Mai, tan hermosa como siempre-dijo sonriendo

-Duo, Duo, sin ti esto estuvo solo un poco aburrido…aunque ya sabes que con estos-señalando a Yami, Bakura y Marik-no puedes aburrirte-sentándose a su lado

-Claro que lo sé-ríe mientras le saludaba besándole la mejilla

-Y dinos Duo, ¿qué has hecho desde que dejaste el Mago Oscuro?-.

-Verás Ishizu-suspira-como todos saben, volví al barco con Caleb pues se supone que volveríamos a hacer grandes negocios pero…poco tiempo después…pasó eso-suspira-se amotinaron, me abandonaron a mi suerte…aunque no les sirvió de mucho-ríe-al poco tiempo logré volver a Port Bell…y cuando llegó me encuentro con una gran y no muy buena sorpresa, para luego volver a embarcarme en una peligrosa, aunque excitante aventura…y con la gran coincidencia de estar una vez más en el gran Mago Oscuro-.

-Pues al parecer debes de mantenerte en alta mar, eh-dijo Malik divertidamente

-Tal vez tienes razón-sonríe

-¿Y quién es el tipo que te acompaña?-preguntó seriamente Seto

-Cierto, aún no lo has presentado con nosotros-agregó Joey-a todo esto…-mira en todas direcciones-¿dónde está ahora?-.

-En el otro barco-comenzando a comer tranquilamente-no quiso venir-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Se mantenía absorto mirando fijamente el golpear de las olas en el casco de la nave…ahora que se encontraba solo podía pensar claramente y tratar de idear algo para poder recuperar a Hilde…aún recordaba aquella mirada tan inquietada y afligida que pudo ver en los ojos del hombre al que quería como si en verdad fuese su tío; en cuanto supo de la situación, le juró que haría hasta lo imposible por poder recuperarla…tal vez con eso podría compensar un poco lo tanto que ese hombre había hecho por él en el pasado…desde que…

-Hola-dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas sacándole de sus pensamientos

-¿Hhn?-girándose a verle

-Hola, a ti no te conozco-sonrió coquetamente o lo que le pareció al oji-cobalto, como un intento de coquetería

-Ni yo a ti-dijo serio-si buscas a Duo o a Yami, pierdes tu tiempo-volviendo su mirada de nuevo al mar-se encontrar en la otra nave-.

-Je-sonrió-vengo de allá y puedo asegurarte de que no les busco a ellos-recargándose en el borde del barco junto al castaño

-¿Entonces?-le cuestionó sin mucho ánimo y sin volverse a mirarla

-Como no has ido a presentarte ante los demás, decidí hacerlo yo-extiende su mano-soy Tea Garden-mirándole fijamente a la vez que una enorme sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

-Heero Yuy-respondió indiferentemente estrechando su mano.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Que malo eres Duo-dijo Mai con el ceño fruncido-lo que deberías de hacer es ir por el chico ahora mismo…dudo que le guste estar solo-.

-Je-sonrió-te aseguro que es lo que más le agrada-suspira y mira el techo de la habitación- llevo muy poco de conocerle y me he percatado de ello-.

Todos le miraba fijamente pero entre todas esas miradas, había algunas que le miraban claramente sorprendidos…ese no parecía el Duo de siempre.

-Yo iré a invitarle a que se nos una, ahora vuelvo-dijo Yugi sonriendo dulcemente a la vez que se ponía de pie

-Nosotros te acompañamos-dijeron a unísono Ryou y Malik

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Vienes acompañando a Duo, ¿cierto?-dice sonriendo

-Hhn-dijo Heero sin mucho ánimo

-Vaya-suspira-no cabe duda de que Duo tiene mucha suerte y que…sabe muy bien lo que hace-dice sin muy buenas intenciones

-¿Hhn?-le cuestionó intrigado el oji-cobalto

-Ya debes de conocerlo, y si están juntos debes de saber a lo que me refiero-.

-No-respondió tajantemente

-Bueno, algún día lo sabrás-finalizó con una sonrisa bastante burlona

-Oye, Heero…-decía Yugi llegando al barco junto a los otros dos-¿Tea?-cuestionó sorprendido al ver a la chica junto a él oji-cobalto

-Ah, hola Yugi-sonrió hipócritamente-solo vine a presentarme con este joven, y como ya lo hice, me retiro-dando media vuelta

-Si, claro-murmuró sarcásticamente Malik

-¿Te estaba molestando?-preguntó Ryou

-Un poco-dijo seriamente-¿qué necesitan?-.

-Venimos a pedirte que te nos unas en la comida y para que te presentemos al resto de la tripulación-dijo Yugi

-Pues…-.

-Anda, acompáñanos-dijo ahora Malik a la vez que lo tomaba del brazo y comenzaba a jalarlo en dirección al Mago Oscuro

-Bien, como sea-dijo un tanto resignado deshaciéndose del agarre

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Bueno, una vez llegando a Tortuga, atracaremos, descansaremos un poco y nos haremos de unas cuantas provisiones, ¿cierto?-preguntó Bakura

-Asi es-respondió Yami

-No queda mucho ron y eso no me agrada-añadió Marik

-Descuiden, bien saben que allá hay de sobra-dijo Duo sonriendo

-Aquí estamos-entrando los otros tres en compañía de Heero

-Ven, siéntate aquí-dijo Yugi indicándole un lugar junto a Duo

-Que sorpresa, creí que no vendrías-susurró burlonamente el trenzado

-Calla, ya no digas nada-dijo de igual manera el chico estoico

-Ya que estas aquí te presentaré al resto de la tripulación-dijo Yami-primero, él es Heero Yuy y es compañero de Duo-todos asienten- …él es el contramaestre Seto, el curandero Joey, él es Mako es quien se encarga de la comida…-señalando a cada uno-él es Odión, el vigía; y ellas son las dos únicas mujeres en el barco, Mai e Ishizu, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo, ellas te ayudarán-sonríe

-Si-respondió un tanto desconcertado

-¿Qué pasa?-susurró el de ojos amatistas

-Dijo, "las dos únicas mujeres en el barco" pero…yo vi a otra, una chica de cabello castaño-.

-Ah, esa debe de ser Tea…ella es…cosa aparte…verás, si algunos de los hombres en el barco…-refiriéndose al resto de la tripulación-tiene una "necesidad" para eso está ella-dijo el trenzado

-Entiendo-.

-Bien-dice Yami poniéndose de pie-Seto, Duo; debemos ajustar el curso y revisar todo para llegar a nuestro destino-.

-Si-respondieron ambos a la vez que se ponían de pie

-Y una vez que todos terminen su desayuno, vayan y regresen sus actividades-.

-Si-dijeron todos al unísono

-Heero, espero la estes pasando bien-dice Mai amablemente

-Claro-fue la respuesta monótona del chico

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Se encontraba en su alcoba en compañía de uno de sus tantos amantes, desde siempre había tenido interés en los hombres pero eso no significaba que no buscase placer con mujeres. Por ahora descansaba luego del acto mientras el chico con el que acababa de compartir el lecho se mantenía recostado sobre su pecho a la vez que él le acariciaba suavemente su cabello…si, debía admitirlo, esa manía la había adoptado con él…

-Señor Caleb-decía el muchacho un tanto inseguro

-¿Qué quieres?-respondió sin prestarle mucha atención

-¿En verdad cree que…pues… que le traiga la Mystic?-levantando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos-todos creemos que no lo hará-.

-¿Creen que no lo hará?-le cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos con molestia-lárgate de aquí-levantándose bruscamente al recibir una respuesta afirmativa con un movimiento de cabeza de su acompañante

El crío se vistió rápidamente para luego salir huyendo bastante asustado.

Permaneció sentado al borde de la cama apretando fuertemente las sábanas debido a la rabia que sentía, pese a sus esfuerzos le molestaba en sobremanera el que dudasen de que el trenzado cumpliría su palabra…

-Él volverá, lo sé-siseo furioso-…Duo no miente-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Bueno, al parecer todo está listo-dijo Seto

-Bien, entonces solo falta…-decía Yami-¿Eh? ¿Duo?-extrañado

-¿Eh?-volviendo en sí-¿qué sucede?-volviéndose a mirarlos

-¿Qué te pasa esta vez?-le cuestionó el faraón

-Nada, es solo que…-decía melancólicamente-no, olvídalo-suspira pesadamente

-Iré con los demás-dice seriamente el oji-azul saliendo de la cabina

-Duo… ¿qué te pasa?-le pregunta preocupado mientras se para junto a él

-Pues…pensaba en todo-baja la mirada-en…todo-responde tristemente

-Maxwell-niega con la cabeza-mira…te diré algo, tómalo como un consejo, no es bueno que vivas en el pasado-.

-Lo tengo muy en cuenta-sonríe débilmente-créeme-caminando a la puerta

-¿Seguro? Porque a mí no me lo parece-añade seriamente

-No del todo… pero me gustaría creerlo-saliendo a cubierta

-Duo…en verdad deseo que pronto puedas olvidarle y olvidar todo el daño que te hizo…-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Pronto atracaremos en Tortuga, Heero-dice sonriente Yugi-ya allí nos separaremos-.

-Bien-dice seriamente mirando al horizonte

-Siempre estas mirando al infinito… ¿por qué?-le cuestiona intrigado

-Pues…-dice sin mirarle-no lo sé, siempre he tenido esa manía-.

-Je-sonríe

-¡EH, YUGI!-gritaron repentinamente

-¡¿QUÉ OCURRE ODIÓN?!-elevando la mirada hasta donde se encuentra este

-¡AVISALE A YAMI QUE ESTAMOS POR LLEGAR, YA VEO LA COSTA!-dijo contento

-¡ENSEGUIDA!-sonriendo-lo ves, te dije que pronto llegaríamos-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¿Se encuentra bien, padre?-le pregunta preocupada

-Si, Hilde, descuida-asintiendo con la cabeza

-Aún no sé qué es lo que hace en un lugar como este padre-mirándole-yo sé por qué estoy aquí-suspira-vine para que le dieran un poco de tiempo a mi padre…pero usted…-.

-Bueno…verás-le sonríe dulcemente-es una historia un tanto complicada…-.

-Puede contármela-ríe-créame, no me iré de aquí y tenemos bastante tiempo libre-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hola!!!

Bueno pues aquí de nuevo con otro capitulo para este fic el cual espero les guste.

Bien, muchas gracias a Koi Aoi y a yumiandyuni por sus reviews y si, se que se parece a "Piratas de Caribe" la verdad, fueron mi inspiración ( Jack está guapísimo) además de que debo agregar que la tripulación del "Mago Oscuro" la saque del fic de **Atemu no K.**, (ojalá y no te molestes pero la verdad es que me encantó asi que no pude evitar incluirla, enserio, espero no te molestes).

Este fic se lo dedico a mis amigas **Angel Maxwell** y **Graciela Arzola **(¿Dónde andas Grace?, hace un buen que no te veo, jajaja)

Saludos

Ladyyami-atem.


	4. Capitulo III Tregua

**PIRATAS**

**CROSSOVER YAOI **

**AU**

**Varias parejas**

**"Gundam Wing y demás series son de sus respectivos autores, no son mías aunque...soñar no cuesta nada"**

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**CAPITULO III "Tregua"**

-¡EH, YUGI!-gritaron repentinamente

-¿QUÉ OCURRE ODIÓN!-elevando la mirada hasta donde se encuentra este

-¡AVISALE A YAMI QUE ESTAMOS POR LLEGAR, YA VEO LA COSTA!-dijo contento

-¡ENSEGUIDA!-sonriendo-lo ves, te dije que pronto llegaríamos-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¿Se encuentra bien, padre?-le pregunta preocupada

-Si, Hilde, descuida-asintiendo con la cabeza

-Aún no sé qué es lo que hace en un lugar como este padre-mirándole-yo sé por qué estoy aquí-suspira-vine para que le dieran un poco de tiempo a mi padre…pero usted…-.

-Bueno…verás-le sonríe dulcemente-es una historia un tanto complicada…-.

-Puede contármela-ríe-créame, no me iré de aquí y tenemos bastante tiempo libre-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¡Qué bien, Tortuga!-exclama el trenzado alzando los brazos

-Hhn-responde neutralmente el Heero

-Se nota que el entusiasmo es lo tuyo, eh-mirándolo de soslayo-en fin-dice animado-vayamos a buscar a la tripulación y de paso nos relajamos un poco…por cierto…-mirando en todas direcciones-será mejor que te mantengas despierto-.

-No necesitas decirlo-enarcando una ceja a la vez que miraba todo a su alrededor

El ambiente del lugar no sabía cómo describirlo exactamente, el oji-cobalto no veía nada más que piratas peleando, bebiendo y divirtiéndose con mujeres.

Entraron ambos a una de las tantas tabernas y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas libres, Heero pudo percatarse de que en aquel lugar la mayoría de las personas conocían al trenzado, por donde pasaba los hombres le saludaban y las mujeres le sonreían y coqueteaban.

-¿Apoco este lugar no es de lo mejor?-sonriendo-creeme que aquí no puedes aburrirte-.

-No lo dudo…después de todo tienes que estar pendiente de que no te vayan a matar-.

-Je, pero eso es emocionante¿no?-ríe

-Si tú lo dices-suspira-por cierto… ¿dónde están Yami y los otros?-.

-Fueron a divertirse un poco por allí, nos veremos hasta mañana a medio día para partir-.

-¿Dónde piensas encontrar a tu "tripulación"?-enarcando una ceja

-No lo sé-sirviéndose un poco de ron-luego de beber y relajarnos, vamos a buscarlos-.

-¿Por qué no comenzamos a buscarlos desde ahora y te olvidas de beber?-.

-Pues…por que no-ríe-vamos Heero, diviértete un poco-.

-Comienzo a sospechar que no tienes interés en buscar esa Mystic-.

-¿Eh?-confundido-¿crees que yo…?-.

-Si-observándolo fijamente

-Eres un…-molesto-Si en verdad crees eso, no eres más que un niño-mirándole seriamente-tú jamás entenderías lo que pasa-.

-¿Qué no lo entendería?-le miró furioso poniéndose de pie el oji-cobalto- tú eres quien no entiende nada de lo que pasa, de ser así, no te detendrías y moverías mar y tierra para encontrarla-.

-No entiendes nada-girando su rostro en otra dirección-no sé cómo pude tomarte enserio para esto…todavía eres un niño-.

-Que no lo soy-acercándose y jalándole por el cuello de la camisa hasta ponerlo de pie-mira tú…-decía furioso-tal vez no haya vivido el mismo tiempo que tú ni las mismas experiencias, pero creeme, con lo que he vivido, basta para ser lo suficientemente maduro como para haber dejado de ser un niño desde hace años-.

-¿Y crees que me importa?-apretando sus muñecas hasta lograr que le soltase-Si fuera cierto todo lo que me dices no te vería aún como un niño…-caminando en dirección a la salida

-…-mirándolo fijamente

-Y Heero-deteniéndose para luego girarse a verlo-no cometas el error de pensar que solo a ti te importa el rescatarles-y dicho eso siguió su camino

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Con todo lo que me has dicho, no creo que sea una buena idea decirle lo que necesita-dijo Bakura muy seriamente.

Había decidido permanecer en la cabina del barco, Bakura se mantenía recargado sobre la pared cercana a la puerta, por su lado, Yami se encontraba sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones, mientras Malik estaba sobre una silla.

-Él tiene razón-ahora fue el turno de Marik para hablar-por muy buenas que sean sus intensiones además de por más importante que sea por lo que lo tenga que hacer…no estoy de acuerdo en decirle dónde comenzar a buscar-.

-Eso mismo he pensado-dijo Yami con algo de pesadez en su tono de voz-pero aún así…no podemos negarnos a ayudarle, esas personas son muy importantes para él así como para Heero-.

-Ah, sí-dijo Bakura sin interés alguno-ese chico también está-.

-Claro¿cómo pudimos olvidarlo si siempre se da a notar?-dijo sarcásticamente Marik

-No se burlen-dijo dejando caer hacia atrás la cabeza-ustedes no eran muy comunicativos que digamos cuando los conocí, tal vez solo necesita adaptarse un poco-.

-Si, lo que digas-respondieron no muy convencidos

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Ese Heero…-murmuraba molesto

Acababa de dejar al oji-cobalto en aquella taberna y se encontraba por demás molesto. No le cabía en la cabeza porqué el chico se empeñaba en reñirle por todo, desde un principio había sido así y ahora se encontraba cuestionándose si había sido buena idea el dejar a Solo y haber traído consigo a Heero.

-Eso me gano por intentar ser amable con todo mundo…vaya pirata que soy-bofa molesto

Caminaba sin saber exactamente hacia dónde, lo único que deseaba era alejarse un poco hasta que su mente se despejara y pudiese relajarse…

-Todo es culpa de ese baka de Heero, si no fuera por él…-pateando fuertemente el suelo-es un…un…ouch, oye!-se giró rápidamente al sentir que alguien le golpeaba en la cabeza.

-Si vas a hablar de alguien, al menos asegúrate de que no está cerca-dijo seriamente

-No tengo que hacerlo si lo que quiero es que sepa lo que pienso de él-dijo en un tono infantil-¿verdad?-.

-Hhn-respondió encogiéndose de hombros

Habían caminado bastante y ya se encontraban algo lejos de la ciudad, faltaba poco para que se adentrasen a la espesa arboleda que rodeaba al lugar. Quién se sorprendió un poco fue el trenzado pues nisiquiera se había percatado de dónde se encontraban hasta que miró a su alrededor.

-Si que caminé, eh-dijo riendo 

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con lo que dices y haces-dijo repentinamente el chico estoico

-¿Eh?-exclamó un tanto sorprendido el trenzado

-Que no estoy…-decía Heero intentando mantenerse sereno

-Si, si entendí lo que dijiste, lo que no sé es por qué ese repentino comentario-.

-Me llamaste "niño"…sé que soy menor que tú, aunque no lo aparezca, pero eso no quiere decir que lo sea-el de ojos amatistas sonrió ante el comentario

-Hagamos un trato Heero o mejor dicho, una tregua-animado

-¿Hhn?-enarca una ceja Heero-¿y eso es por…?-.

-Porque es necesario que estemos en paz para poder alcanzar nuestra meta¿o no?-sonríe

-Pues en eso tienes razón-dando media vuelta

-¿Entonces qué Heero?-parándose frente a él-¿tregua?-.

El oji-cobalto miró fijamente la mano que ahora estaba extendida frente a él y después dirigió su mirada hacia la del trenzado viendo algo que le dejó sin palabras, esa mirada violácea, ahora tenía un brillo demasiado atrayente…

-Si-estrechando su mano

-¡AUYENDMEEEEEE!-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¿No me lo contará padre?-cuestionó Hilde un tanto desanimada

-Lo siento, pero esto no puedo contarlo pues sería como traicionar la confianza de Duo-.

-De acuerdo…-baja la mirada-por cierto…él nos recatará. ¿Verdad?-preguntó elevando la mirada mostrándose muy esperanzada

-Si, ya te lo dije, escuché cómo claramente hacia un trato con Caleb…él vendrá por nosotros y Heero le ayudará-.

-¿Heero?-sonriendo-ahora estoy aún más segura de que pronto saldremos de aquí-.

-Si, yo también lo estoy-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ambos chicos giraron su vista hacia dónde escucharon que provenía aquel grito…

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Duo

-No tengo idea-fue la respuesta de Heero

-¡Ayúdenme!-.

Luego de esto, un chico salió de entre la arboleda para terminar chocando con Duo, acabando ambos en el suelo.

-Ay, eso dolió-decía Duo sentado en el suelo sujetando su cabeza

-Ay, ay-decía el otro en un tono más bajo

-¿Están bien?-preguntó Heero un tanto desconcertado

-Yo si-dijo el trenzado poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo sus ropas

-¿Y tú?-ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarle a levantarse al otro chico

-Bien, gracias-tomándola

El oji-cobalto le ayudó a levantarse a la vez que miraba a aquel chico puesto que le había llamado la atención; era de piel muy blanca, tanto que parecía de porcelana…eso era bastante extraño; después notó su cabellera completamente rubia y al final sus ojos aquas…parecía que no era del lugar…

-Bueno¿y tú quién…?-decía Duo mientras apartaba un poco a Heero para poder ver a la persona con quien minutos antes se había golpeado, pero al verle…se quedó completamente estático…

-¿Eh?-el rubio también le vio claramente sorprendido para después dibujar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- ¡DUO!- y corrió a abrazarle mientras que Heero miraba bastante confundido la escena

-¡Quatre, que bueno verte!-correspondiendo el abrazo

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¿Qué les pasa niños?-.

-Hermana-dice uno de ellos-¿cuándo volverán Duo y el Padre Maxwell?-.

-Pronto, ya verán que será muy pronto-sonríe dulcemente

-¿Y por qué Solo no acompañó a Duo?-le cuestionó otro

-Porque me pidió que les cuidase y tuviese todo en orden hasta que él y el padre volvieran-respondió el de ojos miel

-Ahhh-respondieron al unísono los niños

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Y dime¿por qué pedías ayuda?-le preguntó Duo

-Etto…-abriendo grandemente los ojos-te…tenemos que irnos pronto de aquí-tomando del brazo al trenzado y comenzando a jalarlo

-Espera, Quatre¿qué te pasa?-siguiéndolo confundido al igual que Heero

-Me están siguiendo, Duo-responde preocupado y mirando en todas direcciones-y quieren matarme-.

-¿Matarte?-deteniéndose repentinamente-¿A ti?-pasmado-¿Por qué?-.

-Por…porque yo…maté a un hombre-deteniéndose y bajando la mirada

-¿Mataste un hombre?- boquiabierto-pero Quatre…tú…tú no eres capaz de hacer eso solo porque si… ¿por qué fué?-.

-Yo no quería hacerlo…me vi involucrado involuntariamente en una pelea y…me negué a hacerlo pero él estaba dispuesto a matarme, lo herí y le di la oportunidad de rendirse, pero…pero no la tomó-comenzando a derramar algunas lágrimas-y…y tuve que matarlo o si no él me mataría-.

-Entiendo-acariciando su cabeza suavemente-tranquilízate, con nosotros estarás bien y estarás aún mejor cuando vuelvas a embarcarte conmigo-sonríe

-¿Embarcarnos?-sorprendido-¿de nuevo?-.

-¿De nuevo?-susurró Heero-¿él será uno?-.

-Así es Q-animado-verás…-.

-Se fue por aquí-gritaron a lo lejos-¡AQUÍ ESTA!-gritó otro asomándose por entre las plantas

-Te dije que teníamos que irnos-exclamó preocupado Quatre

-Descuida, no te pasará nada malo-poniéndolo a sus espaldas a la vez que saca su espada

-Gracias Duo pero…-decía no muy convencido

-No tendremos problemas con unos cuantos tipos-decía confiado

-Pero Duo…eso no…-.

Justo en ese momento apareció un gran número de hombres con una extraña vestimenta. Era un considerable grupo, entre los cuales Heero había contado cerca de cuarenta.

-Son…muchos…-mirándolos fijamente-etto…Heero…-se volvió a verlo el de ojos amatistas

-Si, entiendo-dijo resignado colocándose a un lado de ellos

Rápidamente el oji-cobalto desenvainó su espada mirándoles fieramente a los recién llegados, apenas y acababa de conocer al rubio y ahora ya se encontraba dispuesto a defenderle.

-No tenemos intensiones de lastimarle, Amo Quatre-dijo el recién llegado

-¿Amo Quatre?-se miraron sorprendidos Duo y Heero para luego mirar ambos al rubio

-Yo…yo no sé de qué habla-respondió rápidamente Quatre ante la mirada cuestionante de los otros dos

-Yo puedo explicarles-ahora fue la oportunidad de hablar de otro hombre 

-Te lo agradecería-añadió el trenzado bastante extrañado mientras guardaba su espada al igual que Heero

-Verá-dijo serenamente-mi nombre es Rashid y soy el líder de los Managuac-inclinándose un poco

-Duo Maxwell-dijo confiadamente-él es Heero Yuy-asintió el oji-cobalto-y ahora si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que me explicara todo este enredo-.

-Verán, el joven Quatre se vio involucrado en esa pelea con nuestro antiguo "amo", aunque no lo fuera por nuestra propia voluntada-decía seriamente-pero por una deuda nos vimos forzados a servirle…y no podíamos negarnos o intentar escapar…cuando el joven Quatre lo mató, fue como si nos devolviera nuestra libertad y en agradecimiento y viendo la pureza de su corazón hemos decidido servirle-todos los hombres si hincan y Rashid solo se inclina-por favor, Amo Quatre, acéptenos como sus humildes siervos y también acepte nuestras disculpas al haberle hecho creer que pretendíamos ponerle fin a su valiosa vida-.

Los otros tres se miraron desconcertados los unos a los otros… ¿qué era todo eso¿Serían sus sirvientes?...

-¿Y bien?-mirándolo-¿qué dices Q?-.

-Pe…pero no puedo hacerles mis sirvientes, no puedo hacer eso-lo dice en un tono un tanto desesperado-Duo, tú sabes que…-.

-Si, si lo sé Q-acariciando su cabeza-tranquilízate-.

El oji-cobalto y los demás presentes miraron sorprendidos la reacción que había tenido el rubio¿por qué reaccionaba de esa forma?

-Lamento decirles que Quatre no hará lo que le piden, acepta su gratitud pero no puede… o mejor dicho, no les permitiré que insistan con tal cosa-dijo severamente

-Entiendo-respondió tranquilamente Rashid-entonces, joven Quatre…-lo mira cariñosamente-por lo menos déjenos acompañarle…-Quatre lo miró dudoso-no, no como sus sirvientes sino como sus compañeros…como sus amigos…por favor, Amo Quatre-.

Le miró directamente a los ojos, esa cálida mirada le transmitía un sin fin de cosas, le hacía sentirse seguro, sabía que Rashid no mentía ni tenía malas intenciones…eso podía sentirlo con facilidad…soltó a Duo del abrazo en el que lo tenía y se acercó lentamente a aquél hombre…

-E…esta bien, pueden acompañarme pero antes deben de preguntar a Duo si está de acuerdo, después de todo…-lo mira de soslayo-él es el capitán-.

-Pues veamos…-decía Duo con una mano en la barbilla-si, está bien, no creo que haya inconveniente-.

Los hombres sonrieron complacidos y muchos no pudieron evitar dar muestras de la alegría que sentían…gritaban de emoción, se abrazan y le estrechaban la mano al trenzado y al rubio quien ahora les sonreía.

Pero Heero no dejaba de mirar cuestionante a Quatre¿por qué esa reacción ante la idea de que ellos fuesen sus sirvientes¿Por qué Duo le decía que se tranquilizara? No había duda, había muchas interrogantes entorno al trenzado y a la gente que le acompañaba y él lograría descubrir todo aquello.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Pronto la oscuridad cubrió todo permitiendo observar la infinidad de estrellas del cielo y lo primero que debían hacer era buscar un lugar dónde pasar la noche, con tantas emociones, Duo se había olvidado por completo de eso y ese era un gran problema…tal vez esa isla era un buen lugar para beber y divertirse pero a la hora de irse a dormir…bueno, debían de encontrar un lugar seguro donde no les llegasen a robar o agredir.

-Genial-decía molesto alborotándose el cabello-¿cómo pude olvidar algo como eso?-.

-¿Ahora cuál es el problema?-dijo Heero suspirando pesadamente

-No tenemos dónde pasar la noche-respondió Duo

-¿Y el barco?-enarcó una ceja

-Si, claro, soy un valiente pirata pero de todos modos no me arriesgaré a caminar toda esa distancia hasta la playa, en la completa oscuridad en un lugar infestado de ladrones, asesinos, etcétera, etcétera-dijo cruzándose de brazos y meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro

-Valiente pirata-bufó molesto

-Duo-dijo Quatre dulcemente

-¿Si?-volteando a mirarlo

-Acompáñame a casa, aunque no lo creas, tengo una casa aquí y es bastante segura-sonriendo

-Que bien-exclamó emocionado

-Además, estoy seguro de que le alegrará verte-añadió tranquilamente

-¿Le alegrará?-se cuestionaron Heero y Duo mirándose el uno al otro

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Yami-decía Yugi

-¿Eh?-volviéndose a mirarle algo sorprendido

Se encontraba solo, mirando al infinito mientras meditaba, tenía unas cuantas cosas que meditar y aclarar…

-¿Qué te pasa?-parándose a su lado

-Nada…solo tengo unas cuantas cosas que pensar-le sonríe-¿por qué no has ido a dormir?-.

-Aun no estoy cansado-abrazándolo por la cintura y recargando su cabeza en el pecho del más alto-además, estoy esperando a que tú vayas a dormir-.

-Entiendo-ríe-bueno, vamos-suspira y dirige su mirada al cielo por unos minutos-vamos-tomándolo de la mano y dirigiéndose al interior del barco

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Llegaron a la casa, estaba a las afueras del pueblo; era bastante modesta y se veía tranquila. Duo y Heero observaban todo con detenimiento a la vez que seguían al rubio; los Managuac por otra parte, dijeron tener unos asuntos que atender antes de partir junto con ellos tres luego de que el trenzado les explicó lo que planeaba.

-No es muy grande pero espero les agrade-dijo Quatre sonriendo mientras abría la puerta y les indicaba entrar

-No te preocupes Q, esto estará bien-sonriendo

-Supongo que deben estar hambrientos asi que les prepararé algo-caminando rumbo a la cocina

Heero observaba todo, por extraño que le pareciera, se sentía seguro en aquel sitio el cual no conocía en lo absoluto.

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó Duo repentinamente parándose frente al oji-cobalto sorprendiéndolo

-¿Eh?-sorprendido-na…nada-mirándolo fijamente al trenzado

Extrañamente al ver al oji-violeta tan cerca, no supo por qué motivo, pero un ligero sonrojo se pintó sobre sus mejillas; de inmediato agitó su cabeza y desvió la mirada…

-"¿Por qué me pasa esto?"-pensó

-¿Seguro?-enarcando una ceja-pues qué raro, te veías tan pensativo que me entró la curiosidad-respondió riendo

En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse, Duo y Heero voltearon a ver quién llegaba mostrándose claramente sorprendido el trenzado al ver a esa persona y se podía notar fácilmente que el recién llegado también estaba sorprendido de verle.

-¿Tú…tú que haces aquí?-. 

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora?-preguntó Caleb 

Estaba sentado a un costado de la cama con una expresión de fastidio, le habían llamado alegando que tenían algo importante que comunicarle.

-¿Y bien?-.

-Señor Caleb, hay una joven dama que desea verlo-.

-¿Una dama?-enarcado una ceja-¿quién demonios es?-.

-Soy yo-entrando muy sonriente-vaya Caleb, me he enterado de tus nuevos planes, eh-.

-Con que se trata de ti-sonríe mientras se pone de pie-sal de aquí-dirigiéndose al hombre que fue a llamarle

-Y dime-sentándose-¿por qué aceptaste ese trato con Duo?-.

-Si que estas bien informada-colocándose junto a ella-desearía saber cómo obtienes tanta información-tomándola por la barbilla y acercándose lentamente a ella

-Lo sé-apartándolo suavemente con su mano sobre el pecho de él-ahora, dime-.

-Pues bien sabes que recibiré algo a cambio-poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a un armario-tú me conoces perfectamente asi que me debo admitir que sorprende un poco tu pregunta-.

-Tienes razón, la pregunta correcta sería¿tú que ganas al aceptar ese trato con Duo?-.

-Algo demasiado valioso, créeme…-.

-Mmmm… ¿serán dinero, joyas o…?-mirándolo insinuantemente

-Si que piensas en todo querida-parándose frente a ella-lo segundo es lo correcto aunque…no debo descartar lo tercero-.

-Ay, Caleb-cruzándose de brazos-siempre te lo he dicho y te lo vuelvo a repetir…pides imposibles-.

-Todo es posible, todo-riendo

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ambos se miraban sorprendidos, ninguno esperaba llegarse a ver y menos en tales circunstancias.

-¿Tú…tú qué haces aquí?-.

-Lo mismo digo-respondió el trenzado mirándole desconcertado

-¡Quatre!-gritó el recién llegado

-¿Eh?-se asomó el rubio-Trowa, qué bien que hayas vuelto-sonríe

-¿Qué hace él aquí?-caminando apresuradamente al rubio

-Fue una gran sorpresa¿no?-le dijo sonriendo dulcemente Quatre

-Quatre, él no debería de estar aquí-.

-Creo que no eres bienvenido después de todo-dijo en tono burlón el oji-cobalto

-Calla, mortal-respondió, no le había parecido gracioso el comentario

-Tranquilo Trowa-tomándolo por los hombros-Duo no está en compañía de Caleb, además, sería demasiado ilógico que lo estuviera-dijo tranquilamente

-Pues…-decía no muy seguro el oji-verde-como tú digas-suspira resignado

-Creo que aquí hay algo extraño-acercándoseles-primero que nada… ¿qué hace Trowa aquí, Q?-enarcando una ceja y señalando al antes mencionado

-La pregunta es¿qué haces tú aquí?-respondió de manera rápida y seria

-Yo les explico-rió Quatre-para empezar, Trowa vive aquí conmigo Duo-mirando al trenzado-y Duo está aquí porque de nueva cuenta va a embarcarse y me ha invitado a unírmele y supongo que a ti también-mirando ahora al latino

Ambos se miraron un tanto desconfiados, a Trowa no le agradaba y le parecía un tanto sospechosa la repentina aparición del oji-violeta; mientras que para Duo, era muy extraño el que el alto estuviese acompañando al de ojos aqua.

-Pero luego hablamos de eso-dijo emocionado-la cena ya está lista-dijo Quatre

-¿No te agrada ese Trowa?-preguntó por lo bajo Heero

-No es eso-respondió de igual manera mientras tomaban asiento

-¿Entonces?-.

-Digamos que Trowa y yo no hablábamos mucho cuando nos conocimos y no quedamos en buenos términos antes de separarnos-.

-¿Tú y él…?-.

-No, anormal-entrecerrando los ojos-la relación que teníamos no era de ese tipo-.

-Ah, pues no hagas comentarios que puedan mal interpretarse-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

En Port Bell había un considerable número de soldados formados a la orilla del muelle, ya había caído la noche por lo que la seguridad debería ser todavía mayor debido a lo ocurrido la noche anterior. El principal motivo de tanto alboroto fue la llegada del Gobernador Darlian, quien volvía de un largo viaje junto a su esposa y su joven hija Relena.

-Señor Traize-dice uno de los hombres

-¿Si?-respondió seriamente a la espera de que los recién llegados tocaran tierra

-¿Le informará al gobernador sobre la fuga de Duo Maxwell, del hurto del un barco de la marina y el hecho de que Heero Yuy sea cómplice en todo esto?-.

-Efectivamente, le informaré de todo esto…lo que me causa un poco de preocupación es el hecho de que Heero Yuy esté involucrado…principalmente por la Srita. Relena-.

-Todos sabemos que ese Heero era muy estimado para la señorita al igual que para los señores Darlian…no puedo creer que se haya involucrado en todo esto-.

-Teniente Nicole-dice lo mira fijamente

-¿Si, señor?-colocándose en posición de firmes

-Me parece que ese es un comentario poco apropiado para usted, asi que no vuelva a hacerlos en un futuro… ¿entendido?-.

-S…si señor-.

-Buenas noches señor gobernador-dice Traize respetuosamente haciendo una reverencia

-Buenas noches, Comodoro Kushrenada-dijo el señor Darlian

-Buenas noches mi respetable señora-.

-Gusto en saludarle Comodoro-sonrió

-¿Por qué hay tanta vigilancia esta noche, Comodoro? En las anteriores ocasiones no fue lo igual-ahora le cuestionó Relena

-Es muy observadora señorita-sonrió levemente el castaño-pero esto es simplemente de rutina, no debe de preocuparse-.

La chica le miró un tanto desconfiada pero únicamente se limitó a sonreír y volverse a mirar a sus progenitores.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"_-No llores-acariciando su cabeza suavemente-¿recuerdas qué decimos cuando caemos?-."_

"_-S…si mami-secando sus lágrimas-debemos levantarnos, esto nos hace más fuertes-sonríe"_

"_-Eso es, mi amor-sonríe dulcemente-ese es mi niño, eres muy valiente Duo, ya no vas a llorar¿verdad?-."_

"_-No mami…te prometo no llorar-abrazándola"_

-…Mamá…-susurró el oji-violeta despertando repentinamente

Se sentó mientras colocaba su mano sobre su frente…mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas…se puso de pie y dio un fuerte suspiro para luego secar sus lágrimas.

-Te prometo no llorar-se dirige a una ventana-te lo prometo…mamá-.

Ya no dijo nada más, solamente su puso a contemplar la luna que iluminaba por completo el cielo…desconociendo que era observado desde una corta distancia por el oji-cobalto quien fingía dormir.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Madre-le llamaba la joven rubia-¿puedo ir a ver cómo está Heero?-.

La mañana había llegado con rapidez y lo único en lo que pensaba era en lograr ver al joven de ojos cobalto.

-Podrás ir más tarde, Relena-sonriendo-de momento hay que terminar de instalarnos-.

-Entiendo madre-suspira-hace mucho tiempo que no venía a este lugar…hace ya tres años…me pregunto si me recordará-.

-No lo sé hija, no lo sé-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¿Cuál es el reporte tan importante que debe darme, Comodoro?-le preguntó sin mirarle mientras revisaba unos papeles

-Señor, hace dos noches pudimos capturar al pirata Duo Maxwell…-.

-Entiendo…es una pena que ese chico haya decidido ese camino-.

-Concuerdo con usted pero no es todo lo que tengo que informarle-.

-¿Qué más?-.

-Esa misma noche, logró escapar llevándose consigo una nave nuestra y no hemos podido saber cómo lo hizo, únicamente de lo que estamos seguros es de que una persona le ayudó y ese es…Heero Yuy-.

-¿Heero?-le miró sorprendido-¿seguro?-.

-Completamente-.

-Me parece imposible de creer… ¿saben dónde se pueden encontrar?-.

-Aún no-.

-Averígüelo y tráigalos Comodoro-.

-Entendido, señor-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Buenos días, Heero-sonrió el trenzado

-Hhn-respondió el oji-cobalto poniéndose de pie y comenzando a ordenar las mantas que le había prestado Quatre para dormir

No había querido volverse a mirar al trenzado puesto que esa imagen de él llorando y llamando a su madre aún la tenía en la mente¿cómo es que Duo podía sonreír y mostrarse tan seguro cargando tanto pesar en el alma? Eso podía deducirlo, era seguro de que el trenzado era huérfano y que además ese Caleb le había lastimado de alguna forma, la cual aún desconocía…pero aún así…aún así el oji-violeta se mostraba tan alegre y lleno de vida…

-Veo que no tienes muchos deseos de hablar conmigo, eh-dijo dando un suspiro Duo-no importa, siempre eres así¿no?-ríe-saldré un momento, si preguntan por mí diles que ahora vuelvo¿si?-.

-Hhn-respondió aún sin mirarle y no se volvió hasta que escuchó que el de ojos amatistas salió de la casa.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¿Qué has decidido?-preguntó el albino que miraba a los otros dos dentro de la cabina

-Bien-suspira-ya les dije que no podemos negarle nuestra ayuda-.

-Si, entendemos eso…pero bien sabes que solo él puede decidir qué se hace con esa gema, deberá encontrarlo primero y ya se decidirá el destino de la Mystic-ahora fue el turno de Marik quien miraba como su amigo se mostraba algo intranquilo

-Tienes razón-dijo Yami seriamente-Bakura, acompáñame al pueblo, Marik, tú quédate aquí y avísale a Seto que comiencen a preparar todo para nuestra partida-.

-Entendido-asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Miraba todo el paisaje atentamente desde la pequeña ventana, hacía tres largos años que no volvía a Port Bell, extrañaba todo aquello pero lo que principalmente extrañaba o mejor dicho, a quién extrañaba era a aquel chico de ojos cobalto y serio semblante.

-Señorita-dijo una joven

-Dime-volviéndose a mirarla

-¿Irá a ver a su padre?-.

-De hecho, no…iré a visitar a Heero-.

-¿Al joven Yuy?-pregunta sorprendida

-Así es-sonríe-hace ya tanto tiempo que no lo veo-.

-Pero…-baja la mirada-¿aún…aún no lo sabe, señorita?-.

-¿Saber qué?-pregunta preocupada

-El joven Yuy no se encuentra en Port Bell…-se vuelve a ver a la rubia quien le mira confusa-verá…él…está prófugo, se le acusa de haber ayudado a un pirata en su fuga, de eso hace dos noches-.

-Eso…eso no puede ser posible-decía pasmada

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

He aquí otro capitulo más, muchas gracias por los reviews y por los animos que me dieron en época de examenes

Espero les siga gustando el fic, hasta entonces, bye

Ladyyami-atem


	5. Capitulo IV El Ladrón Fantasma

**PIRATAS**

**CROSSOVER YAOI AU**

**Varias parejas**

**"Gundam Wing y demás series son de sus respectivos autores, no son mías aunque...soñar no cuesta nada"**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**CAPITULO IV "El ladrón fantasma"**

Lo mejor era que fuese con Yami para de una vez llegar a un acuerdo, saber qué era lo que tendría que hacer y de ser posible, averiguar el lugar dónde se encontraba aquella gema.

El clima era perfecto, no se veía ni una sola nube en el cielo por lo que se podía ver por completo e inmenso el color azul, mientras una fresca brisa mecía sus cabellos.

Caminó hasta la entrada del pueblo sin siquiera percatarse de ello, últimamente había estado muy distraído, o bueno, desde que sabía que el padre Maxwell estaba con Caleb…a quien pensó no volvería a ver.

Entró a una de las tantas tabernas del lugar, llegó hasta la barra y esperó hasta que el cantinero le atendiera, se puso a observar a todos allí, por desgracia no veía a nadie conocido…eso era un verdadero problema pues tenía la idea de que sus compañeros de la tripulación estarían allí, ya había encontrado a dos de ellos pero aún faltaba uno, ¿dónde podría estar?

-¿Qué vas a tomar?-.

-Quisiera una buena copa de vino…-dando media vuelta-¿Wufei?-.

-Maxwell…-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Buen día, Heero-sonriendo-¿dormiste bien?-preguntó el rubio

-Si, gracias-decía seriamente mirando el paisaje a través de la ventana

-Bueno…-mira en todas direcciones-¿en dónde está Duo?-.

-Salió hace rato…no dijo a donde iba-dice inexpresivamente y sin volverse a mirarle

-Bien…-lo mira un tanto nervioso-¿Cu…cuándo partiremos? ¿Lo sabes?-.

-Se tiene planeado que hoy al medio día-.

-u bu…bueno Heero, le diré a Trowa que será mejor arreglar todo para irnos con ustedes-

-Quatre…-le llama antes de que se vaya-¿aún…aún hay más miembros de la tripulación aquí?-mirándole fijamente

-Hay uno más-.

-Yo quería…-le mira seriamente-no…olvídalo-desvía la mirada

-¿Tú qué?-pregunta extrañado

-No, olvídalo…no es nada importante…-.

-Como tu digas-no muy convencido

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Vaya, vaya…francamente no esperaba encontrarte aquí Wufei-sonriendo animadamente mientras bebía una copa de ron

-Ni yo a ti Maxwell, hacía tiempo que no venías a Tortuga-.

-Si…-suspira-ya extrañaba esto…aunque, tengo algo que proponerte Wufei-sonriendo

-¿Qué?-enarcando una ceja

-¿Qué te parece si te me unes a mí en un nuevo viaje?-.

-¿Nuevo viaje?-entrecerrando los ojos-¿acaso has vuelto con Caleb?-.

-¿Por qué insisten en eso?-rodando los ojos-¿crees acaso que sería tan tonto para hacer eso luego de lo que me hizo?-se cruza de brazos

-No lo sé, respóndemelo tú-.

-Obviamente no, Wufei; no te negaré que tenga algo que ver ese tipo en todo esto…pero ya te lo explicaré a su debido tiempo… ¿qué dices?-.

-¿Qué han dicho Barton y Winner? Porque supongo que ya estas enterado de que están aquí y que viven juntos-.

-Así es y han aceptado… ¿te nos unes?-extendiendo su mano

-Mmmm…-lo mira, mira su mano y vuelve a mirarle-no estaría mal-estrechando su mano

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que Heero haya echo eso?-preocupada-él siempre se mostró renuente a tener siquiera contacto con piratas-.

-Lo sé Relena pero el Comodoro ha dicho que fue él-dijo el hombre

-Padre…por favor…si él vuelve…-.

-Si llegara a volver, sabes bien que su castigo es la horca…no puedo cambiar las leyes-.

-Pero…-.

-Basta, hija…será mejor que vuelvas a casa-.

-Como usted diga, padre-haciendo reverencia

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

El pelinegro y el trenzado caminaban en dirección a la casa de Quatre; Duo charlaba y charlaba sobre todo y nada…mientras que Wufei simplemente le ignoraba…

-Esto si que es interesante…piensas buscar la Mystic…como si él te la fuese a entregar-.

-Oh, vamos Wufei, no será nada difícil-.

-Si tú lo dices, Maxwell-.

-¡EH, DUO!-gritaron

-¿Es ese Bakura y el Faraón?-confundido

-Así es-sonríe-ellos me acompañaron hasta aquí… ¡¿QUE TAL?!-agitando una mano

-Buen día-dijo Yami acercándose-veo que ya has encontrado a Wufei, es un buen avance-saludando al pelinegro

-Y no solo eso-dice Duo sonriente-también he encontrado a Trowa y Quatre-.

-Si que tienes suerte-dice burlonamente el albino

-¡Por eso sigo vivo!-ríe el de ojos amatistas

-¿A dónde se dirigen?-preguntó Wufei

-Íbamos a buscar a Duo pues hay algo que debemos discutir, ¿y ustedes?-respondió Yami

-A casa de Quatre, allá podremos hablar-.

-Me parece bien-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Anda, anda, yo quiero ir a Tortuga-dijo un peli-violeta haciendo pucheros

-He dicho que no-rodando los ojos un rubio peli-largo

-Mira a esos dos, si alguien los viera creerían que el que se niega es el capitán y el otro uno de sus hombres-un pequeño acomodándose unos anteojos

-Ya lo creo-sonrió un chico pelirrojo

Se encontraban bastante lejos de aquella isla a la que el de ojos violetas deseaba ir. Aquella embarcación era la del "Kaitou". El tan famoso Dark Mouse, mejor conocido como _"El Ladrón Fantasma" _era el capitán de aquella nave, Krad Hikari el contramaestre y su medio hermano menor Satoshi Hiwatari, además de Daisuke Niwa.

-Anda Krad, ¿si?-le miraba suplicante Dark-hace ya bastante tiempo que no vamos-.

-Mira Dark-cruzado de brazos-de momento no es posible, recuerda que en estos días nos haremos de un buen botín, sino… ¿de qué sirvió el estar alistándonos para ese embarque? Según tú, asaltaremos al "Galeón de Manila" (1)-.

-Si, tienes razón-rascando su cabeza- eso dije y no puedo faltar a mi palabra…-dice desanimado

-¿Y se puede saber por qué tanta insistencia en ir a Tortuga?-preguntó Satoshi mirándoles fijamente-¿y bien, Dark?-.

-¿Qué no puedo ir solo porque si, creepy boy?-mirándolo de soslayo

-Entonces no te apoyo en ir-enarcando una ceja

-Etto…no te creas, solo bromeaba-dice riendo algo nervioso

-Vamos Dark, primero hagamos lo que tenemos planeado y después vamos a Tortuga-ahora fue el turno del pelirrojo

-De acuerdo, será como quieran-dice rendido

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¿De qué tanto hablarán Yami y Duo?-cuestiona el rubio a los presentes un tanto inquieto

-Sobre la Mystic-responde Bakura desinteresadamente mientras come

-¿Se puede saber quién te invitó?-le cuestionó el oji-cobalto comiendo también

-No te importa-le responde el albino entrecerrando los ojos

-…-ambos piratas se miraban fijamente mientras Quatre intentaba contener la risa ante tal escena, mientras que Wufei y Trowa continuaban comiendo como si nada

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Duo, te seré sincero-dice seriamente el capitán del Mago Oscuro-no tengo la menor intención de decirte dónde encontrar la Mystic-.

-Lo suponía-ríe despreocupadamente-no te preocupes-.

-Me alegra saber eso…te conozco desde hace bastante tiempo y te considero mi amigo-mirándolo fijamente-así que te ayudaré…un poco-sonríe

-¿Enserio?-animado observa como el faraón asiente

-Verás, sólo una persona puede decirte el lugar dónde encontrarla y, literalmente, darte el permiso para obtenerla…-.

-Creo haber escuchado eso…pero… ¿dónde puedo encontrarle?-.

-Hace unas dos noches, pudimos divisar su barco…luego de unos momentos les alcanzamos y tuvimos una charla corta…-.

-¿Sobre?-.

-Nada interesante, lo importante de esto es…que él me dijo que se dirigía al sur y que no tenía planeado cambiar de rumbo…tal vez, si sigues ese curso puedas encontrarle-.

-Ten por seguro que haré eso, muchas gracias-extendiendo su mano-gracias por todo Yami-.

-No hay por qué Duo, somos amigos y compañeros, ¿no?-estrechando su mano

-Seguro-.

-Por cierto…-mira hacia la entrada de la casa-Todos en la tripulación nos dimos cuenta de unas cuantas cosas…-dice algo incómodo-…pero la principal es cierta hostilidad de Heero hacia ti… ¿lo sabías?-.

-Si, pero descuida, ya me encargué de eso-.

-Me alegra-.

-Bien, me voy-dice el de ojos amatistas

-Antes de que te vayas-dijo Yami deteniéndole por el hombro-sé perfectamente que esta búsqueda tuya te traerá muchos problemas, pero…-sacando un pequeño trozo de papel enrollado-toma esto…lo necesitarás si es que quieres obtener la Mystic por la buenas-quitándose un anillo y entregándole ambas cosas

-Muchas gracias… creeme que esto no será olvidado, ni por mí ni por mi gente…sabré como pagarte este favor Yami-sonriendo

-Lo sé Duo, lo sé-se acerca al trenzado- ¿quién diría que aquel pequeño que vi en compañía de Caleb se convertiría en lo que eres hoy?-sonriendo mientras le alborota el cabello

-Oye -ríe- nos veremos pronto-.

-Eso espero…-mira a Duo alejarse-lo que más deseo es que regreses con vida-.

-Todos esperamos eso-dijo Bakura parándose a un costado suyo

-Creí que te molestaba-volviéndose a mirarlo

-Habla demasiado, eso es todo-cruzándose de brazos-¿En verdad crees que regresen con bien?-.

-Eso es lo que deseamos-respondió el faraón

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Bien, ya está todo listo-emocionado exclama el trenzado sujetando fuertemente el timón- icen las velas, el viento está a favor-.

-Enseguida-responden los tres piratas

-Duo-le llama el rubio-ya hice lo que me pediste, les dije a los Managuac que partieran en dirección contraria a la nuestra, de esa forma le hallaremos más rápido-.

-Entendido, Q- habla Duo mientras le sonríe-eh, Heero-

-¿Hhn?-enarcando una ceja

-Te daré un privilegio-ríe-¿Tienes alguna idea de nombre para este gran barco?-.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?-dice seriamente

-¡No me hagas repetirme a mí mismo!-mirándolo-¡no es bueno para mi salud!-.

- ¬¬u… habla-serio

- Heero, Heero-suspira resignado-¿qué opinas de…"Shinigami"?-.

-Me parece bien- responde un tanto indiferente caminado en dirección a los otros tres

-…-Duo mira al cielo-si tuviera su personalidad… ¡me mataría!-exclama

Heero solo se detuvo unos instantes al escuchar tal comentario… dibujando una mueca parecida a una sonrisa mientras continuaba caminado.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Habían pasado por lo menos tres días desde que habían dejado a Yami cerca del puerto de Tortuga y ahora…ni señas de un barco pirata por lo que comenzaba a desesperarse, ¿qué es que acaso todos habían decidido tomar unas vacaciones?...

-Vaya suerte-suspira el trenzado bastante aburrido

-¿En verdad llevamos un buen curso?-le cuestionó Heero enarcando una ceja

-Si-responde frunciendo el ceño

-Pues yo lo dudo-dice tranquilamente

-Si lo llevamos Heero-responde algo molesto-y ya-.

-Ok, como gustes-sin renegar más

-¬¬'-mirando al oji-cobalto

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Aun no creo que en serio desees que nos arriesguemos a asaltar un Galeón de Manila-le dice Satoshi seriamente

-Si, creepy boy-entrecerrando los ojos-ese es nuestro objetivo…seremos los cuartos en toda la historia que logran asaltar uno-cruzándose de brazos y alzando la barbilla arrogantemente

-¿Es tan importante?-le cuestiona una chica de cabellos cortos

-Si, Riku-ahora fue el turno del pelirrojo-Dark viene de una larga dinastía de grandes piratas…de hecho…su padre, su abuelo y su bisabuelo fueron quienes en su época lograron saquear tres Galeones de la Seda convirtiéndose en leyendas … es por ello que desea formar parte de esas leyendas-alzando su dedo índice

-Oh-sorprendida

-Daisuke-dice Dark detrás del pelirrojo

-¿Si?-voltea mirándole con una sonrisa inocente

-¿Acaso no recuerdas que hay una regla que dice que nadie puede hablar del pasado de nadie a menos que el otro dé su consentimiento?-.

-Si-.

-¿Entonces?-mirándole fijamente

-Recuerda-dice tranquilamente-tengo derecho sobre tu vida… ¿o acaso olvidaste quién te salvó de morir por esa intoxicación?-.

-Bueno…-.

-¿Y quién te ayudó a recuperar ese anillo tuyo cuando lo buscabas desesperadamente ya que era muy posible que te asesinaran por…"descuidado"?-.

-Bien, ya…-.

-¿Y la vez que…?-.

-¡OK! Ya entendí la idea-gritando molesto-ya no digo nada-resignadamente da media vuelta

- me alegra escuchar eso-.

- ¬¬ en verdad me pregunto como puedes llegar a ser tan manipulador-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Continuaba mirando insistentemente al trenzado aunque no podía saber cuál era la razón… ¿por qué esa necesidad de mirarle? ¿Por qué deseaba ver esa sonrisa y esa mirada amatista? ¿Qué le había hecho ese pirata trenzado?...

-¡HEERO!-gritó por enésima vez el rubio mientras pasaba una mano frente al oji-cobalto, logrando así captar su atención

-¿Eh?-sorprendido-¿qué sucede Quatre?-.

-Al fin volteas-sonríe-veo que mientras esté Duo aquí, no prestarás atención-.

-No digas tonterías-desviando la mirada-¿qué necesitas?-.

-No te molestes, no era mi intención-dijo algo apenado-es solo que…bueno, no importa…lo que quería decirte era que Duo quiere que vayas un momento…por favor-dijo esto último un tanto incómodo ante la mirada penetrante del chico estoico

-¿Para qué me quiere?-enarcó una ceja-espero que no sea una tontería-.

-No lo sé, solo me pidió de favor que te llamara ya que voy con Trowa-señalando al moreno quien amarraba una cuerda

-Bien, gracias-moviendo ligeramente la cabeza

-No hay porqué-le responde el rubio más tranquilo dirigiéndose con Trowa

Caminó hacia el timón y mientras lo hacía pudo ver como Wufei también subía muy tranquilamente y comenzaba a hablar con el oji-violeta, era fácil ver como esos cuatro se llevaban bien, o bueno, al menos tres de ellos puesto que notaba esa cierta hostilidad de Trowa hacia Duo…recordaba las palabras del trenzado: "No quedamos muy bien cuando nos separamos"… ¿en verdad no haría habido nada sentimental entre esos dos?... al menos ahora sabía que Trowa gustaba de los hombres, o bueno, gustaba de Quatre y eso le hacía dudar de que en verdad no hubo nada entre ellos…de pronto sintió algo en el estómago…era algo entraño, algo que le molestaba, pero solo aparecía cuando pensaba en qué hubo entre Trowa y Duo… demonios, ese dolor de nuevo…

-Será como dices Maxwell-dijo Wufei dirigiéndose a las escaleras-será una locura pero ya me acostumbre a ellas-ríe

-Menos mal, Wufei-sonríe Duo- ah, Heero-mirando subir al oji-cobalto- ven, necesito discutir algo contigo-.

El pelinegro pasó a un lado suyo solo inclinando levemente la cabeza como saludo, respondiendo él de la misma forma para luego terminar frente al peli-largo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-cruzándose de brazos frente a él

-Oye-inflando los cachetes como niño pequeño- ¿acaso te hice algo malo en otra vida para que me trates así?-.

-No digas sandeces y dime qué quieres-respondió desviando la mirada al mar

-Lo bueno es que se supone que tenemos una Tregua, eh-responder sarcástico-en fin, ya me acostumbre-suspira- debo hablarte sobre lo que haremos para conseguir la Mystic-.

-Bien, habla-recargándose al borde del barco

- ¬¬'…bien… pues verás, esa Mystic, como ya debes saber, es una gema "especial"-recargándose junto a Heero-y no me refiero a que tenga poderes o algo así-ríe- es solo que… digamos que es la gema más grande que puedas haber visto, y mucho más valiosa que todo el tesoro de la corona y mira que yo sé cual valioso es todo eso-vuelve a reír-el verdadero problema es que tiene dueño, por lo que no será fácil hacernos de ella-dice seriamente-esa gema… es la insignia del "Rey Pirata"…por lo que será todo un reto obtenerla…-.

-¿Rey Pirata?-enarcando una ceja

-Exacto-mirando al horizonte- sonará raro e increíble pero así es, todos los piratas tenemos un líder y… "reglas" que acatar-.

-Si, suena increíble…se supone que un pirata es alguien que no sigue reglas…un…"rebelde"-.

-Lo sé-ríe suavemente-y esas reglas son el problema… la principal reglas es que la traición no se perdona y su castigo es la muerte... y pues…se podría decir que el querer robarle a nuestro rey, podría ser considerado…traición-.

-Es decir que por salvar al Padre Maxwell y a Hilde nos estamos condenando a muerte, ¿verdad?-dice tranquilamente

-Exacto…bueno, tal vez tú te condenes con la corona al haberme ayudado y por involucrarte con un pirata…allí mereces la horca…pero acá con los nuestros talvez pues llegar a salvarte puesto que no eres un pirata… pero hay pocas posibilidades-.

-¿Ellos ya saben para qué los reuniste?-refiriéndose a los otros tres

-Si y me dieron su apoyo total-suspira-incluso me sentí mal por ponerlos en peligro y les di la oportunidad de irse… y se negaron-.

-Vaya…-.

-Por lo que ahora te daré la misma oportunidad a ti Heero-le mira fija y seriamente-puedes irte ahora y no arriesgas más tu vida…te daré el dinero suficiente para que vayas de vuelta a Port Bell o yo mismo te conseguiré transporte e incluso prometo hacer lo que esté en mis manos para que seas exonerado de toda culpa… incluso, después de conseguir la Mystic me entregaría y alegaría que te obligué a hacer todo de lo que te acusen… después de todo, te involucré sin siquiera preguntar-.

-Baka-cerrando los ojos-eres un baka trenzado-.

-¿Eh?-confundido-¿a qué viene la agresión?-.

-Si me voy, tendría que esperar a que volvieras y los liberaras para que te entregaras, ¿no es así?-Duo asiente- además, está el riesgo de que te asesinen antes de que logres hacerlo… ¿o me equivoco?-.

-No-.

-Y por último…- Duo lo mira expectante-…no digas esa tontería de que me involucraste sin querer-mirándolo seriamente- recuerdo que dijiste: _"Si me ayudas bien, si no, me da igual"_, ¿o me equivoco?- parándose frente a él con los brazos cruzados

-Pues no pero…-.

-Pero nada-acercando su rostro-si estoy aquí es porque quiero y no porque tú me hayas obligado…además, deseo participar en el rescate de Hilde…así que no me vengas con esa tontería de irme y entregarte…o al menos no, hasta que ellos estén libres…-.

-¿Seguro?-sonriendo-mira que ya no te daré otra oportunidad-.

-Si-enderezándose- y no me hagas repetirlo, baka-.

-No digas que no te lo advertí-riendo

-Bien…ahora, continúa hablando de esas "reglas" y de tu "Rey Pirata"-sentándose en el suelo

-Muy bien, te lo contare todo-sentándose junto a él.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¿No creen que esos dos se llevan mejor cada vez?-pregunta Quatre mirando a Duo y a Heero hablar

-Si-responde Wufei-no me sorprendería que terminaran como tú y Barton-ríe

-Calla y ayúdame con esto-dijo Trowa lanzándole un saco algo pesado

-¿Qué demonios traes aquí?-preguntó el chino cargando el saco que estaba bastante pesado

-Armas, ¿qué más?-cargando otro saco-¿o acaso crees que pelearemos con los puños?-pregunta sarcástico

-No estaría mal-responde riendo

-No peleen-dice el rubio-será mejor irnos alistando, Duo dijo que sería bueno planear una estrategia para lograr obtener esa piedra-.

-No será fácil, Quatre-dice el oji-verde

-No creo que con solo decir "por favor" vayan a entregárnosla-ahora fue el turno del pelinegro quien lo decía en un tono burlón

-Ni yo-añadió el moreno seriamente

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Puedo ver un barco acercándose capitán-gritó un joven

-¿Tan pronto?-enarcó una ceja el peli-violeta -se supone que lo toparíamos hasta esta más tarde, aún no debe de estar tan cerca-.

-Ya lo creo, según nos informaron apenas y debe de estar saliendo la mercancía hacia la mar, no pudieron avanzar tan pronto hasta este lugar- dijo un rubio

-¿Y si zarparon antes?-preguntó esta vez un chico pelirrojo

-Lo dudo, Daisuke-dijo un chico de anteojos-estoy completamente seguro de ello-mirando por un catalejo

-¿Creen que sea una trampa?-preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo mirando al capitán- ¿lo crees, Dark?-.

-No-seriamente-debe tratarse de alguien más pero será mejor preparar nuestras armas de cualquier manera-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Heero

-Bien…te explicaré como esta todo esto…-acomodándose-mira, actualmente hay cinco señores piratas y un Rey Pirata-alzando un dedo- uno de ellos es Yami, ya que aunque lo dudes, es un excelente pirata, el poco tiempo que estuve con él aprendí muchas cosas-emocionado-también estuve con los otros señores piratas y me enseñaron bastantes más…-.

-¿Con todos?-mirándolo bastante interesado el oji-cobalto

-Así es-asintiendo con la cabeza-digamos que Caleb les pidió ese favor… todos lo conocen y ha hecho negocios con ellos pero no es considerado un señor pirata-.

-Entiendo…quisiera que me dijeras qué fue lo que te dio Yami antes de irnos-.

-Ha eso iba también-acomodándose-verás, el Rey Pirata es elegido entre todos los señores piratas con una votación, eso está escrito en las reglas, siempre debe haber un Rey y seis señores…-.

-Pero solo hay cinco-algo confundido

-Lo sé, Heero…lo que ocurre es que no se le puede dar ese nombramiento a cualquiera por lo que dudo mucho que pronto haya un sexto señor pirata-.

-¿Y por qué seis y un pirata rey?-.

-Yo digo que por lo de… "Los 7 mares", aunque no tengo idea del por qué-ríe-se podría decir que se le asigna a cada uno un mar-ríe aún más-pero es algo confuso-rascándose la cabeza-digamos que cada un tiene su territorio en el cual ataca…-.

-¿Y si uno no es señor?-.

-Los señores piratas tiene aliados que son los que pueden atacar embarcaciones en sus territorios…como por ejemplo yo-sonríe y se señala- yo puedo atacar… bueno, no creo que sea una buena idea utilizarme a mí como ejemplo puesto que me permiten trabajar en todos lados… pero creo que se sobre entiende, ¿no?-.

-Si-sonríe levemente

-¿Estas sonriendo?-impresionado-es la primera vez que te veo hacerlo-.

-No es nada-volteando a otro lado algo apenado-por cierto… ¿no crees que tú puedes llegar a ser un señor pirata?-.

-No-dice seriamente-no quiero ser un señor pirata-se pone de pie

Heero le miró fijamente un tanto extrañado, pudo observar como ese simple, y nada mal intencionado, comentario hizo que el trenzado se molestara, ¿por qué sería?

-No fue mi intención molestarte-poniéndose también de pie

-Lo siento Heero, es solo que…-tomando el timón-no me traen gratos recuerdos esas palabras-.

-¿Se puede saber porqué?-.

-Heero, hay otra regla…-desviando la mirada-no puedes preguntar sobre la vida personal de ninguno…a menos que él te de su permiso…-.

-De acuerdo…no preguntaré más sobre eso-serio-quisiera que me hablaras sobre la Mystic y cómo la obtendremos-.

-Para poder obtener la Mystic sin perder nuestras vidas, hay dos maneras-mirando al horizonte- la primera es que el Rey Pirata nos lleve y nos la entregue él mismo o consigamos el permiso de él junto al de los demás señores si no puede llevarnos el rey-.

-¿Permiso?-.

-Así es, es un documento que ha pasado de señor en señor, verás, cuando se consiguió la gema y se establecieron las reglas se escribió un documento en el que se especificaba que se daba el permiso a el poseedor de tal pergamino para poseer la Mystic, etc…además de una argolla que es la que distingue al señor pirata de un filibustero cualquiera-.

-Quieres decir que necesitamos los siete pergaminos y las siete argollas para obtenerla, ¿cierto?-.

-Así es…pero de no tener eso e ir por la gema… es segura la muerte-.

-¿Por?-.

-Nos tendríamos que enfrentar a los guardianes y créeme…no es cualquier cosa-suspira-solo faltan seis…con suerte y las conseguimos en el camino o le convencemos de que nos la entregue…todo depende de la suerte-.

-Bastante extraño, eh-cruzado de brazos-nadie pensaría que existieran reglas entre los piratas… muy extraño-.

-Se que no tenemos buena reputación…solo somos considerados asaltantes, asesinos, maleantes…y todo eso… aunque debo admitir que tiene algo de cierto-ríe- pero muchos lo son porque no tuvieron otra alternativa-.

-¿Tú, por ejemplo?-.

-No-sonríe-yo lo hice porque quise, no por alguna desgracia-.

-Vaya…-voltea hacia el horizonte-… ¿tienes un catalejo?-volviéndose a mirarle

-Si, toma-confuso se lo entrega-¿qué ves?-.

-Un barco-serio-se acerca un barco pirata-le entrega el catalejo

-Cierto-mirando por él- pero descuida-guardándolo

-¿Por?-.

-Al parecer, la suerte esta de nuestro lado-sonriendo

-¿Hhn?-enarcando una ceja

-Ese…es un señor pirata-sonriendo

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Señor-dice Saehara-nos acercamos rápidamente al barco-.

-Si-dice Dark-y como pensábamos, no era el que esperamos-.

-¿Tienes idea alguna de quién se trata?-pregunta el rubio

-No…-preocupado-aun no logro distinguir quien va en él-.

-Los cañones están listos y los hombres ya están preparados-dice Satoshi

-Bien…solo…estén atentos-mirando por el catalejo.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Chicos, necesito a todos en posición-gritando-se acerca un barco pirata-gritó el oji-violeta

-¿Crees que corramos peligro?- le cuestionó intrigado el rubio.

-Ustedes no… posiblemente yo tenga unos cuantos problemas-suspira Duo

-Como siempre Maxwell, como siempre-suspiro un tanto divertido Wufei

Los tres rieron ante el comentario del chino, rápidamente fueron a cubrir sus puestos para cualquier situación que se presentara.

Duo caminó despreocupado hacia el timón, tomándolo fuerte y decididamente…para luego lanzar un suspiro. Heero le miró y lo siguió, al parecer el trenzado tenía algunas cosas en la cabeza pues no se percató de que se acercaba.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Heero notando como el de ojos amatistas daba un pequeño salto

-Heero-dijo con voz temblorosa volviéndose a verlo-ya te dije, un señor pirata-.

-¿Debo suponer que no me quieres decir?-cruzándose de brazos y enarcando una ceja

-No es eso Heero-ríe-no hay problema alguno en decirte su nombre… es solo que… digamos que él prefiere presentarse solo… es algo…ególatra, ¡si!, es ególatra-.

-¿Seguro?-no muy convencido

-¿Por qué te mentiría?-sonríe inocentemente-si de algo puedes estar seguro es de que yo no miento-.

-Si tú lo dices-.

-Es verdad-frunciendo el ceño

-Yo no digo lo contrario-bajando del puente

-Ese Heero-sonríe

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Aquí está la chica, señor Caleb-dijo un hombre llevando a Hilde esposada

-Retírate-dijo seriamente-retírense todos-dijo fuertemente a los que se encontraban en el lugar obedeciendo de inmediato sus órdenes

-¿Para qué me quieres?-dijo Hilde aparentando una falsa seguridad

-Vaya, no esperaba que me hablaras de esa forma-dijo sarcásticamente-esperaba un mejor trato-acercándose a la chica y tomándola de la barbilla

-Lamento decepcionarte-apartando su rostro

-Bien-volviendo a su lugar-según tú, me habías dicho que sabías el lugar dónde estaba la Mystic, ¿cierto?-.

-Así es-seria-¿no has escuchado las leyendas?-.

-¡CONOZCO LA LEYENDA!-molesto-lo que…a lo que me refiero-intentando calmarse-es, que tú me aseguraste que un pirata o mejor dicho, un señor pirata te lo dijo… ¿es eso cierto o no?-.

-No-mirándolo fijamente-no es verdad, nisiquiera conozco a uno-.

-Vaya-ríe irónicamente-ya me parecía bastante extraño que lo supieras…lo que me hizo dudarlo fue que hablaste de uno como si en verdad le conocieras-.

-…-mirándolo seriamente comenzando a preocuparse por lo que le ocurriría

-Bien…lo que debería hacer es cortarte la lengua por mentirosa…-la chica le mira bastante asustada ante tal comentario, haciéndolo sonreír-pero no lo haré, no te preocupes-se le acerca de nuevo-me conviene más mantenerte con vida…después de todo…Duo vendrá por ti, ¿no es así?-.

-Si, él vendrá junto con Heero-.

-Cierto, ese chico tonto también vendrá…claro, si no es que Duo se deshace de él antes-ríe burlonamente-conozco a Duo más de lo que te puedes imaginar y se de lo que es capaz-.

-No es verdad-entrecerrando los ojos-si lo conocieras, sabrías que él no se atrevería a hacer nada en contra de sus aliados y Heero es uno de ellos, ambos volverán, vendrán por mí y por el padre Maxwell-.

-Eres una muchacha muy osada, eh-sujetándola fuertemente del rostro-deberías saber cuándo guardar silencio…planeaba dejarte ir junto con el padre, claro, tomando mis precauciones…pero ahora…permanecerás encerrada en este lugar, hasta que yo lo diga-.

-No te tengo miedo Caleb-mirándolo furiosa-ya verás como te equivocas-.

-Pues deberías, ya verás como te equivocas tú-soltándola de golpe haciéndola caer al suelo-no conoces tanto como dices al "Demonio de Maxwell"-ríe-¡alguien!-grita haciendo que entren varios hombres-llévenla de vuelta a la mazmorra y traigan de inmediato al cura-.

-Si, señor-dijeron dos levantando bruscamente a Hilde

-Tengan cuidado con ella…debemos mantenerla viva hasta que vuelva Duo-.

-Como diga, señor Caleb-saliendo

-Nadie te conoce como yo Duo…nadie-volviendo a tomar asiento y bebiendo una copa de ron

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_Aclaraciones:_

_(1) Galeón de Manila: eran barcos que realizaba un viaje por la ruta comercial entre los puertos hispanos de Acapulco y Cavite (Filipinas). Comenzaba en Acapulco en el mes de marzo y terminaba en las Filipinas en julio. También se les conocía como Galeón o Nao de Acapulco y Nao de la China o de la Seda._

**Muchas gracias a las que ya me han dejado su review...u me agradan sus animos. Con respecto a eso de las _Aclaraciones_, pues aqui les pondré lo que creo será necesario explicar.**

**Bueno, aqui toi de vuelta, espero sus reviews y que las historia les siga gustando.**


	6. Capitulo V ¿Amigo o Enemigo?

******PIRATAS**

**CROSSOVER YAOI AU**

**Varias parejas**

**"Gundam Wing y demás series son de sus respectivos autores, no son mías aunque...soñar no cuesta nada"**

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**CAPITULO V "¿Amigo o Enemigo?"**

-Listos para el abordaje-grita Dark a medida que comienzan a acercarse al "Shinigami"

-¿Ya lograste ver quién va a bordo?-pregunta Krad un tanto inquieto

-No los he logrado ver bien…pero he logrado distinguir solo a cinco tripulantes por lo que dudo sea un problema atacar este navío-.

-Ninguno lleva uniforme, ¿no crees que hayan robado este barco y se trate en realidad de piratas?-preguntó Satoshi seriamente

-Si, también he logrado ver eso…y es lo que más me inquieta…-respondió Dark

-¿Por qué?-preguntó intrigado Daisuke

-Porque ningún pirata en su sano juicio se atrevería a atacar en mi territorio… ¿qué demonios harán aquí?-entrecerrando los ojos

-Capitán, estamos por ponernos a la par-gritó Saehara

-Todos listos-gritó a toda la tripulación

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Duo-le llama Quatre-¿ya reconociste ese barco?-.

-Así es Q, es el "Kaitou"-ríe-por ello les dije que tendré unos cuantos problemas-.

-No lo dudo…son un par de egocéntricos-dijo Wufei

-Ni que lo digas-ahora habló el latino

-Se preparan para atacar-dice Heero aún mirando por el catalejo

-En ese caso, será mejor prepararnos-dice el trenzado

-¡SI!-dicen al unísono

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Dark-dice Krad mirando por el catalejo también-no creo que sea necesario atacar-.

-Yo no opino lo mismo-sonriendo-¡TODOS LISTOS!-grita al verse ya casi a la par

-Pero Dark, ¿acaso no has logrado mirar quiénes tripulan la nave?-preocupado

-Claro que lo he visto-aún más sonriente-es por ello que estoy aún más entusiasmado-.

-Dark-rodando los ojos-nunca cambiarás-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Preparen las armas-dice Duo bastante serio

-Si-dicen tanto Quatre como Trowa y Wufei

-¿Vamos a pelear?-pregunta un tanto confuso Heero observando desde lejos a Duo

-Talvez si, talvez no-responde el rubio un tanto despreocupado

-¿No están seguros?-los mira enarcando una ceja

-Todo depende de cómo hayan quedado la última vez-suspira Wufei mirando al otro barco cada vez más cerca de ellos

-Cada vez me convenzo más de que…-mira a todos-están completamente locos-.

-Pero tú lo estás más al haber aceptado unírtenos-responde burlonamente Wufei

-Tal vez tengas razón-suspira resignado

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Los barcos ya se encontraban punta con punta, los piratas esperaban las órdenes de sus capitanes para actuar… ¿serían atacados, saqueados? ¿Solo sería un encuentro pacífico?...

-Capitán, sus órdenes-decían tanto Krad como Wufei en sus respectivas naves

-Espera a que hagan ellos el primer movimiento-respondió el trenzado de ojos amatistas

-Abordaremos ese barco-ordenó firmemente Dark

Y así fue… los tripulantes del Kaitou comenzaron a lanzar cuerdas con ganchos para lograr arribar el otro navío. Wufei, Trowa, Quatre y Heero esperaban las órdenes de Duo para comenzar a defenderse pero este solo sonreía mirando hacia donde se encontraba Dark.

-Tenías que ser tú-piensa el trenzado mirándolo divertidamente

Los hombres del Kaitou sacaron sus espadas amenazando a los del Shinigami quienes de inmediato se prepararon para defenderse, Quatre sacó un par de hozes, Trowa un par de pistolas y Wufei una espada al igual que Heero…ninguno de los cuatro se movía de su lugar, esperando las órdenes de su capitán…

-¿Qué espera ese trenzado?-murmura el oji-cobalto

-No te preocupes, dudo que en verdad sea una batalla-responde Quatre el escucharle puesto que estaba a su costado-solo hay que esperar a que Dark dé su orden-.

-¿Dark?-.

-El capitán del Kaitou…él y Duo hacen esto cada vez que se ven…es una historia graciosa, te la contaré después-sonriendo

Los hombres del peli-violeta abordaron rápidamente el barco comandado por Duo y luego, finalmente…subió Dark.

-Ríndete Maxwell-dice un tanto arrogante

-Jamás Mousy, te he derrotado antes, así que no me preocuparía-responde Duo bajando tranquilamente desde el puente hasta pararse frente a éste

-Tan fanfarrón como siempre-ríe socarronamente Dark-creeme que ésta vez no te será tan fácil…enano-sacando su espada

-Lo mismo dijo…anciano-sacando también su espada y riendo confiadamente

Ambos capitanes se miraron por algunos momentos…un duelo de miradas en el que ninguno quería ceder…todos observaba atentamente la escena… ¿quién titubearía primero?, todos tenían esa pregunta en mente… o al menos… los primeros dos minutos…

-¿Cuánto crees que duren así?-cuestionó Krad mientras bostezaba mirando tranquilamente sus cartas-quiero dos-.

-No lo sé-dijo apaciblemente Quatre-la última vez duraron por lo menos diez minutos-dándole las dos cartas

-¿Cuánto llevan?-preguntó Wufei quien estaba sentado en el piso junto a los otros-yo quiero tres-volviéndose a ver a ambos capitanes

-Nuevo récord-dijo Satoshi-llevan veinte minutos… ¿ya destapamos o quieren subir la apuesta?-mirando a todos.

-u creo que ya deberíamos separarlos, podrían pasar días y ninguno querrá darse por vencido-propuso Daisuke mirando a los otros dos que ni un centímetro se movían-y creo que ya es suficiente con esa cantidad de dinero, ¿no?-.

-¿Pero quién irá a separarlos?-dijo Trowa mirándolos-ya, muestren sus cartas-.

-Yo no, la última vez, se aliaron contra mí-dijo Wufei no muy contento mientras se frota la barbilla-una pregunta, ¿jugamos como caballeros o como lo que somos?-.

-Pues como lo que somos-responden todos los jugadores

- que bien, en ese caso…¡¡Tengo una tercia, gané!!-tomando el dinero

-¬¬' diablos-dicen los otros

- lo siento Wufei pero…tengo full-se excusa Quatre mostrando sus tres ases y dos reyes

-¬¬'' Winner…ya veo que no solo es tu apellido-no muy contento se cruza de brazos

-JAJAJAJA-ríen los demás

-Ya-dice serio el chino-¿quién va con esos dos?

-A mí ni me metan, yo no me arriesgo-se excusó Riku quien los miraba jugar

-Safo-gritaron los demás

-Tengo una idea-dijo Wufei sonriendo gatunamente-que lo haga Yuy-señalando al chico estoico que miraba confundido tal escena

-No creo que sea buena idea… ¿quién sabe cómo vayan a reaccionar?-dijo preocupado

-Vamos, Winner-dice Wufei-no creo que le pase nada malo-caminando hacia él-Yuy-.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-enarcando una ceja

-Así es siempre…por eso te dijimos que no había peligro, por cierto-tomándolo por los hombros-necesitamos que vayas hacia allá y los hagas separarse-.

-¿Y yo por…?-dice no muy confiado

-Porque eres el nuevo-responde tranquilamente

-¬¬…-mirando no muy confiado al chino

- anda, anda-lo empuja

El oji-cobalto no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que le decían, tomó aire y se dirigió a separarlos, después de todo, ¿qué podría salir mal?

-Oigan, ustedes-dice bastante serio-déjense de tonterías-.

Heero dijo esto lo más tranquilo posible, para él, todas esas niñerías eran una pérdida de tiempo…pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos le prestó atención ya que no se habían movido ni un centímetro.

-Eh, dije que…-acerándose más

Pero ya no pudo hacer nada más puesto que un repentino movimiento de parte de Dark lo dejó en el piso con la punta de su espada en la garganta.

-Te dije que no era una buena idea-le reprendió Quatre bastante molesto al pelinegro a la vez que se levantaban rápidamente para tratar de auxiliar a su compañero.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?-le preguntó Dark secamente sin mover su espada

-Déjalo Dark-dijo Duo firmemente tomándolo de la muñeca a la vez que le miraba

-¿Es uno de los tuyos?-observando al oji-cobalto que solo le miraba fijamente

-Si-fue la rápida respuesta del trenzado

Dark le siguió mirando…pudo notar como Heero a pesar de que le amenazaba con una espada no se veía temeroso, por el contrario, esa mirada tan fría que le dirigía le había hecho sentir algo incómodo.

-Esta bien-envainando su espada nuevamente-solo dile que no se acerque tanto la próxima vez-apartándose y dirigiéndose hacia donde Krad y los otros.

-Fue una tontería que hicieras eso-dijo Duo algo molesto a la vez que le ayudaba a levantarse-¿quién te dijo que te acercaras? Si hubieses alcanzado a ponerle un dedo encima, te habría matado… ¿quién te envió? le reprenderé por esto-.

-…-dice mirando al oji-violeta un tanto sorprendido-nadie, solo me pareció una estupidez todo eso-desviando la mirada

-De acuerdo-suspira y sonríe levemente-no creas que Dark tiene algo en contra tuya o que es un "AMARGADO"-dice esto último lo suficientemente alto como para que el peli-violeta le escuche

-¬¬'' Maxwell-dice entre dientes Dark

-Es solo que cuando se trata de un desconocido no es muy amable-sonríe el oji-violeta

-Es cierto, espero me disculpes por no haberte detenido antes de que salieras lastimado-dijo Daisuke algo apenado-es solo que creí que lo sabrías-.

-Descuida-dijo Heero mirando al pelirrojo para después dirigir su mirada al capitán del Kaitou quien ahora parecía disculparse con un peli-largo rubio…si que había cambiado drásticamente de actitud

-Te pasaste esta vez Dark-dice algo molesto Krad

-No fue mi culpa, yo no conozco a ese niño…bien sabes como soy en ese tipo de situaciones-se excusó Dark

-Si, lo sé-suspira-tal vez le debas una disculpa-mirando de reojo al oji-cobalto

-No será enserio, ¿verdad?-dijo desconfiado pero solo recibió como respuesta el que Krad enarcara una ceja-¿en serio? No fue mi culpa-cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda

-¿Seguro?-dice no muy convencido Krad-a mí no me pareció eso-cruzado de brazos

-De acuerdo-dice resignado-iré a hablar con él…pero si dice alguna otra cosa…-.

-Anda, anda, ve ya-empujándolo

-Bien, mi nombre es Daisuke Niwa-extiende amablemente su mano-soy el médico del Kaitou-sonriente- él es Satoshi Hiwatari, el armero y prácticamente también el navegante-.

-Mucho gusto-estrechando la mano de Heero

-Yo soy…-decía Heero amablemente

-Eh, tú-dice Dark llegando ya sin ser empujado por Krad-no respondiste a mi pregunta, ¿quién eres?-parándose de manera arrogante frente al chico estoico

-No tengo porqué responder a esa pregunta-dice seriamente

-Mira tu…-frunciendo el ceño

-No debe responder a esa pregunta sin que tú te hayas presentado antes-dice Krad sujetándolo por la muñeca-asi que sé educado, ¿verdad?-mirando a Heero quien asiente

-Esta bien-dice Dark soltándose del agarre-Soy el gran Dark Mousy capitán del Kaitou pero muchos me conocen como el legendario "Ladrón Fantasma"-dice altivamente

-Heero Yuy-responde sin darle mucha importancia a lo antes mencionado haciendo que Dark de nueva cuenta quiera ir a golpearle siendo detenido una vez más por Krad

-u basta, ya no le hagas enojar-dice Duo mirando como el oji-violeta trata de soltarse del agarre del rubio y escuchándole decir "déjame que ahora si le parto su mandarina en gajos".

-Como gustes-suspira pasando a un lado del de ojos amatistas.

No le prestó mucha atención a lo dicho por el tal ladrón fantasma, lo que ahora estaba en su mente, era esa imagen de Duo preguntándole quién le había enviado, esos ojos violetas eran ya más bien de un color púrpura y hubiese jurado que vio fuego en ellos, cada vez descubría cosas nuevas del trenzado…como cambiaba la tonalidad de sus ojos de acuerdo a la situación y la forma en la que reaccionaba ante amigos o enemigos y… ¿cómo demonios sabía todo eso? ¿Por qué le prestaba tanta atención a ese trenzado?...

-¿Qué diablos me está pasando?-entrando a su camarote y recargándose en la puerta

Cada día estaba más y más confuso respecto a lo que sentía, nunca había tenido duda respecto a lo que pudiese llegar a sentir…bueno, nunca antes había estado con una bola de piratas locos…si, talvez solo era la emoción de esa nueva experiencia…¿acaso había dicho…emoción?...

-Esto cada vez es peor-suspira pasando su mano por sus cabellos mientras se dirige a recostarse sobre su cama

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¿Crees que este bien?-le cuestiona Quatre mientras ambos miran en dirección por la que el oji-cobalto había desaparecido.

-Eso espero-responde el trenzado un tanto inquieto-muy bien Quatre-se vuelve a verle bastante serio-¿quién fue?-.

-u ¿quién fue qué?-dice un poco nervioso

-El que envió a Heero, no me trago esa de que fue él solo-cruzado de brazos y enarcando una ceja-¿y bien?-.

-Pues…-responde nervioso

-Fui yo, Maxwell-dice Wufei apareciendo en escena-yo le dije que fuese a separarlos, aunque no sabía que Mousy reaccionaría de esa manera-.

-Pero sabías que no trata muy bien a los desconocidos-.

-Si, y me disculpo-bajando la mirada-Yuy pudo a ver muerto-.

-Ve y dile que te disculpas, de nada sirve que me lo digas a mi-sonríe-iré con Dark para poner unas cuantas cosas en claro-dirigiéndose hacia el oji-violeta

Los demás miraban la escena un tanto preocupados, Duo se veía sonriente como siempre…solo que su mirada se mostraba un tanto dura…eso solo significaba una cosa, que el capitán en verdad estaba molesto por lo ocurrido.

-Si que está enojado, eh-dice Quatre mirando caminar

-¿Molesto?-le cuestiona Daisuke-pero si se veía como siempre-.

-Duo es una persona que no muestra fácilmente sus sentimientos, Daisuke-comenta Satoshi-es por ello que en batalla es realmente bueno puesto que su enemigo no puede saber lo que planea y debido a eso, incluso los señores le tiene respeto-.

-Ahora entiendo un poco más porque Dark le considera un difícil oponente, siendo que solo cruzaron espadas una vez y no fue por mucho tiempo-.

-Será mejor ir a ver lo que suceda-dice Trowa

-Yo iré con Yuy-añade seriamente Wufei

-Suerte-respondieron los demás dirigiéndose a dónde se encontraba ambos capitanes.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Solamente permanecía recostado con su brazo sobre el rostro, necesitaba descansar un poco, ya eran bastantes emociones en muy poco tiempo.

-¿Yuy?-dice Wufei llamado a la puerta

-Pasa-dice sin moverse de su sitio-¿qué necesitas?-le cuestiona luego de que escucha el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse para luego bajar el brazo y mirarle

-Solo…-meneando al cabeza a la vez que baja la mirada- solo…-.

-¿Vienes a disculparte?-le cuestiona sin perder su posición, Wufei solo asiente-No tienes por qué hacerlo, no fue tu culpa ya que por la reacción de todos, supongo que no sabían que eso ocurriría, ¿o si?-.

-No…es solo que…de no haberte obligado a ir…-.

-No me obligaste…yo no hago nunca nada que no quiera-sentándose sobre la cama-asi que…no tienes nada que hacer aquí-.

-Como digas-le mira y sonríe levemente-¿te sientes bien?-.

-Si, solo quiero descansar un poco-volviéndose a recostar

-Te dejo para que descanses-da media vuelta-ahora sé qué vio Maxwell para traerte-susurra

-¿Dijiste algo?-.

-Nada, solo que le diré a Maxwell que nadie te moleste-abriendo la puerta-descansa- sale y la cierra tras él

Heero solo miró la puerta unos segundos, la verdad, si había alcanzado a escuchar lo que Wufei dijo momentos ante de que saliera…

-Que bien que tú lo sepas…porque yo aún no lo sé-suspira

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Dark-le llama el de ojos amatistas-necesito hablar seriamente contigo-.

-Pues…-voltea con una expresión de ironía en su rostro pero al ver que el trenzado mantiene una expresión bastante seria, sólo asiente

-Ven, vayamos a la cabina-dice el trenzado dando media vuelta e indicándole que le siguiera

Los demás filibusteros les miraban bastante sorprendidos, era muy extraño el ver que esos dos fuesen a mantener una charla seria, puesto que en todo ese tiempo, ambos corsarios siempre intercambiaban comentarios llenos de sarcasmo…

-¿Crees que sea el fin del mundo?-preguntó Krad

-Tal vez si-dice Quatre volviéndose a mirarle

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Wufei llegando luego de dejar a Heero

-Pues…-dice Daisuke-parece que el fin de los tiempos es hoy-.

-Bien, creo que hay suficientes cosas que hacer como para perder el tiempo-dice Trowa

-Concuerdo contigo, será mejor que nos alistemos para cualquier cosa que se le antoje a nuestro capitán-añade Satoshi

-Bien-responden todos al mismo tiempo

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¿Qué es de lo que deseas hablar?-le pregunta Dark al trenzado a la vez que toman asiento

-Pues…-cruzándose de brazos y bajando la mirada-esto es bastante serio-menea la cabeza de un lado a otro-necesito que me des el anillo y el documento que te identifica como señor-.

-¿Y tu nieve?-dice con sarcasmo

-Dark-le mira con el ceño fruncido

-Me parece una tontería eso que dices Duo-ríe-no te voy a dar eso asi como así-.

-Lo necesito mucho-mirándole fijamente-sabes que si no fuera un asunto delicado, no me tomaría nisiquiera la molestia de estar hablando ahora mismo contigo-dice sarcástico

-Dijiste que era serio-enarcando una ceja-y no te noto muy serio que digamos-.

-Lo sé-pasando su mano por alborotando un poco sus cabellos-¿si te explico todo…me los entregarás?-.

El capitán del Kaitou se sorprendió en sobre manera al ver esa mirada un tanto… "suplicante" en el trenzado, en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerle, no podía recordar alguna vez que el trenzado le hubiese mirado de igual manera.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¿Heero no se siente bien?-pregunta preocupado Daisuke

-Solo dijo que necesitaba descansar un poco, por todo lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos días-responde Wufei

-Tal vez deba ir a revisarle-aun no se encontraba muy tranquilo-si, así estaremos seguros de que no está enfermo-.

-Espera Daisuke-le detiene Krad-no creo que sea pertinente ir a molestarle-.

-Pero si está enfermo…-.

-Mira-suspira-iré a verle y hablaré con él, si creo que sea necesario y si él acepta lo revisarás-el pelirrojo asiente

-Ven, te llevaré al cuarto de Heero-dice Trowa indicándole que lo siguiera

Ambos caminaron al interior de la nave mientras los otros les observaban alejarse…

-¿Crees que ya se hayan matado?-pregunta Quatre

-Mmmm…tal vez-responde Satoshi

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Es este, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos-dice seriamente Trowa

-Gracias-responde Krad amablemente

El rubio esperó a que el moreno se retirara para llamar a la puerta.

-Pase-responde el oji-cobalto sentado sobre la cama

-Hola-dice entrando-vine a ver si estabas bien-.

-Le dije a Wufei que quería descansar-responde seriamente

-Lo sé, es solo que Daisuke está preocupado, teme que puedas llagar a enfermarte-.

-No es nada-poniéndose de pie-¿Dónde está ese baka trenzado?-.

-¿Duo?-sentándose en la cama

-Si-dice Heero lavándose la cara

-Por ahora está hablando con Dark en la cabina-le mira Heero-descuida, no está en peligro-.

-Pues no estoy muy seguro-colocándose sus armas

-No te culpo-dice divertido-pero descuida, Dark jamás le haría daño…aunque puede que no lo parezca, él le estima-.

-Pues si tú lo dices-rodando los ojos-solo espero que tanta estimación no sea por otra razón-

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Pues…-.

-¿Acaso estas…celoso?-entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa

-No-responde apresurado-no lo estoy-.

-Eso dices Heero Yuy-sonríe-pero…francamente lo dudo-.

El castaño le miró fijamente con algo de molestia, ¿cómo podía decir ese tipo de cosas siendo que apenas y le conocía?

-No digas sandeces-responde Heero dirigiéndose a la puerta-y tampoco quiero que se te ocurra meterles en la cabeza esas ideas a los demás-.

-¿Y por qué no lo haría?-se cruza de brazos mientras le mira divertido-no puedes obligarme a nada, ¿sabes?-.

El oji-cobalto dio media vuelta para luego dirigirse fieramente hacia el rubio, éste se extrañó un poco por aquella reacción, después de todo, nisiquiera lo conocía como para saber si se encontraba a salvo.

-Mira tú-acorralándolo contra la pared-no se te ocurra decir esas tontas ideas tuyas, ¿de acuerdo, Krad?-.

El rubio solo le miraba algo preocupado, solo tragó saliva puesto que el tono en el que le había dicho tales palabras y la cercanía del rostro del castaño con el suyo…le ponía nervioso.

-S…si-dijo por lo bajo

-Bien-se aparta de Krad y sale de la habitación

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Esa es la situación-dice seriamente Dark mirando al oji-violeta-siempre supe que ese Caleb era un maldito…no sé como permití que te fueras con él-cruzándose de brazos

-Vamos Dark-exclama ya un poco más tranquilo-ambos sabemos que de estar ambos en el mismo barco…terminaríamos por matarnos el uno al otro-.

-En eso tienes razón-sonríe-en fin-golpea sus muslos con ambas manos y se pone de pie-no veo porque debería negarme y además, si Yami lo aprobó, supongo que no habrá problema puesto que confío en su criterio…más no es sus hombres-ríe-lo que me preocupa es el hecho de que vayas a entregarle esa piedra al idiota de Caleb…no creo que los demás lo aprueben…aunque aun hay uno que tal vez si…pero esas es otra historia-.

-¿Entonces me los entregarás?-le pregunta entusiasmado el trenzado

-Claro, solo será cuestión de llamar a Krad y asunto arreglado-.

-¿Krad?-.

-/…etto…bueno…-dice un poco apenado-Krad es el que tiene la llave del lugar donde está el pergamino y también…es el que porta la argolla-.

-¡¿Él?!-dice abriendo enormemente los ojos-¿pe…pe…pero por qué?-.

-Bueno, le tengo confianza, ya sabes-desviando la mirada apenado

-¿Confianza?-enarcando una ceja- ¬u¬ no sé pero se me hace que también hay otra razón… ¿no será por que quieres con él?-.

-Eso es muy aparte-sin mirarle puesto que un ligero rosa pálido ya pintaba sus mejillas

-No importa Dark-ríe-además, no te culpo, después de todo; Krad es alguien hermoso-.

-¬¬ calmado-dice bastante celoso

- calma, no tengo ningunas intenciones hacia él-ríe

-¬¬ más te vale…como sea-aclarándose la garganta-acompáñame para ir por la llave y…-.

-A ver a tu novio-dice tranquilamente-vaya Dark, no creí que fueras tan romántico-exclama burlonamente

-Calla…solo a mí se me ocurre decirte todo eso-alega no muy contento

-Jajajajaja-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Caminaba apresuradamente en dirección a cubierta, no sabía bien la razón pero en cuanto el rubio dijo el lugar donde se encontraba Duo le hizo sentirse un poco preocupado…

-Vaya, me alegra que te sientas bien Heero-dice Daisuke viéndolo aparecer

-Si, solo estaba cansado-responde indiferente-¿a dónde fue Duo?-.

-Está en la cabina con Dark-dice tranquilamente Quatre

-Bien-en un tono bastante serio y caminando en dirección a ese lugar

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunta Quatre extrañado

-Con Duo, ¿a dónde más?-dice tranquilamente

-Pe…pero no creo que sea conveniente que lo hagas-dijo un poco alarmado el de ojos aquas deteniéndole por el brazo

-Déjalo Quatre-demando Trowa bastante serio haciendo que el pequeño rubio se sorprendiera soltando al castaño de inmediato para que éste siguiera su camino

-Trowa, sabes bien que esos dos no deben de ser molestados, ¿quién sabe lo que sea capaz de hacerle esta vez Dark?-.

-Eso debe de aprenderlo de una vez, si no es por las buenas, deberá serlo por las malas-.

-No apruebo eso que dices…pero si crees que es lo mejor-suspira-el consuelo es que Duo estará allí-.

Caminaba fieramente hacia la cabina, ¿por qué le molestaba el que el trenzado estuviese con ese tal Dark? No, no le molestaba el que estuviese con él, si no el que estuviese solo con cualquier otro… ¿por qué?

-Entonces será mejor…-decía el trenzado abriendo la puerta-¿Heero?-extrañado-¿qué haces aquí? Creí que deseabas descansar-.

-Si-dice desviando la mirada-pero ya estoy mejor-.

-¿Qué hay?-dice Dark apareciendo en la escena

-Nada-dice seriamente el oji-cobalto

Ambos capitanes se miraron extrañados ante la respuesta del chico, ¿aún estaría molesto por lo ocurrido anteriormente?

-Iré por Krad, ahora vuelvo-dice Dark un tanto sorprendido mientras se alejaba

-¿Aún estas molesto con él? -le cuestiona divertido el de ojos violetas

-No es eso-dice desviando la mirada

-Si tú lo dices-responde no muy convencido-pero no creo que sea bueno que seas tan duro con él y menos después de lo que hará-sonríe

-¿Qué?-enarca una ceja Heero

-Nos entregará el pergamino y su argolla voluntariamente, ves como no es tan malo-.

-¿Sin nada a cambio?-.

-Exacto, solamente quiera que tengamos cuidado con lo que vayamos a hacer-se cruza de brazos-enserio Heero, Dark no es tan malo como crees, se que la primera impresión no fue la mejor-el oji-cobalto le vuelve la espalda-Heero-se le acerca lentamente y le toma por los hombros para volverlo hacia él-es verdad lo que te digo-sonriéndole amablemente-vamos, ya no seas tan malo-ríe

Podía ver como el trenzado movía los labios diciéndole algo, pero no lo escuchaba, sus palabras eran opacadas por el sonido de los fuertes latidos de su corazón…esa cercanía del trenzado le ponía nervioso…muy nervioso… no podía evitar sentirse hechizado por esa sonrisa, por esa mirada amatista que de alguna manera le hacía que no pudiese evitar continuarle mirando…

-¿Qué dices?-.

-Etto…-de pronto volvió en si y escuchó las palabras del trenzado…ya estaba molestándole que eso ocurriese siempre que ese baka estaba cerca, perdía la noción del tiempo.

-Heero, ¿seguro que estas bien?-colocando su mano sobre la frente del oji-cobalto-llevas varios días distraído-.

-S…si, estoy bien-apartándose rápidamente sorprendiendo a Duo-no te preocupes-.

-Ok-enarcando una ceja un tanto extrañado el trenzado oji-violeta

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

En cuanto vio a sus hombres les ordenó volver al Kaitou, ya una vez estuvieron abordo comenzó a decirles lo que tenía planeado hacer por el trenzado…

-¿Le darás qué?-dijo Krad abriendo grandemente los ojos

-El pergamino y la argolla de señor-dice tranquilamente

-Entiendo tus buenas intenciones-decía Satoshi de forma serena-pero debes tomar en cuenta de que si no están todos de acuerdo, tanto tú como Yami pueden llegar a tener problemas-.

-Eso lo tengo en claro-respondió seriamente-pero si lo hubiesen visto…-baja la mirada- es la primera vez que veo a Duo mostrarse tan…vulnerable, esas personas son su familia…no podemos negarle nuestra ayuda-.

-En eso tienes razón-añade Daisuke algo preocupado-pero…como sea, de todas formas, si nuestro capitán ha tomado una decisión no nos queda mas que respetarla-sonríe

-Si-dijeron todos

-Ya verán como no se arrepienten-sonríe Dark-bien, todos alístense que ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo de lo contrario no alcanzaremos ese Galeón-.

-¡SI!-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Miraba al horizonte con la vista perdida, no podía olvidar a Hilde… ¿en verdad estaría bien? Eso esperaba…lo rogaba…

-Te aseguro que no les hará daño-dijo una dulce voz a sus espaldas haciéndole salir de sus pensamientos para ver al rubio quien les sonreía-no debes preocuparte por eso-.

-No puedo evitarlo-respondió tranquilamente devolviendo su mirada al mar

-Dice Duo que le prometió cuidarles hasta que regresara…sé que no es bueno decirlo pero si se lo prometió a Duo…seguramente se lo cumplirá-parándose a un lado del castaño

-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo?-dijo casi en un murmullo inconcientemente

-Si eso es lo que quieres saber, deberías preguntárselo directamente a nuestro capitán-mirando al trenzado quien charla sonrientemente tanto con Trowa como con Wufei-debes saber que uno no puede hablar de la vida de otro-Heero asiente-pero aún y cuando tuviese su permiso-suspira-eso es algo muy personal…sólo él puede decírtelo-.

-Dudo que me lo diga-baja la mirada y suspira pesadamente

-No estarás seguro hasta que se lo preguntes-sonríe cálidamente-créeme Heero…esa duda no te dejará tranquilo hasta que sea respondida-.

¿Cómo era que Quatre sabía exactamente que decir? No llevaba mucho tiempo de conocerse y no habían tenido una charla como aquella…le costaba admitirlo pero comenzaba a sentirse cómodo con ellos…

-Aprovecha esta noche para preguntárselo-le dedica una última sonrisa, da media vuelta y se dirige hacia los otros tres

-Eso haré-sonríe débilmente

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¿Está bien?-le pregunta Duo al de ojos aqua una vez que llega hasta él

-En verdad te preocupa, ¿no?-ríe

-Si-dice no muy contento-ese Heero ha hecho que me preocupe más de una vez por él…y eso no es bueno-.

-¿Por qué?-dice intrigado-¿por qué no es bueno?-.

-Porque una vez terminado esto…-mira fijamente al chico estoico-él volverá a lo suyo…y yo a lo mío…y de nuevo…-.

-Terminarás solo-dice con una amarga sonrisa

-Si-desvía la mirada-regresé a Port Bell porque planeaba retirarme de todo esto…pero veo que es imposible-.

-Si haces eso, estas negando una parte de ti-le dice preocupado-me contaste que desde pequeño éste era tu sueño…no creo que termines por abandonarlo- pero él únicamente se limitó a guardar silencio

-Duo-dice Dark apareciendo a sus espaldas-aquí está lo prometido-sonríe

-Muchas gracias Dark, encontraré la manera de regresarte este favor-.

-Descuida, no te preocupes tanto por eso…lo que debería apurarte es otra cosa-dice serio- Duo… "_la voz del mar no se ha escuchado en mucho tiempo_"…nos vemos-da media vuelta y se dirige al Kaitou

Quatre le miró extrañado ante tal comentario así como los demás puesto que también habían logrado escucharle.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-pregunta Heero

-Eso significa que uno de los señores no se ha visto en mucho tiempo y también…que debemos ir…con ella-.

¿Ella? ¿A quién se refería el oji-violeta? Heero no entendía nada de eso pero al ver los rostros de Trowa y Wufei pudo ver…que no eran muy buenas noticias…siempre que iban con ella…algo ocurría.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hola!!

Pues aquí estoy de vuelta, si, se que tal vez me tardé mucho en actualizar pero...¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!! TT no sean así, me bajan el animo.

Pasando a otra cosa, este capi se lo dedico a mi amiga Grace que acaba de cumplir años ¡¡FELICIDADES GRACE!! espero te la hayas pasado chido y sorry x no hablarte el mero día.

Saludos a todos y pils, dejen reviews...bye

Atte: Ladyyami-atem


	7. Capitullo VI Recuerdos

**PIRATAS**

**CROSSOVER YAOI **

**AU**

**Varias parejas**

**"Gundam Wing y demás series son de sus respectivos autores, no son mías aunque...soñar no cuesta nada"**

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**CAPITULO VI "Recuerdos"**

"_-Te ves bastante animado… ¿te gusta este barco?-le preguntó un joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos azules a ese pequeño que no rebasaba los 16 años, de cabellera larga y trenzada_

_-Pu…pues-respondió un poco nervioso, se encontraba en un barco que no era suyo y ahora este hombre le cuestionaba sobre su gusto por el navío-si, es muy hermoso…me gusta bastante-._

_-¿Quieres unírtenos?-le dice mirándole fijamente_

_-¿En serio?-le miró bastante emocionado, su sueño siempre fue recorrer el mar a bordo de un navío de tal magnitud_

_El joven de cabellos rojizos observaba como la mirada violácea se iluminaba atrayentemente…había algo en ese niño que le impedía apartar su mirada…"_

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Mirar al horizonte siempre le había hecho tranquilizarse y olvidarse un poco de las cosas…ese inmenso mar azul que le había hechizado desde pequeño le hacía sonreír inconcientemente, sentirse libre, estar sobre ese enorme barco en el que él estaba al mando era hacerle sentir fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlar todo…era un agradable sensación…

-Maxwell-dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas lo que le hizo volverse y toparse con una seria mirada de parte de Wufei-necesito hablar contigo-.

-Wufei-dice casi en un susurro-¿qué se te ofrece?-.

-Sabes que desde aquel día hice el juramento de serte leal-sin apartar la mirada-no deseo faltar a mi promesa…pero deseo retirarme de todo esto-.

El trenzado le miro sorprendido por algunos segundos…había olvidado aquel hecho, aquel día en el que el moreno hizo tal promesa…el día en que le conoció…

"Caminaba por la cubierta del barco observando todo a su alrededor, era como un sueño en el que había logrado ser todo un pirata y no cualquiera, el capitán de un magnífico barco como el Deathscythe, un sueño… del que no deseaba despertar.

Caleb hacía unos días compró esclavos para que trabajaran en el navío, odiaba tal cosa pero al menos estaba seguro de que esas personas no correrían peligro mientras estuviesen con ellos…le daba tanta pena aquellos a los que no lograron comprar…entre todos estaba un tipo de nacionalidad china, según había logrado escuchar al vendedor; le llamó la atención la dura y fría mirada del chico, sin duda habría tenido una vida difícil…

-Muévete holgazán-gritó una de los tripulantes empujando al pelinegro

-¿Qué te pasa, Suou?-se acercó rápidamente el trenzado intentando ayudar al chico pero en cuanto le ofreció su ayuda…éste la rechazó

-Capitán, éste no entiende cuál es su lugar-molesto-incluso se atreve a faltarle al respeto-.

-Vete-mirando a Wufei-yo me encargo-Suou solo lo miró extrañado por algunos minutos para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el puente donde Caleb miraba la escena atentamente para luego solo inclinar un poco la cabeza indicándole que obedeciera las palabras del trenzado.

-¿Estas bien?-le cuestionó una vez que éste le miró-¿y bien?-.

-¿Te preocupa?-le dijo con un dejo de molestia

-Si…aunque no lo creas-dijo sonriendo débilmente

Le observó con algo de desconfianza… ¿por qué este tipo se molestaba en saber si estaba bien? Se suponía que ahora era uno de sus esclavos pero no le trataba como tal… ¿quién rayos es este tipo?

-Si, estoy bien-desviando la mirada

-Menos mal-ríe-¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Wufei Chang-dice serio

-Wufei Chang…-piensa unos momentos-interesante nombre-sonríe-Duo Maxwell-extiende su mano-de ahora en adelante eres uno de los nuestros…y no permitiré que te traten mal pero tú tampoco deberás sobrepasarte-.

-Se supone que soy un esclavo-dijo dudando de lo antes dicho por el de ojos amatistas-ya escuchaste a ése, no entiendo cuál es mi lugar-.

-Así es Suou-suspira mirando al antes mencionado-es duro y frío, pero solo con los nuevos…ya le conocerás mejor-sonríe

-¿A qué viene tal amabilidad?-enarcando una ceja con desconfianza

-…-le mira extrañado-eres uno de los nuestros ahora, aún cuando te hayamos comprado ahora eres un pirata-dijo intentando explicar la situación, ¿cómo era posible que el pelinegro no entendiera?

-Si, claro-dice sarcástico-y luego dirás que soy el "Maestre Chang"-ríe luego de decir aquello

-No creo-responde inocentemente-ya hay alguien con ese puesto-.

De nueva cuenta le miraba extrañado, confundido, incrédulo ante tal inocencia… ¿acaso no había detectado el sarcasmo que había empleado al decir tales palabras?... ¿o simplemente era un idiota?

-No sé si deba confiar en ti, Maxwell-mirándole minuciosamente intentando encontrar algún indicio de que aquellas palabras no eran más que una farsa

-Has lo que desees-finaliza el trenzado dando la media vuelta-pero yo nunca miento y eso cualquiera puede asegurártelo-mirándolo de soslayo para luego comenzar a dirigirse rumbo al timón

-Espera-dijo repentinamente Wufei-…no sé que sea…pero algo me dice que puedo confiar en ti, Maxwell-dice observando como Duo se detiene momentáneamente-me ayudaste con ese tipo y podría decirse que también al haberme salvado de parar en un lugar peor-sonríe-así que en lo que a mí respecta, te debo una…mi lealtad estará contigo…de esa forma te pagaré por mi vida-.

Se volvió a mirarle confuso, pensó que tal vez solo serían palabras pero al momento de ver tal decisión en la mirada azabache del chino…supo que no bromeaba…y una enorme sonrisa adornó su rostro

-Gracias…es bueno saberlo-y luego de esto, reanudó su marcha"

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Se encontraba en su habitación observando el panorama que se lograba apreciar a través de su ventana…no lograba apartar de su pensamiento a cierto oji-cobalto que ahora surcaba el océano acusado de ayudar al tal Duo Maxwell a escapar de la cárcel y de haber sido cómplice en el hurto de una navío de la armada.

-En verdad no puedo creer que Heero hiciera tal cosa-suspira pesadamente-¿por qué habría de hacerlo?-.

"_Conocía a Heero desde pequeños, se hicieron muy buenos amigos y poco a poco ese cariño que le tenía se convirtió en algo más importante…en Amor…_

_Tenía 16 años cuando abandonó Port Bell para irse con su madre y apenas ahora volvía. Nunca olvidó a aquel joven oji-cobalto, le amaba, estaba completamente segura de eso y solo esperaba el día en que lograra poder regresar a Port Bell para verle de nuevo…y cuando por fin eso sucedía se encontraba con esas terribles acusaciones; no podía creerlo, simplemente debían ser mentira…Heero jamás haría eso…"_

-Heero…ven pronto-gritó desde el balcón de su cuarto…deseaba verle…

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Suspiró pesadamente por enésima vez en ese día…confiaba plenamente en que el oji-violeta volvería con esa gema…pero… ¿y si no volvía con ella…?

"_Desde muy joven comenzó con su vida como bucanero…su padre también lo había sido por lo que era normal el querer estar en el mar y su inclinación por al por la piratería lo trajera en las venas. Se hizo de una buena reputación cuando solo contaba con 20 años de edad justo cuando conoció al de ojos amatistas…y allí fue donde todo cambió…_

_Él siempre fue un tipo bastante frío, calculador, manipulador y otras características que la mayoría consideraría malas en una persona pero en su caso eran bastante buenas. Cuando quería algo, no importaban los medios por los que lo obtuviera, lo único importante era tener lo que ansiaba en sus manos…y de alguna manera…ocurrió lo mismo con Duo._

_Desde que lo vio aquella noche se decidió a que debía estar con él, ser su acompañante…ser su amante…al principio pensó que su interés por el bello trenzado solo era pasajero y sería como todos aquellos y aquellas con los que compartió su cama, pero a medida que pasaban los días…las semanas…los meses…ese "interés" se convirtió en cariño, en amor…y eso…no era nada bueno._

_El sentir algo de ese tipo por alguien le impediría seguir siendo el mismo Caleb al que todos temían y respetaban, el tener a Duo a su lado y el quererle no eran más que un estorbo y no podía permitirse eso, no era bueno puesto que lo solo se volvería una debilidad frente a sus enemigos…estuvo a punto de abandonarlo de vuelta en Port Bell y alegar que no fue satisfactorio su desempeño y que el ser pirata no era su destino, pero, ¿cómo decir tal cosa? No solo era buen navegante, era un excelente guerrero y además se adaptaba con suma facilidad a toda situación, encontrando fácilmente solución a todo problema que se presentara…no podía permitirse perder a alguien con semejantes aptitudes…y con semejante belleza. Lo bueno de todo eso, fue que con sus carácter alegre se ganó la confianza y la amistad de todos en el barco y no solo ellos, sino incluso la de los señores…_

_¿Qué hizo? Una votación en al cuál se decidió que Duo fuese el capitán del Deathscythe y el su segundo…era una buena idea, todo marchaba perfectamente y ahora estaba con él sin que nada interfiriera…pero solo era la punta del iceberg…por que con eso, vinieron problemas…_

_No había quién dijera algo malo sobre el oji-violeta pero su problema era esa amabilidad que a veces le traicionaba…no solo no les dejaba matar a nadie si no que tenía que ser únicamente en defensa propia, si asaltaba un barco no podían tomar a nadie como rehén para luego cobrar un rescate como muchos filibusteros acostumbraban, entre otras cosas…y fue cuando la tripulación comenzó a inquietarse…por lo que lo mejor fue aquel motín, deshacerse del trenzado, tomar el mando de nuevo del barco y quedarse con todo el tesoro…no le importó lo que pasara con Duo…ni lo que sintió en esos momentos…"_

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

La noche cubrió con su manto el extraordinario cielo que cubría sus cabezas…no había una sola nube que estorbara al querer mirar las estrellas…y justo ahora era lo que hacía, observar todo en silencio, pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

Escuchó un par de pasos acercándose para luego poder observar que se trataba de Trowa quien en esos momentos subía a cubierta. Miró como el latino se dirigió a la orilla y bajó un poco la cabeza…para después escuchar un pesado suspiro y luego, nuevamente silencio…y así estuvieron por largo rato…

-Oye Heero-dijo seriamente el oji-verde para después acercarse lentamente al chico estoico-¿en verdad deseas estar aquí…con nosotros y con Duo?-.

Le sorprendió un tanto la pregunta por lo que enarcó las cejas mostrando sus sorpresa…no había hablado con el alto en todo el tiempo que llevaban, o al menos, no lo suficiente como para comenzar a tener una charla así…

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo cruzándose de brazos y volteando al frente

-Quatre-dice tranquilamente haciendo que Heero lo mirase rápidamente-no tengo derecho como para cuestionar tus motivos…pero él habla de que algo pasa contigo y con tu actitud hacia Duo… ¿se equivoca?-.

-Quieres decir que soy su tema de conversación-sonríe irónicamente-¿quién lo diría?-.

-No exactamente-serio-el problema es nuestro capitán-.

-¿El problema?-le cuestionó bastante confuso-¿acaso no te agrada?-.

-No es eso…-suspira bajando la mirada-yo dejé el Deathscythe antes de que ocurriese aquel motín-.

-¿Lo dejaste?-le cuestiona bastante intrigado-¿por qué?-.

-Por Quatre-respondió quedamente

El oji-cobalto no pudo si no mostrarse un tanto extrañado por lo dicho por el latino… ¿por Quatre? ¿Acaso antes de que ocurriese el motín pasó algo con el rubio?

-¿Por qué?-preguntó seriamente

-Quatre…-baja la mirada y se detiene antes de decir más-no…-.

-No puedes hablarme sobre el pasado de otro-dijo con fastidio interrumpiendo al moreno… ¿por qué demonios se complicaban todo con esas absurdas reglas? ¿Qué más daba que otros contaran el pasado de los demás?...aunque pensándolo bien…a él no le gustaría que otros se tomaran la libertad de hablar sobre su pasado… lo mejor era dejar de pensar en eso…

-Parece molestarte todo esto-dijo Trowa notando la molestia en los ojos cobalto

-Es solo que parece complicado… aunque es razonable-cruzándose de brazos

Volvieron a guardar silencio ambos…no se escuchaba nada aparte de el débil choque de las olas contra el casco del barco…

-Vaya, que platica tan más entretenida-dijo el trenzado mientras les veía divertido

Los otros dos alzaron rápidamente la mirada sorprendidos, nunca escucharon ruido alguno que advirtiera de la presencia del trenzado…

-¿Qué hacen despiertos?-parándose entre ambos-porque no creo que sea charlar-.

-Solo…-comenzaba a hablar el latino aunque no muy tranquilo

-Hablábamos de la desgracia que es tener a un capitán tan idiota como tú-dijo Heero inexpresivamente haciendo que los otros dos le miraran boquiabiertos

Cualquiera que hubiese visto a Heero, habría creído que era cierto lo que decía y eso precisamente le pasó a Trowa…pero Duo no era cualquiera y el poco tiempo que llevaba con el chico estoico le había hecho distinguir cuando hablaba en serio y cuando no, por lo que sonrío bastante divertido.

-Por poco y me lo creo-ríe Duo-si que eres bueno para engañar a la gente…y eso que juras no ser un pirata-.

-No creo serlo-responde sin darle demasiada importancia a la mirada de extrañes que les dirigía el más alto-me he percatado que para serlo debo estar completamente loco y…no creo que lo esté-.

-Pero estas con nosotros-dijo con una sonrisa triunfal el de ojos amatistas

-Eso no significa que este lo suficiente, lo admito, debí estar loco para aceptar venir pero no tanto como para ser un pirata-.

-Heero, Heero-ríe divertido-como gustes, lo mejor será ir a dormir, mañana tenemos cosas que hacer-.

Ninguno se percató del momento en el que Trowa les dejó solos, lo supieron al momento de voltear a todos lados y no verle por ninguna parte.

-A veces creo que es un fantasma-ríe el de ojos amatistas mientras le susurra al oído al chico estoico-aparece y desaparece sin hacer ruido-.

-Mira quien lo dice-alzando una ceja-a él lo escuché acercarse…pero a ti no-viéndolo fijamente

-Atacar sin ser detectado…es mi especialidad-dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo coquetamente haciéndolo sonrojarse levemente

-"Baka"-pensó mientras desviaba su mirada para evitar que lograse ver sus mejillas enrojecidas

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¡¡HERMANA HELEN!!-entra un niño corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la religiosa

-¿Qué ocurre, pequeño?-dice la hermana hincándose hasta la altura del niño

-El padre…el padre-decía intentando tranquilizar su respiración

-¿Qué pasa con el padre?-sorprendida

-Esta aquí-.

La mujer abrió enormemente los ojos, se puso de pie y salió corriendo de inmediato hacia la entrada. Lo primero que vio al salir fue al religioso saludando alegremente a los pequeños quienes se arremolinaba a l rededor de sus pies impidiéndole el paso al intentar abrazarle.

Corrió rápidamente hacia él y en cuanto estuvo frente a él le abrazó realmente emocionada mientras gruesas lágrimas de felicidad recorrían sus mejillas.

-Me alegra que haya vuelto, Padre-.

-A mi también, hermana, a mí también-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Finalmente lograban divisar la costa de la Trípoli, se preparaban para atracar.

El oji-cobalto miraba con detenimiento aquella isla y luego dirigía su mirada al rostro del de ojos amatistas…éste mantenía la mirada perdida, si tan solo pudiese saber qué ocupaba sus pensamientos…no debía preocuparse por él, lo sabía o trataba de hacérselo saber…pero le era imposible…no lograba evitar preocuparse por el trenzado.

-¿Qué es la Trípoli?-preguntó el oji-cobalto a los otros tres

-Se dice que es la cuna de la piratería-dice el rubio-además de que es un lugar muy importante ya que es donde se reúne la corte de los señores piratas-.

-Con que aquí se reúnen-dice mirando detenidamente el lugar a lo lejos-¿cada cuándo?-.

-Eso no podemos decirlo-responde Wufei con seriedad-no solo porque no lo sabemos si no porque esa información no se puede dar a alguien como si nada-.

-Entiendo-.

-Chicos-dice Duo acercándose a ellos-será mejor alistarnos para arribar al puerto-sonríe

Pronto siguieran las indicaciones de su capitán y rápidamente atracaron. Comenzaron a listarse para bajar de la nave solo esperaban las últimas instrucciones de parte de Duo.

-Trowa encárgate de lo que se necesite en el barco, ya sea arsenal o alguna reparación-dice mirándolo y luego dirige su mirada a los demás- Quatre te pido de favor reabastezcas nuestras provisiones, que Heero te acompañe y Wufei por favor vigila todo por aquí, si algo ocurre de inmediato avísenme, saben donde estaré-todos asienten

-¿Por qué irás solo?-le cuestiona el oji-cobalto enarcando una ceja

-Es mejor así-suspira-créeme, mejor quédate y ayuda a Quatre-sonríe animado

-¿Por qué desconfías de mí?-le cuestiona Heero mirándole seriamente mientras se cruza de brazos y enarca una ceja haciendo que el trenzado le mire bastante divertido

-Me permito recordarte que tú eras quién no confiaba en mí, según sé, jamás lo harías-ríe

El oji-cobalto no tuvo más que guardar silencio ante las palabras del de ojos amatistas, ciertamente tenía razón por lo cual no podría apelar, ¿acaso no le había dicho a Solo que jamás confiaría en Duo, en un pirata?

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¿También ha liberado a Hilde?-le cuestiona el de ojos miel al sacerdote

-Le dije que si habría de liberarme a ella también la dejara ir, de lo contrario me quedaría con ella-responde con calma

-En ese caso debió de ser así-dice con algo de extrañes-pero… ¿por qué les dejó ir?-se preguntaba con una mano en la barbilla

-Solo-le sonríe amablemente-sonará extraño que yo lo diga, y más luego de la situación, pero Caleb no es tan malo como todos piensan-.

-Tiene razón-le mira fijamente-suena extraño-.

-¿Has tenido noticias de Duo y Heero?-.

-No, ninguna-suspira pesadamente-aunque se rumora que ha ido a la Trípoli-.

-Entiendo-exhala-no queda más que esperar y rogar que regrese con bien-elevando su mirada al cielo

-Cierto-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Recorría esas calles nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo, no era que no le gustase estar allí ni el tener que ir con ella era solo que…tenía una actitud un tanto difícil…aunque ni que decir de otra mujer más, que temía encontrarse en aquel lugar.

Sabía perfectamente que alguien le seguía pero no le dio importancia, después de todo muchos le conocían en ese sitio…pero luego de intentar perderle y percatarse de que no era tan fácil…comenzó a molestarle…

Se dirigió rápidamente hasta un callejón y esperó a que su perseguidor fuese hasta allí y aprovecharía para atraparle…y así precisamente fue. Una vez que la silueta entró al callejón saltó saliendo del escondite que escogiese para que dar a espaldas del perseguidor quien se mantenía encapuchado…

-Te tengo-dijo con voz bastante seria-ahora dime qué quieres-sujetándole fuertemente del brazo para evitar se escapara

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Duo, pensé que nunca llegarías-el trenzado al escuchar la voz femenina de la persona a la que tenía enfrente le soltó rápido debido a la sorpresa…definitivamente le había encontrado-¿y bien?-dijo la mujer retirando su capucha dejando ver su largos y rubios cabellos así como una piel bastante blanca y ojos azules.

-Do…Dorothy-dice con una risa nerviosa-no me imaginé que serías tú-.

-Por favor-dice cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda-no me puedes engañar-.

-u etto…-decía nervioso, esa mujer siempre sabía todo, tenía muy buenos informantes y por alguna extraña razón estaba obsesionada con él…aunque solo en cuanto a que debía llevarle cada vez que saliera algún sitio por alguna razón, ya que según ella, era un imán para los problemas y a ella le encantaba estar presente en cuanta aventura tuviese-¿cómo has estado?-terminó por preguntar

-¬¬ ¿que cómo he estado?-se gira a verle-pues esperando a que te dignaras a parecer por aquí, ¿crees que no sé lo que traes entre manos?-entrecierra los ojos-claro que lo sé y yo quiero estar presente cuando la obtengas-.

-Oo ¿lo sabes?-exclama sorprendido-Dorothy, quiero saber cómo obtienes tanta información-

-Claro que no-ríe-¿me crees tan tonta como para decírtelo? Además, de hacerlo, seguro te deshaces de mí-.

-Necesito toda la información que me sea posible-dice molesto-¿Sabes dónde se encuentran los señores piratas?-.

-Duo, en cuanto a eso, sé tanto como tú-suspira-no es fácil el dar con ellos, debo admitir que has tenido suerte al toparte con Yami y Dark, pero será más difícil el dar con los demás-.

-Como sea-suspira derrotado-de todos modos debo de ir con ella…¬¬ de vez en cuando sería bueno que hicieras algo más que perseguirme-.

- ¬¬u…-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Caminaba con bastantes canastas llenas de comida y demás pero pese a que Heero le acompañase, era como si estuviera completamente solo ya que el chico no hacía más que mirar en todas direcciones, ¿por qué? Eso era fácil, buscaba al trenzado.

-No creo que esté por aquí-dijo Quatre entre risas mirando de reojo al castaño

-¿Quién?-volteando rápidamente al frente fingiendo no saber a quién se refería el rubio

-A Duo-ríe-¿a quién más?-se vuelve a mirarlo-¿ahora me dirás que no lo buscabas?-enarca una ceja bastante divertido

-No sé de qué me hablas-apurando el paso dejando atrás al de ojos aquas

-¡HEY, ESPERAME HEERO!-caminando más rápido para poder alcanzarle

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Bien, ya llegamos-dijo la rubia con algo de molestia mirando al trenzado

-Si, ya lo noté-dijo Duo sin prestarle mucha atención a la chica mientras llamaba a la puerta

Habían caminado hasta las afueras del pueblo para lograr llegar a la casa de aquella mujer y finalmente lograron llegar. La casa era enorme y un tanto tétrica, era completamente diferente a las que lograron ver camino allí, se podría apreciar fácilmente que la dueña tenía una gran fortuna.

A los pocos minutos se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un chico alto, de cabellos negros y anteojos quien traía puesto un delantal y les miraba no muy contento.

-Vaya-dice sin mucho ánimo-de nuevo acertó…que novedad-dijo sarcásticamente-pasen, les está esperando-.

-Muchas gracias-sonrió el trenzado entrando de inmediato seguido por la rubia quien no le dejaba ni un momento-¿hasta cuando me dejarás de seguir?-.

-Hasta que digas que si me llevarás…quiero salir de aquí-.

-La Trípoli es un buen lugar-dice mientras siguen al chico-no sé cual es tu interés en salir de aquí, Dorothy-.

-Cállate y más te vale que me lleves-tomándolo por la trenza

-Esta bien, esta bien-tomando su trenza por la parte de arriba para así evitar que la estirase-pero ya suéltame-.

Pronto entraron a un enorme salón en el que finalmente la encontró…la vio allí, sentada en un enorme y elegante diván color negro en el que se perdía su largo y negro cabello, vestía un largo, ajustado y un tanto escotado vestido en color vino, traía puestas diversas piezas de oro con grandes joyas, mientras el humo de un cigarrillo salía de su boca.

-Duo Maxwell-dijo sonriente-sabía que volverías-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Señor Caleb-decía un tanto inseguro

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Suou?-dijo no muy contento mientras leía algunas cosas sobre la mesa

-¿Por qué dejo ir a la muchacha y al cura?-.

-…-levanto la mirada sin mostrar interés alguno por lo dicho-¿te preocupa?-.

-Sabe que Duo nos traerá esa gema-decía calmadamente intentando explicar la manera en que lo veía él-y si, prometió entregarlos a cambio pero… ¿no pensó en que tratándose de algo tan importante para él…nos serviría más teniéndolos como prisioneros? Sabe que Duo es estimado por los señores y si será capaz de conseguir esa piedra… ¿qué más no podrá conseguir para usted? Esta es su oportunidad, podría incluso convertirse en un señor o tal vez en el Rey Pirata-sonríe

-¿El Rey Pirata?-enarca una ceja mientras le sigue sosteniendo la mirada- que estupideces dices-volviendo a sus cosas

-Pero Señor…-.

-¡BASTA SUOU!-golpea molesto la mesa-¿crees que será tan fácil? Tú lo has dicho, los señores le estiman…si me pongo a hacer lo que tú dices-se levanta y se le acerca de manera amenazante-¿crees que ellos lo permitirán? Primero me matan-empujándole-no soy tan imbésil para hacer eso-.

-Lo lamento-baja la mirada

-Vete-volviendo a su lugar viendo al chico salir de aquel lugar

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Es un placer verte, Yuko-besando su mano-sigues igual de hermosa que siempre, en ti no pasan los años-.

-Tan galante como siempre-sonríe mientras retira lentamente su mano-y veo que Dorothy está contigo… como siempre-.

-Si, claro-dice no muy contenta la rubia-sabes a lo que vino, ¿no?-mira a la mujer quien le asiente -¿entonces qué esperas?

-Es mucho mejor que él mismo lo diga-sonríe divertida- Watanuki, trae un poco de té por favor-mirando al pelinegro

-Enseguida-dice un tanto aburrido mientras sale del salón

-¿Y bien?-pregunta Yuko mirando al trenzado

-Yuko-le mira serio-sabes que no me gusta pedirte nada y menos cuando no tengo nada que darte a cambio-la dama le mira fijamente dando otra bocanada a su cigarrillo-pero necesito de tu ayuda-.

-Dime lo que necesitas-soltando el humo-y yo veré qué te pediré a cambio-.

El de ojos amatistas le miró seriamente…sabía que tendría que darle lo que ella quisiera a cambio de su ayuda, así eran los negocios con ella…siempre algo del mismo valor a cambio…pero… ¿qué sería?

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Debemos encontrarle-decía Quatre preocupado caminando entre las calles de la Trípoli en compañía de Trowa-si algo le pasa, Duo se molestará con nosotros-.

-Es culpa de Heero si algo le pasa, no debió irse así como si nada y menos sin avisar-respondió tranquilamente

-Él no conoce este sitio-mirándole algo molesto-además, si nos avisaba terminaríamos por detenerle-explicando lo que era obvio-¿dónde estará?-mirando en todas direcciones

Ambos le buscaban tenazmente; no había pasado mucho tiempo luego de dejar los víveres cuando Quatre buscó a Heero para pedirle un poco de ayuda en unas cosas cuando no le encontró, por más que buscó en el barco y los alrededores…simplemente había desaparecido…

Mientras esto ocurría cerca del barco, el oji-cobalto recorría las calles con gran tranquilidad, poco le importaba el hecho de no conocer nada ni nada en aquel sitio, lo único que le importaba era encontrar al trenzado…pero simplemente no aparecía…

-Perdón-dijo una joven niña cuando chocó por accidente con el oji-cobalto

-Descuida-dijo Heero con serenidad-¿estas bien?-.

-Si, gracias-sonrió la pequeña dulcemente

-Bien-asintió y continuó su camino pero la pequeña no había apartado su mirada del chico estoico y pudo darse cuenta fácilmente que parecía perdido, por lo que se le acercó

-¿Estas perdido?-le llamó jalándole por el pantalón

-¿Eh?-bajando la mirada un poco extrañado

-Que si estas perdido-sonrió una vez más

-Desde que nací-ríe un poco el castaño poniéndose en cunclillas para quedar a la misma altura que la pequeña- ¿y tú?-.

-Yo no-sonríe-yo desde que nací vivo aquí así que sé donde estoy- dice un tanto divertida-¿qué es lo que buscas?-.

-Busco a un…-se detuvo un momento, estaba a punto de decir la palabra "amigo" pero… ¿en serio sería eso el trenzado? No, simplemente era un compañero-compañero-.

-¿Es tu amigo?-le miró interesada-porque si te preocupas es que es tu amigo y que lo quieres mucho-.

-Etto…-se puso un tanto nervioso ante las palabras de la pequeña, ¿cómo era posible que una niña que parecía no pasar los siete años le pusiera nervioso?-es un…un buen amigo-.

-Bueno-sonríe una vez más-¿cómo es él? Te aseguro que lo habré visto-.

-Pues…-se pone de pie-es como de este tamaño-señalando la estatura del trenzado con respecto a la suya-de largo cabello castaño y lo lleva en una trenza hasta las caderas, tiene piel blanca, ojos violetas…-.

-¿Parece una niña?-dice inclinando un poco la cabeza con curiosidad

-Pues…se podría decir que si-cruzándose de brazos

-¿Y siempre está sonriendo y es muy bromista?-.

-¿Lo conoces?-sorprendido

-Claro-responde animada-es el Capitán Duo, aquí todos lo conocen-alzando un dedo-a los niños nos compra dulces, a los ancianos les da dinero, a las señoras les ayuda en lo que puede, a los señores y muchachos les invita tragos…y las muchachas suspiran por él-.

-Vaya-dice un tanto desconcertado por la respuesta-¿sabes dónde está?-.

-Pues…-con una mano en su barbilla-me parece que iba a casa de la Sra. Yuko-.

-¿Sra. Yuko?-enarcando una ceja

-Si, ¿no la conoces?-.

-No-.

-Ven yo te llevo-lo toma de la mano y lo jala rápidamente hacia la casa de la mujer.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Necesito de tu ayuda para poder encontrar a señores piratas-dijo seriamente mirando a la mujer frente a él fijamente mientras Watanuki les servía el té a todos.

-Vaya…pides cosas realmente difíciles-sonríe-¿sabes cuántos han querido eso?-mirando al trenzado que no deja de mirarle fijamente-¿por qué?-.

-Necesito la Mystic-.

-¿Y por qué no me pides mejor que yo te la de?-rió

-Sé perfectamente que aunque te la pida, jamás me la darás-dice un poco más relajado-ese fue el acuerdo con ellos, ¿cierto?-.

-Así es-se pone de pie-Duo, ya han venido una gran cantidad de marineros, mercantes, piratas pidiendo lo mismo que tú y se los he negado… ¿qué te hace pensar que tú serás la excepción?-.

-Yo no pienso matarles, exigirles ser de su tripulación o incluso robarles…solo necesito hablarles, y eso la sabes perfectamente-.

-Si-suspira y sonríe nuevamente-ven conmigo…tengo algo que te será realmente útil-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Debemos volver al barco-dice Trowa

-Pero Heero…-responde preocupado el rubio-debemos encontrarle-.

-Quatre-suspira-de acuerdo, ven-lo toma de la mano-sé donde debe estar-.

-¿Eh?-sorprendido siguiéndole

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Aquí es-dijo la pequeña bastante animada tocando a la puerta-te aseguro de que él estará aquí con la Sra. Yuko-.

-…-extrañado viendo la casa-¿quién es Yuko?-.

-Pues…es…-mira a todos lados-una bruja-.

-¿Bruja?-enarcado una ceja-¿segura que es eso?-.

-Si, ella tiene la habilidad de cumplir con lo que le pidas a cambio de algo del mismo valor-.

-Entiendo-mirando como la enorme puerta frente a él comenzaba a abrirse

-¿Más?-dice Watanuki mirándolos-¿qué necesitan?-.

-Queremos saber si el Sr. Duo está aquí-responde la pequeña sonriendo

-¿Quién lo pregunta?-mirando al oji-cobalto

-Heero Yuy-dice sin inmutarse-soy uno de sus…-.

-Watanuki-dice la rubia llegando en ese momento pero guarda silencio al momento de ver al castaño y luego posa su mirada en la pequeña-¿qué ocurre?-.

-Preguntan por Duo-dice Watanuki sin dejar de mirar al chico

-Srita. Dorothy-dice la pequeña haciendo que las miradas se centraran en ella-Heero solo viene a ver al Sr. Duo, él es su amigo y como estaba perdido decidí ayudarle y lo traje hasta aquí-sonríe

-Pero Kasuki-dice suspirando-¿estas segura de que él es su amigo?-le cuestiona no muy contenta la rubia

-Pero…-mirando al chico estoico

-Descuida-le acaricia la cabeza y le sonríe dulcemente para luego mirar a los otros-soy miembro de su tripulación-.

-¿Tripulación?-se miran ambos

-¿Está aquí o no?-pregunta con el ceño fruncido

-Eres de su tripulación, eh-dice la rubia con una mano en la barbilla analizando lo dicho por el oji-cobalto para luego sonreír-adelante, Duo está aquí y enseguida nos iremos-tomando su brazo y jalándolo hacia adentro-yo soy Dorothy Catalonia y ahora soy tu compañera y…-voltea con la pequeña-gracias, más tarde me aseguraré de recompensarte, será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa o te reprenderán-.

-Si-responde algo confusa

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Miraba todo no muy contento ya que le habían dejado solo, suspiró pesadamente para luego cruzarse de brazos… ¿en verdad deseaba dejar todo eso? Se preguntaba recordando lo que le había dicho antes al oji-violeta.

Cuando se quedó en Tortuga lo había decidido y luego apareció el trenzado y aceptó su propuesta, de acuerdo, tenía aquella promesa pero estaba seguro de que el oji-violeta haría lo mismo, aceptar su decisión sin reprocharle… ¿estaba listo para dejar todo aquello?

-No podía equivocarme-dice na voz femenina haciéndole voltear al chino-¿cómo estas Wufei?-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Esto es lo que te prestaré-dice Yuko entregándole lo que parecía ser un grueso papel enrollado-solo basta con que desees saber el paradero del señor pirata al que buscas y esto te indicará su paradero-responde seria-pero déjame decirte una cosa…no lograrás encontrar la Mystic con esto, ni tampoco encontrará al Rey Pirata o a la persona que porta el anillo y el pergamino-.

-¿No?-confuso mirando a la mujer frente a él

-No, bien sabes que en algunas ocasiones la persona de más confianza del señor pirata porta el anillo y guarda el pergamino, por seguridad o algo así…esto solo te indicará el paradero del señor más no el del anillo o el pergamino-.

-Es decir que tendré suerte si él lo porta-sonríe el de ojos amatistas

-Así es-dirigiéndose Yuko a la puerta-tampoco sabrás dónde está el Rey Pirata ya que…ese fue otro de los acuerdos-.

-Entiendo Yuko, de eso deberé encargarme solo, no sería justo que todo me lo dieses en bandeja de plata-sonríe

-De acuerdo-abre la puerta de la habitación-lo que te pediré a cambio de éste objeto tan valioso será…-con una mano en la barbilla- ya lo sé-sonríe-será algo que aprecias mucho-.

-¿Qué?- preocupado, llevado de inmediato su mano al pecho sujetando fuertemente lo que se encontraba bajo su camisa

-Descuida Duo-ríe-no será esa cruz de plata que tanto proteges…será…tu Deathscythe-.

El trenzado abrió enormemente sus ojos ante tales palabras, esas orbes violetas mostraban cual sorprendido estaba ante tal petición…no solo no deseaba entregarle el Deathscythe si no que ni siquiera lo tenía en su poder.

-¿Qué dices, Duo?-mirándole con gran seriedad-solo te lo daré si me das algo a cambio… si no aceptas el trato...no podrás llevarte eso-.

-Yo…-baja la mirada, no podía entregarle el Deathscythe, fue donde todo comenzó…donde cumplió finalmente lo que tanto había deseado…-no puedo entregártelo…no…no lo tengo-dijo alzando la mirada intentando convencerle

-Sabes que puedes quitárselo a Caleb-entrecerrando los ojos-puedo esperar a que lo recuperes ya que sé que me lo traerás-.

-No…-baja la mirada para luego alzara rápidamente-eso no te lo daré-lo dice con seguridad

-¿Entonces, deberá ser otra cosa?-mirándole interrogantemente pero con una extraña confianza en sus palabras

-Si-dijo firmemente-no pienso entregarte mi Deathscythe-.

-De acuerdo, entonces, lo que quiero es…-mirándole seriamente

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Empezaba a impacientarse ya que el trenzado no daba seña alguna de estar allí por lo que ya pensaba en marcharse…

-Espera, ya vendrá-dice Dorothy al ver como el oji-cobalto pretendía ponerse de pie-te dije que aquí estaba y así es, además…yo iré con ustedes así que será mejor esperarle-sonriendo

-¿Cómo sé que no me estas mintiendo?-entrecerrando los ojos mostrando que no confiaba en lo más mínimo en ella

-Ya verás como no tarda-.

-¿Seguro que estará aquí?-se escuchó una voz en el pasillo, voz que reconoció de manera inmediata el chico estoico, era Quatre y no venía solo, Trowa le acompañaba y eso pudo saberlo al verles entrar

-Si-dijo de manera neutral entrando-¿lo ves?-indicándole con la mirada

-Heero-dijo Quatre acerándosele con el ceño fruncido, se encontraba un tanto molesto-¿por qué te desapareces así como así? ¿Qué tal si algo te llega a pasar?-.

-Yo…-decía un tanto nervioso al tener al rubio mirándole fijamente mostrándose molesto-solo vine a buscar a ese baka-.

-No importa, debiste quedarte en el barco-sentándose en el sofá con él-Duo ordenó que lo hicieras…entiende que debes obedecerle…te meterás en problemas-dice ya más calmado mostrándose preocupado

-De acuerdo-dice algo extrañado por el repentino cambio de humor del rubio

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?-preguntó Trowa mirando fijamente la rubia-por lo que veo ya has encontrado a Duo-.

-Así es-sonríe Dorothy-y me desilusiona el hecho de que me trates tan fríamente Trowa-sonríe acercándosele

-¿Planeas acompañarnos?-preguntó sin inmutarse al tener a la chica frente a él mientras le miraba de una manera un tanto…incómoda

-Así es-sonríe pero su sonrisa desaparece al ver como el moreno se aparta yendo con Quatre

Ya ninguno prestó atención a lo que fuese a decir la rubia puesto que todos se volvieron a la puerta al ver a Duo y a Yuko volver a la habitación, pudieron ver como la mujer entraba muy sonriente mientras que el chico se mostraba un tanto extraño…traía algo bajo su brazo, pero al mirarle bien…todos quedaron estupefactos…

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

¿Qué tal?, si ya se que me demoro mucho en actualizar pero tenga un poquito de compasión por mi…TT es un poco difícil el conectarme ahora que estoy de vagaciones (XD)

Bueno, pues como pudieron ver, ya les mostré un poquito del pasado de mis piratas y bueno…también de la Relela (XD pensé que no podía faltar el "Heero, ven mátame"…¬¬ lastima que de momento me es imposible matarla…;) aunque quien sabe luego)

Ok, les voy a decir una cosita, antes de empezar este fic escribí algo que me sirvió de inspiración…es un texto algo cortito y lo planeo incluir, de hecho ya lo he empezado a hacer asi que si quieren saber cual es… (Sonó a concurso o algo por el estilo jajaja)…basta con que reúnan lo que viene (entre comillas y sin subrayar) al inicio de cada capi, el primero es el del Prólogo y el segundo fragmento vendrá en el siguiente capi, de cualquier modo les diré cada vez que incluya uno.

Dirán, "¿y a mí que me importa cuál fue su _"inspiración"_?" La verdad solo lo incluyo porque algunas amigas me han estado pregunte y pregunte que de donde saqué la idea…en primer lugar fue de mi adorado Jack Sparrow ¬ y luego de allí salió el escribir el texto, claro que buscando info sobre los piratas…y…producto del exceso de coca cola y de tix-tix (XD apuesto a que Grace entiende esto) se me ocurrió la loca idea de que Duo sería un perfecto capitán al estilo Jack y de allí en adelante pasó este desastre de fic (:D eso me dice mi hermana).

Bueno, agradezco a las chicas que me han dejado review, de veras que me animan a seguir escribiendo… y las que no… (E: ¡¿QUE ESPERAN?! ¿NO VEN QUE LUEGO SOY YO LA QUE SOPORTA A LADY LLORANDO XK NO LA PELAN?) Oo etto…bueno, ella es Escarleth una de las que ayudan en mi grupo de MSN… (H: ¬¬ perdón pero se me escapó la loca)…y esa es Hyoko la hermana de Escarleth…ambas ayudan en mi grupo de MSN asi que si quieren saber k hacen visítenlo, está en mi profile (E: ¬o¬ a eso yo lo llamo "Publicidad barata")…¬¬… bueno, saludos a todos.


	8. Capitulo VII Reciprocidad

**PIRATAS**

**CROSSOVER YAOI AU**

**Varias parejas**

**"Gundam Wing y demás series son de sus respectivos autores, no son mías aunque...soñar no cuesta nada"**

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**CAPITULO** **VII "Reciprocidad"**

"…_Pirata…palabra de sonido repentino y amenazador…antiguo saqueador de pueblos costeros, cazador y recolector de bienes de otras personas para complementar el medio de vida de su propia familia y pueblo. En este tiempo es considerado así un filibustero…pero en el mundo antiguo era respetado como un guerrero osado, inclusive eso se refleja en la palabra __**pirata**__…los griegos así les llamaron al venir de la palabra __peiran__ que significa tratar o atacar, mejor termino no pudo haberse usado para los nuestros…"_

-¿Y a dónde ha ido Duo?-dijo sonrientemente la mujer que momentos antes había encontrado el peli-negro

-Fue con Yuko-dijo mientras ambos caminaban por el pueblo-necesitamos su ayuda-.

-¿Y ésta vez para qué?-preguntó sorprendida

-Necesitamos la Mystic o bueno, él la necesita-dijo sin preocupación mientras la mujer la miraba sorprendida-si, sé que ese Maxwell está loco, ¿pero qué podemos hacer Noin?-.

-Pero ella no puede dársela, eso sería…-.

-Contra lo antes acordado, todos lo sabemos así que algo se le debe haber ocurrido-.

-¿Quiénes más van?-.

-Barton, Winner y otro chico, se llama Heero Yuy-.

-Uno nuevo, eh-sonríe-creo que a Dorothy le encantará saber que están aquí-.

-Me lo temo-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Señor-dice Lady Une presentándose ante Traize

-¿Qué se le ofrece ahora, Lady?-dijo sin levantar la mirada solamente observando unos cuantos papeles que tenía frente a él

-Ya ha regresado el Capitán Zech Marquize, señor-.

-Entiendo, llámale inmediatamente-ahora sí fijando su mirada en la mujer

-Como ordene-dice vacilando entre salir o no de la habitación

-¿Qué más ocurre?-le cuestiona un tanto molesto

-También vino alguien acompañando a Zech, señor-.

-¿Quién?-le cuestiona justo al momento en el que llaman a la puerta-adelante-.

-He venido a reportarme con usted, Comodoro-dice Zech apareciendo en escena

-Puede retirarse, Lady-dice serio y ella asiente saliendo del lugar-es bueno que hayas vuelto con bien Zech-sonríe-me han dicho que volviste con otra persona-.

-Así es-dice serio-el rey se ha enterado del problema con los piratas y han decidido hacer algo-.

-Toma asiento y dime lo que es-.

-Ha mandado esto-le da unos papeles mientras toma asiento-considera que tú eres la persona más indicada para llevar a cabo sus deseos por lo que te ha mandado a la mayoría de sus tropas-.

-Entiendo-leyendo todo-¿quién está a cargo de esa gente?-.

-De momento…-.

-Disculpe-dice un mozo entrando-le buscan señor-.

-¿Quién?-volviéndose a mirarle al igual que Zech

-Pues…-.

-Capitán Roy Mustang, señor-entrando con gran seguridad-espero que mi visita no sea inoportuna-mirando a ambos- puesto que su majestad me ha enviado, consideré prudente el venir yo mismo a reportarme ante usted, comodoro-inclinándose un poco

-Sea bienvenido, Mustang-dice de manera sonriente Traize-justamente ahora, Zech me comunicaba de su presencia-asiente el rubio

-Le ruego me disculpe por no haber venido una vez llegué a tierra, pero había algunas cosas que debía de hacer-.

-Descuide-sentándose-tome asiento por favor-Roy obedece la indicación-y dígame, ¿ya están instalados en Port Bell?-.

-Así es-asiente-mis hombres ya se han reportado en el fuerte y han comenzado con sus labores para estar preparados para cuando usted indique la estrategia a seguir en cuanto a los filibusteros-.

-Me agrada esa iniciativa, Roy-claramente satisfecho-de momento tomen el día para instalarse adecuadamente y mañana temprano se reportan de nuevo conmigo, también hay que avisar al Gobernador Darlian del porqué de su presencia-.

-Como ordene, señor-se pone de pie, se inclina un poco-con su permiso, me retiro-sale de la habitación.

-Vaya que es…raro-dice Zech luego de que el hombre sale

-Es eficiente y debe ser bastante bueno…de lo contrario, su majestad no lo hubiese enviado personalmente-responde bastante confiado de sus palabras

-Como digas-se pone de pie-iré a visitar al gobernador Darlian-.

-¿Hasta cuando lo seguirás ocultando?-sonríe observando como el rubio simplemente se limita a verle-nadie sabe, excepto yo, que tú eres quien en realidad debería estar gobernando Port Bell y no él-.

-Mi padre cometió un grave error al permitir que todos esos piratas se ocultasen en estas tierras-responde bastante serio-por lo que no culpo a su majestad de haberle quitado su título y haberle ejecutado-.

-Zech-ríe-se cree que todos los Peacecraft y varias personas de la élite, murieron aquel día en el que Port Bell fue atacado por todos esos bandidos…únicamente sobrevivieron tu padre, tu hermana y tú…fue por ello que se le acusó de traición aunque…-.

-Con todo respeto, Comodoro-mirándole seriamente-no me gusta que hable con tanta libertad de lo ocurrido con mi familia-.

-Como desees-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Todos le miraban realmente sorprendidos, no podían creer lo que hubiese sucedido en ese sitio, por ahora, ya iban de vuelta a la embarcación pero ninguno decía palabra alguna…solo le observaban en silencio…

Una vez que llegaron allí, Dorothy se retiró alegando que debía recoger sus cosas para el viaje mientras que Quatre decía que le prepararía un camarote para que durmiese la chica y el oji-verde simplemente se fue, sin dar alguna excusa ya que no le pareció necesario aquello.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dio?-dijo el joven oji-cobalto una vez que decidió romper aquel silencio que comenzaba a molestarle, es que ya era tanta la costumbre de escuchar el incesante parloteo del de ojos amatistas que el no escucharle ahora le incomodaba

-Me dio este raro mapa-dijo con una sonrisa como siempre

-¿Por qué?-siseo molesto con los ojos entrecerrados-¿por qué si no tienes por qué sonreír, lo haces? ¿Qué ganas haciendo eso, engañando a los otros con una falsa sonrisa?-.

Duo le miró confuso por unos instantes para luego sonreír nuevamente haciendo que el oji-cobalto frunciera aún más el ceño

-¿Y es mejor el ponerme a llorar y lamentarme por todo?-mirándole fijamente-prefiero seguir sonriendo, verle el lado bueno a las cosas e intentar alegrar a los demás…nada gano con lamentarme-bajando la mirada

El oji-cobalto miró fijamente al de ojos amatistas…se acercó lentamente hasta él, lo tomó por la barbilla obligándole a levantar la mirada…

-Baka-dijo suavemente-fue una tontería que aceptaras entregarlo-levantando su otra mano desatando la cinta que sujetaba su cabello… para dejarlo suelto… pero ahora… solo llegaba hasta sus hombros…

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Dorothy-dijo Lucrecia mirándole entrar-¿qué ocurre?-al mirar su cara de confusión

-Tú, al igual que yo, sabes que Duo nunca corta su trenza… ¿no es así?-.

-Así es, la cuida con su vida-extrañada

-Pues ahora…-tomando asiento-le ha dado su larga trenza a Yuko-.

-¿Qué?-dijo incrédula-eso no puede ser posible-.

-Así fue-se cruza de brazos

-¿Y qué le dio a cambio?-cuestionó Wufei quien aparecía a espaldas de la rubia

-¿Eh?-voltea a verlo algo sorprendida-pues no sé con exactitud, solo sé que será algo para poder encontrar a los señores-voltea a ver a Lucrecia cuestionantemente

-Pasé por el puerto luego de hacer unas compras y lo vi, así que me hizo el favor de acompañarme, pero sigue contando lo de Duo-.

-Pues es todo lo que sé, vine por mis cosas porque ya era bastante incómodo estar entre ellos, nadie hablaba ni nada-.

-Debo irme-dice el chino dirigiéndose a la salida-nos vemos-.

-Espera, yo también iré con ustedes-gritó la rubia

-Entones nos alcanzarás luego, yo debo irme ahora para saber lo que ocurrió-saliendo rápidamente de la casa

-Yo también iré con ustedes-dice Noin bastante decidida

-Claro, solo arreglemos lo que se necesite-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-No puede ser-dijo Quatre mientras llega a la habitación en la que estaba el moreno

-¿Qué?-le cuestionó enarcando una ceja el latino

-Pues el que Duo haya decidido cortar su trenza-preocupado

-No tiene importancia, ya crecerá-dice sin interés alguno

-¿Por qué haces eso, Trowa?-frunciendo el ceño-desde que estamos con él te muestras demasiado frío, cortante; parece no importarte lo que le suceda, él es nuestro amigo-.

-Quatre-se le acerca y lo toma por los hombros-escucha, no es que no me importe, pero ¿no crees que es mejor no darle importancia al hecho de que haya cortado su cabello?…él sabrá sus motivos-.

-Una vez-susurra el rubio con la mirada baja-Duo me contó que su cabello era uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de su madre-dice evitando que dos lagrimas recorrieran sus mejilla-es por eso que me preocupa y tú… dices que no le de importancia-.

-Entiéndeme-lo abraza consolándole-no hay que darle importancia para que él no sienta tanto la pérdida de algo como eso, hay que hacerle ver que simplemente era cabello-.

-Lo entiendo, Trowa-dice aferrándose al alto-pero…Duo está sufriendo…lo sé-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sintió que esas palabras le desgarraban por dentro, uno de los pocos recuerdos que conservaba de su madre lo había perdido…y ahora, incluso el oji-cobalto le reprochaba tal cosa, pudo haberlo esperado de Quatre o incluso de Wufei, pero no de Heero…

-No tenía alternativa-bajando la mirada-además, es solo cabello-.

-¿Estas seguro?-obligándole a verlo-mírame a los ojos y dime que solo era cabello, por que tus ojos no lo confirman-.

-Heero-intentando contener las lágrimas-desde hace tiempo consideré que ya era hora de un corte, no es normal que un hombre tenga el cabello tan largo-.

-¿Qué hay de Krad?-enarcó una ceja-no me digas tonterías que de seguro hay más de uno con el cabello igual o más largo que el tuyo-.

-Así es, hay más de uno, ¿y eso qué?-dijo soltándose repentinamente-eso no quiere decir que para mí no fuera solo cabello, no significa que en verdad fuese especial…-.

-Que lástima que digas eso-responde dando media vuelta-porque a diferencia de ti, considero que ese cabello tuyo, era otra de las razones por las que eras diferente a cualquiera-camina rumbo a las habitaciones

Abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa… ¿en verdad pensaba eso Heero? ¿No sería solo una broma o algo por el estilo? Pero si así fuera, no se vería tan molesto… ¿qué era lo que pasaba? El pobre ex-trenzado no lograba entenderlo…

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¿Y para qué quieres este cabello?-pregunta Watanuki una vez que sostiene la larga cabellera de Duo entre sus manos

-Yo sé que será útil para algo-sonríe Yuko sentada sobre ese enorme diván-además, es uno de los objetos más preciados que he conseguido-.

-Es solo cabello-dice el chico enarcando una ceja

-Para ti, talvez-sonríe-pero te aseguro que hay alguien que le extrañará demasiado-.

Watanuki no tuvo más que guarda silencio intentando creer en las palabras de esa loca mujer…aunque seguí pareciéndole extraño que solo hubiese aceptado esa trenza como pago.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Pronto llego Wufei a la embarcación y lo primero que buscó fue a Duo pero no lo veía por ninguna parte, solo logró encontrar a Quatre y a Trowa.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó tranquilo

-En su habitación-responde Quatre un tanto melancólico-luego de que llegamos, habló con Heero y se después se encerró…no ha salido-.

-Entiendo-respondió el pelinegro-¿qué pasó entre esos dos?-.

-No sabemos-respondió ahora el alto-no han dicho nada, ambos se han mantenido en sus cuartos-mirando a los dos frente a él

-Vaya cosa-recargándose en el borde de la embarcación-¿y cómo está eso de que Catalonia nos acompañará?-.

-Para cuando llegamos con Duo, ella ya estaba allí-decía Trowa-seguramente se topó con ella camino a casa de Yuko-.

-¿Por qué vendrá ella?-cuestionó Quatre-según tengo entendido es una de las aliadas de Caleb-cruzándose de brazos

-Era aliada de él desde antes de conocer a Duo-respondía Wufei-pero cuando conoció a Maxwell, nadie sabe por qué, pero se encaprichó en que ella le acompañaría a todos lados, alegando que así no estaría lejos de la acción-.

-Pero parece bastante interesada en Trowa-frunciendo el ceño

-Así parece-responde Wufei-pero te aseguro que no es verdad, cambia de interés de un momento a otro-.

-Pues eso espero-dice el rubio mostrándose claramente celoso

Justo en ese momento llegaron tanto la rubia como Lucrecia, ambas llevaban poco equipaje y para sorpresa del rubio, ambas llevaban pantalones.

-Bien, de vuelta en un barco pirata-exclama emocionada Dorothy

-Tranquila-dice Lucrecia a un lado de ella-es un placer verles-sonríe, mira a Quatre y se acerca-soy Lucrecia Noin, me parece que es la primera vez que nos vemos-.

-Mucho gusto-sonríe-Quatre Raberba Winner-extiende la mano pero luego se da cuenta de que dijo algo que no debía

-¿Raberba Winner?-pregunta la rubia interrumpiendo repentinamente-me parece haber escuchado ese apellido en otro lugar-con una mano en la barbilla-no me digas que tú eres uno de esos niños mimados que quieren jugar a ser piratas-mirándole seriamente

-Te equivocas-le mira seriamente-no soy pirata por un simple capricho, lo soy porque es mi deseo-frunce el ceño-y no soy ningún niño mimado-.

Ambos rubios se miraban fieramente, había algo en Dorothy que no le gustaba en lo absoluto al de ojos aqua y viceversa, pero todo quedó olvidado al ver llegar a Duo.

-Hasta que te apareces-dice Dorothy cruzándose de brazos

-Lamento el retraso-dice con un sonrisa-pero descuiden, ahora tardaré menos en peinarme-comenta de manera bromista

Todos rieron pero solamente para complacer al oji-violeta puesto que nadie tenía ánimos para reír de verdad.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Lucrecia-la abraza-supuse que estarías cuidando de ella-voltea a ver a Dorothy

-Lo sé-sonríe-Wufei me ha explicado un poco la situación, así que si me lo permites, me gustaría ayudarles en este viaje-.

-Nos vendrían bien tus conocimientos de medicina así como los marítimos-dice bastante alegre el ex-trenzado

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Padre-dice Relena entrando a la oficina del gobernador

-Pasa Relena, ¿qué es lo que se te ofrece?-le sonrió amablemente

La chica entró rápidamente a la oficina y se sentó frente a él, se encontraba un tanto nerviosa debido al tema que iba a tratar con su padre, realmente deseaba poder hacer algo por Heero pues se rehusaba a creer que el chico de un momento a otro hubiese cambiado de parecer respecto a sus piratas…no, seguramente debía de haber una equivocación.

-Necesito hablar con usted-baja la mirada

-¿Sobre qué?-le mira sonrientemente sin apartar su vista de ella

-Sobre…-jugando nerviosamente con sus manos-Heero-.

-¿De nuevo eso?-dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirándola intensamente-Relena, te he dicho que no puedo hacer nada, fue su decisión volverse un filibustero-suspira un poco más tranquilo-no puedo hacer nada por él, las leyes son claras y su castigo en la horca-.

-¡NO!-gritó asustada-no pueden condenarlo a muerte, eso no sería justo-.

-Sabes perfectamente que…-.

-Tiene derecho a un juicio para saber si es culpable o inocente-.

-Sabes que esos juicios son una pérdida de tiempo, siempre a los que se les acusa de piratería se les encuentra culpables lo sean o no-.

-Eso es porque no dejan que nadie atestigüe a si favor-dice molesta

-No pienso seguir discutiendo sobre este tema contigo-.

-Puede aceptar ser un corsario de la corona-dice un tanto desesperada

-Hija-decía intentando conservar la poca paciencia que le quedaba-no haré eso-serio

-De acuerdo…será como quiera pero si algo le pasa a Heero…-.

-Regresa a casa con tu madre y más tarde hablaremos-.

La chica solo bajo la cabeza derrotada y salió del lugar sin más que decir.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¡Leven anclas y prepárense a desplegar las velas!-gritaba Duo desde el timón bastante animado mirando a todos

-Se ve bastante bien-dice Lucrecia mientras sujeta fuertemente una cuerda

-Pues eso parece-dice Dorothy ayudándole-no te distraigas-viendo como afloja un poco el agarre

-Lo lamento-concentrándose-dime, Wufei-volviéndose con el chino que se dirigía hacia ellas a ayudarles-¿es ese el chico?-.

-Dame eso-un poco molesto-ustedes las mujeres no deberían de hacer estas cosas-sujetando el la soga con el ceño fruncido-y sí, ese es Yuy-.

-Pues mira que no ocupamos tu ayuda-dice Dorothy bastante molesta

-Ya van a empezar-dice Lucrecia rodando los ojos

Lucrecia dio media vuelta y decidió acercarse al joven oji-cobalto que se encontraba bastante concentrado en sus actividades.

-Hola-se acerca sonriente-aún no conozco tu nombre-dice de manera amable haciendo que el oji-cobalto le mirase un tanto extrañado

-Heero Yuy-dice extendiendo su mano mientras le mira fijamente

-Lucrecia Noin-estrechando su mano con una sonrisa en su rostro-ya me han explicado un poco la situación solo que no sé exactamente por qué estas aquí con ellos-.

La mujer miró a Heero quien realizaba algunos amarres y al parecer sin prestarle mucha atención, pensó que lo mejor era dejarle solo, tal vez no le gustase que le cuestionaran por lo que mejor debería retirarse…

-Es mi prima-dice bastante serio sin volverse a verla haciendo que detenga su marcha-Hilde es mi prima-volviéndose a mirarla-es por ello que ayudo a encontrar la Mystic-.

-Entiendo-le dice mirándolo amablemente-te ofrezco mi ayuda en lo que necesites y…-nota como Duo pese a encontrarse hablando con Quatre los mira de reojo

-¿Y?-enarcando una ceja

-¿Eh?-voltea a verlo y después sonríe-pues es todo, gusto en verte-le sonríe y vuelve con Dorothy y Wufei

-¡¡SEÑOR HEERO!!-se escuchaba la voz de una niña en el muelle

Todos voltearon de inmediato para ver quien llamaba al oji-cobalto mientras que éste se aproximaba al borde sin prisa alguna.

-¿Kasuki?-exclamó extrañado Duo al ver a la pequeña-¿tú de donde la conoces?-ve al chico

-¡Señor Duo!-grita con una enorme sonrisa-me alegra que el señor Heero le haya encontrado-ve al castaño asomarse-¿ya se van? ¿Cuándo vuelven?-.

-No lo sé-grita el oji-violeta

-¿Qué necesitas, Kasuki?-preguntó ahora Heero

-Solo…-decía algo apenada-solo quería despedirme de usted-.

-Gracias por lo de antes-añadió Heero con una leve mueca

-No fue nada-grita entusiasmada

-Kasuki-dice Duo mirando a ambos bastante contento-espera nuestro regreso, prometo que lo traeré de vuelta para que vuelvas a verlo-le guiñe un ojo

-Gracias Señor Duo-dice con un leve rosa en sus mejillas-los esperaré impaciente-.

-¡¡ADIOS!!-gritan todos mientras la embarcación se aleja cada vez más

-Vaya Yuy-dice en un tono bastante burlón Wufei-no sabía que tenías debilidad por las niñas-

-Calla-dice molesto

-Lo dirás en broma pero incluso así suena demasiado pervertido-dice Dorothy

-Ya, basta-ríe junto a los demás-déjenlo tranquilo…que luego se va a apenar porque descubrimos su pequeño secreto romántico-añade Duo

Todos rieron al mismo tiempo ante tales comentarios, sobrando decir que Heero no estaba nada contento.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

El viento comenzaba a ser más rápido y más frío, seguramente la noche sería aún más helada. Duo miraba el mapa para encontrar al siguiente señor y al aparecer ya tenía uno a la vista.

-¿Ya sabes cuál es el rumbo que tomaremos?-le cuestiona el rubio mirando al oji-violeta

-Si…-bajando la mirada

-¿Qué te ocurre?-frotando su espalda

-Pues…-lo mira y luego mira de reojo al castaño-nada, Q-sonríe algo melancólico

-A mí no me engañas-entrecerrando los ojos-¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué miras tanto a Heero?-volteando a ver al oji-cobalto

-Bueno…-mira a Heero y luego voltea a ver a Quatre-Heero…en verdad se molestó al verlo corto-sujeta su cabello

-No fue el único-cruzándose de brazos-Duo, a todos nos molestó, nos extrañó…aún no entiendo por qué lo hiciste-.

-Te diré lo que pasó-tomando firmemente el timón

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Pronto el atardecer llegaba en Port Bell, en la Iglesia ya todo volvía a la normalidad y aún mejor era el tener al Padre Maxwell de vuelta. Pero aún había algo extraño en todo eso y Solo no podía sacar esa idea de su cabeza… ¿qué traería Caleb entre manos?

-Seguro nada bueno-susurró el moreno mientras barría las escaleras de la entrada

-Buenas tardes-dijo una voz femenina frente al chico quien de inmediato se volvió a verle

-Buenas tarde, Hilde-saludó muy sonriente-¿cómo estas?-.

-Mejor-sonríe débilmente-es bueno estar de vuelta en casa-se acerca al chico-pero…-voltea en todas direcciones y luego vuelve a verlo-nada me quita la idea de que Caleb planea algo, me parece muy raro que solo porque sí nos haya dejado ir, incluso antes me había dicho que no me dejaría ir-.

-Lo sé-responde bastante serio-yo también pienso lo mismo pero el Padre Maxwell dice que no piense mal, que aunque lo dude, Caleb no es tan malo-.

-Si, algo parecido me dijo, pero nunca me contó nada-suspira-el padre sabe más de lo que creemos, pero no nos lo dirá-.

-Debe haberlo sabido como secreto de confesión-se sienta en las escaleras-sabes como son con eso, ni muertos les sacan la verdad-.

-Pues si-se sienta junto a él-y hay otra cosa-Solo se vuelve a verla-ni Caleb ni ninguno de sus hombres se han aparecido por mi casa para cobrarle a mi padre-.

-¿No habrá liquidado la cuenta?-Hilde niega con la cabeza

-Ya le pregunté pero dice que aún no reúne todo-.

-Esto es cada vez más raro-.

-Ni que lo digas-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Luego de que Duo le contara todo acerca del trato con Yuko, del por qué se negó a entregar el Deathscythe aceptando dar su larga cabellera a cambio; Quatre se limitaba a mirarle bastante intranquilo…

-No sé porqué aceptaste darle tu cabello, era mejor haberle entregado ese barco-.

-Quatre-suspira-¿es que acaso no me entiendes?-dijo Duo-jamás podría entregarlo, no solo porque no lo tengo en mi poder, sino porque simplemente no me atrevo-.

-Eso no me parece…-.

-Quatre-le interrumpe-tú pasaste poco tiempo en el Deathscythe, pero yo…ese barco…ese barco significó el inicio de mi sueño, fue donde logré realizar lo que siempre quise…nunca me atrevería a cambiarlo -.

-Comprendo el afecto que sientes por ello…pero…tú me contaste que ese cabello también era un recuerdo que tenías de tu madre, ella lo cuidaba y cepillaba…el tenerlo largo y cepillarlo era lo que la mantenía viva para ti-.

-Si, lo dije y no lo niego-sonríe-pero… ¿no te parece absurdo mantener vivo el recuerdo de mi madre solo por el cabello? Aún recuerdo su aroma, su rostro, su voz…no lo necesito -.

-De acuerdo-sonríe-y con respecto a Heero…deberías hablar con él-.

-¿Por qué?-enarcando una ceja-está molesto y no creo que debamos hablar más del asunto-.

-Yo me refiero…-dice Quatre un tanto dudoso-¿no crees que sea hora de que él sepa todo?-.

-¿Todo?-enarcando una ceja

-Si-mirándole fijamente-no sabe de ti y de Caleb, sinceramente no me parece justo-.

-De acuerdo, le diré todo…luego-sonríe

-Entre más rápido, mejor-.

-Como gustes-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¿Tú qué opinas de todo esto, Barton?-le cuestionó el chino-no has dicho nada-.

-¿Opinar sobre qué?-dijo sin siquiera volverse a verle, se mantenía ocupado en sus quehaceres

-Pues sobre lo de Maxwell-recargado a su lado en el borde del barco por el rumbo de proa-¿qué opinas?-.

-Mi opinión no es importante-dice con serenidad-por lo que no tengo por qué darla-.

-Vaya, sigues igual que siempre-suspira cruzándose de brazos

-Oye, Wufei-dice Dorothy acercándose hasta los dos con una expresión de disgusto-¿qué tanto hace Duo con Quatre?-señalando a los otros dos quienes conversan

-Hablando-dice enarcando una ceja-creí que era fácil de notar-añade con un poco de sarcasmo

La rubia le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y lanzó un bufido de molestia para luego dirigirse decididamente hacia los otros dos.

-¿Ahora a dónde y a qué vas?-dijo Lucrecia deteniéndola por la muñeca

-A preguntarle a nuestro capitán sobre el rumbo que llevamos-sonríe enarcando una ceja-¿o qué crees tú?-le preguntó ahora poniendo una expresión de inocencia

-Dorothy, Duo debe estar hablando de algo serio y eso se nota en su expresión-mirándola seriamente-asi que no les interrumpas hasta que sea el momento-.

-Como gustes-responde derrotada

Pero para fortuna de la chica, el oji-violeta le sonrió al rubio para luego dejarle en el timón y bajar del puente con una enorme sonrisa.

-Considero que ése es el momento-dice mirando a la morena

-Pero Dorothy…-decía algo preocupada.

Las palabras de Lucrecia ya no fueron escuchadas por la rubia quien emprendió la marcha hacia el castaño, apenas y estuvo a una corta distancia cuando el de ojos amatistas se dirigió a Heero quien aún estaba ocupado.

-Duo-le llama mientras se acerca

-¿Eh?-volteando a verla-lo lamento Dorothy pero ahora…-.

-Necesito hablar contigo-mirándolo fijamente-es importante-.

-Mira-la toma por los hombros-iré a decirle algo a Heero y enseguida te atiendo, ¿si?-.

-Pero…de acuerdo-responde resignada dando media vuelta

Rápidamente se acercó al oji-cobalto quien ahora simplemente descansaba mirando al inmenso océano que tenía frente a él. Se quedó mirándole en silencio por unos instantes…algo en él le pedía seguir mirándolo, no interrumpir aquella imagen frente a sus ojos…pero de pronto los abrió lleno de sorpresa, aquello que sentía en ese preciso momento no le era del todo desconocido…¿sería posible que…?

-¿Ahora qué quieres?-cuestionó Heero al verle frente a él sin pronunciar palabra alguna

-Etto…-fue lo único que salió de sus labios para luego bajar el rostro intentando ocultar el leve rosa pálido que pintaba sus mejillas-no…no es nada-.

Solo enarcó una ceja, bastante extrañado; le parecía rara esa actitud en el baka capitán que tenía frente a él, era más común el que Duo no pudiera dejar de hablar pero ahora…era todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué te pasa?-acercándose a él, pero a cada paso que daba a frente…Duo daba uno hacia atrás…y otro…y otro y…-¡YA BASTA!-dijo irritado apurándose a tomarlo por lo hombros-deja de jugar y dime qué quieres-dijo ante la mirada curiosa de los demás, quienes voltearon al escucharle alzar la voz

-Vaya carácter que te cargas-dijo finalmente Duo intentando bromear para ocultar el nerviosismo que aún sentía-uno que viene a intentar hablar seriamente contigo y luego, luego, te molesta-.

-…-suspira resignado ante la actitud del oji-violeta, definitivamente nunca dejaría de ser raro-¿qué necesitas ahora?-.

-Solo venía…a…-mirándole fijamente-bueno…me preguntaba…-vaya que estaba hecho un lío, ¿cómo podría decirle que fuera a su habitación por la noche sin que pensara mal, o si los demás escuchaban, tampoco ellos lo pensaran?…pero bueno, no le había dado motivos o algún tipo de indicio de que pensara algo… ¿o si? Sacudió violentamente la cabeza para alejar esas locas ideas de su cabeza, definitivamente se estaba desviando del tema, él solamente le invitaría a su cuarto para contarle todo sobre Caleb, tal y como se lo sugirió Quatre… ¿y si mejor se quedaban de ver en cubierta ya una vez que todos durmiesen para no ser interrumpidos?...no, el clima seguramente estaría frío y no quería ser el culpable de que Heero se enfermase…

-¿Lo vas a decir, o no?-le cuestionó ya un tanto aburrido ante el espectáculo de expresiones de Duo-¿y bien?-.

-¿Puedesveniramicuartoestanoche?-al fin lo dijo, aunque bastante rápido…seguramente no le habría entendido el oji-cobalto… ¿tendría que volverlo a repetir?

-¿Qué?-enarcando una ceja

Allí estaba su respuesta, definitivamente debería volver a repetirlo… ¿qué tan difícil es pedirle a alguien, de quien acabas darte cuenta de que sientes algo, vaya a tu habitación? Estarían solos, hablarían de todo…solo hablarían…y estarían solos…y probablemente sería una noche un tanto fría por lo que veía en el cielo…de nuevo agitó la cabeza, otra vez pensaba cosas que ni al caso.

-¿Qué dijiste?-si que comenzaba a crisparle los nervios, esa era una "cualidad" que tenía Duo y de la que ahora se daba cuenta

-¿Puedes…-_"bien, olvida todas esas tontería y céntrate en el problema"_ se decía a sí mismo-…venir a mi cuarto esta noche?-ya lo había dicho

-¿A tu cuarto?-preguntó aún más confuso

Esa mirada de confusión hizo que de inmediato diversas cosas pasaran por su mente…tenía que aclarar las cosas y asi ambos saldrían de dudas.

-Si-dijo tranquilamente-hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte, supongo que ya es hora de hablarte de…mi y Caleb-.

-Bien-respondió sin mostrar alguna otra expresión en su rostro.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió de inmediato hacia Quatre recordando repentinamente que Dorothy había pedido hablar con él por lo que, corrigiendo su camino, fue hasta ella.

-¿Qué necesitas?-dijo sonriente al menos por ahora podría tranquilizarse

-Duo-le dice seria-sabes perfectamente que yo fui partidaria de Caleb-le comenta pausadamente-por lo que es fácil para mí enterarme de lo que hace, ¿cierto?-.

-Así es-dice algo desconcertado-¿por qué me lo dices?-.

-Antes de encontrarte en la Trípoli, recibí noticias de él-.

-¿Cuáles?-le cuestionó rápidamente

-Todo esto tiene que ver con una chica llamada Hilde y un sacerdote, ¿verdad?-.

-Si, ¿les hizo algo?-tomándola preocupado por los hombros

-Tengo entendido de que les dejó ir, cosa que me extrañó ya que no logré averiguar el por qué…no quería decírtelo ya que mientras estemos a mar abierto no podré saber nada más-.

-¿Libres?-susurró para luego dibujar una sonrisa-gracias Dorothy-besa su mejilla-gracias a esto puedo estar más tranquilo-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Esto significa que cumplirá su palabra de no dañarlos-suspira

-Me alegra-confusa

-Corresponde a mi palabra-sonríe-¡vamos, icen todas la velas!-gritó emocionado-¡Quatre, ya sabes el curso! ¡Debemos ir más rápido!-.

-¡SI!-gritaron algo aturdidos

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Había algo que no le permitía estar completamente tranquilo…algo rondaba por su mente…

Si todo estaba acorde a lo planeado, el oji-violeta ya estaría enterado de lo que había hecho, por lo que seguramente su confianza crecería nuevamente y eso, era bastante bueno para él.

"_Luego de que el de aquel motín, podía recordar que pese a su gusto, necesitaba ver de nueva cuenta al trenzado por lo que le buscó pero por desgracia no pudo dar con él, y fue así como terminó por llegar a Port Bell._

_No podía negar que al llegar a este sitio le había ido muy bien, no solo al dedicarse a vender lo que conseguían de contrabando sino también mediante robos y uno que otro préstamo como ocurrió con el Sr. Schbeicker. Pero pese a todo eso, ni señas de Duo… ¿dónde se habría metido ese trenzado? ¿Habría muerto? No, no era fácil de matar…_

_Y, tras un buen tiempo de espera, sucedió…_

_Schbeicker no pagaba y siempre alegaba que no lograba aún conseguir el total de la deuda puesto que el interés le parecía excesivo y alegaba que no le iba muy bien… ¿solución? Decidió hacerle entender que lo mejor era apurarse o "algo" muy valioso se perdería por lo que puso sus ojos en su hija. Pero desgraciadamente no la tuvo tan fácil ya que el cura de la iglesia se presentó ante él y le exigió que fuese paciente con su deudor, vaya que le parecía gracioso, ese cura le exigía…no podía permitir eso por lo que le dio un buen escarmiento dejándolo preso "solo por algunos días". Extrañamente recordó una charla que había tenido con Duo cuando éste le contó que su infancia la vivió en la iglesia del padre Maxwell, si, el mismo que ahora tenía preso, que mejor oportunidad que esa para obligar al de ojos amatistas a volver a su lado…_

_Habló con el cura y pese a su agrado; la amabilidad, el cariño y suavidad de las palabras del anciano le hicieron dudar de lo que haría, incluso le hizo confesar algo que juró jamás decirle a nadie…y para su sorpresa…se ofreció a cambio de la chica._

_La idea le parecía bastante buena pero luego hubo otras cosas de por medio, el hecho de que esa mocosa asegurara saber la ubicación de la Mystic cambiaba completamente los planes; no podía negar que el tener al cura era bastante bueno pero la oportunidad de tener tan preciada gema…simplemente fue una oferta demasiado tentadora por lo que la encerró alegando que si se lo decía la dejaría libre, extrañamente la chica no se lo revelaba por lo que comenzaba a dudar que en verdad lo supiese y para colmo de males, ese chiquillo de cabello alborotado le molestaba demandando la libertad de su prima; no se la daría, de eso estaba seguro, y cuando estaba por hacer otro de sus movimientos…apareció…justo frente a él tenía a aquel chico de piel blanca y suave, ojos violetas y cabellos largos, sedosos y de color castaño sujetos en esa misma trenza, no podía negar que le maravilló aquella imagen, que esperaba con ansia el tenerlo nuevamente entre sus brazos, besarlo, acariciarlo…pero otra vez esa estúpida idea de ser el líder de su grupo, no podía permitirse mostrar tal debilidad…por lo que quiso sacar provecho, es mas, estaba dispuesto a olvidarse de todo a cambio de tenerlo nuevamente pero él le conocía muy bien, si, Duo era el único que podía jactarse de conocerlo como la palma de su mano, por lo que no le sorprendió el que le hiciera una oferta que seguramente no rechazaría… y así fue…le ofreció la Mystic…"_

Ahora se cuestionaba si en verdad fue buena idea el aceptarla…bien podría tener ahora al trenzado en su cama… ¿en verdad fue la mejor idea?…eso rondaba su cabeza

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

La noche cayó finalmente y tal y como lo esperaba el ex-trenzado, el clima era bastante frío; las aguas no estaban del todo tranquilas y una ligera brisa helada impulsaba el navío…

Casi todos se habían retirado ya a dormir, a excepción de su capitán quien, luego de asegurarse de que el barco no fuese a perder el rumbo, se mantuvo pensativo recostado en el suelo cerca del timón…

Pensaba en todo y en nada…recordaba a Caleb y todo lo que en un momento significó para él; recordó aquel motín, la manera en la que lo traicionaron aquellos a los que consideraba amigos…y ahora pensaba también en Quatre, aquel chico al que consiguió también como esclavo; en Trowa, que pese a parecer que nunca le agradó se mantuvo leal; en Wufei, aquel que también llegó como esclavo y ahora era el más fiel de todos; en Lucrecia y en Dorothy, el padre Maxwell y también Hilde, por los que ahora estaba en este viaje…la hermana Helen, Solo y todos los niños de la iglesia… y…Heero, era raro como poco a poco ese oji-cobalto terco le hizo sentirse extraño, no eran los mejores amigos al principio ni siquiera de toleraban pero ahora…estaban más unidos…y hablando de Heero…

-Oo lo olvidé por completo-exclamó sentándose de inmediato para luego intentar levantarse

-No te levantes-dijo la ronca voz del chico estoico que para ese momento comenzaba a subir al puente mientras le miraba con una mueca en los labios-fui a tu cuarto como pediste y no te encontré… ¿qué diablos haces aquí?-preguntó mientras sus cabellos eran mecidos por la ligera brisa nocturna

-u perdón Heero, se me olvidó por completo-decía un tanto apenado-es solo que como vine a asegurarme de que el timón estaba bien…perdí al noción del tiempo-mirándolo sentarse a su lado

-¬¬ ¿cómo no lo imaginé antes?-dijo mientras se sentaba recargándose en la barandilla detrás del timón-¿de qué querías hablar?-.

-Bueno…-suspira Duo, ya era momento de decir todo aquello que guardó en lo más profundo de su ser, sacar a flote un vez más aquel sentimiento que por leves instantes le hizo considerarse de lo peor-te dije que ya era hora de que supieras toda la historia; todos, bueno casi todos, la saben-baja la mirada-¿o no quieres saberla?-levantándola levemente

-¿Debería?-preguntó mirándole enarcar una ceja-querer saberla o no-.

-Pues…-sin dejar de verle-yo no puedo decidirlo Heero-sonríe-eso es cosa tuya-.

-Bien…-suspira-quiero saberlo-alzando la mirada hacia el cielo-_"aunque algo en mí me dice que me arrepentiré"_-pensó en su interior

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

L: TT SIIII, YA SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON!!

H: ¬¬ solo a ti se te ocurre cortarle su cabello a Duo

D:¡¡LADYYYYYYYY, POR TU CULPA PERDÍ MI HERMOSO CABELLOOOO!!-se escucha a lo lejos

L: Oo creo que mi vida corre peligro, vdd?

-Escarleth y Hyoko asienten-

L: etto…bueno, en lo que Duo llega a golpearme…

E: n.n yo le ayudo

L: ¬¬u… como decía…uu incluso yo sola me traumé cuando escribí eso…casi me tiro por la ventana

H: ni que decir de su hermana…ella le dijo que ya no le gustaba y de hecho…ya no la lee :p

E: XD apuesto a que dirás que fue otra vez culpa de la coca-cola y el tix-tix

L: ¬¬ lo bueno es que vienen a animarme y eso…Bien pues aquí está el segundo fragmento que les dije…

E: el cual a nadie le importa :P

H: Sonará raro pero estoy de acuerdo contigo

L: ¬¬…nn además quiero agradecer a las personas que siguen leyendo mi fic

E: Que aguante

L: Por cierto, en este capi aparecieron más personajes

H: En el pasado no dijiste nada y eso que parecieron Yuko, Watanuki, Dorothy y Noin…si creo que eran todos-contando con los dedos-¿me faltó alguno?

E: Si, Kasuki…la vdd fue lo único que me gustó del otro, sobre todo el "_desde que nací", _ya me imaginaba que no era un niño del todo normal…

H: ¬¬ tú dices eso nomás porque quieres con Duo y él ni te pela

E: ¬¬ no, no es por eso

L: ejem… yo lo digo por Roy Mustang y Zech Marquize

H: uou a Roy lo bajaste de coronel a capitán

L: ¬¬ les recuerdo que es mi fic

D: Exacto, tú eres la culpable de esto-dice a espaldas de Lady apuntándole con una arma en una mano y con la otra mostrando su cabello corto-me has trasquilado…mereces la muerte

L: etto…recuerda que soy la autora y puedo hacer que crezca de nuevo

D: ¿segura?

L: si, palabra de yaoista

D: Bueno, pero solo por esta vez-baja el arma-y mas te vale que sea rápido

L: Claro…claro…trataré

D: ¬w¬ ¿qué?

L: Si, me voy a dar prisa…en fin, aprovecharé que Duo me dio otro chance para seguir con mí historia asi que nos vemos y plis dejen reviews…vamonos chicas

H: ¬¬ al menos ayúdame que Escarleth ya se quedó helada y babeando al ver a Duo

E: o¬o Duo

D: ¬¬ yo mejor me voy-apuntándole con el arma

H: Creí que el niño de la mágnum era Heero

L: pues ya ves que no

E: ¡¡DUO!!-sale corriendo tras el "ex" trenzado

L: Oo ¿no vas a ir por ella?

H: uou no, regresará cuando le de hambre

L: Bueno…

D: ¡¡DEJAMEEEEEEEEE!!-se escucha a lo lejos


	9. Capitulo VIII La voz del mar

**PIRATAS**

**CROSSOVER YAOI AU**

**Varias parejas**

**"Gundam Wing y demás series son de sus respectivos autores, no son mías aunque...soñar no cuesta nada"**

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**CAPITULO VIII "La voz del mar"**

"…_Personajes que estaban lejos de ser una desgracia o un oficio no tomado por ilegal como han sido considerados hoy en día._

_La piratería, vocación que en el pasado fue considerada honorable, se valoraba de igual forma que las armas en los días de las caballerías…tiempos en los que se podía presumir acciones que en estos tiempos…nos envían a la horca…"_

-¿Cuándo volveremos a zarpar?-preguntaba un joven rubio peli-corto a su capitán quien contemplaba tranquilamente el inmenso cielo

Levaban ya cerca de tres meses encallados en aquella isla, no estaba del todo desierta pero solo había un puñado de gentes, más que nada los aborígenes del sitio.

Francamente, la mayoría de la tripulación estaba un tanto impaciente al llevar tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar; les era bastante extraño que su dirigente decidiera permanecer tanto allí pero no tenían otra elección que seguir sus órdenes; un motín quedaba fuera de discusión puesto que su líder no solo era eso si no incluso su amigo y los botines…bueno, no podrían quejarse de ello.

-Solo esperemos un poco más, te aseguro que no falta mucho-le respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, como gustes-suspiró resignado

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Bien-suspira un tanto nervioso-comenzaré con mi relato…y pues…-.

-Inicia de una vez-dijo el oji-cobalto con la poca paciencia que le quedaba ya que notaba lo difícil que era para el ex-trenzado comenzar

"_Era una noche bastante tranquila en el puerto de Port Bell, de nueva cuenta le había expresado sus deseos de ser un filibustero al Padre Maxwell y éste, de nueva cuenta, le había expresado su inconformidad con ésta decisión pero aún así demostrándole que pese a lo que decidiera le apoyaría._

_Salió a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del puerto para lograr saber noticia alguna de los corsarios, acostumbraba a visitar a los pescadores e incluso a los oficiales para enterarse de noticias y ésa noche, para desgracia suya, no había nueva alguna._

_A las pocas horas, un enorme y esplendoroso barco atracó en Port Bell siendo desconocida su procedencia. En verdad que estaba emocionado, tenía la esperanza de que fuese un barco pirata por lo que, luego de que vio que algunos de los tripulantes lo abandonaron, decidió escabullirse para investigar por su cuenta._

_Lo observó todo con detenimiento, la excitación era mucha puesto que era la primera vez que lograba abordar un barco de tal majestuosidad; pudo darse cuenta de que todos los materiales que conformaban en navío eran de los más finos en el mundo por lo que difícilmente habría alguno capaz de superarle…se había enamorado de esa embarcación con tan solo verle. De pronto, logró divisar el timón que dirigía a aquella nave…de inmediato corrió hasta él y lo tomó en sus manos…era como si él fuese el capitán…se sentía libre, poderoso, capaz de lograr cualquier cosa…_

_-Te ves bastante animado… ¿te gusta este barco?-le preguntó un joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos azules a ese pequeño que no rebasaba los 16 años, de cabellera larga y trenzada_

_-Pu…pues-respondió un poco nervioso, se encontraba en un barco que no era suyo y ahora este hombre le cuestionaba sobre su gusto por el navío-si, es muy hermoso…me gusta bastante-._

_-¿Quieres unírtenos?-le dice mirándole fijamente_

_-¿En serio?-le miró bastante emocionado, su sueño siempre fue recorrer el mar a bordo de una embarcación de tal magnitud y ahora era su oportunidad, tal vez no habría otra por lo que debería aprovecharla…pero irse así sin siquiera conocer a nadie…¿qué dirían el Padre Maxwell y la Hermana Helen?..._

_-¿Qué ocurre? Parecías contento-preguntó el desconocido a Duo_

_-Bueno…-baja la mirada, ¿cómo decirle que dudaba en irse solo porque no lo conocía? ¿No se supone que a todos los niños les dicen que hablen con extraños y menos aceptar dulces, juguetes de parte de ellos?...bueno…no le estaba dando dulces o juguetes, aunque si quería llevarle con él…diablos, era una encrucijada moral en la cual no deseaba pensar pero estaba obligado a ello._

_-¿Lo dirás o no?-le cuestionó divertido por las expresiones de trenzado, definitivamente había algo especial en ese chiquillo._

_-Debo admitir que su oferta es tentadora pero…no le conozco…asi que…-sin levantar la mirada para verle_

_-Soy Caleb Alaham, capitán del Deathscythe-extendió su mano con una leve sonrisa en su rostro-ahora ya no soy un extraño, ¿no es cierto?-._

_-Teóricamente no-ríe estrechando su mano-yo soy Duo Maxwell-._

_-Gusto en conocerte, Duo Maxwell-se cruza de brazos-¿te nos unirás? Pienso que tal vez podrías tener algo de talento para esto de ser pirata…porque quieres serlo ¿o me equivoco?-._

_-No, no se equivoca-sonríe levemente-y…para ser sincero, me encantaría serlo pero…antes debo de comentarlo con alguien-._

_-¿Con quién?-enarcando una ceja_

_-El Padre Maxwell-._

_-¿El de la iglesia de este pueblo?-extrañado-¿vives allí?-._

_-Así es, soy uno de los tantos huérfanos del lugar y me crié allí, es por ello que debo hablarlo con él primero-._

_-Entiendo-suspira y acaricia su cabeza-talvez no sea buena idea acarrearte a esta vida…eres un buen chico y, siéndote sincero, terminarías pervirtiéndote con nosotros-._

_-Pero…-decía un tanto desilusionado-yo en verdad quiero ser un pirata-._

_-¿Estas listo para no pertenecer a ningún lugar, a no tener un hogar, dudar de que aquél que te acompaña sea en verdad tu amigo, que tu vida esté siempre en peligro…y a que pese a tener grandes riquezas no puedas compartirlo con quien en verdad te importa?-._

_-Sé a lo que me arriesgo al aspirar a ser un bucanero-mirándole fijamente-pero también sé, que hay piratas tan temidos como respetados, aquellos que han logrado hazañas que ningún otro ha logrado-._

_-No sabes lo que dices-riendo de lo dicho por el trenzado-de esos de los que hablas solo hay siete…ningún otro más… ¿acaso crees que te será fácil ser uno de ellos solo deseándolo? No Duo-lo toma por los hombros-esas son fantasías, es más fácil conseguir todo el oro del mundo a formar parte de la Cofradía-._

_-Caleb-le mira con el ceño fruncido-yo seré parte de ella…estoy seguro-le mira enarcando una ceja en señal de incredulidad el pelirrojo-yo nunca miento-._

_-Si estás tan seguro…-suspira resignado-ve y habla con el padre…te estaremos esperando-."_

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¿Por qué aún no te has dormido?-le cuestionó el oji-verde al rubio quien se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras estaban recostados en la cama

-Pues…-se vuelve a verlo y sonríe-simplemente no tenía sueño, creo que no estoy lo suficientemente cansado para ir a dormir-vuelve su vista al texto

-¿Y lees para así cansarte?-enarcando una ceja-¿qué es ésta vez?... ¿una novela romántica?-sonríe levemente

-No-responde divertido-es el diario que escribía poco antes de llegar al Deathscythe-.

-¿Un diario?-colocándose de costado y sosteniendo su cabeza con un brazo-no sabía eso-.

-Dejé de escribirlo poco después de llegar al barco-suspira-hay tantas cosas en él…que quise recordarlas-.

-¿Todas?-le mira preocupado

-Si…-mirándole intentando contener las lágrimas

-Quatre-acariciando su rostro suavemente mientras le observa preocupado-deja eso y ven a dormir-frunce el ceño

-Como digas-baja la mirada

Luego de esto, el pequeño rubio se recostó siendo después abrazado por el moreno, quería que el rubio se sintiera protegido y para su fortuna…cayó dormido instantes después.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Así fue como iniciaste en esto de la piratería-dice el oji-cobalto con la mirada hacia el cielo

-Si-suspira-luego de hablar con él fui a la iglesia a hablar con el padre Maxwell-baja la mirada

"_Entró apresurado buscando al párroco, por fin lograría cumplir su sueño desde pequeño; recorrió rápidamente cada pasillo dirigiéndose a la habitación del sacerdote puesto que acostumbraba a ir a dormir temprano._

_-Pa…Padre-gritó golpeando la puerta mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración-Padre-._

_-¿Qué sucede, Duo?-dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta mientras frotaba sus ojos-¿por qué el escándalo?-._

_-He venido a despedirme-sonríe a la vez que se abalanza sobre él_

_-¿Qué dices?-pregunta realmente confuso-¿cómo que a despedirte?-tomándolo por los hombros para poderlo mantener quieto-anda, explícate-._

_-Finalmente podré cumplir mi sueño de ser pirata-le explica con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios-por fin podré hacerlo, ¿puede creerlo?-._

_-¿Cómo está eso?-abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa_

_-Acabo de conocer a un verdadero capitán pirata y me invitado a unírmeles, el barco es realmente impresionante…mucho mejor que los de los militares-._

_-¿Pero quién es ese hombre? No puedes irte con un desconocido-dijo preocupado el religioso_

_-Descuide-le sonríe-sé cuidarme bien…nunca pudieron atraparme cuando robaba comida en los puestos del mercado, ¿no es verdad?-le guiñe un ojo_

_-Duo-suspira resignado-aún y cuando te diga que me opongo, sé que irás de todas formas-lo abraza fuertemente-te extrañaremos-._

_-Yo igual, Padre-con lágrimas en los ojos- es una lástima que la hermana Helen haya tenido que salir de viaje puesto que no podré despedirme de ella ni se diga cuando se entere Solo-._

_-No te preocupes-le sonríe paternalmente-sé que se entristecerá pero le saludaré de tu parte una vez que llegue y en cuanto a Solo, descuida, sé que lo tomará bien …quienes me preocupan son los niños…sabes que te consideran su hermano mayor-._

_-Lo sé padre, lo sé-suspira y baja la mirada-pero…-._

_-Esta bien, Duo-le sonríe cálidamente-vete tranquilo, yo me encargo de todo-._

_-Gracias-lo abraza eufóricamente-muchas gracias-."_

-Qué manera tan más fácil de irte-dice el oji-cobalto sin mirarle-pensé que te sería más difícil-.

-¿Más difícil?-lo mira enarcando una ceja -¿Cómo que más difícil?-.

-Dejaste a todos aquellos que te querían sin la menor dificultad-poniéndose de pie-creía que sería más duro-.

-No lo entiendes-sonríe-claro que lo fue…abandonar a la que es mi única familia, a los que me ayudaron, me protegieron y me quieren aún ahora…fue lo más difícil que he hecho hasta ahora…-manteniéndose en su lugar

-¿Entonces?-.

-Tuve este sueño toda la vida…justo estando por partir estuve a punto de retractarme; dar media vuelta y olvidar esta tonta fantasía…pero luego de recordar las palabras del padre sobre apoyarme en todo me dio las fuerzas que necesitaba…y por ello, me propuse ser el mejor de todos-.

El oji-cobalto le miró fijamente por unos instantes…realmente se daba cuenta de que Duo no era como todos…tenía ese "algo" que lo hacía especial, incluso para alguien como él…pero en su relato había algo que captó su atención…

"_-No sabes lo que dices-riendo de lo dicho por el trenzado-de esos de los que hablas solo hay siete…ningún otro más… ¿acaso crees que te será fácil ser uno de ellos solo deseándolo? No Duo-lo toma por los hombros-esas son fantasías, es más fácil conseguir todo el oro del mundo a formar parte de la Cofradía-._

_-Caleb-le mira con el ceño fruncido-yo seré parte de ella…estoy seguro-le mira enarcando una ceja en señal de incredulidades pelirrojo-yo nunca miento-."_

"… _¿no crees que tú puedes llegar a ser un señor pirata?-._

_-No-dice seriamente-no quiero ser un señor pirata-se pone de pie"_

Exacto, esas palabras dichas por el de ojos amatistas…él le preguntó sobre ser un de los señores y él dijo que no quería serlo…pero es el relato que acababa de escuchar aseguraba que lograría volverse uno…

-Oye, antes dijiste que no deseabas ser un señor pirata y ahora, acabas de contarme que estabas seguro de lograrlo-.

El oji-violeta le miró sorprendido, prácticamente había olvidado tal charla con él…pero al parecer el oji-cobalto no solo tenía buena vista, y una muy buena apariencia sino también buena memoria…

-_"Diablos Duo, deja de decir ese tipo de cosas"_-se reprende mentalmente ala vez que agita la cabeza rápidamente siendo observado con confusión por el oji-cobalto.

-¿Vas decir algo respecto a lo que te dije o no?-enarcando una ceja

-Bueno…-baja la mirada-para responder eso debo contarte algunas cosas-.

-Dilo entonces-serio-porque aún hay cosas que me cuesta entender-.

-Como digas-suspira

"_Luego de partir de Port Bell, poco a poco me fui adaptando a este tipo de vida, no me fue difícil debo admitir; con el tiempo me gané la simpatía de la tripulación y me dí cuenta de que también contaba con la de Caleb puesto que no me trataba como a todos…se podría decir que era más blando y considerado con migo…_

_Aprendí todo lo que pude en el Deathscythe ya que, debo aceptar, eran bastante buenos todos sus tripulantes y sin duda el mejor era Caleb._

_Pasamos cerca de tres meses en altamar luego de la partida, ya que teníamos la suficiente comida y bebida como para evitar tocar tierra en una buena temporada. En ese tiempo, finalmente conocí a Yami, quien por alguna extraña razón le debía un favor a Caleb y éste se lo pagó tomándome a mí como su "aprendiz" o algo así. Conocí a todos los que aún siguen en el Mago Oscuro, llegándolos a considerar mis amigos. La razón por la que me pareció extraño el que Yami le debiera ese favor es porque él no acostumbra eso, y menos tratándose de Caleb, según sus propias palabras: __**"Es un maldito que no me agrada en lo absoluto…el problema es que es bastante bueno en lo que hace… el muy desgraciado"**_

_Pasé cerca de cuatro meses con la tripulación del faraón y aproveché todo lo que pudiese aprender y cuando el momento de irme llegó, el mismo Yami me ofreció ser parte de su tripulación… me negué…sé que muchos considerarán que soy un tonto al rechazar tal oferta pero…aún había algo, o mejor dicho, alguien que me ataba al Deathscythe…estaba enamorado de Caleb. _

_Ese tiempo que estuve alejado de él me hizo darme cuenta de lo que sentía, darme cuenta de que ya existía otra persona que era igual o más importante para mí, que las personas de la iglesia…cuando arribé una vez más al barco, lo primero que hice fue ir hasta él, la emoción era tanta que no pude evitar abalanzarme emocionadamente sobre él y para mi sorpresa él correspondió a esta acción abrazándome de igual manera, fueron pocos los instantes que duró ese abrazo pero solo eso bastó para que me sintiera extremadamente bien, en sus brazos me sentía protegido…y querido…"_

El oji-cobalto guardó silencio mientras terminaba de escuchar lo relatado por el de ojos amatistas…no deseaba admitirlo pero en cuanto escuchó _"…estaba enamorado de Caleb"_ sintió como algo dentro de él hervía…

Duo le miró por breves segundo…seguramente a Heero no le agradaría saber ese tipo de cosas, después de todo eran simples cursilerías; lo mejor sería decirle directamente sin más preámbulo lo que ese tipo le hizo…

-Heero-murmuró viendo como éste se mantenía viendo a un punto indefinido en el espacio-¿prefieres que dejemos esto para después?-acercándose a él-por mi no te preocupes-.

-Estabas…-dijo sin mirarle-¿Estabas…-comentó sin expresión alguna en su rostro-o aún lo estas?-ahora si, volviéndose a mirarle inexpresivamente

-Yo…-le miraba claramente sorprendido, nunca se llegó a siquiera imaginar que el oji-cobalto le fuese a hacer ese tipo de pregunta…sabía que debía responder que no, ni loco volvería a ver de esa manera a Caleb…pero entonces… ¿por qué se alegró tanto al escuchar que había dejado libres a Hilde y al Padre Maxwell demostrando que confiaba en él?... ¿realmente no le quería? Ese si que era un dilema ya que también comenzaba a sentir algo especial por el oji-cobalto.

-¿Tú…?-dijo Heero esperando la respuesta del oji-violeta, se mostraba frío, inexpresivo intentando demostrar que no le preocupaba la respuesta…pero la realidad era todo lo contrario

Contenía la respiración a la expectativa de la repuesta que Duo le daría, mientras que éste vacilaba entre lo que debía decir y lo que realmente diría…

-Yo…-decía titubeante-no…yo no…-.

-¿Qué hacen aquí afuera y con este frío? ¿Es que acaso están locos?-.

Las palabras de Duo fueron interrumpidas por Dorothy quien justo en ese momento aparecía subiendo las escaleras asustándolos. Heero maldecía por lo bajo a la vez que caminaba furioso dirigiéndose a su camarote mientras que Duo…agradecía a todo los dioses habidos y por haber por no haber logrado dar esa respuesta de la que ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

En Port Bell, la excitación crecía cada vez más; a medida que pasaban los días se podían divisar grandes embarcaciones llenas de saldados de la corona, ¿qué era lo que estaba a punto de suceder en ese tranquilo sitio?

-Esto me preocupa cada vez más-decía Relena caminando por el pueblo acompañada de su criada mientras veía el ir y venir de esos hombres por todo el puerto

-Srita-dijo la muchacha-supongo que su preocupación es por el joven Heero-.

-Así es-suspira- aún no logro convencer a mi padre de que seguramente Heero es inocente…él jamás haría algo de esa índole-.

-Está muy segura señorita-.

-Por supuesto-frunce el ceño-lo conozco desde la primera vez que llegó a Port Bell…le he querido desde entonces-.

-Pero señorita…-dice un tanto inquieta-ese joven siempre ha sido muy solitario…solamente habla con el Sr. Schbeicker y su hija-.

-Además de mi-añadió en un tono de molestia interrumpiendo a la mucama

La sirvienta decidió guardar silencio luego de escucharle molesta…

-Además, él es pirata de nacimiento-murmura en voz baja

-¿Dijiste algo?-enarcando una ceja

-No señorita-responde un tanto nerviosa

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

El clima aún seguía un tanto frío, menor que el pasado por la noche pero aún así frío.

El capitán del Shinigami se encontraba recostado junto al timón, cualquiera que llegase a verle juraría que dormía pero no era así.

La pregunta de Heero aún resonaba en su mente _"¿Estabas o aún lo estas?"_ realmente era un tonta pregunta, ¿Cómo podría responder que aún lo estaba? Era una pérdida de tiempo el siquiera perturbarse la existencia por una pregunta sin sentido…pero si eso era… ¿entonces por qué le inquietó tanto al grado de no dejarle pegar el ojo en toda la noche?

-Ya me he convencido de que te gusta dormir al aire libre, eh-dice una voz desde las escaleras

-Pues en parte tienes razón-sonríe mientras observa acercarse al oji-cobalto-puesto que si me gusta estar al aire libre pero no he logrado dormir-sentándose

-¿Por?-de pie frente a él con los brazos cruzados

-Porque al parecer a alguien le gusta dejarme pensando-desvía la mirada mientras sonríe

-¿Es mi culpa?-enarcando una ceja

-Se podría decir-suspira y luego le dedica una dulce sonrisa al chico estoico-¿qué tal tu noche?-.

-No mejor que la tuya-tomando asiento junto al de ojos amatistas

-Vaya cosa-ríe divertido-apenas y nos juntamos, eh-volviendo a recostarse con las manos tras la nuca-¿y tú por qué?-.

-Porque al parecer a alguien le gusta dejarme pensando-dice cerrando los ojos

El ex-trenzado le miro entre confuso y divertido…realmente le seguía sorprendiendo Heero y eso…cada vez le gustaba más.

-Eres la persona más extraña que he conocido-dice Duo entre risas- y mira que conozco a toda clase de locos-.

-Lo mismo digo-respondió con un tono un tanto burlón

-Heero-ríe todavía más

-Termina-dice ya en un tono más serio dejando sorprendido a la oji-violeta

-¿Ahora?-.

-Si-baja un poco la mirada

-Hagamos esto más fácil-dice sonriendo intentando ocultar su nerviosismo

-¿Qué propones?-volviéndose a verle un tanto extrañado

-Pregunta exactamente lo que quieres saber-elevando su mirada al cielo-te lo contaré sin problema alguno-.

-Si tú lo dices…-lo mira fijamente-¿por qué lloraste?-.

-¿Eh?-mostrándose bastante sorprendido-¿por qué lloré? ¿Cuándo?-.

-En Tortuga…en casa de Quatre-sin dejar de verle-llamabas a tu madre en sueños-.

Definitivamente esta vez si que no se lo esperaba…recordó fácilmente aquella noche pero… ¿en serio estaba despierto Heero?

-Estabas despierto-lo dijo volviendo a sentarse sorprendido

-Si…no dije nada porque pensé que no me responderías pero ahora estoy seguro de que lo harás-responde sin expresión alguna

-Si que eres alguien bastante especial-ríe para apartar su mirada de la cobalto-te lo diré…sabes que yo viví mi niñez en la iglesia del Padre Maxwell-Heero asiente-bien, pues yo llegué allí cuando tenía seis años por lo que aún recordaba a la perfección a mi madre a diferencia de los otros niños…a diferencia de lo que podrías pensar, ella no me abandonó allí, solamente me dejó como todos lo días ya que debía trabajar para que pudiéramos comer… ella era sola en el mundo y se esforzaba en darme todo lo que pudiera necesitar…a mi no me importaba tener ropa nueva o juguetes como todos los niños…incluso los de la iglesia tenía bastantes ya que eran donados por el gobernante Peacecraft, se podría decir que fue la mejor época de Port Bell…no me molestaba el ser pobre y de no tener padre ya que ella era padre y madre para mí…ese día me dio un beso y un abrazo como todos los días…me pidió que fuera bueno y que obedeciera al padre Maxwell y a la Hermana Helen puesto que ellos eran muy buenas personas…sonreí y le dije que si, que sería bueno para que ella no se preocupara por mi…pasé el día jugando, es extraño pero ese fue el día en que más me divertí en la iglesia…cayó la noche y me alisté para que mamá me recogiera y ambos pudiésemos volver juntos a casa, tenía tantos deseos de contarle lo mucho que me divertí, que la Hermana Helen me felicitó por mi buen comportamiento, tanto, que me regaló un enorme trozo del pastel de chocolate que había preparado para ese día y contarle que me había prometido uno igual para mi próximo cumpleaños…pero…-baja la mirada-nunca llegó…-

El ex-trenzado detuvo un momento el relato para intentar contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y poder continuar. Heero observó la escena…veía a Duo cabizbajo, pudo ver como esas orbes violetas se nublaban por algunos instantes y esa sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro para dibujar una expresión de sufrimiento…sintió como algo en su interior le gritaba _"abrázalo, hazle saber que estas allí…no debiste preguntar eso…no le dejes llorar"_ Nunca había tenido el deseo de consolar alguien…nunca había sabido hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando Hilde lloraba cuando niños…

-La… la esperé sentado sobre las escaleras de la entrada de la iglesia…la esperé hasta caer dormido…-decía entrecortadamente intentado contener el llanto-por la mañana esperaba desertar en casa, en la cama que compartía con mamá…pero en su lugar, desperté en una de las camas de la habitación de los niños de la iglesia… me extrañó y salí corriendo rumbo a mi casa…escuché que la Hermana me llamaba pero no le hice caso…quería llegar a casa y ver a mamá…pero al llegar…no había nadie…toqué la puerta con todas mis fuerzas puesto que creía que se había quedado dormida y no me escuchaba…pero…aún que estuviese a punto de derribar la puerta…no abrió-.

¿Por qué no le decía que parara? Que no deseaba ver esa tristeza reflejada en esas orbes violáceas… ¿por qué en lugar de consolarle no hacía nada?

-Entonces alguien detuvo mis golpes…me volvía verlo y era el Padre Maxwell-decía a la vez que abraza sus rodillas y escondía su rostro-me dijo que detuviera los golpes…que mi madre no estaba allí…que no podría abrirme…que por la noche le habían avisado que ella…había muerto-se detiene un momento ahogando un sollozo para que Heero no lo escuchase-…que…ahora viviría en la iglesia…y no se que tanto más dijo…no quería escucharle, las palabras _muerto_ y_ el nombre de mi madre_ eran lo único que resonaban en mis oídos…salí corriendo, no quería saber nada, ahora no solo no tenía padre si no que tampoco a mi madre…estaba solo en el mundo, había perdido a mi mejor amiga…ahora estaba completamente solo…-.

Y en ese instante cesaron las palabras de Duo…le dolía recordar todo aquello…ese sentimiento lo había hundido en el fondo de su ser y evitaba a toda costa el sacarlo a flote…allí fue cuando había adquirido esa máscara que aún ahora ocultaba sus sentimientos…esa sonrisa que mostraba a todo el mundo…se excusaba diciendo que era mejor eso a lamentarse y deprimir a los demás…pero la realidad era otra…era olvidar lo que le hacía sufrir y no permitirse que nadie pudiese asegurar conocerle y ahora estaba completamente decidido a ello ya que la única persona ala que le había permitido cruzar esa barrera…le había traicionado…¿qué era esa calidez tan repentina?...

No supo en qué momento pero para cuando reaccionó ya tenía al oji-violeta entre sus brazos, su cuerpo se movió sin su conocimiento…ahora estaba allí, haciendo lo que su mente le exigía momentos atrás…abrazando a Duo…reconfortándolo…de alguna manera hacerle sentir que no estaba tan solo como aseguraba…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada…solo permanecieron en silencio disfrutando de ese momento…

Para Heero era realmente nueva esa sensación, nunca antes había sentido aquello por alguien más…y menos aún por un chico… ¿acaso…acaso estaba enamorado de un hombre?

Duo pudo sentir como el oji-cobalto se ponía tenso repentinamente… ¿qué ocurría? Pero aún más importante… ¿por qué seguía abrazándolo?

Como si hubiesen leído sus mentes, ambos se soltaron al mismo tiempo evitando, a la vez, la mirada del otro.

-Duo…-balbuceó Heero, planeaba aclarar su acción, lo hizo inconcientemente…pero aún se encontraba un tanto nervioso como para formar una frase elocuente

-Vaya, veo que se han despertado bastante temprano-dijo Dorothy llegando hasta ellos- me sorprende de ti Duo-en tono burlón

-Yo…yo si me levanto temprano, Dorothy-respondió el oji-violeta intentando mostrarse tranquilo-la que sorprende eres tú-.

-Simplemente no tenía sueño, además, quien duerme se pierde de ver muchas cosas-responde mirándolos a ambos

Al oji-cobalto no le agradaba mucho la presencia de la rubia en el barco, algo en ella le hacía pensar que no era de fiar… ¿pero qué?

-Buenos…días-decía Quatre bastante sonriente llegando a con los tres pero al ver a la rubia su sonrisa desapareció por leves instantes-¿qué tal descansaron? El clima si que está variando bastante-.

-Buenos días, Q-responde Duo bastante sonriente acercándose al chico

-Hola, Winner-dice Dorothy con una sonrisa un poco fingida

-Buenos días, señorita Catalonia-sonriéndole cortésmente

-¿Aún no despiertan Trowa, Wufei y Noin?-pregunta Heero

-Si, no tardan en salir a cubierta-.

Heero simplemente inclino un poco la cabeza en señal de saludo y luego bajo del puente…por extraño que pareciera, ni que decir de improbable, era como si la rubia los siguiese apareciendo cuando menos debía.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Debía admitir que no era del todo su agrado tener que ser el que siempre barriera las escaleras de la entrada a la iglesia, principalmente ahora que las _"señoras que no tenían nada mejor que hacer"_ le cuestionaban a cada instante sobre el lugar en el que había estado el padre, cuándo había vuelo y un sin fin de preguntas.

-Solo-dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas

-He dicho que no les contaré nada por más que pregunten, ¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer?-volviéndose a verle

Pero no dijo nada más, abrió grandemente los ojos al ver quien estaba parado justo frente a él…y de pronto…una rabia enorme sintió en todo su cuerpo…allí estaba el maldito de Caleb tenía el cinismo de estar tan campante justo frente a él…

-¿Qué demonios quieres aquí?-dijo a la vez que arrojaba la escoba al suelo y le miraba con el ceño fruncido

-Estas frente a una iglesia…no deberías hablar de esa manera-responde de manera tranquila sin inmutarse por la reacción del moreno

-No me vengas con esas tonterías-dijo tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa-¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera aparecerte por aquí?-.

-Suéltame o no me haré responsable de lo que llegue a pasarte-intentando mantenerse sereno, lo menos que quería era darle un mayor espectáculo a las personas que se quedaban mirando lo que pasaba

-Suéltale Solo-dijo otra voz detrás del oji-miel a la que reconoció fácilmente

-No me pida eso Padre-mirándolo con rencor-luego de lo que éste desgraciado le hizo…-.

-He dicho que me sueltes-tomándolo por la muñeca-y él también te lo ha ordenado-frunciendo el ceño

El peli-negro no alegó más…el mismo sacerdote le decía que le dejase tranquilo…no le daba confianza en lo absoluto…

-¿Qué vienes a hacer?-le cuestionó más tranquilo

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-sonrió burlonamente

-Yo le he mandado llamar-comentó el padre-ven por favor-dando media vuelta y entrando a la iglesia tranquilamente

-Pero…-exclamó sorprendido-pero…-.

-¿No escuchaste?-le susurra al oído en tono burlón-el cura me ha pedido que venga asi que no te queda más que resignarte y dejarme entrar-.

-Si se te ocurre hacerle algo…-le dice bastante irritado

-Descuida-sonríe-a él no le haré nada, después de todo, le prometí a Duo que no los dañaría-.

-Más te vale-.

-No me retes-sonriendo aún más-porque si me enfado puedes estar seguro de que no pasará nada bueno… ¿entendido?-.

-¿No acabas de decirme que le prometiste a Duo no dañarlos?-.

-Así es…pero yo le prometí no dañar a Hilde o al Padre…nada de ti, de la hermanita o de ese montón de mocosos que viven aquí, lo cual no es lo mismo…¿de acuerdo?-.

Solo frunció el ceño…ese tipo le irritaba como ningún otro…después de todo Duo había tenido razón al dejarle cuidando de todos en la iglesia no había duda de que le conocía, incluso utilizaban la misma frase - "_Dije que la traería más nunca dije que YO la había visto-hablaba el trenzado de manera firme-lo cual no es lo mismo, ¿de acuerdo?"_ - y hablando de eso…

-Pues si que tienes razón-dijo burlonamente haciendo que el otro se detuviera antes de entrar al recinto y se volviera a verle-Duo sabía perfectamente que harías eso y por tal motivo me dejó a cargo asi que…espero que lo pienses bien-.

-No me sorprende que me conozca-dijo sonriendo bastante divertido haciendo que Solo se molestara nuevamente-¿sabes? Él y yo éramos "muy unidos"-dice socarronamente dándole una mirada sugerente que le daba a entender exactamente lo que quería decir aquella frase

-No cantes victoria tan rápido-dice Solo aún con el ceño fruncido-sabes perfectamente que Duo ya era bastante bueno en las peleas y era capaz de robar como ningún otro… ¿cierto?-Caleb asiente-bien…pues no me subestimes…yo fui quien le enseñó todo eso-sonríe

El de cabellos rojizos frunció el ceño con enojo y le dedicó una mirada de odio al moreno… definitivamente Duo había sido lo bastante listo como para dejar a ese tipo a cargo… no sería nada fácil teniéndolo aquí…

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Todos y se encontraban en cubierta realizando sus deberes…Duo por su parte, se mantenía en timón a la vez que revisaba de vez en cuando el mapa dado por Yuko…

-¿Aún no vas a asearte?-le pregunta el rubio con una tranquila sonrisa-me haré cargo del timón mientras tomas un baño, te hará bien-.

-Te lo agradezco, Q-man, pero de momento deberé negarme-sonriéndole

-Quatre tiene razón-dijo la mayor-no dormiste en toda la noche según escuché asi que lo mejor será que vayas a dormir luego del baño-toma su rostro-no me gusta tu semblante-le suelta suavemente

-Pues eres la primera que dice eso, Noin, muchos diferirán de tu opinión-argumenta de manera bromista

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-sonríe cálidamente

-De acuerdo, ustedes saben lo que dicen-suspira resignado-iré a dormir un rato, cualquier novedad me llaman de inmediato-bajando del puente

Los otros dos le sonrieron con sumo cariño, ambos conocían a Duo lo suficiente como para saber cuando algo no andaba del todo bien con el chico.

-Veo que te has dado cuenta de que le sucede algo-dice Lucrecia pausadamente

-Así es, señorita Noin-le mira tranquilamente-no llevo mucho siendo parte de su tripulación, de hecho, antes del motín del Deathscythe solo duré cerca de dos meses con él-baja la mirada-pero no por eso no puedo darme cuenta de lo que le sucede-.

Pudo ver a Duo pasar cerca de él, probablemente se dirigía a su habitación a descansar un poco puesto que ya le había comentado que no había dormido nada…tal vez no era el mejor momento pero de algo le obligaba a hablar con el ex-trenzado…¿en verdad quería aclarar lo que pasó?

Lo siguió hasta que éste entró en su camarote…y esperó un poco en la puerta…no tenía nada que explicar…después de todo no ocurrió nada… ¿entonces qué hacía allí en ese momento?

-¿Heero?-exclamó el oji-violeta luego de volver a abrir la puerta ya que había olvidado algo-¿qué haces aquí?-enarcando una ceja

-Yo…-le miraba fijamente sin poder decir frase alguna. Comenzaba a desesperarle el hecho de que cada vez que él le miraba fijamente no podía hacer nada bien.

-Espero no te molestes pero no quisiera continuar con nuestra platica ahora, ¿qué tal más tarde?-.

El oji-cobalto solo le miró unos instantes sin decir nada pero Duo pudo percatarse, siendo bastante extraño para él, que en esa siempre fría mirada…había algo…de…¿desilusión?

-Como gustes-dijo sin expresión alguna para luego dar media vuelta

-Espera-baja un poco la mirada-si tanto quieres hablar, adelante-sonríe

-No, si te molesta-dice con un tanto de indeferencia

-Vamos, Heero-sonríe para luego tomar asiento sobre la cama-si te digo que puedes hablar, solo hazlo-viéndole entrar y cerrar la puerta

-No sé por qué lo hice-suelta repentinamente sorprendiendo al oji-violeta

-¿Hacer qué?-enarca una ceja, pero luego de meditarlo un poco-¿el…abrazo?-el castaño asiente-descuida, hombre-ríe-no te preocupes…nadie lo sabrá si eso es lo que te preocupa…y en lo que a mi respecta…-baja la mirada-te agradezco el gesto-eleva la mirada y sonríe

El chico estoico le miró confuso por algunos segundos… ¿le preocupaba el que los demás se enterasen o lo que opinaba el de ojos amatistas?

-Luego de que ella muriera…pensé que todo había terminado-Heero le mira sorprendido puesto que no esperaba que fuese a continuar con la charla-en verdad era tonto…solo tenía seis años y ya me sentía completamente solo en el mundo…tardé un poco en hacerme a la idea de que ella se había ido, que ahora estaría en la iglesia como otro de esos tantos niños huérfanos…y el dolor era aún mayor al recordar todo lo que pasé a su lado…-suspira con la cabeza gacha

Heero mantuvo su mirada fija en Duo…odiaba ver de esa manera al chico oji-violeta…caminó lentamente hasta terminar justo a su lado y se sentó sobre la cama…pasó su brazo tras los hombros de éste haciendo que se volviese a verlo confuso.

-Yo no creo entender lo solo que debiste sentirte en ese momento…pero tuviste suerte…porque yo no conocí a mis padres-sonríe melancólicamente

-Heero-susurró impresionado

Ambos se miraron fijamente…ninguno decía palabra alguna solo se encontraban perdidos en la mirada del otro...podían sentir como sus respiraciones se acercaban cada vez más a sus rostros.

Duo comenzaba a cerrar lenta e inconscientemente los ojos, prácticamente tenía al oji-cobalto justo frente a él, sentía sobre su piel la cálida respiración del chico estoico…

-Duo-llamó Lucrecia a la puerta

Ambos se separaron rápidamente ante la repentina llamada, Duo se puso de pie de inmediato intentando aparentar serenidad…algo un tanto difícil, después de todo…

-_"Estuve a punto de besar a Heero"_-se dijo mentalmente a la vez que tomaba la manija y la giraba-¿qué ocurre, Noin?-abriendo

-Duo, estamos…-enarca una ceja al ver a Heero dentro

-Solo hablamos-sonríe-¿qué ocurre?-.

-Llegamos a nuestro destino, lamento que no hayas podido descansar-.

-Descuida, sabía que no faltaba mucho-se vuelve a ver al chico estoico-pronto desembarcaremos, será mejor subir a cubierta-sonríe y éste solo asiente

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

El clima era bastante agradable, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo azul en el que aparecían escasas nubes completamente blancas, el viento era una ligera y refrescante brisa…sin duda…perfecto.

-¿No crees que ya es hora de partir?-dice un hombre alto de largos cabellos rubios-comienzo a impacientarme de estar aquí-sonríe

-Entiendo lo que piensas-se vuelve a verle su capitán-y créeme ya es hora, un barco acaba de arribar a la isla-mirando por una ventana

-Efectivamente-mirando en la misma dirección-algo me dice que es lo que esperabas…-ve como el otro de cabellos verdosos sonríe animado-¿o me equivoco…Ryuichi?-enarca una ceja

-Vamos K-grita animado caminando a la puerta-Kumagoro y yo estamos ansiosos de verlo-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

L: ¡¡Hola!!-alzando las manos bastante emocionada

D: ¬¬ ¿y ahora a esa loca qué le pasa?-.

H: uou yo que voy a saber-se encoge de hombros

L: n.n pues estoy emocionada porque finalmente volví a la facultad-.

D y H: Oo ¿te emociona entrar a la escuela?-.

L: Sip, porque me llega más inspiración y además, tengo más pretextos para conectarme a Internet y entrar a -.

H: Si que eres rara-.

D: Por cierto…-mira a todos lados-¿y tu loca hermana?-.

H: Pues…-mira a todos lados-nnu la verdad no se-.

L: ¬¬ no sé pero me siento excluida-se cruza de brazos

D: uou pues lo estás mientras no hagas que mi cabello crezca de nuevo-.

L: TOT pero ya te dije que no me tardaré mucho-.

D: ¬¬ no me importa-.

H: No sé pero no me agrada que Escarleth no esté aquí-.

D: ¿Y por qué no vas a buscarla?-enarca una ceja

H: Nah, ¿para qué? Siempre regresa cuando tiene hambre-.

E: uu hola-llega cabizbaja

L: ¿Qué te pasó?-.

E: Nada…solo quería saludar a Ryuichi…pero K no me dejó-.

H: Bueno…y tú…¬¬ ¿no piensas decir nada?-.

L: ¿De qué?-enarca una ceja

H: ¬¬ ya sabes, saludos, chistes, tonterías-.

L: Bueno…primer acto: una cuerda sobre la cama; segundo acto: la misma cuerda aún sobre la cama; tercer acto: la misma cuerda sobre la cama… ¿cómo se llamó la obra?-.

D: ¿Cómo?-.

L: nn la cuerda floja XD-.

-¬¬u…-los otros tres

L: ¬¬ ok, ok, no soy muy buena en eso de los chistes…ok, pues quisiera agradecer a quienes siguen leyendo este fic aún y cuando le corté el cabello a Duo-.

D: ¬¬ si, por tu culpa ahora debo usar extensiones-cruzado de brazos

H: Respecto a eso, uou dudo mucho que puedas usarlas en el fic…digo, en esa época no existían-.

-Lady asiente con los brazos cruzados-

E: Lo único que me agradó de este capítulo fue la aparición de mi adorado Sakuma Ryuichi-.

L: Cierto, también está eso…cada vez van apareciendo más y más personajes-hace una pose rara-ya han salido tres señores piratas: Yami, Dark y ahora Ryuichi-.

D: ¬¬ aún no decías que él era un señor pirata-.

L: OoO cierto…nnu creo que ya metí la pata-.

H y E: Siempre-.

L: ¬¬u bueno…pues es todo por ahora, además en este capi agregué otro fragmento-.

E: ¬¬ insisto, a nadie le importa-.

L: ¬¬u…ok, pues entonces saludos a todos y plis, dejen reviews…nn bye, bye-.


	10. Capitulo IX Sabiduría

**CAPITULO IX "Sabiduría"**

"… _Lejos de intentar comprender el porque de nuestra decisión de ser un "descarriado", solamente se disponen a cazarnos…sin tomar en cuenta que es por necesidad, frustración, codicia o rebeldía…que ellos mismos provocaron._

_Hemos sido llamados __**"el enemigo común de todos, con el que no se conserva la fe ni los juramentos"**__ y esto solo provocó que comenzaran a cazarnos como si nuestras cabezas fuesen un trofeo, tan efectivo fue que aún ahora, la ley permite a nuestros captores __**"colgarnos del extremo del palo más bajo de un mástil…sin solemnidad de condena alguna"**_

_Buenos amigos míos han muerto y muchos otros buscan venganza… y ahora…somos llamados… __**"el enemigo común de la raza humana"**__, pero aún después de esto…la excitación a quebrantar las reglas, a desafiar al destino, incluso a la misma muerte…es lo que nos mantiene vivos y continuar con nuestro oficio…"_

-¿Qué lugar es éste?-cuestiona el chino mirando en todas direcciones

-A decir verdad ni siquiera sé donde estamos-decía el capitán una vez que se encontraban en la playa de esa isla mientras una ligera brisa mecía los mechones que caían sobre su rostro.

-¿Están seguros de que éste era el sitio?-preguntó el oji-verde no muy convencido mirando a Lucrecia y a Quatre quienes asienten bastante seguros

-Lo mejor será comenzar a buscar-dice el oji-cobalto colocando acomodando sus armas entre su ropa

-Tranquilo, soldado-dice Dorothy sonriente-tal pareciera que vas a la guerra-.

-¿Por qué no mejor comenzamos a buscarle?-propone Duo un tanto nervioso al ver la mirada asesina dirigida hacia Dorothy de parte del chico estoico

-Sería buena idea que nos dijeras a quién buscamos, ¿no crees?-dijo Wufei enarcando una ceja dando a entender que sería lo más natural del mundo

-Bien-dice el ex-trenzado mientras suspira mirando a los alrededores-buscaremos a Sakuma Ryuichi, _"la voz del mar" _y el mayor de todos los señores piratas-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¿Y de qué quiere hablar ahora?-preguntó el pelirrojo cómodamente sentado frente al sacerdote en un pequeño cuarto en la parte trasera de la iglesia.

-Caleb-le mira fijamente-¿puedo confiar en que todo lo que me has dicho es verdad?-.

-¿Por qué esa repentina pregunta, padre?-entrecierra los ojos-sinceramente no puedo perder mi tiempo asi que…-comenzando a ponerse de pie

-Dices que sientes algo especial por Duo, en nuestra religión ese tipo de relaciones están prohibidas y lo sabes-.

-¿Acaso piensa en convertirme en un religioso como usted?-ríe mientras le mira-esas son…-.

-Duo ya ha sufrido mucho como para darle más penas, desde niño le he dicho que yo le apoyaría en todo lo que haga…y en este asunto no será la excepción aunque vaya en contra de mi deber como sacerdote-.

-¿Qué?-dice bastante interesado mientras vuelve a sentarse-me parece bastante interesante lo que dice…pero… ¿a qué quiere llegar?-.

-…tú me has dicho que…quieres a Duo…cuando tú y yo hablamos aquel día me pediste ayuda para volver con él-.

-Se podría decir-responde seriamente-¿acaso está aceptando ayudarme?-.

-Jamás le obligaré a nada…sé que no eres la mejor persona de todas y no me corresponde a mí juzgarte…pero si Duo acepta estar contigo…no me opondré en lo absoluto-.

-Sinceramente esperaba más de su parte, padre-se pone de pie-pero supongo que esto ya es mucho…-se da cuenta de que el religioso lo mira fijamente-¿algo más?-.

-Promete que en verdad le perdonaras su deuda al señor Schbeicker-.

-…-le observa sorprendido-¿por qué duda de mí?-.

-Caleb-.

-Esta bien, está bien-suspira-como guste…dígale a ese tipo que se olvide de la deuda-.

-Te lo agradezco-sonríe

-No tiene nada que agradecer, se lo aseguro-sale de la habitación

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Decidieron separarse en grupos para así tener más posibilidades de encontrarle, se fueron en diferentes direcciones acordando en volver al barco y reportar lo que hubiesen visto.

El oji-cobalto no podía molestarse ni negar que estuviera de lo más complacido al estar a solas con Duo, sin que nadie pudiese molestarles…sin Dorothy espiándoles… aunque para el oji-violeta…no era del todo cómodo.

-¿Confías plenamente en Dorothy?-preguntó mirando al frente sorprendiendo al ex-trenzado

-¿Qué?-rió algo confundido

-¿Confías en ella?-.

-Pues…se podría decir que si-sonríe manteniendo la marcha-me ha brindado su ayuda muchas veces, ella tiene informantes bastante buenos y confiables…si quieres saber algo, ella es la indicada-.

-¿Pero confías realmente en ella?-se detiene-¿es de fiar?-.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-se cruza de brazos bastante intrigado-¿acaso tú no?-lee fácilmente en su expresión el "no"-¿por qué?-.

-Cada vez…-suspira-cada vez que tú y yo hemos hablado a solas ella nos interrumpe…me parece sospechoso-.

-A veces son buenas las interrupciones-susurró recordando aquella interrupción, en su habitación justo cuando estaba por besar al oji-cobalto, no contando que éste lo escuchara

-¿Por qué?-le cuestiona intrigado-¿por qué es bueno que nos interrumpa? ¿Hay algo que no quieres decirme?-acercándosele

-No, claro que no-se apresuró a responder a la vez que se alejaba un poco-¿sabes qué? No es momento de hablar de éste tipo de cosas…lo mejor es buscarle-continuando la marcha evitando mirarle a los ojos pues de hacerlo, seguramente notaría el nerviosismo que le producía estar a solas con él.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¿A dónde se supone que vamos?-preguntó un chico pelirosa mientras toda la tripulación seguía a su tan afamado capitán

-Vamos a saber la razón por la cual Sakuma Ryuichi ha decidido que permanezcamos tanto tiempo en esta isla…Shuichi-respondió un chico pelirrojo

-T-T ya me aburrí de caminar tanto, Hiro-dijo en tono infantil

-Animo, Shu-chan-añadió repentinamente el castaño asustando a los otros dos-no falta mucho-sonriente

-Sa…Sakuma-ríe nervioso Shuichi

-Me parece que se trae algo entre manos Ryuichi-dijo Touma mirando desde cierta distancia a los otros tres

-Siempre ha sido asi, no veo porqué te sorprende-respondió tranquila e indiferentemente K-sería de extrañarse que no fuera de ésa manera-.

-Ciertamente tiene razón K-sonríe de esa manera tan particularmente misteriosa-y algo me dice que usted sabe más de lo que dice-.

-Oh, of curse not-niega con la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros-sé lo mismo o aún menos que tú, Touma-.

Caminaban rumbo a la playa manteniéndose aún intrigados por la manera de actuar del de ojos azules

-Oh, miren-decía Ryuichi bastante emocionado-hemos llegado al barco y… ¿no hay nadie?-mira a Kumagoro y luego a los otros

-Pues eso parece-responde Touma mirando a los alrededores tranquilamente

-Vamos-ríe el rubio pelilargo-no creo que alguien sea tan tonto como para dejar solo el barco-encogiéndose de hombros mientras niega con la cabeza.

-¡¡HOLA, NANODA!!-gritó bastante alto Ryuichi… pero nadie contestó

-¿Esta tan seguro de que habrá alguien K?-preguntó Fujisaki mirándole enarcando una ceja

-Bueno…eso se supone que debería ser, digo, yo no puedo saber todo-respondió encogiéndose de hombros

-Pues aquí no hay nadie-grita Ryuichi quien, dejando a todos bastante desconcertados, ya había subido y revisado toda la embarcación.

-n.nu Ryuichi-decía Touma comenzando a subir

-Pues aquí no se ve nada y a los alrededores tampoco-decía K observando alrededor con su catalejo y ya a un lado de su capitán

-n.nu si que son un tanto impacientes, eh-decía Hiro mirado como los otros dos había subido tan rápido-¿oh no, Shu…?-mira en todos lados-¿Shuichi?-.

-u-u allá va con ellos-señalando al peli-rosa quien estaba por llegar junto a los otros tres

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Pues no se ve nadie por estos rumbos-decía tranquilamente Trowa mientras continuaba caminando en compañía del rubio de ojos aquas

-Estoy seguro de que aquí está Ryuichi-sonríe tranquilamente-yo mismo vi el mapa y aquí estaba su seña-.

-¿En verdad funciona ese mapa?-enarcó una ceja el oji-verde

-Ya te dije que si-frunciendo un poco el ceño ante la insistencia del oji-verde

-Esta bien, yo solo preguntaba-responde encogiéndose de hombros

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Con que aquí encontraremos al tan afamado Sakuma Ryuichi-decía la rubia animadamente-_"la voz del mar" _como muchos le llaman…y el legítimo Rey, como otros murmuran-sonríe con algo de malicia

-¿Sigues con eso?-cuestionó Lucrecia a la vez que negaba con la cabeza

-Todos saben que eso es mentira-añadió Wufei un tanto molesto

-Yo solo comento lo que he escuchado-responde inocentemente Dorothy

-No hay seña de que estén por aquí-mirando en todas direcciones la mayor de los tres-será mejor volver al barco y esperar que los otros tuvieran más suerte-.

Los otros dos solo asintieron y siguieron la sugerencia de Lucrecia, no encontrarían nada seguramente, solo faltaba esperar a que sus demás compañeros le hubiesen encontrado.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Pues definitivamente no lo encontraremos por aquí-suspira el oji-violeta deteniendo su marcha

-No lo hubiese notado si no lo dices-responde Heero enarcando una ceja

-¬¬ a veces desearía que volvieras a pasarte el tiempo callado como antes-se cruza de brazos mientras le mira con los ojos entrecerrados-_"aunque no solo eso quisiera que fuera como antes"_-pensó para sí mismo

-uou si, lo que digas-suspira-si no lo encontramos… ¿qué se supone que haremos?-.

-n.n pues seguir buscando-dice sonriente el ex-trenzado

-¬¬…-.

-¬¬u ¿o caso tienes un mejor idea?-Heero niega con la cabeza-si que eres de ayuda, eh-reanuda la caminata pero ahora en dirección a la embarcación-volvamos, no queda de otra…tal vez y ellos nos encuentren primero-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Aún se encontraban en el Shinigami pero ni seña alguna de la tripulación. K se mantenía alerta para algún indicio de que volviesen mientras Touma le brindaba su ayuda. Por su parte, Sakuma Ryuichi se mantenía como siempre, jugando de lo más entretenido con su conejo de color rosado al que cariñosamente llamaba Kumagoro cerca del timón, mientras los otros tres descansaban tranquilamente sobre cubierta.

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe quién llegó en este barco?-preguntó Fujisaki mirando a los otros tres algo intrigado

-Pues no, ni idea-respondió Hiro rápidamente

-Yo tampoco-suspiró el peli-rosa-deberíamos regresar a al nuestro-.

Tanto Hiro como Fujisaki miraron fijamente al oji-violeta y sonrieron levemente, era fácil saber por qué Shuichi se encontraba tan impaciente en volver al _Gasper_…después de todo, él se encontraba allí…

-Yuki-susurró

-Buenas noticias, Ryuichi-gritó K haciendo que todos se volviesen a verle sorprendidos

-¡Dilas, dilas!-gritó emocionado el capitán

-Se acerca gente en varias direcciones, vienen directo hacia acá-sonríe

-¡¡HURRA!!-exclamó lleno de emoción mientras bajaba del puente para colocarse a un lado del peli-largo y tomar el catalejo que éste le ofrecía-así es K-sonríe pero ya de una manera diferente a la anterior…con más seriedad-rápido, bajemos de la embarcación y démosle la bienvenida a nuestros invitados-.

-¡Si!-respondieron al unísono

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Es extraño no haberle encontrado, estoy seguro de que el mapa indicaba que aquí estaba-decía un tanto desanimado el joven de ojos aquas

-Descuida, si el mapa mostraba eso, no debe ser mentira-respondió el de ojos verdes

-Pero hasta hace unos momentos dudabas-enarca una ceja Quatre

-Bueno…-desviando la mirada-las cosas que da Yuko, no fallan…acabo de recordarlo-.

-Trowa-sonríe divertido para luego ver como el alto miraba al frente con el ceño fruncido-¿qué ocurre?-.

-Alguien baja de nuestro barco…diablos, alguien debió quedarse cuidando-comenzando a caminar rápidamente

El rubio le miró entre sorprendido y asustado para luego seguirle el paso… ¿qué ocurriría ahora?

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Dudo realmente de que el mapa que les dio esa mujer funcionara-dijo Dorothy con algo de molestia caminado detrás de Lucrecia y Wufei-si estuviera cerca de alguno de mis hombrea, para ahora ya sabría si Sakuma Ryuichi en verdad estaba aquí-.

-Dorothy, por desgracia, incluso para alguien con tus fuentes, sería difícil hallarle si éste no quería ser encontrado-respondió tranquilamente Noin

-Difícil más no imposible, mi querida Noin-sonríe-un buen amigo mío me ha enseñado a que todo es posible-.

El chino solo escuchaba la conversación con el ceño fruncido, no le agradaban las palabras de la rubia loca que iba a sus espaldas…en lo absoluto.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Al fin, llegaremos-dijo con un largo suspiro Duo…deseaba descansar, el no haber dormido en toda la noche…comenzaba a tener sus efectos negativos… ni que decir que aún le inquietaba el estar a solas con Heero-me siento viejo- dice sin mirar a nadie mientras el oji-cobalto solo enarca una ceja-y todo es tu culpa-dice reprochándole infantilmente

-¿Mi culpa?-le cuestiona desconcertado

-Si…desde que tú llegaste, no ha podido dormir bien y ahora estoy muy cansado…cosa rara ya que podía pasar días sin dormir y no pasaba nada-bosteza

-Falta poco, una vez lleguemos, duermes lo que quieras y dejas de quejarte-mirando al frente-observa-dice serio

-¿Eh?-lo mira confuso-¿qué quieres que vea?-.

-Alguien están en nuestro barco-responde molesto

-Yo no veo nada-dice por más que se esfuerza ya que la distancia era bastante considerable-si que eres raro Heero…tienes una vista que cualquiera envidiaría…ya sé, te llamaré _"el pirata de la vista de águila"_-ríe divertido

-Muy gracioso-suspira-yo te llamaré…_ "capitán idiota"_-.

-Oye-dijo inflando las mejillas-yo solo lo decía de broma-.

-Yo te decía algo serio-frunce el ceño-alguien está en nuestro barco y no muestras preocupación-.

-¿No has oído el dicho de _"ladrón que roba a ladrón…"_?-Heero enarca una ceja-nosotros lo robamos, asi que no podemos quejarnos de que nos lo roben-frunce el ceño el oji-cobalto-de acuerdo, como quieras, andando-comenzando a correr

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Casi toda la tripulación del Shinigami se encontró pronto junto a éste y miraba con sumo interés a los que momentos antes se encontraban sobre el navío, justo en ese instante…llegó Duo en compañía de Heero.

-Ya…lle…llegamos-dice un tanto agitado y estaba por demás decir que con la carrera terminó con el cabello bastante alborotado

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunta Heero al oji-violeta que se vuelve verle sorprendido pues se encontraba como si nada

-De veras que eres raro-ya un poco más tranquilo-pues…-.

-¡¡NANODA DUO-CHAN!!-pero cualquier cosa que fuese a decir el oji-violeta fue interrumpida por el grito bastante animado del castaño quien corrió hasta él y le abrazó de manera efusiva

-Oou…-todos miraban a Duo quien a duras penas lograba mantenerse en pie con Sakuma sobre su espalda

-n.nu ho…hola Ryu-chan-girando un poco la cabeza para mirarle-tan efusivo como siempre-.

-n.n si y...oh, Duo-chan…-exclamó sorprendido-tu trenza no está, ¿la perdiste?-soltándolo para luego pararse frente a él con ojos llorosos-¿qué le pasó?-.

-Etto…solo un corte de cabello, nada importante-respondió un tanto inquieto-_"¿por qué notó eso tan rápido?"_-se preguntó el ex-trenzado mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-El legendario Sakuma Ryuichi-decía la rubia acercándose con una enorme sonrisa en los labios-es todo un honor el estar con el legítimo rey pirata-añadió el comentario haciendo que el aludido le frunciera el ceño por algunos momentos para luego volver a sonreír simplemente para saludarle.

-Es un placer verle de nuevo, señorita Dorothy-intervino Touma con su ya típica sonrisa misteriosa haciendo que la tripulación del Gasper así como la del Shinigami, a excepción de Heero por supuesto, sintieran un leve escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas.

-Lo mismo digo, Touma-respondió un poco más seria

Heero observaba la escena sin decir palabra alguna ya que por más que quisiera entender no podía, no conocía a ese tal Sakuma Ryuichi, ni a ninguno de los que le acompañaban.

-Ellos son a los que buscamos, ¿cierto?-preguntó el oji-cobalto a Quatre quien asintió rápidamente.

-Él es Sakuma Ryuichi, otro de los señores piratas…o mejor dicho, el más importante de los señores piratas-el castaño observó fijamente al oji-azul que seguía actuando de manera bastante infantil para su opinión a la vez que escuchaba las palabras del rubio-es el mayor de todos…incluso que el mismo Rey-.

Por más que le miraba le era imposible creer en las palabras del de ojos aquas ya que por más que observaba a Ryuichi solo veía a un joven solo un poco mayor que ellos, de ojos azules, cabellos castaños con un ligero brillo verdos y de comportamiento bastante infantil ya que no paraba de mostrarle al trenzado ese muñeco rosado que traía consigo.

-Bien, ahora supongo sabremos qué es lo que planea Ryuichi-sonrió K a Touma que aún se mantenía vigilando a Dorothy-¿qué pasa?-.

-No es nada-sonríe-absolutamente nada-.

-Vamos Duo-chan, vengan y pasen la noche con nosotros, se divertirán-alzando los brazos

-Bueno…-miró un tanto indeciso a toda su tripulación principalmente al oji-cobalto a quien pudo ver que se mostraba confuso-claro Ryu-chan-sonrió no muy convencido-pero necesito hablar contigo-.

El capitán del _Gasper_ le miró confuso por unos breves instantes para después sonreír de nueva cuenta.

-Claro que si Duo-le miró fijamente y el oji-violeta pudo notar fácilmente que ya se mostraba más serio-de hecho esperaba que lo pidieras-.

-¿Qué yo lo…?-.

Sakuma se dio media vuelta y se dirigió con sus hombres antes de que el trenzado pudiese terminar de formular su pregunta y haciendo un ademán, les indicó les siguieran.

-¿Me dirás quienes son esos tipos?-preguntó Heero una vez que estuvo al lado del ex-trenzado mientras seguían a los otros

-Con quien hablaba es Sakuma Ryuichi…-.

-El señor pirata al que buscábamos, eso me lo dijo Quatre-interrumpió-¿y los demás?-.

-…-le mira fijamente enarcando una ceja-bien…pues el rubio de cabello largo es K y el de cabello corto es Touma Seguchi-.

-¿K?-mirando a los mencionados-¿solo K?-.

-Si, nunca he sabido su nombre…solo sé que es K-sonríe-los chicos que les acompañan, tengo entendido que son Hiroshi Nakano, Fujisaki Suguru y Shindou Shuichi-señalándole a los que nombra

-¿Tienes entendido?-preguntó intrigado

-Si, la última vez que lo vi, no traía consigo a esos tres chicos, hasta hace poco que me topé con algunos amigos y me contaron que Sakuma tenía nuevos tripulantes, me dijeron sus nombres y una breve descripción-encogiéndose de hombros

-Duo-le llamó Lucrecia haciendo que se volviese a verla mientras continuaba caminando de espaldas

-Dime, Noin-sonrió el oji-violeta

-¿Nos quedaremos con ellos?-.

-Si, así podremos descansar un poco en tierra firme y aprovecharé para preguntarle sobre la Mystic-sonríe despreocupado mientras Heero le mira de reojo

-Te caerás, mejor mira por donde vas-opinó el oji-cobalto con la mirada al frente

-No, es más divertido asi-sonrió el de ojos amatistas

-Duo-ahora fue el turno de Quatre-mejor hazle caso a Heero y con lo referente a otra cosa…-baja un poco la mirada y luego mira de reojo a Dorothy quien se mantenía con la mirada hacia la bahía-Pienso que Dorothy no debería decir eso de _"el legítimo rey pirata"_-.

-Cuando volvíamos a la bahía, dijo lo mismo-añadió Wufei con el ceño fruncido

-Le he dicho varias veces que no lo mencione -ahora fue el turno de Lucrecia quien lanzó un pesado suspiro dando a entender que por más que le insistía la rubia no le hacía el menor caso-solo responde _"Yo solo comento lo que he escuchado"_-.

-Hablaré con ella seriamente más tarde… ¿es todo lo que les preocupa?-caminando aún de espaladas.

-No-respondió molesto Heero, deteniéndose y a la vez deteniendo a Duo-mejor déjate de juegos y camina bien-obligándolo a volverse al frente y señalando el suelo donde claramente había un hoyo no muy profundo pero lo suficiente para hacerle caer y quizá lastimarse.

-Pe…perdón-mirándole fijamente a los ojos bastante sobrecogido mientras Heero aún le tenía sujeto por la espalda.

No quería admitirlo pero desde hace algún tiempo, más precisos desde que estuvo apunto de besarle, sentía un ligero cosquilleo cada vez que se acerca el oji-cobalto… ¿a hora que pasaría?

Pronto llegaron a lo que parecía una posada cerca de la bahía, era bastante grande; lo suficiente como para albergar a todo la tripulación del _Gasper_ y el _Shinigami_.

-¿Todo esto es tuyo?-preguntó embelesado el ex-trenzado a la vez que se acercaba a Ryuichi quien sonreía bastante complacido con la reacción de Duo

-Así es-respondió animado-todos estos años trabajando no han sido en vano-indicándoles que le siguieran

Pronto entraron a ese enorme sitio, al fondo lograron ver una amplia escalera que seguramente les llevaría hasta las habitaciones. Por donde le miraran, podían estar seguros de que esa era un posada…la sala, el comedor y cada uno de los muebles de ese lugar y de los cuartos a los lados estaban finamente decorados…dudaban que en verdad fuese un sitio para piratas.

-Veo que les ha impresionado el lugar-se acercó de manera sonriente Touma a el grupo a la vez que se acercaba con su ya acostumbrada sonrisa

-Es bueno volver a verle, Touma-dijo con suma cordialidad Quatre a la ves que le sonreía

-Lo mismo digo-inclinó levemente la cabeza-también me alegra verles a todos, hace ya bastante tiempo que no nos veíamos-todos asienten respondiendo el saludo

-Así es-ahora fue el turno de Noin

-Y por cierto…-acercándose al oji-cobalto-me temo que aún no hemos sido presentados-volviéndose a mirara a Duo

-Él es Heero Yuy-los presentó a ambos ya que fácilmente entendió lo que el rubio quería y también mirando a Ryuichi y los demás-acaba de unirse a nosotros-.

-Gusto en conocerle joven Yuy, por la manera en que lo presenta Duo, supongo que ya sabrá nuestros nombre-asiente Heero un poco extrañado-Ryuichi nos ha informado que se quedarán con nosotros-mirando al de ojos amatistas

-Si, nos quedaremos-responde Duo

-¡¡HEE-CHAN!!-se acerca al de ojos azules al chico estoico quien le mira claramente sorprendido y aun más al como lo abrazaba por los hombros con una enorme sonrisa en los labios-¿qué tal es estar con Duo-chan? Es divertido ¿no?, cuando lo conocí era bastante alocado y sé que todavía lo es, por eso me gusta estar con él… ¿qué opinas? Es muy buen pirata ¿cierto? Oh, mira, mira, éste es Kumagoro ¿te gusta? A él le agradas…-.

Heero aún no comprendía del todo lo que pasaba, repentinamente Sakuma Ryuichi había llegado hasta él y comenzaba a hablar de un sin fin de cosas, comenzaba con que Duo era alocado para luego pasar a presentarle a ese muñeco rosado, entre otras cosas, cabía decir que estaba bastante perdido en la plática por lo que ahora se preguntaba si el ex-trenzado se comportaba así por él.

-n.nu ¿Crees que esté bien?-le preguntó Touma mirando como sin darse cuenta de nada, el chico estoico, ahora era conducido por el capitán del _Gasper_ hacia el balcón que tenía la vista al mar

-Si-respondió divertido Duo sin apartar su vista del oji-cobalto

-Veo que le ha agradado ver ese chico a Ryuichi-exclamó K acercándose a los otros-¿acaso van a quedarse parados en la entrada?-preguntó enarcando una ceja mirando como ninguno de los recién llegados se movía de allí

-Pasen a descansar-dijo Touma sonriendo-pronto les diré donde dormirán-asienten todos

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Con que Heero Yuy, eh-decía Ryuichi recargándose en el barandal del balcón mientras la brisa mecía sus cabellos-para que Duo te traiga con él, significa que eres de confianza-se vuelve a mirarle

Estaba confundido, en primer lugar, no se dio cuenta de donde estaba hasta que ese extraño tipo que tenía en frente le soltó para luego cambiar súbitamente de actitud…de una infantil a una adulta…definitivamente, todos los conocidos de ese baka eran unos completos locos.

-Descuida, no pienso hacerte daño-sonrió divertido al ver la fría mirada que le dedicaba el chico estoico-de ser así, dudo que Duo te hubiese dejado conmigo, ¿no crees?-.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-finalmente preguntó Heero, había algo que no le gustaba…

-¿Qué haces con él?-preguntó tajantemente mirándole indiferentemente

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-entrecerrando los ojos-no creo que sea tu problema-.

-Te equivocas-suspiro para luego dibujar una leve sonrisa en su rostro-Duo es bastante inocente en cuanto a lo que se refiere a las personas…confía en quien no debería confiar-le mira de reojo-ya debes de saberlo, ¿no? Lo que pasó con…-aprieta el puño a un costado suyo-con Caleb-.

-Solo sé unas cosas, no todo…no sé lo que pasó con ese miserable de Caleb-respondió el chico estoico haciendo que el oji-azul le mirase sorprendido y que esa sorpresa aumentara aún más al ver la gélida mirada que tenía en esos momentos

-No lo…-.

La conversación fue interrumpida por Dorothy quien muy sonriente llegaba hasta donde los dos se encontraban.

-Todos se preguntan lo que hacen aquí-mira a Heero quien frunce el ceño y camina hacia la puerta.

-¡¡HEE-CHAN!!-grita Ryuichi de nueva cuenta de modo infantil-Kumagoro quiere charlar contigo, ¿puede ser más tarde?-.

-…-le mira analíticamente por unos instantes-si…por supuesto-entrando de nuevo al lugar y dirigiéndose hacia Duo y los demás

-Que chico tan más serio-dijo la rubia mirando al Heero llegar hasta los demás

-¿Necesitas algo Dorothy?-preguntó en un tono un tanto serio Sakuma

-¿Acaso hice algo por lo que debas estar molesto?-se acerca con los brazos cruzados-si es así, espero me…-.

-¡¡OH, DUO-CHAN!!-corrió en dirección al de ojos amatistas sin prestarle atención a lo que decía la rubia

-Ese tipo…-murmuraba molesta

-Espero no lo tome a mal mi estimada dama-decía K entrando mientras pulía su inseparable arma-pero así es Ryuichi, en cuanto ve algo que le entusiasma, sale corriendo sin importar lo que estuviese o no haciendo… ¿o es que acaso se sintió ofendida?-mirándole analíticamente

-Por supuesto que no K-sonríe-claro que conozco la manera de actuar de Sakuma…no es nada nuevo-.

-Me alegra-volviendo a entrar caminando luego hacia Touma-hice lo que me pediste… ¿ahora me dirás por qué?-.

-Después K, después-sonríe

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Ven Duo-chan-decía bastante entusiasmado-quisiera presentarte a los chicos que ahora me acompañan, seguro ya escuchaste de mis nuevos amigos-sonrió

-Si, escuché algo de ellos-siguiéndolo hasta donde estaban los otros tres

-Bien, él es Hiroshi Nakano-decía indicando a cada uno mientras se levantaban del sofá en el que descansaban-Suguru Fujisaki y…Shindou Shuichi-a éste último lo presentó con un sonrisa aún más enorme

-Mucho gusto-sonrió Duo-yo soy Duo Maxwell, capitán del Deth…-se detuvo un momento y bajó la mirada…pero tan pronto como la bajó, volvió a subirla-capitán del Shinigami-estrechó la mano de cada uno.

-Hemos escuchado hablar de ti-decía Fujisaki-no solo de Sakuma, si no también de los demás señores-.

-Seguramente serán quejas-exclamó divertido el ex-trenzado provocando que todos rieran

-No, te tienen gran estimación-añadió Hiro

-Bueno…-planeaba añadir otro comentario pero el ver como el pelirosa que se encontraba frente a él miraba insistente mente la puerta de entrada del distrajo un poco-¿ocurre algo?-.

-¿Eh?-exclamó Shuichi sorprendido por la repentina pregunta-no…no es nada-sonrió

-Muy bien-fue la respuesta dada por Duo aunque no se mostraba muy convencido

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarán por aquí?-le cuestionó Fujisaki bastante interesado

-Pues solo uno o a lo mucho dos días-sonrió pero al ver la mirada llorosa de Ryuichi se excusó-lo…lo lamento pero tenemos algo importante que hacer-.

-…-mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados como a un niño al que le niegan algo-¿no te quedarás?-.

-Lo lamento Ryu…Ryu-chan-dijo con una dulce sonrisa-pero no puedo…en otra ocasión será-.

-Bueno, yo voy a…-decía Shuichi pero calló abruptamente al momento en el que finalmente pudo ver llegar a aquel al que tanto esperaba.

Todos se volvieron para ver al recién llegado, era un joven alto de cabello rubio y bastante apuesto, se detuvo unos instantes bajo el marco de la puerta observando a todos los del interior a la vez, que dejaba escapar el humo del cigarro que traía en su mano.

-¡¡YUKI!!-gritó feliz el pelirosa corriendo hacia él extendiendo sus brazos para darle un abrazo…

-Ni se te ocurra-lo paró en seco fulminándolo con la mirada

-Como digas-baja la mirada y dice bastante desilusionado

-Entra de una buena vez, Eiri-gritó una mujer a espaldas del rubio a la vez que le empujaba para abrirse paso dejando ver que se trataba de una joven mujer de largos cabellos castaños

-Como molestas-respondió el alto caminando hacia el interior del mesón mientras le seguían las miradas de los presentes

-¿Y ese quién es?-preguntó por lo bajo el oji-violeta

-Yuki Eiri-respondió Ryuichi aunque se denotaba en su voz que no estaba del todo contento con la presencia del recién llegado-y ella es Mika, la esposa de Touma-.

-Hay mucha gente esta vez, eh-resonó una voz femenina en todo el lugar ocasionando que todos dirigieran sus miradas a otra joven dama que miraba todo bastante entretenida desde debajo del umbral de la puerta-Duo-chan, que alegría verte-sonríe dirigiéndose al de ojos amatistas

-Noriko-se acerca la mujer le da un gran abrazo fraternal, se notaba que en verdad le extrañaba-sé que todos te dirán esto pero los años no pasan por ti-.

-Lo sé-ríe-pero de cualquier manera me gusta me lo digan-soltándole

-Noriko-chan-se acerca Ryuichi-tardaste mucho, Kumagoro y yo tenemos hambre-frunciendo el ceño y reclamando de esa manera tan infantil como siempre

-Gomen, Ryu-chan-sonríe mientras carga unas bolsas-Mika y yo nos distrajimos bastante mientras realizábamos las compras…es por eso que Yuki viene con ese genio-murmuró

-¿Necesita ayuda?-preguntó Quatre acercándose con una sonrisa amable a la vez que tomaba las bolsas que traía la mujer quien asintió contenta

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Permíteme-decía a su vez Touma cargando las bolsas que traía su mujer

-¿Quiénes son los recién llegados?-entregando las compras

-Duo y todos sus hombres-sonríe-estarán aquí unos días-caminado hacia la cocina

-Entiendo-cabecea en señal de afirmación a la vez que entraban a la habitación-¿Eiri?-.

-¿Qué ocurre?-mirándolos de reojo

-¿Esta vez por qué estas tan molesto?-pregunta divertido Touma

-La próxima vez que tengan que ir esas dos de compras, tú las llevas-camina hacia la salida

-Como gustes, Eiri-ríe

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Se habían apartado de todos los demás, hacia el mismo balcón en el que momentos antes el oji-azul hablaba con el chico estoico.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-le cuestionó el de ojos amatistas mientras observaba distraídamente hacia la bahía

-Claro Duo-chan-respondió amablemente Ryuichi

-¿De qué hablabas con Heero?-dijo sin volverse a mirarle-te lo llevaste sin decirnos nada…no es común que hagas eso-.

-No debes preocuparte-sonrió mientras le miraba fijamente-te aseguro que no planeo hacerle daño de ninguna manera, te doy mi palabra…además, ese no es mi estilo-.

-Lo sé…es solo que…-baja la mirada y suspira-supongo que querías saber si es de fiar… ¿o me equivoco?-volviéndose a verlo

-No puedo negar que me conoces Duo-ríe un poco-así es, me preocupa que no merezca tu confianza-.

-¿Y cuál es el veredicto?-.

-Aún no hemos podido hablar, así que te pido que no le digas nada sobre esto…quiero hacerme una opinión sobre él yo mismo-.

-Descuida, te aseguro que no le mencionaré nada-dirigiéndose a tomar asiento en una de las dos sillas que se encontraban allí-ahora quiero habarte de algo mucho más serio-.

-…-le observa atentamente-adelante-.

-Necesito la Mystic-dice bajando la mirada-por ahora, tengo el permiso de Yami y Dark…y…necesito el tuyo-mirándolo con algo de melancolía

-Duo…-susurró en voz baja un tanto preocupado mientras caminaba hasta el oji-violeta para luego acariciar suavemente su mejilla con su mano-lo sé, por eso me quedé aquí esperando a que llegaras-.

-Pero nadie ha sabido nada de ti en mucho tiempo-no entendía el por qué de la seguridad del castaño-¿cómo podría haberte encontrado?-.

-Era fácil de predecir que irías con Yuko, ¿quién más podría ayudarte a encontrarme?-sonrió a la vez que se sentaba a en el brazo de la silla-aunque jamás pensé que fueses a dar tu trenza a cambio…esa si fue una sorpresa-.

-¿Cómo…?-.

-Soy el que más te conoce-rió aún más divertido por la cara de confusión del ex-trenzado- ¿o es que acaso lo olvidaste?-.

-¿Me darás tu permiso?-.

-Por supuesto-dándole unas leves palmaditas en la espalda-sabes que no puedo negarte nada…solo quiero que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado desde que te topaste con Yami-sentándose esta vez en el suelo, pareciera que era un niño al cual le contarían la historia más entretenida del mundo.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

De nueva cuenta se encontraba peleando con su padre, no podía hacerse a la idea del que en caso de que el oji-cobalto regresara fuese llevado a la horca…no, eso no podía ser así.

-Relena-hablaba intentando mantener la poca paciencia que le quedaba, entendía el hecho de que su hija se negara a creer que ese chico que siempre se mostró tan apacible fuese ahora un filibustero-entiende por favor que no puedo exonerarlo de toda culpa-.

-Solo le pido que convenza a quien se necesite para que Heero sea considerado un corsario de la corona, así no deberá estar condenado a muerte…solo que le den unas Patentes de Corso y eso será suficiente-.

-¿En verdad crees que será tan fácil eso?-mirándola fijamente-para empezar, dudo mucho que el Comodoro Kushrenada acepte esto tan tranquilamente; Heero ayudó a que escapara Duo Maxwell, ese chico es un conocido pirata buscado por todos…estaba preso y fue cómplice en su fuga…no Relena, Traize no permitirá eso tan fácilmente-.

-¿Entonces de que sirve que sea el gobernador?-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, cada vez se daba más y más cuenta de que era casi imposible salvar la vida del oji-cobalto

El hombre la miró por unos instantes, le dolía el ver así a su hija…tenía razón de que al ser reconocido como corsario del rey sería libre de toda culpa…pero era casi imposible el lograrlo…

-Haré lo que pueda-suspiró resignado aceptando hacer lo posible por darle gusto a la chica

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Se mantenía absorto mirando hacia la puerta por la que salieran momentos antes Duo y Ryuichi esperando que volviesen a entrar…pero ni seña de que esa fuese su intención…

-¿No vas a comer algo?-preguntó Quatre llegando hasta él obligándolo a salir del letargo en el que se mantenía desde hacía unos momentos.

-No tengo apetito-dijo en su típico tono frío

-Estas preocupado por Duo-expresó el rubio afirmando lo que decía y así fue como lo percibió el oji-cobalto

-Un poco-respondió indiferentemente

-¿Por qué?-sentándose a su lado en aquel sofá en el que el chico estoico se encontraba desde un buen tiempo-Si es por Sakuma…-.

-Todos son bastante confiados, eh-sin apartar la mirada de la puerta

-No es tanto el que lo seamos o no-sonríe levemente-si no que él nos ha demostrado que es digno de confianza-.

Heero se volvió a mirarle y sostuvo la vista en el rostro del rubio, tal pareciera que le examinara intentando creer en sus palabras.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó un tanto incómodo por la inquisitiva mirada del chico estoico

-Quatre, en todo este tiempo jamás he sabido nada de ti… ¿cómo fue que llegaste con Duo?-

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

L: ¡¡HOLAAAAAAA!!-alzando los brazos bastante emocionada

D: ¬¬ no creo que sea buena idea que te muestres tan entusiasmada… ¿no fuiste tú la que dijo que ahora que habías vuelto a la escuela tendrías mayor inspiración y oportunidad de entrar a actualizar?-.

L: ¬¬u…bueno…es que no contaba con que este semestre sería un poco mas difícil por lo que tengo que estudiar más y además acabo de terminar mis exámenes-.

H: n.n por eso yo digo que es mejor no estudiar-.

D y L: ¬¬…-.

E: non ¡¡HOLA!!-llega entusiasmada

L: Oo ¿por qué estas tan contenta? Eso no es buena señal-.

E: n.n finalmente conseguí la foto, el autógrafo y platicar con mi adorado Ryu-chan-.

H: OoO ¿cómo le hiciste para deshacerte de K?-.

-ToT que cruel eres Escarleth, ok, soy tu primo pero no te aproveches-.

E: ¬¬ calla KiraL, como mi primo estas obligado a obedecerme-.

K: T-T te aprovechas de mi nobleza… n.n hola Lady-.

L: ¬¬ no te me acerques-.

K: u.u ok-.

H: Por cierto, es bueno ver que ya tienes tu trenza otra vez Duo, ¿recurriste a las extensiones?-.

D: ¬¬ no me quedaba de otra…más te vale que te apresures Lady-.

L: n.n si, claro, claro-.

K: ¬¬ oye Hyoko, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?-.

H: Oo lo que…n.n claro primito, claro-voltea con Escarleth-¿qué me pidió?-.

E: ¬¬ ir por "eso"-.

H: non ah, "eso"…ahorita vuelvo-sale corriendo

L: Bueno, pues agradezco a quienes han seguido leyendo mi fic y espero disculpen mi tardanza…pero ya saben…todo es culpa de la escuela y he aqui el penúltimo fragmento luego aviso cuadno haya subido el último-.

E: n.n como sea, no olviden dejar sus reviews, nada les cuesta darle en "OK"-.

L: n.n por cierto…¡¡YA VOY A CUMPLIR AÑOS!!-.

D: ¬¬ ¿de nuevo con eso? Desde que empezó el mes no has dejado de decirlo-.

L: n.n ok, ok, como sea…gracias a todos y espero no tardarme mucho en la próxima actualización todo depende de la escuela-.

-¡¡BYE!!


	11. Capitulo X Confusión

**PIRATAS**

**CROSSOVER YAOI AU**

**Varias parejas**

**"Gundam Wing y demás series son de sus respectivos autores, no son mías aunque...soñar no cuesta nada"**

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**CAPITULO X "Confusión"**

Heero se volvió a mirarle y sostuvo la vista en el rostro del rubio, tal pareciera que le examinara intentando creer en sus palabras.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó un tanto incómodo por la inquisitiva mirada del chico estoico

-Quatre, en todo este tiempo jamás he sabido nada de ti… ¿cómo fue que llegaste con Duo?-

-Bueno…-respondió algo incómodo-lo siento Heero, pero por ahora no te lo diré, talvez más tarde-sonrió algo preocupado

-Como desees-respondió tranquilamente el chico estoico

Justo en ese instante, Duo y Ryuichi volvían al interior del recinto y se toparon con los otros dos. Ryuichi les dedicó una enorme sonrisa para después dirigirse al comedor, por otra parte, Duo caminó directo a ellos.

-¿Qué hacen?-sonrió animado de pie frente a los dos

-Solo le decía a Heero que fuese a comer, sería bueno que tú también vinieras…Noriko se molestará si desprecias su comida-sonrió amablemente a la vez que se ponía de pie-no tarden-caminando de vuelta al comedor

-Claro Q, sabes que no me dicen dos veces-ríe divertido viendo al rubio irse

-Eres un glotón-dijo de manera simple le oji-cobalto

-Y vamos de nuevo-suspira Duo sentándose junto a él-¿cuál es el afán de decirme todo eso?-

-¿Afán?-enarca una ceja haciéndose el desentendido

-Si, el afán… ¿acaso te gusta molestarme? ¿Tanto te desagrado?-.

-No me desagradas-respondió mirándole fijamente y de una manera tan seria que hizo sorprenderse al ex-trenzado- y si, me es divertido el molestarte-.

-Ahora entiendo-suspira mientras una leve sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro-en ese caso, ese juego puede ser de dos-le dice con una mirada traviesa-pero de momento…-se pone de pie-será mejor ir a comer, créeme, no querrás molestar a Noriko negándose a comer lo que ella preparó…si lo sabré yo-.

Tendió su mano a Heero para ayudarle a levantar y dirigirlo al comedor, no podía negar que cada vez que hablaban…terminaba por enamorarse más de ese chico…el problema era… ¿qué sentiría él? Pero al sentir la calidez de la mano de Heero sobre la suya…olvidó lo que estuviese pensando…de momento…solo importaba lo que sentía al tocar la piel de ese chico y poder seguir charlando y mirándolo.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Seguían aún en Port Bell, ¿hasta cuando podría saber cuál era el plan de Traize para acabar con todos los piratas? Comenzaba a desesperarse pero para su mala fortuna debía mantenerse tranquilo y seguir esperando…

-Roy-le llamó un hombre de anteojos cabellos negros-todos aquí estamos comenzando a desesperarnos de estar aquí sin hacer nada-.

-Lo lamento Hughes, pero deberán tolerarlo-le miró seriamente

-Roy…sinceramente…-.

-Señor-apareció una joven mujer de cabellos rubios haciendo saludo militar-se me ha pedido informarle que el Comodoro pide verlo-.

-Entendido-suspira-Howkeye, queda a cargo mientras regreso-.

-Como diga-asintió seriamente viéndolo partir

-¿Por qué terminas tú a cargo, Riza?-enarca una ceja el hombre de anteojos

-Solo obedezco órdenes-respondió seria

-Como digas-se encoje de hombros

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Todos se encontraban charlando y riendo mientras comían, y él no podía evitar sentirse cómodo al lado de todos ellos. Llevaba poco de conocer Duo y los demás corsarios pero era como si los conociera de toda la vida…y eso…era bastante raro…

Miraba detenidamente a todos, quien los viese en ese momento seguro que lo último que pasaría por su cabeza es que todos ellos fuesen piratas y menos aún que ese Sakuma Ryuichi fuese miembro de la Cofradía.

-Y dinos Heero-le llamó Noriko-¿no te ha sido difícil adaptarte a todo esto?-.

-…-el oji-cobalto le miró fijamente y a su vez sintió todas las miradas posadas sobre él-pues…-francamente no le era tan difícil…pero tampoco debía negar que aún sentía oposición a decir que era parte de una flota pirata…

-Verás, Noriko-chan-dijo Duo a la vez que le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda del chico estoico-quien viese a Heero en altamar, pensaría que es todo un pirata experto, ¿o no, chicos?-preguntando a los demás miembros de su tripulación que quienes asentían-solo le faltaba ir a Tortuga, navegar con tripulación sacada de ese mismo lugar, darle motivo a la armada para perseguirle y emborracharse hasta perder el sentido-todos rieron ante el comentario del oji-violeta-y me permito decirles que solo le falta la última parte…pero no por mucho-les guiñe un ojo a la vez que le pasaba un tarro lleno de vino

-Sabes que no bebo-devolviéndolo-asi que seguiré sin ser un pirata por completo-añadió seriamente

-Oh… ¿en serio?-enarca una ceja-ahora entiendo porque te molestabas tanto cuando entrábamos a una taberna-.

-Eso es porque tú prefieres ir a beber que ir a hacer lo que se necesita-frunció el ceño

-Duo siempre ha sido así-sonríe Ryuichi-cree fervientemente que entre más relajado estés y lo tomes con calma…todo se arreglará-.

-No solo él-añadió Touma-no es bueno precipitarse, es mejor tomarlo con calma y planear todo cuidadosamente-sonríe a la vez que mira brevemente a Dorothy quien solo le dedica una leve sonrisa

-Hee-chan-sonríe Sakuma mientras se pone de pie-¿podrías venir un momento? Kumagoro y yo queremos mostrarte algo-.

Todos los presentes hicieron silencio ante las palabras del de cabellos verdosos, todos sabían muy bien que cuando Sakuma Ryuichi pedía hablar con alguien…era algo serio aún y cuando hablara de manera infantil…todos, excepto Heero

-Claro-se puso de pie tranquilamente para después mirar al oji-violeta que no apartaba su mirada del señor pirata a la vez que éste le dedicaba una sonrisa…-"¿Por qué demonios me molesta que le mire de esa manera?"-pensó para sí mismo y así, salir ambos de la habitación

-Esto es serio-dijo Noriko a nadie en específico-Duo-el ex-trenzado se gira a verle-¿quién es realmente Heero?-.

-¿Eh?-respondió confuso ante la pregunta de la de cabellos lilas-¿por qué preguntas eso Noriko? ¿A qué te refieres con "realmente"?-.

-Seguro no es nada-interrumpió Touma con una de sus tan ya conocidas sonrisas

Nadie dijo más, continuaron tranquilamente con la comida, como momento antes hacían…pero…Duo aún tenía esa preocupación por el comentario de Noriko.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Siguió al oji-azul hasta el ya conocido balcón de antes, lo observó recargarse en la barandilla mientras jugaba con el conejo rosado para luego ofrecerle tomar asiento… ¿qué era lo que traía entre manos ese tipo tan extraño?

-Hee-chan-sonrió-Duo es alguien divertido, ¿verdad?-preguntó de manera animada

-Es algo raro-respondió un poco confuso ante la pregunta-"¿Acaso vamos a hablar de él?"-pensó al mismo tiempo

-Raro-rió-muchos dicen eso pues realmente Duo es alguien fuera de lo común…-le mira fijamente-digo, él es un excelente pirata, poseedor de una gran belleza…y…merecedor de la confianza y aprecio de toda la Cofradía…pero eso tú ya debes de saberlo, ¿no?-.

¿A dónde pretendía llegar ese tipo? ¿Por qué decía todas esas cosas? Y aún más extraño… ¿por qué a medida que decía eso, su mirada se tornaba seria y con un dejo de molestia?

-¿O me equivoco, Heero?-.

-No niego que tienes razón en CASI todo-respondió de manera tranquila, quería saber qué pretendía exactamente Sakuma Ryuichi, pero además, no era mentira lo que decía-solo te equivocas en suponer que yo ya lo sabía-.

-¿No?-el oji-cobalto notó la sorpresa en su rostro-supuse que ya lo sabías-.

-Lo supe hasta que conocí a Yami, Dark y ahora a ti-le mira fijamente-jamás me había relacionado con pirata alguno hasta ahora…por lo que todo esto me es aún desconocido-.

-Vaya-sonrió a la vez que se sentaba junto a él-pesé que eras uno de esos oportunistas que deseaban aprovecharse de nuestro querido Duo…digo, debes darte cuenta de que es demasiado confiado en la gente-.

-"Nuestro Querido Duo…querrás decir TU querido Duo"-fue lo que pasó por la mente del chico estoico haciéndole hervir por dentro sin entender muy bien el porqué

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Ryuichi al verlo fruncir el ceño

-¿Eh?-reaccionó de inmediato, de nueva cuenta por culpa de ese baka actuaba raro y ahora…cualquiera podría darse cuenta… ¿desde cuándo era tan transparente?

-¿Te molesta que diga eso sobre Duo?-le cuestionó divertido-pero si es la verdad, Duo comente ese error desde que le conozco…siempre confía demasiado en al gente, es por ello que fue demasiado fácil para Caleb aprovecharse de él…aún y cuando yo le dije que tuviese cuidado-finalizó molesto apretando los puños sobre su regazo

-¿Tú se lo advertiste?-preguntó sin querer antes de darse cuenta

-Si…todos conocemos como es este tipo…pero Duo…Duo creía en todas y cada una de sus palabras como todo un idiota-suspiró-la última vez que le vi, le dije que se quedara en la _Gasper_, pero no quiso por más que intenté persuadirle jamás lo logré…por lo que no me quedó mas que pedirle que tuviese cuidado con Caleb…ese maldito no respeta palabra alguna…siempre te traicionará cuando menos lo esperes…-.

-Él lo amaba-susurró con molestia haciendo que el oji-azul le mirara de reojo

-Bueno…-sonríe levemente-sabes bien para qué es esta charla, ¿cierto?-.

-¿Para exigirme que deje en paz a tu Duo?-responde indiferentemente haciendo que el mayor quedara pasmado ante sus palabras

- ^^u ¿de dónde sacaste tal tontería?-rió nervioso ¿acaso parecía novio celoso?-no es para eso, créeme…tal parece que sacas raras conclusiones tú solo…solo quería saber si eras de confianza pues estas conociendo a la cofradía y bueno…no a cualquiera se le deja hacerlo, mira que eres raro Heero Yuy-.

-"¿Entonces mis celos son por nada?...un momento… ¿acabo de admitir que tengo celos?"-OK, si ya era bastante incómodo el haber sacado es errónea conclusión lo era más el aceptar que sentía celos por el oji-violeta…definitivamente todo eso iba tomando un curso que tal vez no le agradaría

-Me pregunto que diría Duo si le dijera esto-sonrió de manera traviesa

-O///O…no…no te atreverías… ¿cierto?-preguntó preocupado, conociendo a Duo se burlaría hasta el fin del mundo, ni que decir de los otros

-^^ descuida, no diré nada-le da unas palmaditas en la espalda-solo espero que pronto le confieses lo que sientes…Duo puede ser un poco distraído en este tipo de asuntos...si lo sabré yo-susurró esto último

-¿Acaso tú…?-la pregunta del chico estoico quedó inconclusa pues Sakuma salió corriendo en dirección al trenzado que en ese preciso momento salía del comedor y pretendía acercarse silenciosamente para escuchar lo que decían

-¿Qué haces Duo-chan?-apareciendo detrás de él

-^^u Ry…Ryu-chan-rió nervioso-bueno...yo...pues solo pasaba para ver si no necesitaban algo…si, eso-.

-¬¬…-le miró fijamente para después enarcar una ceja, eso no era cierto y Duo era pésimo para mentir-¡¡¡KUMAGORO BEAM!!!-y terminó por lanzarle al conejo rosado a la cabeza

-Oye…-terminó sentado en el suelo sobándose el golpe a caer sentado-¬¬ eso no se vale, sé que no me creíste pero no es para tanto-.

-Te he dicho que no espíes a la gente-poniéndose en cunclillas frente al oji-violeta-así que espero que con esto lo entiendas-.

-De acuerdo, como tú quieras-responde como niño pequeño, con los cachetes inflados y cruzado de brazos

-^^ bueno, ya puedes ir con Heero-alborotándole el cabello-es buen chico así que trátalo bien-se pone de pie y camina hacia el comedor-¿tienes hambre Kumagoro? Si, yo también…¡¡¡VAYAMOS CON NORIKO-CHAN A QUE NOS DÉ ALGO!!! ¡¡¡SI!!!...-.

-^^ no cabe duda de que esta igual de loco que…-.

-Tú-terminó la frase el oji-cobalto quien se había mantenido observando la escena entre esos dos-¿o acaso no ibas a decir eso?-extendiendo su mano para ayudarle a levantarse

-No exactamente…^^ pero no puedo negarlo-ríe mientras toma la mano. Le agradaba sentir la sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo cada vez que tocaba a Heero…por lo que no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad…si tan solo el oji-cobalto supiera todo lo que le hacía sentir…pero, tal vez lo mejor era callarlo…tal vez terminara por asustarlo y alejarlo de él…y quizá…hasta odiarlo…

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¿Me mandó llamar?-preguntó Roy luego de entrar a la oficina de Traize quien le miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Efectivamente Mustang-hace un ademán indicándole que tomara asiento-tengo entendido que ya ha comenzado con sus labores en le fuerte-.

-Espero no sea una molestia, como no he recibido órdenes de su parte comencé a realizar algunas actividades como preparativos para cualquier suceso que se llegase a presentar-.

-Me agrada tu iniciativa Mustang, realmente me agrada-sonríe y luego le entrega unos cuantos papeles-ésta es la primera orden que te daré…quiero que me traigas a éste hombre…como sea-.

El pelinegro miró con detenimiento la imagen de aquel al que le demandaban…no mostró expresión alguna en su rostro al ver de quien se trataba…

-Supongo que es el primer paso para cumplir con las ordenes de su majestad de terminar con todos los corsarios que no sirvan a la corona-le miró con algo de desconfianza

-Tiene algo que ver, pero no he de ocultarle que tengo cierto interés en este pirata en particular-sonrió-espero que pronto lo traiga, Mustang-.

-Descuide, Comodoro…sé cumplir órdenes-se pone de pie-permiso para retirarme, señor-hace saludo militar

-Adelante-camina hasta la puerta Roy-espero que me demuestre porqué es el hombre de más confianza del rey-.

-Descuide, señor…sé perfectamente que haré-sale de la oficina

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

En la iglesia todo se encontraba en completa calma. Solo se encontraba limpiando algunas cosas como ayuda a la hermana Helen quien se encontraba enseñando la doctrina a los niños. Recordaba con una sonrisa la infancia al lado del oji-violeta, vaya que sabían cómo meterse en problemas principalmente por el afán de Duo de ser un pirata.

-Solo, Solo-le llamó una pequeña quien llegó hasta él corriendo-afuera hay un hombre que te busca, la Hermana Helen me dijo que te llamara-.

-¿Un hombre?-frunció el ceño extrañado-¿sabes quién es?-dejando las cosas que momentos antes limpiaba

-No-contestó acompañando al moreno

Solo llegó rápidamente hasta donde estaba la religiosa y se topó con un extraño dentro de la iglesia, ¿quién era ese tipo?

-Solo-decía preocupada-este es uno de los hombres de Caleb y pide verte-.

-¿Qué quieres?-le cuestionó molesto, de quien menos quería saber en ese momento era del maldito pelirrojo

-El señor Caleb desea verte, me ha ordenado llevarte ante él de inmediato-.

-¿Y por qué no viene él si tiene tanta urgencia por verme?-respondió secamente-no pienso ir a ningún lado-.

-El señor Caleb no puede salir en estos momentos, todos saben que muchos militares han llegado a Port Bell con la intención de acabar con todos los piratas, planean ayudar a Traize…y pues…su vida correría peligro si saliera-.

-Con que no es más que un maldito cobarde-sonríe

-Solo-le reprendió la religiosa

-Lo siento Hermana-se disculpó-no pienso ir de ninguna manera-.

-Dijo que si te negabas sería peor para ti, que te convenía el ir...me ordenó decirte eso, y que si no aceptabas de todas maneras me fuera ya que a él no le interesa lo que pueda llegarte a pasar-.

Solo y la Hermana se miraron mutuamente luego de esas palabras…

-Esta bien-suspira-llévame ante tu jefe-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Relena-le llamaba su madre-tu padre me ha dicho que sigues insistiendo con el asunto de Heero y…-.

-Madre-le interrumpe seriamente-yo tengo la seguridad de que debió haber una razón lo suficientemente importante como para que Heero tomara esa decisión…él jamás sería capaz de hacerlo solo porque si-.

-Pero hija, entiende que…-.

-Señora-llamó la mucama

-¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Hay una joven que busca a la señorita Relena-.

-¿Quién?-preguntó intrigada la antes nombrada

-Hilde Schbeicker-.

-Hazla pasar de inmediato-ordenó Relena con una sonrisa en sus labios-ella seguramente sabrá la razón por la que Heero lo hizo, verás como tengo razón-.

-Como digas, hija…como digas-respondió derrotada

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Llegó de nuevo hasta el escondite del pelirrojo…cómo odiaba a ese tipo y por más que deseara evitarle terminaba por encontrarse de nuevo frente a él.

-"¿Ahora qué demonios planeará?"-pensaba mientras era conducido hasta el antes mencionado

-De nuevo frente a frente Solo-dijo en tono de burla

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? En verdad espero que sea importante-respondió irritado

-Calma amigo mío-le indica que tome asiento

-Tú y yo no somos amigos, así que lo que tengas que decir que sea rápido-.

-Como gustes-le indica a un de sus hombres que le sirva vino-supongo que ya sabes lo de los militares, ¿o me equivoco?-.

-¿Sobre que desean tu cabeza? Si, lo sé…y con gusto yo mismo se las daría-.

-No, no, mi estimado Solo…eso sería un terrible error-sonríe-me buscan a mí…pero según sé…la presa principal de nuestro querido Comodoro…es otro…-el moreno le mira sorprendido-oh, que listo…supongo que ya imaginarás a quien me refiero-.

-Duo-susurró

-Exacto…Duo-bebe de la copa que le es servida-y como podrás imaginarte…hará lo que sea por tenerlo…y eso los incluye a ti y a todos lo que viven en la Iglesia-.

-Jamás se atrevería a hacerles daño-replicó molesto

-Jajajaja-rió el pirata-en verdad que eres bastante tonto, Traize es peor que yo…él no se tentará el corazón para matarlos con tal de obligarle a venir-.

-¿Y por qué me avisas? ¿A qué se debe tal amabilidad?-le mira con desconfianza

-Es sencillo Solo, no es amabilidad-bebe de nuevo-si Traize logra lo que quiere, Duo volverá antes y no me traerá la Mystic…y eso no sería muy bueno…además-frunce el ceño-Duo solamente será mío-.

-¿Tuyo?-pregunta sorprendido-¿Por qué…?-.

-Es todo lo que tengo que decirte-lo interrumpe-ah, no, espera…-sonríe de nueva cuenta-si quieres, yo mismo me encargaré de la seguridad de todos en esa Iglesia…claro que todo tiene un precio-.

-No confío en ti, Duo me ha dicho que no eres de fiar-.

-Como gustes-responde sin preocupación alguna, solo te advierto que no pienso ofrecerte esto de nuevo…y si algo les pasa…-.

Solo le miró por algunos instantes… ¿qué debería hacer? ¿Confiar en la palabra de ese tipo o arriesgara todos en la Iglesia?...Duo le había confiado la seguridad de todos…por eso él se quedó allí…pero confiar en Caleb…el Padre Maxwell lo hacía pero él es un sacerdote y confía en todo mundo…

-"¿Qué demonios debo hacer?"-pensó molesto

-¿Y bien, Solo?-le observó fijamente

-Antes de aceptar…debes decirme el precio-.

-Duo-dijo seca y directamente-el Padre se ha ofrecido a ayudarme…claro que se que jamás se pondría a convencer a ese trenzado a que volviese conmigo…pero si tú se lo dices…puede que te haga caso-.

-…pretendes que vuelva contigo… ¿con mentiras?-.

-Solamente debes decirle lo que estoy haciendo…preocuparme por todos ustedes…protegerlos…claro que sin decirle el precio de esto-.

-Jamás le obligaré a nada…si él quiere volver contigo, no le detendré…pero jamás le haré volver a la fuerza-.

-Igual que el sacerdote-suspira-de acuerdo…acepto eso… ¿entonces?-.

-Acepto-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Caminaba cabizbajo de vuelta a su habitación, no lograba entender por qué Yuki le odiaba, siempre había sido lo mismo desde que llegó al Gasper…se enamoró perdidamente de él sin siquiera darse cuenta…pero él…no hacía mas que decir que le dejara en paz o que era un idiota…

Algunas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas…lágrimas que por enésima vez derramaba por el escritor…si tan solo le diera una pequeña oportunidad…

-¿Se puede saber por qué lloras niñato?-preguntó fríamente

Shuichi elevó la mirada para toparse con la del culpable de su pena, justo frente a él se encontraba Yuki como siempre, con un cigarro en mano y su mirada fría.

-¿No piensas responder?-dando una bocanada a su cigarrillo

-Bueno…yo…-no podía evitar ponerse nervioso frente a éste, simplemente al sentir su mirada era como si algo recorriera por completo su cuerpo

-¿Es por mi culpa?-preguntó enarcando una ceja

-Bueno…-baja la mirada-no es tu culpa…es la mía por no resignarme…a que entre tu y yo nunca podrá haber nada…soy un…-.

-Un idiota insensato que no entiende lo que es un no-termina la oración mientras suelta el humo de su cigarro

-Si…eso soy-dijo en voz baja con la cabeza gacha-no soy más que eso para ti-.

Yuki le miraba sin decir nada...tantas cosas pasaban por su mente en ese preciso instante... ¿por qué no aceptarlo? ¿En verdad sentía algo por él? ¿Por qué debía complicarse la vida sintiendo atracción por un hombre?

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Heero-le llamó el oji-violeta mientras sacaba algunas cosas de su camarote en el _Shinigami_

-¿Qué ocurre?-respondió de la manera habitual

-Yo…-le mira por algunos instantes y después suspira-solo quiero saber qué opinas de todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora-.

-¿Opinar de qué?-dijo sin mirarle mirando el ir y venir de las olas por una de las escotillas mientras esperaba a que ese ex-trenzado terminara de sacar lo que necesitaba y así volver con los demás

-Pues, de todo-sonríe levemente-del encuentro con Yami, o con Dark…del asunto de Yuko…de Ryuichi…de…Caleb-dijo esto último con algo de tristeza

Heero se giró a verle sin decir nada y pudo observar como el de ojos amatistas mantenía la mirada baja y un dejo de tristeza en su mirada.

-Todos a los que me has presentado están igual o más locos que tú-respondió algo bromista-pero no puedo negar que me han agradado-.

-¿En serio?-preguntó contento-me alegra escuchar eso…en cuanto acabemos con todo esto, te llevaré a pasar un tiempo con cada uno, para mí será como los viejos tiempos y tú los irás conociendo a todos y ellos a ti…eso sí, debes aprovechar todo lo que te enseñen, son únicos…oh…-se detiene de momento-hablé demasiado y muy rápido...de seguro ya te molesté, ¿no?-se detiene a mirarle fijamente y nota como sonríe mientras le mira-¿qué?-.

-Nada…es solo que me parecía bastante raro el que estuvieras tan callado y serio, ese ya pareces más tú-se encoje de hombros

-No comiences a molestarme, eh-dijo entre risas…aunque después…deja de hacerlo

-¿Ahora qué?-enarca una ceja el chico estoico

-Bueno…yo aquí haciendo planes y…digo, ni siquiera se si tú quieres hacerlo, tal vez ya quieras descansar de mí y de todo esto…después de todo…tú no querías ser pirata y… de seguro volverás a pensar que no me tomo las cosas enserio…pero déjame decirte que…-de pronto fue callado por el dedo de Heero sobre sus labios y no pudo evitar que un ligero sonrojo se pintara sobre sus mejillas así que de inmediato agachó la cabeza para evitar que éste se percatara de lo que era capaz de hacerle sentir

-Sé que tomas las cosas con seriedad, eso ya me he dado cuenta-quitando su dedo de los labios de Duo-tienes razón, no quería ser pirata pero ahora ya no me parece tan desagradable la idea y si me gustaría hacer eso que dices, sería interesante y sobre querer descansar de ti…-sabía que no era buena idea lo que hacía pero ya no quería ni podía detenerse, ahora, estaba tomando al capitán del Shinigami por la barbilla para obligarle a verle y a la vez para acercar su rostro al suyo…deseaba probar los labios de ese baka…de ese mismo baka que desde un principio le había hechizado con esa orbes violáceas…y que poco a poco sin darse cuenta le estaba cambiando…sabía que luego de besarle no habría vuelta atrás…solo había dos posibilidades…que le correspondiera…o que simplemente le rechazara…

Simplemente le parecía que todo se trataba de un engaño… ¿acaso estaba alucinando? Si no era así ¿de qué otra manera podía explicar el hecho de que Heero estuviera apunto de besarle?

Se sentía nervioso y a la vez tan ansioso de poder probar esos labios, poco a poco acercó los suyos hasta los del oji-violeta…los tenía entreabiertos, se detuvo a escasos milímetros…podía sentir ya esa suavidad al rozarlos levemente y las ganas de besarle aumentaban…hasta que lo hizo.

Era una extraña sensación, como si le acariciaran suavemente y a la vez una corriente eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo…solo los había puesto sobre los de Duo…no exigía nada…tal vez esperaba que el chico bonito lo apartara repentinamente o que lo golpeara…pero eso jamás llegó, por lo que lo tomó como si fuera la aprobación a continuar por lo que le abrazó por la cintura, acercando más sus cuerpos y así lograr profundizar más ese beso y con satisfacción pudo sentir cómo Duo le correspondía de igual manera.

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de aquello…hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía aquella calidez, aquella sensación tan placentera al sentirse rodeado por los brazos del ser amado…por que sí, eso era exactamente en lo que Heero se había convertido, no podía negarlo…lo amaba…

El beso se hacía cada vez más y más profundo, apasionado, desfrenado…hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente…y tuvieron que separarse…ambos respiraban agitadamente y sus rostros se encontraban sonrojados…pero aún se mantenían abrazados…

Duo ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Heero, esto era realmente extraño…y lo sabía…y lo había deseado desde que se dio cuenta que comenzaba a sentir algo por el chico estoico. Podía sentir la rápida respiración del oji-cobalto a la par de la suya.

Por otro lado, el oji-cobalto se encontraba entre confuso y contento, confuso porque no sabía a ciencia cierta, cómo había terminado por hacer eso…y contento…porque el oji-violeta había correspondido el beso…si… debería estar más que contento por eso pero entonces…¿por qué ahora sentía que no debió hacerlo?

-Duo-dijo con la respiración normalizada

-¿Si?-sin soltarle aún

-¿Por qué…por qué pasó esto?-preguntó

Duo elevó la mirada para observarle confundido… ¿Heero le preguntaba por qué acababan de besarse? ¿Acaso…acaso el oji-cobalto no sentía algo por él?

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

H: ¡¡¡¡HOLA!!! ^^ Es bueno volver luego de tanto tiempo

D: ¬¬ en verdad no tienes...

H: ^^ ¿vergüenza?

D: ¬¬ si

H: ^^u...pues para empezar quiero disculparme por la tardanza en nombre de Lady (uou este semestre realmente fue el más difícil que ha tenido) TOT y la vdd no le fue tan bien...por eso...-señala a un rincón

L: T^T...

D: O.O pues de que le afectó le afectó

H: ¬¬ si, por eso yo tuve que terminar prácticamente el capi

E: ^^ por eso salió tan pésimo

H: ¬¬u...

K: Hyoko...¬¬ ¿dónde está?

H: ^^u etto... ¿aún no llega?-voltea con Escarleth- ¿Dofondefe efestafa efesefe bafakafa?

D y K: OoO

E: uou ¿yo qué sé? Tú fuiste quien lo envió

H: ¬¬u....

----////EN UN LUGAR CERCA DE ALLI////----

-Bien...según ese mensaje, el lugar para la siguiente misión es aquí y me toparía con una tal Dark_Yagami-mirando a todos lados-¬¬u aunque esto parece más una escuela primaria

-^^ hola... ¿tú eres Heero Yuy?

HY: ¬¬ ¿quién lo quiere saber?

-^^ yo soy Dark_Yagami

HY: O.O ¿tú eres...?-le mira seriamente-¬¬ pero si solo eres una niña de... ¿qué? ¿6 años?

D_Y: ¬¬ tengo 6 1/2-.

HY: ¬¬u esto debe ser una broma

D_Y: ^^ mi prima Hyoko dijo que tú vendrías a recogerme y me llevarías con ellas...¬¬ ¿o me equivoco?

HY: ¬¬u...etto...pues...uou supongo que no

D_Y: ^^ ok, vamos

HY: ¬¬ juro que me las pagarás Hyoko

----////DE VUELTA CON LOS OTROS////----

H: ^^u ya no tarda KiraL...ya no tarda jeje

K: ¬¬u...

E: ¬¬...uou bueno, mientras Lady sigue perdida en su mundo de fracaso, nosotros nos vamos

H: ^^ pero antes les agradecemos a quienes siguen leyendo este fic y a las que han comenzado a leerlo y plis...¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!


	12. Capitulo XI Melancolía

**PIRATAS**

**CROSSOVER YAOI AU**

**Varias parejas**

**"Gundam Wing y demás series son de sus respectivos autores, no son mías aunque...soñar no cuesta nada"**

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**CAPITULO XI "Melancolía"**

Lágrimas...de dolor, de tristeza, de decepción...aún no sabía definir el porqué las derramaba…solo sabía que no podía detenerlas...

_"-¿Por qué…por qué pasó esto?-preguntó"_

Esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza aún y cuando ya habían pasado horas desde aquello...la noche comenzaba a cubrir todo con su oscuro manto y la luz de la primera estrella ya era fácilmente vista...

-¿Por qué pasó?-murmuró para sí mismo-porque te amo Heero-respondió en un susurro.

Se encontraba junto al timón del _Shinigami_, sentado sobre el suelo abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho...cual niño desamparado...Heero había salido prácticamente huyendo de allí luego de haberle hecho esa pregunta dejándole estático

-Porque te amo...y pensé...por un breve instante...que me correspondías...-susurró entre sollozos

De nueva cuenta le lastimaban, era hora de que de una vez por todas se rindiera y aceptara que terminaría solo.

-¿Duo?-le llamaron entre las penumbras

Elevó aquella mirada violácea que siempre se encontraba tan llena de energía, de vida, de alegría...pero que ahora...lucía apagada y enrojecida por el llanto.

Sintió unos cálidos brazos rodeándolo y reconfortándolo...esa calidez era fácil de reconocer...

-Ryu-chan-le llamó con la voz quebrada

-Ssshhh-lo abrazó contra su pecho-no digas nada...ya estoy aquí-y una vez le dijo esto...no pudo evitar llorar como hacía tanto no lo hacía...aforrándose al pecho de aquel que ahora le tenía cobijado...y protegido

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Así que todo es culpa de ese pirata llamado Caleb-dijo Relena

Hilde había llegado y contado todo lo sucedido apoyando así la idea de Relena de que Heero había sido forzado. La morena había ido hasta allí con la esperanza de lograr que dejaran de llamar "traidor", "criminal" o "prófugo" a aquel que siempre, e incluso ahora, arriesgaba su vida por ella.

-Con esto se puede probar que Heero no es nada de lo que dicen, ¿verdad?-.

-Así es Hilde, con lo que me has dicho podemos hacer que se le perdone la vida-respondió contenta Relena

-Me alegra...en verdad me alegra-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Quatre daba vueltas cual gato enjaulado en su habitación y Trowa no lograba entender la razón...solo le escuchaba murmurar..."Duo", "Alegría", "Dolor" y "¿Por qué?"...

-¿Me dirás qué es lo que te ocurre?-enarca una ceja

-Duo-murmuró

-Por lo visto no-suspiró resignado

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Por su parte...el oji-cobalto había caminado por toda aquella isla...repasaba los sucesos ocurridos anteriormente...besó a Duo... ¿por qué?

Era extraño incluso para él haber terminado preguntándose eso... ¿acaso no sentía algo por el oji-violeta?...estaba seguro que sentía algo pero ¿qué era?... ¿admiración? ¿Simpatía? ¿Aprecio? ¿Cariño?...

-¿Amor?-susurró mientras seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo por la playa

Sentía algo siempre que estaba con el oji-violeta...sentía celos cuando éste estaba con alguien más o incluso cuando hablaba de Caleb...pero entonces...¿porqué justo después de besarle sintió que no debía hacerlo? Que no debió haber ocurrido aquello...

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que alguien le observaba desde lejos y ahora se acercaba sigilosamente hasta él...

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Seguía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba el inmenso cielo estrellado...ya habían dejado de derramar sus lágrimas por el oji-cobalto y ahora se mantenía en silencio siendo acompañado por el de cabellos verdosos

-Duo-le llamó preocupado pero éste no le contestó, seguía mirando a la infinidad del espacio-Duo-volvió a llamarle con un claro tono de preocupación en su voz

-¿Qué sucede?-respondió al llamado sin volverse a verle

-Debemos volver-.

-...-Duo suspiró pesadamente para luego girarse a verle-yo quiero quedarme aquí...pasaré la noche en el _Shinigami _y...-.

-No-le interrumpió tajantemente Ryuichi con clara muestra de enfado-tú irás conmigo de vuelta...vine por ti ya que era tarde y no volvías...me preocupé...y ahora que te veo en este estado, no pienso dejarte solo aquí... ¿qué planeas?... ¿suicidio?...-.

Duo le miró confundido ante las palabras de Sakuma pero al final sonrió débilmente...ese Ryuichi jamás dejaría de cuidarle...por alguna extraña razón, desde que le conoció tiempo atrás, Sakuma era el que más le protegía de todos en la cofradía...le agradecía sin duda...pero de alguna manera...le hacía sentir como un niño y eso...no le agradaba del todo

-Ryuichi-lo abraza y coloca su cara sobre el pecho del mayor-arigato...-.

-Vayamos a...-.

-Tú vete-dijo Duo soltándole lentamente y mirándole fijamente a los ojos-no debes preocuparte por eso...sabes que no sería tan tonto como para suicidarme-sonrió-pero necesito estar solo...debo pensar en mí mismo por un rato-.

-Puedes hacerlo en tu recámara-.

-No-meneó la cabeza-porque no es lo mismo...además...te aseguro que estarías ahí, justo como ahora-.

Ryuichi le observó detenidamente por algunos instantes...sin duda, Duo tenía razón en lo que decía y comprendía el querer estar allí sin compañía de nadie... ¿cuántas veces no salía él a cubierta durante sus viajes cuando todos estaban ya dormidos para despejar su mente? Incluso ahora, caminaba al _Gasper_ para hacer lo mismo que el ex-trenzado deseaba hacer en esos momentos...

-Esta bien-acarició su cabeza alborotando un poco sus cabellos-pero no tardes demasiado que sino vendré yo mismo por ti-.

-Si, descuida-.

Y una vez dicho esto, el capitán del Gasper se retiró del aquel barco.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Hi...Mr. Yuy-sonríe complacido el rubio al ponerse frente al oji-cobalto

Heero no se había percatado de que le seguían hasta que el mismo rubio se colocó frente a él apuntándole con un arma

-¿Qué es esto, K?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido al peli-largo

-I'm sorry, Heero, solo quiero que me acompañes...te llevaré a un buen lugar, no te preocupes-.

El oji-cobalto no tenía un buen presentimiento de lo que decía el rubio...pero debido a la situación en la que se encontraba...no le quedaba más remedio que el acompañarle.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Pensar en todo lo sucedido es lo único que hacía mientras caminaba lentamente por toda cubierta...se encontraba más tranquilo, no podía negar que el que Ryuichi llegara a consolarle le había ayudado...pero ahora...¿qué pasaría?...¿podía seguir viajando con el oji-cobalto como si nada hubiese sucedido o sería capaz de abandonarlo a su suerte?

-¿Qué debo hacer?-suspiró preocupado

_"OREJI iro tsuki yoru ga kuruto_

_kimi no koto wo omoi dasu_

_kakko tsuketa oreno SERIFU wa_

_hoka no dare kano SERIFU de_

_Fui ni miageru SHIRUETTO_

_kimi no yokogao wo terashita_

_awai hikaru wa_

_ima demo..."_

-"¿Y eso?"-pensó al escuchar repentinamente a alguien que se acercaba mientras cantaba aquello-Ryuichi-dijo molesto-claramente le dije que quería estar solo-caminando hacia la borda completamente decidido a gritarle al oji-azul que se fuera de una vez...pero...

_"Nani wo matteru_

_kimi wa inai heya_

_tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni_

_nemurenai mune ni hibiku_

_Ima mo matteru_

_hitori tomatteru_

_futarimita anohi no tsuki wo_

_ima dokode kimiwa miteru..."_

-¿Shuichi?-dijo casi gritando al ver que no se trataba del capitán del _Gasper_

-¿Eh?-elevó la mirada el pelirosa al escuchar su nombre y se topó con la sorprendida mirada violácea de Duo, por lo que apenado limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas.

Duo bajó rápidamente del _Shinigami_, le pareció raro ver al pelirosa a esa hora por allí, tal vez debía decirle algo importante...aunque...la melodía que había interpretado antes...sonaba bastante triste...tal vez algo malo le ocurría...

-¿Qué haces aquí Shuichi?-llegando hasta él-¿ocurre algo?-.

-Etto...bueno...no...-decía avergonzado mientras baja la mirada-no...no ocurre nada malo, solo...solo vine a caminar un poco-.

-¿Seguro?-le cuestiona pues no estaba muy convencido, tal vez no le ocurría nada a los demás, pero claramente le pasaba algo a ese chico-puedes confiar en mí-.

Shuichi lo miró atento por algunos instantes...se notaba que en verdad se preocupaba por él el oji-violeta...pero... ¿cómo decirle que estaba así por Yuki?...no...Simplemente era vergonzoso...aunque al verlo de cerca pudo ver en su rostro, señas claras de que había estado llorando...

-Estuviste llorando-murmuró Shuichi inconcientemente pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Duo lo escuchase

-Etto...-le miró apenado-bueno...si...un poco...pero ya estoy mejor...-sonríe levemente

No sabía exactamente el por qué pero Duo le hacía sentir confianza, talvez era por las cosas que le había contado Ryuichi sobre él pero...le agradaba...

-Me alegro-sonrió levemente pero aún con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro

-¿Seguro que no ocurre nada?-insistió una vez más el ex-trenzado-se que soy bastante hablador pero aunque no lo creas...también sé escuchar-sonrió animado-ven, vamos al barco por algo de tomar y allí me cuentas-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¿Se puede saber a dónde demonios me llevas?-preguntó molesto Heero volteando levemente hacia atrás para poder ver al rubio que le dirigía sin siquiera decirle a dónde y que continuaba apuntándole con el arma

-Ya te dije que no es a un mal lugar, no puedo decirte más ya que me han ordenado eso-se encoje de hombros tranquilamente mientras seguían caminando entre la vegetación de la isla

-¿Te lo han ordenado?-entrecerró los ojos con molestia, ahora entendía quien estaba detrás de todo eso...sin duda alguna todo sería culpa de ese Sa...

-Muchas gracias por traerle, Mr. K-sonríe el rubio

-No problem Touma-guardando su arma-yo estaré por aquí cerca...bye boy-sonríe

-Sinceramente no esperaba que tú fueses el culpable de que ese tipo me trajera encañonado todo el tiempo-dijo Heero con seriedad

-Lamento eso, Heero-continúa con su sonrisa-solo...quería poder hablar contigo a solas-.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme, Seguchi Touma?-preguntó sin confianza en el rubio

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que hace Dorothy con ustedes?-preguntó mientras la sonrisa abandonaba su rostro para mirarle ahora con molestia

-No debería ser yo a quien le preguntaras...si no a...nuestro capitán-baja la mirada por breves instantes

Touma le miró desconcertado por unos instantes...fue claramente notoria la pausa que hizo antes de mencionar el nombre del oji-violeta...pero eso no era lo que le importaba

-No creo que Duo piense que ella planee algo...-.

-Touma-se escuchó una voz de tras de ellos en la oscuridad a la vez que se podían escuchar los pasos del dueño acercándose tranquilamente-deja eso para después...necesito hablar con Heero...en privado-.

La mirada que tenía en ese instante Sakuma Ryuichi no era precisamente de alegría o esa mirada cuando estaba por hacer alguna travesura...era todo lo contrario...era fría...

-Esta bien...solo ten en cuenta mis advertencias-finalizó el rubio de cabello corto mientras se alejaba para solo recibir como respuesta un leve movimiento de cabeza de parte del oji-azul quien no apartaba su mirada del oji-cobalto

-Esta vez en verdad está enfadado, eh-dijo K mirando hacia la bahía pues había visto llegar al capitán de Gasper

-Así es-suspira-no sé si preocuparme por lo de Dorothy o por lo que le pueda pasar a ese chico-.

-^^ es mejor ignorarlo-responde animadamente

-Volveré con lo demás, quédese aquí para cualquier cosa que se pueda presentar, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Como ordenes-haciendo saludo militar-aunque si fuera mi decisión, dejaría que Ryuichi lo matara...es cruel hacer llorar de esa manera a un chico como Duo-.

-Pues si-suspira-pero ese no es nuestro problema...buenas noches-caminando rumbo a la posada

Ryuichi le miraba fijamente... ¿cómo era que se había equivocado con ese chico? ¿Cómo pudo confiarle a Duo a alguien que era capaz de lastimarlo de esa manera?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-interrumpió los pensamientos del mayor la voz del chico estoico

-¿Por qué?-siseó molesto-¿por qué hiciste algo así?-.

-No entiendo a que...-.

-¡¡¡ME REFIERO A DUO!!!-grito encolerizado-¿cómo pudiste ser capaz de lastimarlo de esa forma? Tú eres mucho peor que ese perro de Caleb...-acercándose hasta Heero para luego tomarle por la camisa y acercarlo hacia él-aléjate de él y vete de esta isla...hazlo si sabes lo que te conviene-entrecerró los ojos a la vez que le soltaba empujándolo

Heero le observó sin decir nada...sabía muy bien lo que había hecho pero no sabía en qué estado había dejado al bello chico de ojos amatistas... ¿estaba tan mal como para que Ryuichi reaccionara de aquella manera?

-¿Por que lo hiciste?-apretaba los puños a su costado con tal fuerza que esto se ponían cada vez más blancos-él te quiere y lo sabes...pero...si tú no le correspondías, ¿por qué le hiciste tener falsas ilusiones?... ¡¿QUE GANABAS CON BESARLE?!-.

El chico estoico no dijo nada...simplemente desvió la mirada...sentía molestia al notar ese excesivo interés en el de ojos amatistas...

-_"Maldición"-_pensó

-¿No piensas responder?-entrecerró los ojos-como quieras...toma en cuenta mi "consejo" asi que tienes como plazo la tarde de mañana-dio media vuelta-si te veo rondando por aquí ten seguro que te mataré con mis propias manos...aléjate de Duo-comenzando a caminar

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¿Y bien?-sonrió levemente Duo al pequeño pelirosa que estaba a su lado-descuida, no diré nada si eso te preocupa, prometo no reírme, no enojarme...^^ y dejarte hablar-.

Shuichi dibujó una mueca en su rostro, le era agradable la compañía del ex-trenzado y aun mejor era escucharle hablar...

-Yo...bueno...-decía nervioso-...me siento atraído por Yuki-dijo casi en un susurro

-Ya veo-respondió mirando al frente mientras ambos se encontraban sentados al pie de las escaleras para subir al puente-y supongo que él no te corresponde, ¿o me equivoco?-.

-No te equivocas-suspira con la mirada baja-hoy, como siempre me rechazó...y...como siempre, no pude evitar llorar-.

-Shuichi-suspira y sonríe melancólicamente-al parecer tú y yo tenemos mucho más en común de lo que podría pensar-.

-¿Eh?-sorprendido-¿por qué lo dices?-.

-Yo estoy en la misma situación que tú...justo esta noche, Heero me besó-baja la mirada y respira profundamente luchando por que su voz no se quebrara ya que podía sentir como un nudo en la garganta aparecía y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nueva cuenta

-¿Te besó?-confundido-¿y acaso no...?-.

-Yo correspondí ese beso...jamás me sentí más contento en mi vida...y cuando nos separamos...él me preguntó por qué habíamos hecho eso...tal parece que no esta seguro de lo que siente, tal vez ni siquiera siente lo mismo que yo y...-.

-Y te duele, ¿no es así?-suspira-sé perfectamente lo que es sufrir por un amor no correspondido-elevando la mirada al cielo-pero al menos tú tienes algo de esperanza...yo no-

-Eres un buen chico-le acaricia la cabeza como acostumbraba a hacer Ryuichi-yo sé que él se dará cuenta de lo tonto que ha sido en estos momentos-.

-¿Y por qué no piensas eso mismo de ti y de Heero?-mirándole confuso

-Porque entre Heero y yo la situación es complicada...Heero y yo somos realmente diferentes...no podemos estar juntos...simplemente lo mejor es que cada quien tomara su camino, desde un principio no inició bien todo esto-.

Ahora fue el turno de Shuichi de consolar al ex-trenzado, le miró fijamente y acarició su espalda, se sentía un poco alegre de poder tener a alguien quien le entendiera.

-¿Sabes?-decía el pelirosa-es extraño pero yo hubiese jurado que Heero sentía algo por ti...de hecho...todos pensamos eso-.

-Pues entonces todos se equivocaron-sonríe con ironía-y eso es realmente extraño, ¿no crees?-.

-¿Vas a regresar con los demás?-preguntó Shuichi

-Desearía pasar la noche aquí en el _Shinigami_ pero le prometí a Ryuichi que volvería con los demás-sonríe-^^ debes conocerlo al igual que yo que si no lo hago es capaz de venir por mí-.

-^^ Tienes razón-se pone de pie-gracias por escucharme, al menos ahora ya estoy más tranquilo-caminando a la borda del navío para así poder bajar

-Shuichi-le llama deteniéndole y haciéndolo volverse-¿Heero...Heero volvió?-.

-No lo sé, no lo vi mientras estuve allí ni lo vi cuando caminaba hacia acá-se encogió de hombros

-Gracias-desvía la mirada mientras Shuichi le observa fijamente y preocupado

-No sé si sirva de algo, pero lo único que vi, fué a Sakuma caminar en esa dirección adentrándose en la arboleda...pero no sé si sea de ayuda-.

-_"¿Ryuichi?"-_se preguntó mentalmente_-"dijo que volvería...pero entonces..."_-se quedó pensativo por algunos momentos-Heero-susurró

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Al menos ya se encontraba recostado a su lado aunque por desgracia no parecía estar más tranquilo.

-¿Me dirás qué es lo que sucede?-preguntó el oji-verde-no puedo leer tu mente, Quatre-.

-Trowa...-suspiró a la vez que se giraba y le abrazaba-las cosas están peor entre Heero y Duo-.

-¿Peor?-enarcó una ceja

-Él lo lastimó...me preocupa el no saber qué sucedió...un momento Duo estaba más que feliz pero al siguiente...quería morir-se aferró al cuerpo del alto

-Corta el vínculo por un momento...no me gusta verte en ese estado-dijo preocupado

-No Trowa, no puedo hacer eso-con preocupación en su cara-ahora más que nunca debo asegurarme de que Duo no haga alguna tontería-.

-Como desees-suspiró resignado a la vez que le abrazaba con más fuerza

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Miraba a todos los soldados que iban y venían dentro del fuerte desde la ventana. Aún no lograba imaginar como haría que Duo Maxwell volviese a Port Bell, aunque sinceramente otra cosa ocupaba su mente... ¿por qué el interés del comodoro por Maxwell?

-¿Ocurre algo señor?-preguntó Riza acercándose hasta Mustang

-No logro entender nada de esto... ¿es tan importante Duo para esto?-dijo con seriedad

-¿Duo Maxwell?-.

-Así es-dijo dando media vuelta para volverse a mirarle-me ha ordenado que lo traiga... ¿cómo terminará con los corsario teniendo aquí a Duo? ¿Acaso sabe algo?-con una mano en la barbilla

-Realmente es sospechosa la actitud del comodoro-respondió la rubia-de cualquier modo, tenga esto-entregando una carpeta-aquí esta la información sobre Duo Maxwell que pidió averiguaran-.

-Gracias-tomándolos-¿hay algo que sea de utilidad?-.

-De hecho hay algo que me preocupa-comentó con seriedad mientras leía velozmente todas las hojas que tenía en sus manos-Una iglesia...el sacerdote, la monja y un tal Solo...demonios-susurró al final mientras arrugaba los papeles en sus manos

-¿Qué ocurre señor?-.

-Ve esto-dándole una nota que venia anexada con todos esos papeles

La rubia leyó rápidamente lo que el pelinegro le entregó

_"Mustang, cambio de planes, limítate a buscar a la Cofradía_

_De Duo me encargo yo_

_Comodoro Traize Kushrenada"_

-Esto no me agrada-murmuró por lo bajo con molestia... ¿qué traería entre manos Traize?

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Corría lo más rápido que le daban sus fuerzas, debía asegurarse de que el oji-cobalto estaba bien. Él conocía perfectamente lo peligroso que podía ser el tener a Sakuma Ryuichi por enemigo y lo último que deseaba era que el oji-azul deseara matar al chico estoico...

-"_Por favor, por favor...que esté bien"-_seguía corriendo en la dirección que antes le había indicado Shuichi

Era difícil caminar en la oscuridad con solo la luz de la luna iluminando el camino que ahora recorría... ¿dónde se había metido? Pudo escuchar los pasos de alguien caminando hacia él y a la poca distancia pudo distinguir quien era...Ryuichi

-¿Qué sucede Duo-chan?-preguntó el de cabellos verdosos con voz infantil-¿por qué vienes corriendo así?-.

-Hee...Heero...-se detuvo intentando normalizar su respiración-¿dónde...donde está Heero?-Ryuichi frunció el ceño

-¿Por qué deseas saberlo?-dijo con seriedad

-¿Le has hecho algo?-le miró preocupado y a la vez molesto

-Duo...-suspira intentando no molestarse-será mejor irnos a descansar, ven-tomándolo por los hombros y dándole la media vuelta

-Dime qué hiciste-girando su rostro para intentar verle mientras Sakuma le empujaba

-Mañana hablaremos de esto...es hora de dormir-sonrió Ryuichi

Por más que deseaba detener el avance no podía, el de cabello verdoso era más fuerte que él...miró a todos lados intentando encontrar a Heero pero no pudo verle por ningún lado

-_"Heero"_-pensó con preocupación

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

L: ^O^ ¡¡¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

D: ¬¬u deberás que eres rara…yo que tú, mejor me disculpo con nuestras lectoras por la demora, ¿entendiste?

L: ^^u etto…jeje

K: ^^ Mi linda Lady, es bueno verte tan recuperada

L:…etto...si…gracias-se esconde detrás de Escarleth

K: TT_TT Lady no me quiere…ni aún y cuando soy el editor de su fic-se va a un rincón oscuro

H: ^^ hola, hola-llega muy sonriente-O_O ¿y a éste que le pasa?

E: Nada, que Lady nomás no le da su chancita

H: ^^ ah, ok-mira a Lady

E: Por cierto-voltea- ¬¬ ¿y tú por qué haces que mi Ryu-chan se vea tan malo?

D: ¬¬ ¿y por qué dejas que le haga eso a Heero?

HY: UOU yo digo que él también quiere con Duo

D: ¬///¬…

K: ¬¬ ¿y a ese qué le ven?

-¬¬-lo miran asesinamente Lady, Escarleth, Hyoko y TODAS LAS ADMIRADORAS DE DUO

K: ^^U por eso digo que mejor me quedo callado

D: ^ ^ sip, eso e mejor

L: Pues…para serte sincera, muchas de estas cosas…O_O ni yo misma las predije…salieron así nomás de repente…^^ producto de la coca-cola y el tix-tix

EyH: OoO ooohhhh

L: ^^ asi que…no me pregunten nada jojojo

-¡¡¡HYOKO SHINIGAMI!!!-se escuchó un grito fuera de la sala

L: ¿Y eso?

H: ^^U yo…creo…que me hablan allá en Alaska, al ratito vengo

-Abren la puerta de golpe-

HY: ¡¡¡NO TE ESCONDAS!!!-entra con su arma en mano y…con vestido

-O_O…-lo miran de pies a cabeza y entonces comienzan a reír a carcajadas

HY: ¬///¬ esto es tu culpa-amenazando a Hyoko

H: jaja...no…no es mi culpa jajaja

HY: ¬¬ tú me enviaste por ese mini monstruo

D_Y: Heero, ven, prometiste que jugarías conmigo a las muñecas-entra con los demás- ^^ hola Escarleth, hola Hyoko, hola Duo, hola KiraL…¬¬ hola Lady

-Hola Dark_Yagami-saludan como niños de kinder

L: ^ ^u eh…ho…hola…¬¬u aun no sé porqué me odia tanto esta niña

D_Y: ¬¬ no creas que te salvaras soldadito, me dijeron que tú jugarías conmigo asi que andando-lo toma de la camisa y lo jala

HY: ¬¬ no sabes cuanto te odio

D: O_O pobre Heero

L: ^^ bueno, ahora que ya se fueron esos dos quiero agradecerles a quienes siguen leyendo mi fic y los reviews que he recibido, por cierto, la canción que canta Shuichi es "In the Moonlight" para quienes no la habían reconocido y dice y ésta es la letra:

"Cuando sobreviene la luz anaranjada

De la luna, yo pienso en ti

El dulce cariño en mis palabras

Son las palabras de otra persona

Incluso ahora puedo recordar

La pálida luz que ilumina tu silueta

Mientras miras repentinamente hacia arriba

En el cielo de esa noche

Ahora estoy esperando

En esta habitación

Solo se escucha el reloj

Pero resuena en mi insomne corazón

Como el sonido de los pasos

Incluso ahora estoy esperando

Estoy aquí, solitario

¿Puedes ver desde donde estés,

Aquella luna como la que tu y yo vimos aquel día?"

L: Bien, aclarado eso me despido, no se cuanto tarde en actualizar, ya saben, ¡¡¡LA ESCUELA ES LA CULPABLE DE TODO!!!...ejem…^^ no olviden dejar reviews, nos vemos


	13. Capitulo XII Sorpresas, relatos

PIRATAS

CROSSOVER YAOI AU

Varias parejas

"Gundam Wing y demás series son de sus respectivos autores, no son mías aunque...soñar no cuesta nada"

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

CAPITULO XII "Sorpresas, relatos"

Estaban ya de vuelta en la posada y todos los demás dormían tranquilamente, no podía estar tranquilo pese a que Ryuichi le dijera que se tranquilizara y fuera a dormir...la incertidumbre de saber qué era lo que había hecho con Heero le carcomía por dentro...no le habría hecho nada malo...¿cierto?

-Bueno, descansa Duo-chan-dijo el mayor alborotándole el cabello mientras se encontraban frente a la puerta de la alcoba del oji-violeta

-Ryuichi...onegai...-murmuró con la mirada baja

El oji-azul detuvo el movimiento de su mano para mirarle en silencio por algunos minutos, ciertamente odiaba ver al ex-trenzado en ese estado pero estaba decidido a no ceder pese a todo...sabía perfectamente que si le decía lo ocurrido con Heero se molestaría y marcharía a buscarlo y entonces, de nueva cuenta, ese idiota oji-cobalto volvería a lastimarle... ¿es que acaso Duo era ciego o masoquista?

-Descansa-dijo por fin con seriedad en su voz y retirando la mano de la cabeza del menor

-Ryuichi-elevó la mirada para observarle directamente a los ojos-dime dónde está Heero-demandó con el ceño fruncido

-Duerme-insistió el capitán del _Gasper_ volviéndose para darle la espalda

-Onegai...-susurró el de ojos amatistas a vez que recargaba su frente en la espalda de Ryuichi mientras le tomaba por la camisa, deseaba saber dónde estaba Heero, si en verdad estaba bien

-Descuida-dijo con la cabeza gacha el oji-azul-si lo que te preocupa es que le haya matado...olvídalo, no lo he hecho...te prometí que no le lastimaría ¿lo recuerdas?-alejándose lentamente-ahora solo duerme-.

El oji-violeta se quedó quieto en su mismo sitio...Sintió un gran alivio al saber que Sakuma no lo había lastimado...Pero aún así...necesitaba verle...pero... ¿cómo lo haría?...

-Quatre-susurró para luego correr en dirección a la recámara del rubio

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Oigan-grita un joven de cabellos largos y castaños mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros en al cubierta del navío en el que se encontraban

-¿Qué ocurre Kadsuki?-preguntó un tipo alto de también cabellos castaños pero bastante alborotados

-Shido me ha dicho que pronto llegaremos a la isla-.

-Eso es bueno, ¿no Ban?-sonrió ahora un tipo de cabellos rubios y cortos

-Como sea Ginji, solo estamos aquí porque ese tipo nos mandó...¬¬ comienza a crisparme los nervios el solo pensar que estaremos con todos esos tipos raros-.

-No me dirán que ustedes no lo son chicos-dijo riendo una joven mujer rubia bastante hermosa

-¬¬ Hevn...nosotros no...-.

-^^ Ban siempre se pone así cuando vamos a ver a Sakuma-ríe-ya no es nada nuevo-.

-¬¬* Ginji...-.

-Como sea chicos, no pueden negarse ya que le deben bastante a ese hombre-ahora fue el turno de otro hombre, mayor que los otros, de cabellos pelirrojos y un pañuelo morado cubriendo sus cabeza

-No tienes que repetirlo Paul...no tienes que repetirlo-terminó de decir Ban mientras miraba molesto a los demás de aquella embarcación quienes solo reían

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Corrió hasta que finalmente se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación del oji-aqua... ¿sería muy tarde para llamarle? Colocó su mano sobre la puerta pues pensaba llamar a esta...aunque...dudaba...sería algo desconsiderado despertarle...

-Mejor por la mañana-susurró no muy convencido

Apenas y había dado un paso para volver a su recamara cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y justo frente a él, encontró al rubio que le miraba realmente preocupado

-Que bien que volviste-le abrazó repentinamente

-Q...-susurró ante la sorpresa para luego corresponder el abrazo

-Y dime-soltándolo lentamente e indicándole que entrara-¿qué ha ocurrido?-.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a contarle todo lo sucedido cuando pudo ver a Trowa junto a la ventana mirándole seriamente... ¿es que acaso estaba molesto el oji-verde?

-Yo...-baja la mirada-creo que mejor te cuento mañana...ya es algo tarde...-.

-No-dijo Quatre suavemente para luego mirar a Trowa con el ceño fruncido para después volver a mirar al ex-trenzado-di que ocurre-indicándole que tomara asiento sobre la cama

-Besé a Heero-dijo con la mirada gacha

-¿Y...qué pasó después?-preguntó dudoso

-Él...no estaba tan seguro de hacerlo después de todo...-suspira-fue tal la impresión y la decepción...que terminé por llorar-.

-Duo-acarició suavemente su espalda-con que eso era lo que te puso tan mal-.

-Si-suspira-pero eso no fue lo peor-.

-¿Hay más?-sorprendido

-Si-asintió el oji-violeta-Sakuma se enteró de todo...no sé cómo lo hizo pero llegó hasta mí y me reconfortó...aunque...estaba bastante molesto...estoy seguro de que habló con él...-.

-Y temes que le haya ocurrido algo, ¿no es así?-dijo Quatre

-Así es Q-suspira-todos saben lo peligrosos que puede ser Sakuma Ryuichi cuando está molesto-.

Quatre se limitó a observarle sin decir nada más...ciertamente el oji-violeta tenía razón al preocuparse por la seguridad del oji-cobalto, pocos eran los que conocían al mayor de los señores piratas molesto...y los que lo habían hecho...escarmentaban realmente o...no vivían para contarlo.

Esperó a que Duo le dijese más pero no pronunció palabra alguna luego de eso.

-Puedes descansar Duo, no te preocupes-sonrió Quatre haciendo que el ex-trenzado le mirase extrañado-yo iré a buscar a Heero y me aseguraré de que esté bien, una vez lo haga vendré y te lo haré saber-.

-Gracias Q-man-lo abraza-no sabes como me tranquiliza eso-.

-Bueno, bueno-lo hace que el suelte-tú deberás volver a tu alcoba y tratar de dormir un poco, ¿entendido?-.

-Como digas Q, como digas-sonríe

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

¿Irse y abandonar a Duo?... ¿en verdad debía hacerlo?...

Eso no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, las palabras de Sakuma aún podía escucharlas...sabía perfectamente que lastimó al bello oji-violeta y se sentía lo peor...pero... ¿qué era lo que realmente sentía por el chico?... ¿qué?...

_"-¿cómo pudiste ser capaz de lastimarlo de esa forma? Tú eres mucho peor que ese perro de Caleb...-"_

Eso le dolía más que nada... ¿en verdad por su culpa estaba peor que cuando lo lastimó ese tipo?...

-¿Qué demonios debo hacer?-suspiró elevando la mirada para ver al infinito cielo

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-No te diré nada Quatre-respondió con seriedad

El rubio había llegado hasta con Touma, sin duda, él debía saber el paradero de Heero o qué le habría dicho Ryuichi al oji-cobalto, pero al parecer era más terco que nada

-Por favor Seguchi-le miro fijamente-necesito de tu ayuda...Duo necesita de tu ayuda-.

-Tengo órdenes de Ryuichi de no decir nada, ni siquiera a Duo-.

-¿Y K?-preguntó esperanzado

-Él está vigilándolo...solo eso te diré...y sabes bien que aunque logres encontrarlo no dirá nada-.

-En ese caso deberé ir directamente con Sakuma-baja la mirada

-Quatre...Ryuichi está muy molesto...y ni aunque le ruegues te lo dirá...-.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-suspira-necesito encontrar a Heero y saber qué ocurrió-.

-Escucha-se acerca a él-se que cuando Ryuichi se dé cuenta de que yo te lo dije se molestará...lo mejor será que le expliques seriamente lo que esto le hace a Duo, él lo sabe perfectamente pero no estará de más que se lo hagas ver...tal vez...lo hagas que termine por decirte todo-.

-Gracias-sonrió aliviado y salió de inmediato de la habitación

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Seguía preguntándose cómo estarían Duo y Heero...pese a saber que el padre y Hilde habían vuelto y que Caleb era capaz de cumplir las promesas hechas no lograba estar completamente tranquilo.

-¿Cómo estarás, Duo?-dijo por lo bajo

-Yo creo que estará bien-respondió el sacerdote mientras se acercaba hasta el oji-miel con una leve sonrisa-Duo siempre sale libre de cualquier situación-.

-Lo sé...tiene suerte-le mira-pero... ¿qué pasará si esa suerte se termina?-.

-Duo tiene amigos que harán de todo con tal de protegerle, ¿no es así?-responde serenamente-además, dijiste que Heero le acompaña...desde que lo conozco es un buen chico-.

-Padre-dice con algo de intriga en su voz-¿cómo es que llegó Heero? ¿Cómo llegó hasta con el Sr. Schbeicker?-.

-Solo-suspira-me temo que eso no puedo decírtelo...por el bien del muchacho-.

-Si que es imposible sacarle información, eh-ríe el moreno

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Dormir...esa palabra sonaba realmente fácil en comparación a intentarlo...simplemente no podía hacerlo...la imagen de Ryuichi molesto y la ultima imagen de Heero al alejarse volvían a su mente apenas y cerraba los ojos...

Por lo menos ahora podría estar relativamente tranquilo al saber que Quatre encontraría al oji-cobalto antes de volverle a ver, lo mejor era embarcarse a primera hora mañana, solo era necesario saber donde se había metido el chico estoico.

-Heero-susurró-¿realmente estaré listo para hacerlo?-suspira mientras mira fijamente el techo de la habitación-seré feliz con solo poder estar a tu lado, eso lo se, pero... ¿tu podrás soportar estar al mío?-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Quatre caminaba dificultosamente através de la espesa arboleda en la isla, había podido hablar con Sakuma pero tal y como le había dicho Touma no le dijo nada.

-Si que es terco-suspiro pesadamente-¿es que acaso no podía ceder un poco? ¿Ni siquiera al ver la preocupación de Duo?-.

Pronto pudo vislumbrar la silueta de K mientras descansaba tranquilamente casi al final de la arboleda

-¡Mr. K!-gritó para llamar su atención

-Quatre, ¿what do you do here?-pregunto molesto

-Lo siento pero necesito que me informe donde esta Heero-respondió una vez le alcanzo

-¿Por qué?-enarco una ceja-Ryuichi me ha dicho que le vigile y no de ninguna clase de información sobre ese chico-.

-Le pido por favor que me lo diga, lo necesito...Duo necesita saberlo-.

-...-le mira fijamente analizando su expresión-¿sabes que eso que me pides es desobedecer la ordenes de mi capitán?-.

-Lo se...pero...por favor-le mira fijamente con la esperanza de que ceda

-Esta bien, luego me las arreglare con Ryuichi-sonríe derrotado-en el pueblo-señala el caserío-en la posada justo al final de esta calle; allí debe estar ya que no le he visto salir-.

-Muchas gracias Mr. K-sonríe-le agradezco su ayuda-corriendo en la dirección que el peli-largo le señalaba

-En fin-suspiro al verle ya alejado-de seguro Ryuichi me reñirá-se encoje de hombros-ya veré como arreglo eso-volviendo a tomar asiento

Quatre prácticamente corrió hasta el lugar que K le había dicho, no era de muy buena pinta esa posada, uno no encontraría una que le agradase luego de ver la de Sakuma, así que sin pensarlo mucho entro al lugar.

-Disculpe-llamo al encargado del lugar

-Lo siento mi buen señor pero esta noche estamos llenos-respondió

-No vengo a quedarme, solo vengo a buscar a un amigo-sonrío

-¿Un amigo?-le miro con desconfianza-¿cuál es el nombre de su amigo?-abriendo el registro

-Heero Yuy-responde con tranquilidad

-Oh-tuerce un poco la boca-el señor Yuy nos pidió no ser molestado, lo lamento-.

-Solo dígale que Quatre esta aquí-rogó el joven oji-aqua-por favor-.

El encargado le miro fijamente por algunos instantes, ciertamente se notaba la mirada de preocupación del chico...por lo que no le quedo mas remedio que llevarle hasta la habitación de Heero.

-Es esta, solo espero que no se moleste el señor-suspira-me retiro-.

-Gracias-sonrió animadamente

Aquel hombre le dejo solo frente a la puerta detrás de la cual se encontraba el chico estoico, ¿que era lo que haría Heero al verle allí? ¿Le permitiría hablar con el? ¿Le contaría lo que paso? Tomo aire y llamó a la puerta esperando una respuesta pero esta nunca llego, llamo de nuevo y entonces pudo escucharla abrirse...y allí lo vio.

-¿Quatre?-le miro sorprendido abriendo los ojos por esta

-Necesito hablar contigo Heero-le respondió seriamente a la vez que entraba al la habitación sin esperar invitación alguna de parte del oji-cobalto

-No creo que sea...-decía sin cerrar la puerta y vacilante ante sus comentario

-Lo siento Heero pero no pienso irme a menos que hables conmigo-le miro desafiantemente-así que será mejor que tomes asiento-sentándose frente a la cama y obedeciéndole Heero sin mas remedio-Me preguntaste que como llegue con Duo, ¿cierto?-Heero le mira fijamente y asiente desconcertado bien...creo que es el momento adecuado-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Ya se puede visualizar la isla al frente capitán-dijo en voz alta Kadsuki

-Bien, prepárense para arribar-ordeno Ban con seriedad desde el puente

-¡Como ordene!-respondieron todos al unísono

-¿Crees que ya nos estén esperando?-le cuestiono Ginji

-No lo dudaría-respondió el oji-violeta

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Bien-suspira seriamente Quatre bajando la mirada-a diferencia de los demás...yo soy el único hijo varón y heredero de un hombre bastante rico-suspira-mi padre es conocido por sus transportes en el mar, es un gran comerciante y es fácil saber de quien se trata al ser mi nombre Quatre Raberba Winner-.

-Pero si eres hijo de alguien así...-confuso-¿que haces como pirata?... ¿por que?-.

-Yo fui obligado entrar a esto...no se medio oportunidad a nada mas...fui privado de mi libertada hasta que me encontré con Duo...-.

-¿Privado?-.

-Así es-baja la mirada-veras...esto fue hace cerca de seis años-decía sin levantar la mirada-estaba comenzando de aprender a llevar el negocio que pasaría a ser mi responsabilidad una vez que mi padre hubiese muerto...todo estaba preparado para pronto arribar a nuestro destino para vender una cierta cantidad de textiles...la costa ya era fácilmente vista desde nuestra posición, nada podía salir mal...hasta que...ellos nos encontraron-toma aire-era la tripulación de un barco pirata, su capitán era un tipo vil al que no vale la pena siquiera recordar su nombre...nos ataco, saqueo nuestras bodegas y mato a mis hombres...todos...todos ellos intentaron protegerme-apretando sus puños sobre sus muslos intentando no llorar-y yo...por mas que intente defenderme y defenderles no pude hacer nada...ese tipo se burlo de mi al quedar solo yo en pie...y me miro...me miro de una forma asquerosa-suspira-tomo mi rostro y me dijo que desde ahora formaría parte de su tripulación, me negué obviamente y alegué que mi padre seria capaz de pagar cualquier precio por mi rescate...que... me dejaran ir...-Quatre apretó fuertemente los ojos. Heero no decía nada, permanecía mudo ante esa escena...Quatre había comenzado a llorar pese a sus claros esfuerzos por evitarlo, podía suponer claramente las intenciones de aquel hombre...pero entonces... ¿que edad tendría Quatre en ese entonces?

Le miro fijamente con preocupación, ¿tan malo había sido el pasado del pequeño rubio? ¿Debía dejarle continuar?

-Quatre...-murmuro

-Mis...mis suplicas no sirvieron de nada-continuo intentando calmarse mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas-me llevaron a rastras a su nave y me dejaron encerrado en una de las mazmorras...no supe cuantas horas estuve allí...pero cuando me sacaron ya era de noche-se detiene un momento y aspira aire-entre risas me llevaron al camarote de su capitán y decía cosas como que era mejor que me portara bien o todo seria peor...que esperaban que en verdad complaciera a su capitán...aun no entendía nada, a mis 14 años no sabia exactamente a que se referían...hasta que entre a esa habitación-.

-No tienes que contarme eso-dice seriamente-solo dime a que has venido-.

-Solo escúchame, ¿si?-sonríe levemente-además, te respondo la pregunta que me hiciste-.

-¿Estas seguro?-.

-Completamente-asintiendo-te imaginaras lo que ocurrió esa noche...aun puedo recordar claramente el dolor y sufrimiento que fue...al terminar...volvieron a arrojarme dentro de aquella celda...me sentía morir y aunque suene tonto en verdad lo deseaba...y a la noche siguiente fue igual-aspira aire lentamente para lograr calmarse-eso fue lo que paso durante al menos tres meses ya que al parecer comencé a aburrirle, tal vez porque ya no lloraba y suplicaba, me di cuenta de que si no oponía resistencia era menos duro y a la vez mas rápido el terminar ese episodio...por un momento creí que cabía la posibilidad de que de una buena vez me dejase ir...pero no...Me puso de su esclavo y además permitía que toda al tripulación hiciera conmigo lo que desease...eso...eso fue aun peor...intente resistirme pero...-se levanta la manga de la camisa hasta arriba del codo y le muestra una gran cicatriz atravesándole-eran capaces de matarme...en verdad me extraño el temer que lo hicieran si desde hacia tanto que deseaba poder morir para salvarme de eso...-.

-¿Nunca nadie intento ayudarte?-pregunto claramente molesto-¿no intentaste escapar?-.

-¿Como podría hacerlo si apenas y me quedaban fuerza para respirar?-le mira fijamente-cada vez que tocaban tierra se aseguraban de encerrarme de nuevo, no querían arriesgarse a que lograse escapar ni de milagro-.

-¿Y estuviste allí por...?-pregunto inseguro el oji-cobalto

-En total fueron cinco años y medio-suspira-una mañana escuché mucho bullicio...se notaban todos bastante alterados y yo...bueno...no podía ni moverme, estaba oculto bajo las escaleras del puente...respiraba con dificultad...no alcanzaba a entender que decían, solo lograba descifrar palabras _"peligro...defendernos...inútil...El Demonio..."_ no tenían sentido hasta que logre enfocarme lo suficiente como para descifrar una frase..._"El Demonio de Maxwell"-_le mira fijamente esperando su reacción

-¿_"El...El Demonio..."_?_-_intentando decirlo

-Si..._"El Demonio de Maxwell"_...Duo-.

Heero quedó mudo... ¿Duo? ¿El mismo Duo?... ¿Como era que había adquirido tal sobrenombre? No...No quedaba para nada con la personalidad del joven oji-violeta, ese tan baka como para cortar su trenza...ese que era capaz de dejarle helado con una simple mirada...con su sonrisa... ¿como?...

-Heero-comienza a hablar en un tono realmente serio-Duo no es tan débil como tu crees, si lo deseara, seria capaz de derrotar a cualquiera, créeme Heero...-suspira-no recuerdo haber visto a Duo tan triste por algo como lo esta ahora...el no se muestra tan vulnerable ante nadie ni deja ver sus sentimientos a cualquiera...-.

-¿También vienes a exigirme que me largue y le deje en paz?-le cuestiona con resentimiento-no te preocupes, Sakuma se te ha adelantado-desvía la mirada e intenta ponerse de pie

-Te equivocas-suspira-vine aquí a saber que fue lo que te dijo Sakuma y ya me has respondido sin siquiera saberlo...Duo me pidió que viniese a asegurarme de que estuvieras bien-se pone de pie-ven conmigo...estoy seguro de que desea ver por el mismo como estas-.

-No-dice tajantemente-solo ve y dile que estoy bien y que volveré a Port Bell por mi cuenta-.

-¿Qué?-abre los ojos realmente sorprendido-¿por que? Heero no puedes irte-.

-El me ofreció irme, ¿no?-le mira fríamente-¿o es que acaso solo podía tomar su oferta cuando el la dijo? ¿No puedo retractarme de lo que respondí?-.

-Entonces díselo tu mismo-lo toma por la manga de la camisa-vendrás conmigo y le dirás que nos dejas a todos...que te vas, que ya no cuenta con tu ayuda ni tu apoyo-.

-Díselo tu-siseó apartando su mirada de la aqua-no pienso...-.

Las palabras de Heero quedaron interrumpidas y lo único que pudo escucharse fue el fuerte golpe de una bofetada en su rostro...se volvió sorprendido con la mejilla enrojecida para mirarle claramente desconcertado...

-No puedo creer que seas tan cobarde para ir...porque eso es lo que tienes...miedo, ¿no es así Heero?-le cuestiona con el ceño fruncido-¿a que le temes?... ¿a que si te ve Sakuma te mate? ¿Es eso?-.

-¡No!-responde-lo que el maldito de Sakuma haga me tiene sin cuidado...por mi puede irse con Duo y cuidarlo para siempre...yo...-desvía la mirada mientras pasa su mano por el rostro para intentar calmarse

-Celos-susurra el oji-aqua-tienes celos de Sakuma...pero también miedo... ¿a que le temes Heero?-dijo en voz baja pero aun así el chico estoico pudo escucharle

-....-.

-A que te odie-dijo quedamente

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¿Que ocurre?-enarcando una ceja

Duo se levantó rápidamente de su cama al escuchar bastante ruido en el exterior, no era que le hubiesen interrumpido el sueño...la verdad, ni siquiera había podido pegar un ojo. Salio rápido y se topo a Shuichi quien corría por el pasillo

-Eh, Shuichi-corrió para alcanzarle-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-.

-Duo-respiraba agitado-alguien ha arribado a la costa y Sakuma no esta muy contento que digamos, ha ordenado que todo sus hombres estemos preparados para el ataque-.

-¿Ataque?-corriendo ambos hasta la salida-¿quien es?-.

-No tengo idea, ni siquiera el esta seguro solo nos ha ordenado lo que te dije y lo peor es que K no esta por ninguna lado-abriendo la puerta principal

Duo pudo ver a la gran tripulación del _Gasper_, estaba un gran numero de hombres armados y atentos a cualquier indicación de su capitán...Sakuma se veía diferente, mantenía el ceño fruncido y esta vez no estaba acompañado como de costumbre de Kumagoro...

-En verdad esta molesto-le escucho decir a Noriko una vez que se acercaba hasta la multitud-ah, Duo-chan, que bien que estas aquí-sonrió-¿puedes hacernos un favor?-.

-Eh...si, claro-respondió sin prestarle mucha atención ya que estaba concentrado en esa imagen

-¿Podrías decirle a ese bobo de Ryuichi que nos deje ir a dormir?-frunce el ceño

-¿Que?-volvió a verla confundido-estamos bajo ataque Noriko-.

-¿Que ataque?-frunce el ceño-no es nada en lo absoluto, solo son esos locos de Ginji y Ban-señala a lo lejos el navío-Duo la miro aun más confuso y después miro a los demás, todos asentían de acuerdo con lo dicho por Noriko, volvió su mirada a donde le señalaba la mujer y pudo verificar que era cierto

-¿Que es lo que...?-no termino de decir la frase cuando con el ceño fruncido y paso rápido se acerco hasta Ryuichi quien ordenaba a algunos de sus hombres ir por K-Ryuichi-le llamo pero no le presta atención-Ryuichi-volvió a intentarlo pero con el mismo resultado-¡SAKUMA!-grito enfadado

-¿Que quieres Duo?-se volvió a verle con una mirada fría que le hizo estremecer dejándole mudo-si no vas a decir nada vuelve con los demás-señalando con el dedo el camino

-¿Que diablos estas haciendo?-finalmente pudo decir

-No te interesa, ve donde los demás y ponte a salvo-desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia las embarcaciones que poco a poco se acercaban cada vez mas

-No pienso irme a ningún lado hasta que me digas que sucede-frunciendo el ceño

-¿Es que acaso estas ciego?-respondio molesto-estamos bajo ataque, así que déjate de tonterías y has lo que te ordeno Maxwell-.

_-"Maxwell...en verdad esta furioso"-_pensó luego de escucharle-no-frunció aun mas el ceño-sabes perfectamente quienes vienen en ese barco y...-.

-Lo se, tienes razón-se acerca al oji-violeta-pero dime... ¿ya has visto la embarcación que viene justo detrás?-señalando al mar

Duo enarco una ceja bastante extrañado, ¿una nave justo detrás del de Ban y Ginji? Miro detenidamente en esa dirección y puedo distinguir un navío igual o más grande...

-Tienes razón-susurro

-¿Donde demonios esta K?-grito Sakuma impaciente

-Ya han ido a buscarle, señor-contesto uno de los corsarios bajo su mando

-Será mejor que se apresure-resoplo fieramente

-Pero...-desconcertado decía el oji-violeta-ellos no se atreverían a traicionarnos o algo parecido-volviendo a dirigirse a Sakuma

-No importa si eso es lo que crees pero yo no pienso arriesgarme ni a mis hombres-.

-¿Al...al menos estas seguro de ello?-volvió a cuestionarle-no es tu estilo hacer todo esto a menos que estés seguro de que son peligrosos...Ryuichi...-.

-Ve y protégete adentro-dándole la espalda al ex-trenzado pero al ver que este no le obedecía, toma aire intentando mantener la calma-¿no piensas obedecer?... ¡HAZLO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-.

-¿Que es lo que te pasa?-grito haciendo que todos a su alrededor se volviesen a verlos-maldita sea Ryuichi, habla ya-.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Con que eso era lo que preocupaba al chico estoico, el miedo de que Duo ya no quisiera verle mas, que ahora le odiara...Quatre sabia a la perfección los sentimientos de Duo por Heero y sabia que el chico bonito jamás seria capaz de odiar a alguien...y menos a Heero

-Heero...-le mira fijamente-no temas que llegue a odiarte-suspira-te aseguro de Duo jamás haría eso-.

-Quatre...vete por favor y dile que estoy bien-evitando mirarle

-Eres tan terco-frunce el ceño-recuerda que aun no termino mi relato-vuelve a tomar asiento... ¿en que iba? oh, cierto...El demonio de Maxwell llego hasta nuestra embarcación...-.

-¡VETE DE AQUI QUATRE!-grito molesto-vete...-.

-Esta bien-respondio agachando al cabeza-solo te digo por ultimo...-se pone de pie-partiremos mañana a primera hora, es tu decisión el acompañarnos o no-camina hacia a puerta

-¿En verdad...en verdad crees que...no...?-.

-Heero-se acerca lentamente y pone su mano sobre el hombro de oji-cobalto-estará muy triste si no nos acompañas-le sonríe-bien...me retiro...no tardes mucho, ¿si? lo suyo no es la paciencia-cierra la puerta tras de si con una enorme sonrisa

Apenas salio de la posada cuando se topo con K justo a un lado de la puerta con una gran sonrisa, Quatre se encontraba algo extrañado por la expresión del peli-largo... ¿que era tan bueno como para tenerlo tan sonriente?

-Bien, mi estimado amigo-dijo pasando un brazo tras los hombros del pequeño-ya has visto a tu amiguito y ahora yo debo irme, pero eso si, tú debes acompañarme también-.

-¿Ocurre algo Mr. K?-.

-Ya es suficiente saber que debo lidiar con Ryuichi por haberte dejado acercarte a ese muchacho-señalado la posada-como para ahora también tener que lidiar con Duo por no asegurarme de que regreses a salvo-.

-¿Que ocurre?-pregunto con impaciencia

-Estamos bajo ataque Quatre-una tercera persona apareció frente a ellos

Fácilmente pudo reconocerle el pequeño de ojos aquas, Trowa se mostraba bastante serio...mas de lo normal...pero... ¿ataque?

-¿Como que bajo ataque?-corrió hasta el de ojos esmeraldas

-O al menos eso dijo Sakuma-respondio seriamente-todos creen que esta vez esta exagerando-se encoge de hombros y luego mira a K-esta exasperando a la tripulación...será mejor que nos apresuremos-asiente el peli-largo

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

La seriedad dibujada en le rostro de Sakuma no era una buena señal y eso lo sabia perfectamente el oji-violeta. Ryuichi no había pronunciando palabra alguna, solo le miraba detenidamente...

-Duo...-suspira a la vez que cerraba un poco los ojos intentando calmarse, no seria una buena idea desquitarse con el pequeño y eso lo sabia muy bien-no es que me ocurra nada...solo...yo debo encargarme de que todos en esta isla estén a salvo, ¿por que crees que la gente que vive aquí no tiene problema alguno con que nosotros también lo estemos?-.

-Ryuichi, entiendo eso pero me preocupa la manera en la que estas actuando ahora...no pareces tu-.

-Lamento que pienses eso-volviendo su mirada de nueva cuenta hacia la bahía-¡K!-grita repentinamente

-Ryuichi, K aun no...-decía Duo

-¿Que ocurre Ryuichi?-respondio el peli-largo sorprendiendo al ex-trenzado

-¿Reconoces ese barco?-señalándolo

-Pues...es normal considerar que vienen acompañando a Ban, no hay mucha distancia entre ambas embarcaciones-.

-Si...eso pensé pero no seria nada bueno que nos tomaran por sorpresa, podría intentar atacar también a las personas que viven en este sitio-respondio Ryuichi

El de ojos amatistas continuaba observando a la embarcación que seguía de cerca a la de Ban y Ginji peo pese a sus esfuerzos la distancia aun era bastante considerable como para poder distinguir quien venia...

-Heero hubiese podido verla-susurro para si mismo

-No lo dudo-añadió con una sonrisa Touma

-...-baja la mirada

-Quatre es bastante insistente, eh-añade sin mirar a Duo-¿aun no te dice que hablo con Heero?-.

-¿Pudo verlo?-le cuestiona el ex-trenzado bastante sorprendido

-Es lo mas seguro-suspira-solo era cuestión de que lograra convencer a Ryuichi para que le dijese donde estaba...aunque claro, el no se lo diría-se encoje de hombros

-Eso quiere decir que no lo podría ver-baja la mirada

-Claro que no Duo, pude verlo-responde el de ojos aquas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-estaba en una posada en el pueblo-.

-¿En verdad Quatre?-pregunto emocionado mientras le tomaba por los hombros

-Si-suspira-en verdad que es una persona bastante difícil-rodando los ojos

-¿Como esta? ¿Esta bien? ¿Volverá con nosotros?-la emoción era fácilmente notada en los ojos amatistas del joven capitán-¿te dijo que si? ¿Se negó?... ¿que te dijo?-sacudiéndolo frenéticamente por los hombros

-o es...esp...espe...ra-intentaba detenerle inútilmente

-¬¬u etto...Duo...creo que deberías dejar de hacer eso-deteniéndole para intentar salvar al rubio

-Lo lamento-dice sonriente-es solo que no pude evitarlo... ¿que te dijo Q-man?-.

-Lamento decirte que no me respondio si volvería o no...De hecho...planeaba irse el solo a Port Bell-.

-¿Que?-pregunto desconcertado el de ojos amatistas-¿el solo a Port Bell?...-asiente el oji-aqua-si lo hace será enviado a la horca...el...no puede hacer eso-añadió preocupado

-El debe saberlo mejor que nadie, Duo-lo toma por los brazos-solo dale algo de tiempo para que aclare su mente...ese beso si que lo dejo bastante confundido-dice bastante divertido el mas bajo de los tres

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del joven oji-violeta pero desapareció rápidamente... ¿en verdad seria capaz de irse sin él el oji-cobalto?...

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Quatre al ver como su capitán se iba de todo ese alboroto sin decir nada

-Necesito hablar con él...no te preocupes-le sonrió tranquilamente para luego dar media vuelta y ponerse de nuevo en marcha hacia donde estaba el oji-cobalto

-Si que es bastante terco-suspira Quatre

-Es extraño-sonríe divertido-tal parece que todos los miembros de la cofradía son igual de locos...supongo que por eso lo incluirán-.

-¿Qué?-voltea sorprendido el oji-aqua-¿Duo...Duo será parte de la cofradía?-.

-Todos sabemos que no le agrada mucho la idea-mira apaciblemente a Quatre-pero los señores están decididos a que ese terco y loco oji-violeta sea el sexto señor pirata, pronto se hará otra reunión...se le dará el anillo y el pergamino que corresponde...-.

-Pero si saben que no lo quiere... ¿por que piensan que aceptara?-.

-Confían en que teniéndolo ya justo frente al él el título de _"Señor"_....cambie de parecer-.

-Lo dudo-mirando en dirección por la que el castaño se fue

-Lo mismo dijo Ryuichi-añadió-pero nuestro Rey pidió que lo llevaran y él mismo se lo dirá-.

-¿Él?-sorprendido

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Corría a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, necesitaba hablar con el oji-cobalto y pedirle que no se vaya...estaba dispuesto a rogarle porque no lo hiciera...

-_"No quiero volver a estar solo"-_pensó apesumbradamente mientras continuaba con su carrera

Finalmente llego hasta donde antes le había dicho el rubio estaba Heero...se detuvo justo frente a la entrada con la respiración agitada...toda decisión de entrar y hablar con el oji-cobalto se esfumo repentinamente y era reemplazada por el temor de que el chico ni siquiera se tomara la molestia de recibirle.

Se mantenía absorto en sus pensamientos, ¿en verdad debería estar allí para pedirle al oji-cobalto que siguiese a su lado?... ¿no seria eso demasiado injusto?...

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó repentinamente una voz bastante conocida para él, se giro a verle...y justo delante se encontraba él...ese castaño de ojos cobalto al que no era posible arrancar de sus pensamientos...

-Heero-susurró sorprendido e inmóvil

-Le dije a Quatre que no quería que vinieras-desvío la mirada con el ceño fruncido...sabia perfectamente que quedaría hechizado de nueva cuenta con esas orbes violetas...

-Lo sé-baja la mirada-pero...sabes que soy algo terco-sonríe levemente intentando relajar la situación pero al parecer el chico estoico no tenia la minima intención de hacerlo-Quatre dice que te iras-.

-Así es-responde secamente sin siquiera volverse a verle

-¿Por qué?-acercándose-si es mi culpa...-.

-Tu no tienes nada que ver con mi decisión-se vuelve rápidamente a verle-es solo que no es el mejor sitio para mi estar con...-interrumpe la frase dudoso de la reacción del ex-trenzado

-¿Conmigo?-el solo pesar que en verdad esa fuese la razón de su marcha le dolía...no quería que el oji-cobalto se fuese...pero...no deseaba ni podía obligarle a cambiar de opinión... ¿cierto?...

Guardo silencio por breves instantes sin apartar su mirada del rostro de Duo... ¿que fue lo que ese baka le había hecho?... ¿por que no podía aceptar que se sentía atraído por un chico?

-No-respondio con tranquilidad, no quería ni pensar la expresión que aparecería en el rostro de Duo si llegaba a decirle que era precisamente por el que necesitaba marcharse-este es tu mundo, no el mío-se acerca más-tu eres excelente en esto...no hay nadie mejor que tu...pero yo...-.

-¿Tiene esto que ver con Ryuichi?-Heero niega con la cabeza-¿entonces? Tu dijiste que vendrías conmigo...que deseabas ayudar en el rescate de Hilde...que...-baja la mirada-Heero...no puedo obligarte a que vengas con nosotros, se que te di la oportunidad de irte y la propuesta aun sigue en pie, pero no puedes ir a Port Bell, recuerda que aun nos buscan y nos colgaran por piratería...solo te pido que vengas con nosotros o que esperes un poco antes de volver...solo lo suficiente para que tenga la Mystic en mis manos y pueda declarar que tu eres inocente...-.

-No lo soy-le interrumpió molesto-sabes perfectamente que he estado aquí por mi voluntad, que he sido un pirata al igual que tu y los tuyos...no me vengas con que soy inocente...merezco la horca tanto como tu-lo toma por los hombros

-¿Entonces...?-preguntaba confuso

-Duo-acerca su rostro al del oji-violeta cerrando los ojos-no entiendo nada...no entiendo esto que siento...maldición-murmura mientras aprieta un poco el agarre-esto es lo que no entiendo-dice en un murmuro

Y...sin decir nada mas...volvió a besar al oji-violeta...

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

A medida que se acercaban a la costa se era fácilmente observar al algarabía que había en el lugar, Ban miró todo eso con desconfianza, ¿que era lo que tenia tan intranquilo a Sakuma?

-¿Acaso son...?-se vuelve a sus espaldas...y comienza a reír sonoramente

-Creo que ya se volvió loco-comenta Hevn al verlo reír de esa manera

-No estoy loco-respondio con el ceño fruncido volviéndose a ver a la rubia

-Vamos Ban, no te molestes-intervino Ginji-¿que es tan gracioso?-.

-Ese tonto de Sakuma arma tanto alboroto por nada-indicándole con la mirada

-¿Cree que será atacado?-enarca una ceja

-Paranoico-suspira-aunque no lo culpo, después de tanto tiempo...en fin, avisa a la otra nave que no hagan ningún movimiento extraño o se arriesgaran a que sean atacado por ese loco que tiene por armero Sakuma-.

-Como digas-asiente el rubio

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Touma observaba todo con suma tranquilidad, seguía pensando que todas esas medidas eran demasiadas, tal vez no eran claras las intenciones de aquel navío pero si venia con Ban Midou era de suponerse que no representaban algún peligro... ¿o no?

-¿Dónde esta?-escucho que le pregunto el de cabello verdoso

-Fue a buscarle, ya deberías de haberlo supuesto-.

-...-suspira-todo se ve normal en el barco de Ban...solo sigo inquieto por el otro-.

-Si ellos están tranquilos, ¿no crees que no ocurre nada?-comenta despreocupadamente intentado que el oji-azul lo viera de la misma manera que él

-Tal vez tengas razón-baja la mirada-sabes perfectamente por qué hago esto, ¿cierto Touma?-.

-Si, toda esta gente nos ha recibido sin juzgarnos-sonríe-lo que siempre deseaste, ¿no?-.

-Así es...-vuelve su mirada a la bahía

-Creo que deberías decirle porque estas tan raro con él-mirando en al misma dirección que el capitán del _Gasper_-se volverá loco si no lo haces-.

-No creo que sea el momento adecuado-responde con seriedad

-Como desees-responde resignado

-Capitán-grito uno de los hombres del _Gasper_ acercándose rápidamente-los hombres de ambas embarcaciones están comenzando a decender de estas, no han iniciado el ataque como se temía-.

-Con que ya vienen-suspira-manténgase todos en sus puestos...no se distraigan-el hombre asiente y se retira

-Ryu-chan-se acerca Noriko-¿que haremos ahora?-.

-^^ puedes ir a dormir si eso es lo que deseas, Noriko-chan-.

-¬¬ ¿en serio?-no muy convencida

-^^ hai-.

-^^ buenas noches, entonces-camina de vuelta a la posada

-^^ ¿solo ella puede irse a dormir?-le cuestiona el rubio

-0_______0 ¿tú también quieres irte?-lo mira con los ojos llorosos y expresión infantil

-^^ descuida Ryuichi, permaneceré aquí contigo-.

-^^ arigato Touma-.

Remaban lo mas rápido que les era posible, Ban sabia que lo mejor era poner en claro la situación con Sakuma Ryuichi y así lograr que retome la calma, sin duda esperaba que los recién llegados iniciaran el ataque pero por fortuna no era un combate lo que se planeaba, por el contrario, una reunión pacifica y sin dudar agradable para ciertas personas que ahora seguramente se encontraban con el de cabello verdoso.

-De seguro ese bobo oji-violeta se alegrara cuando sepa a que he venido-dijo para si mismo

Los dos botes salvavidas llegaron hasta la playa y comenzaron a decender los tripulantes mientras que Sakuma y un considerable numero de hombres les esperaban seriamente

-Sinceramente no esperaba este recibimiento de tu parte, Sakuma-san-dijo Ban con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro luego de ponerse frente a frente con el capitán del _Gasper_

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió al ver que te acercabas con...invitados-respondio con seriedad sin apartar la mirada de su rostro

-Tranquilo, no hay de que preocuparse-sonríe-según tengo entendido, estos hombres son de uno de los amiguitos de Duo-.

-¿Amigos de Duo?-se vuelve sorprendido buscando al aludido

-Exacto, eso fue lo que dijeron-entro Ginji a la conversación

-¡¡¡QUATRE!!!-grito Ryuichi haciendo que el rubio se sobresaltara en su sitio

-Etto... ¿qué ocurre?-pregunto Quatre bastante preocupado una vez se acerco al peli-verde en compañía de Trowa que se mostraba claramente molesto

-¿Conoces a esos hombres?-señaló al numeroso grupo que justo en ese momento se acercaban para hablar con todos los presentes

El rubio dirigió una rápida mirada a los mencionados y se quedo pasmado por la sorpresa, claro que los conocía, bueno no llevaba mucho tiempo de hacerlo pero si corres por salvar tu vida al menos recordarías al tipo o tipo que la amenazan...aunque no fuera esa la verdadera razón por la que te persiguieran.

-Amo Quatre-dijo el mas alto de todos-es bueno volver a verle-.

-Rashid-se acerca al hombre-¿qué es lo que hacen aquí? ¿Como dieron con este lugar?-pregunto sorprendido mientras toda la tripulación del _Gasper_ y el _Backer_ los miraba

-Amo Quatre, llegamos hasta aquí gracias a ellos-señalando a la tripulación del _Backer_-y lo mejor de todo es que hemos cumplido con lo que nos pidió-.

-¿Han...?-preguntaron sorprendidos Quatre, Trowa y Wufei quien se había acercado bastante intrigado con la presencia de los Managuac allí

-¿Quieren decir que han encontrado al Rey?-pregunto con incredulidad

-Así es amo Quatre-sonríe

-Bueno...-interrumpe la charla Ban-¿donde esta ese bobo y enano trenzado que es mas desesperante que el mismo Sakuma?-mirando en todas direcciones tranquilamente

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

¡¡¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!-alza los brazos animada-^^ hoy estoy completamente sola, afortunadamente ya que Hyoko y Escarleth están preparando algo...¬¬ y no quisieron decirme nada...bueno pues gomen por el retraso, si, se que fue demasiado pero sinceramente no lograba escribir un capitulo lo bastante decente como para actualizar...así que no les culpo si creen que este es el peor... pues si, ahora ya han vuelto los managuac y aparecieron Ban y Ginji, amo a los GetBackers jeje asi que no podia dejar de incluirlos… ^^ arigato a quienes se siguen tomando el tiempo de leer mi fic y tmb a quienes dejen reviews

¡¡¡SALUDOS!!!

atte: Ladyyami-atem


	14. Capitulo XIII De Vuelta a Port Bell

**PIRATAS**

**CROSSOVER YAOI AU**

**Varias parejas**

**"Gundam Wing y demás series son de sus respectivos autores, no son mías aunque...soñar no cuesta nada"**

* * *

**CAPITULO XIII "De vuelta a Port Bell"**

Ryuichi se mostraba claramente molesto ante la presencia del alto, sabía lo que Midou se traía entre manos por lo que evitaría a toda costa que se acercara a Duo.

-Ahora no está…será mejor que te vayas-añadió el oji-azul

-Vamos Sakuma-rió divertido acercándose tranquilamente al de cabellos verdosos-sabemos perfectamente que está aquí…pero descuida…ese "asunto" no es la causa de mi presencia…solo vine a entregarle a ese trenzadito lo que tanto ha estado buscando-.

Ryuichi le miró sorprendido, "_¿lo que tanto ha estado buscando?"_…¿acaso….acaso Ban se refería…?

-Así es-volvió a sonreír-nuestro Rey ha dado la orden de que se la entregue…Duo podrá tener en sus manos…"_La Mystic"_-.

* * *

Sentía la calidez de los labios de Heero sobre los suyos…sabía que corría el riesgo de que volviese a preguntarle lo mismo que antes…que siguiera con esas mismas dudas sobre lo que sentía…pero poco le importaba…con tal de seguir disfrutando de aquella caricia de parte del oji-cobalto.

-Duo-susurró levemente sin despegar sus labios de los del ex trenzado-no sé qué demonios me hiciste…-comenzando a recorrer con su boca, dando ligeros besos en las mejillas del oji-violeta hasta llegar a su largo y delgado cuello-nunca…nunca había sentido esto por nadie…es por ello que me tiene tan confundido-decía sin dejar de besarle delicadamente

-Heero…-susurró en la oreja del chico estoico-yo…-.

-Sssshhh-colocó su dedo sobre la boca del de ojos amatistas evitando que siguiera hablando a la vez que elevaba su rostro y tocaba su frente con la de él-perdóname…no…no debí ser tan tonto como para salir huyendo…no quise lastimarte…eso es lo último que deseo-.

Duo no sabía que decir…su corazón latía fuertemente a la vez que quedaba embelesado con la profundidad de los ojos de un bello azul cobalto que poseía Heero…¿cómo negarse a perdonarle?...quizás estaba loco…quizás se confundía…pero…Heero sentía lo mismo que él…¿cierto?

-Heero…yo…yo…-intentaba expresarle todo lo que sentía mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un leve rosa pálido haciendo sonreír tan dulcemente al oji-cobalto ocasionando que fuese casi imposible que pudiese decir palabra alguna.

-Lo sé-sonrió-y yo igual Duo-rodeando con sus brazos en su delgada cintura, atrayéndole hacia él para darle otro beso tan dulce…que el oji-violeta creía estar soñando…

* * *

Todos los presentes miraban obviamente sorprendidos al recién llegado, ¿acaso decía la verdad? ¿Le entregaría tan fácilmente aquella gema a Duo?...nadie podía creerlo…

-¿A qué viene esta repentina decisión?-preguntó Ryuichi frunciendo el entrecejo

-Nuestro Rey se enteró de que la situación y quiso ayudarle…sabes que no eres el único que le estima…aunque debo admitir que la intervención de otros ayudó bastante-sonrió Ban

-¿Yami y Dark?-preguntó con curiosidad el capitán del _Gasper_

-Así es…pero…hay otro cuyo argumento ayudó aun más-.

-¿El traidor?-le cuestionó Dorothy con suma seriedad

-Todos sabemos que no es ningún traidor, Catalonia-respondió con molestia el capitán del _Backer_-nuestro rey esta seguro de que…-.

-Vamos Midou, todos sabemos que él nos traicionó…ese Rey que tú dices no es mas que una falsedad, el legítimo rey es Sakuma Ryuichi-dijo esto la rubia señalando al de cabellos verdosos

El alto estaba en realmente furioso, apretaba fuertemente sus puños intentando contenerse…pero esa molestia pronto fue olvidada al ver como el mismo Sakuma la tomaba fuertemente por la muñeca acercándola a él…

-Retráctate-dijo con una seriedad poco usual en el oji-azul…todos quedaron estáticos…realmente extraño ver a Sakuma tan furioso

-Pero…-balbuceaba desconcertada por completo Dorothy, jamás había visto a Ryuichi tan molesto y menos dirigiéndole una mirada tan gélida como aquella…su boca repentinamente se sintió tan seca y un escalofrío recorrió por completo su espalda…

-He dicho que te retractes Dorothy-siseó molesto apretando aún más el agarre sin importarle que las marcas de sus dedos quedaran en aquella piel blanca que poseía la chica

-Seguramente se retracta, ¿no es así Srita Dorothy?-dijo ahora Touma acercándose y colocando su mano sobre la de Sakuma para intentar calmar un poco las cosas

El oji-azul se giró levemente y miró en silencio a pelicorto…para después asentir y soltar a Dorothy no sin antes de dedicarle una mirada severa.

-Lo mejor será que busquemos a Duo, ¿no creen?-propuso Ginji con una enorme sonrisa intentando de igual manera aligerar el ambiente

-No será necesario-respondió Touma sonriendo ampliamente-estoy seguro que pronto regresará… ¿qué les parece si todos nos relajamos un poco en la posada?-.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a seguir al rubio…nadie dijo nada más…lo mejor era esperar a que se calmasen las cosas…

-"_Duo…solo espero que esto no te cause más problemas de los que ya tienes"_-pensó el capitán del _Gasper_ mientras continuaba con su camino

* * *

-Así que eso fue lo que te dijo Caleb-suspiró Hilde-aún no se como el padre puede llegar a confiar en un tipo como él-.

-Lo mismo me pregunto, lo mismo me pregunto-dijo el oji-miel con pesadez-pero…en fin…supongo que por ahora lo mejor es dejar esto como esta por ahora…ya una vez que Duo regrese…veremos como se darán las cosas-.

-Yo…fui con Relena Darlian-baja la mirada-creo…creo que ella podría ayudar a Heero-.

-Quieres que lo tomen como corsario de la corona, ¿no?-sonríe melancólicamente-¿en verdad crees que la Srita. Darlian pueda hacerlo?-.

-¿Tú crees que no?-le mira preocupada como niega levemente con la cabeza-¿por qué?-.

-Las patentes de corso necesitan el sello del comodoro…y ambos sabemos que a Traize no le agrada mucho Heero…así que dudo que puedan ayudarle con eso-.

Hilde bajó la mirada con tristeza, si, sabía que aunque Traize no dijese nada, Heero no era del todo su agrado, nadie sabía el porqué…pero jamás se habían preocupado de que eso fuese a afectar de algún modo al oji-cobalto…hasta ahora.

* * *

-Lo mejor será que vuelva a la posada-dijo Duo con una sonrisa melancólica, no deseaba dejar al chico estoico pero sabía que lo mejor era irse y arreglar todo para su partida…además…se mostraba algo inquieto por la situación que antes estaba…¿cómo se encontrarían los demás?

-Te acompaño-respondió tranquilamente Heero tomando delicadamente la mano del ex trenzado indicándole que le siguiera.

-Heero…no…-no podía evitar pensar que si él le acompañaba Sakuma se molestaría y no quería arriesgarle…

-Estaré bien…en serio…además…-se acerca hasta el oji-violeta y acaricia suavemente su mejilla-quiero asegurarme de que regreses con bien-.

-Heero-sonrió enormemente y se lanzó a abrazarle, simplemente aún no creía que aquello fuese cierto pero lo disfrutaba tanto…esa parte que desconocía de Heero le comenzaba a fascinar…de hecho…todo él le fascinaba…le amaba…-te amo-y dicho esto le besó

* * *

Todos en ese lugar intentaban pasarlo tranquilamente, olvidarse de esa atmósfera llena de tensión que envolvía por completo el ambiente…pero…para su desgracia…eso no era posible…

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esa actitud defensiva, Sakuma?-preguntó Ban con una sonrisa irónica mientras miraba hacia el horizonte desde su sitio en aquel balcón

-Hasta que me digas el motivo por el que le entregaras eso a Duo-respondió sin mirarle-¿y bien?-.

-Jajajaja-rió bastante divertido el peli-castaño-en verdad que me sorprendes, Ryu-chan…bueno…por ahora debo referirme a tu como Sakuma-san, ¿no?-sonrió-mira…sabes que nuestro Rey le estima mucho, por eso cuando supo de la búsqueda de Duo, no dudó en enviarla-.

Era claro para todos que el actual rey era alguien amable pero eso no evitaba que sus decisiones fueran de fiar…pero entonces… ¿por qué no podía estar tranquilo y permitir que le entregasen aquella gema a Duo?...temía que se valieran de ello para que el oji-violeta se viera obligado a aceptar ser parte de la cofradía aunque fuese en contra de su voluntad…sí, eso era lo que realmente le preocupaba…

-Todos sabemos que Duo no quiere formar parte de la cofradía-dijo Ban con un pesado suspiro-pero Sakuma-le mira con pesar-sin no es él… ¿quién?-Ryuichi sostuvo la mirada por algunos minutos para desviarla después.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé-dijo inexpresivamente-pero aun así no puedo permitir que le obliguen de alguna forma-suspiró pesadamente

-Es extraño-mirando también al horizonte-¿desde cuándo es tan difícil encontrar a alguien que pueda llegar a ser candidato para un puesto en la cofradía? ¿Es que acaso ya están completamente corrompidos por la avaricia, por…?-.

-Cada vez somos menos…están acabando con todos nosotros-interrumpió Sakuma con seriedad y tristeza-nos han perseguido tanto…que casi acaban con todos…-.

Ambos guardaron silencio pensando en las palabras antes pronunciadas por el de cabello verdoso…si…cada vez eran menos los piratas que surcaban el océano y lo que quedaban pasaban su vida escondiéndose…ya no era nada tan fácil como antes.

-Sakuma-dijo Ban un tanto decaído-nuestro Rey confía aún en él…dice que todo esto no es más que parte de su plan para poder terminar con esa cacería que han hecho con los nuestros…pero…están acabando con todos y pronto nos alcanzará…sin duda el día en que atienten con la Cofradía llegará…comienzo a dudar de su lealtad hacia los nuestros-.

Sakuma sonrió levemente sin volverse a verlo, entendía a la perfección lo que el alto decía…todos pensaban igual…todos tenían las mismas dudas, incluso él…

-Sabes que nuestro señor no hubiese hecho algo de lo que no estuviese seguro…además…todos aceptamos la propuesta-.

-Sí, pero en ese momento sonaba tentador-alegó el capitán del Backer-ahora…nadie pensó siquiera en una traición-.

-Ban-le interrumpió Sakuma con una enorme sonrisa-solo nos queda esperar lo mejor…además…si nos ha traicionado, la Cofradía aún es lo bastante fuerte como para superar lo que nos traiga ello-.

El oji-violeta le miró un tanto inseguro, pero poco tardó en confiar en las palabras de Sakuma Ryuichi, aun era un misterio el hecho de porqué se había negado a ser el Rey cuando todo y todos le indicaban que era la mejor e indiscutible opción…

-Ryuichi-se escuchó la voz de K a sus espaldas-lamento interrumpir su plática pero…-el oji-azul le mira fijamente-Duo ha llegado-.

-^o^ DUO-CHAN!-gritó emocionado Sakuma

-Ya era hora-sonrió soltando un suspiro de alivio Midou

-Pero…-ambos capitanes le miraron confusos-me temo que no viene solo-.

Bastó esa simple frase para que el rostro de Sakuma volviese a mostrar esa expresión seria…Ban notó aquello con gran facilidad y un nombre de inmediato cruzó por su mente…pero… ¿Acaso Dark y Yami no habían dicho que ese hombre ya no acompañaba al trenzado?

* * *

Había pasado la mayor parte del día pensando en ese trenzado oji-violeta, ¿hace cuanto que deseaba tenerlo bajo su poder?...recordaba aquella vez hacía tres o cuatro años que le vio saliendo de la iglesia de Maxwell, sin duda ese joven era poseedor de una belleza sin igual.

Siempre había estado acostumbrado a obtener cuanto quisiera y ese chiquillo no serpia la excepción, se acercó a él como un simple curioso más y alegando hacer una rondín rutinario para revisar la seguridad de Port Bell, después de todo, era el Comodoro Kushrenada…pero pese a sus intentos, ese chiquillo simplemente se mostraba indiferente a su presencia…

"_-Así que tú eres Duo, eh-le sonrió tranquilamente mientras le seguía de cerca por el concurrido mercado_

_-Así es, y usted es el Comodoro Kushrenada-desviando la mirada hacia un grupo de niños que jugaba alegremente-pero eso todo mundo lo sabe-._

_-Y también no es para nadie desconocido el hecho de que eres poseedor de una belleza incomparable-añadió acercando sus labios al oído del chico trenzado que de inmediato se tensó ante la cercanía y con un rápido movimiento se alejó del alto_

_-No es tan incomparable-le miró con el ceño fruncido y seriedad en el rostro-hay personas que lo son aún más…-._

_-Tu madre, por ejemplo-sonrió arrogantemente haciendo al oji-violeta mirarle con sorpresa-así es Duo, conocí a tu madre-decía esto mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el pelilargo-también era una mujer muy hermosa…más que cualquiera que hubiese visto…pero también muy estúpida-._

_-No te atrevas a hablar así de mi madre Traize-le miró furioso_

_-Pero si lo era mi querido Duo-tomándolo de la barbilla-¿sabes? Pude a ver sido tu padre si no hubiese preferido a maldito que lo fue…-Duo de inmediato apartó su rostro de Traize mientras apretaba sus puños con tal fuerza que sus nudillos empezaban a verse blancos-aunque después de todo no fue tan malo-cruzándose de brazos-pues…viéndote ahora…no creo que haya sido tan malo no ser tu padre-sonrió_

_-Ni mi padre ni nada más Traize-ahora fue turno del oji-violeta de sonreír con arrogancia-por jamás seré tuyo de ninguna forma que puedas imaginar…-._

_-Lo serás Duo…en algún momento lo serás…o me aseguraré que tengas el mismo destino que tuvo la basura que fue tu progenitor-."_

Sonrió al recordar la mirada llena de furia de Duo, esa gama de colores que apareció en sus orbes violáceas…sin duda le hizo aumentar los deseos de poseerlo…desde entonces se había jurado lograr su objetivo pero la repentina partida de éste la había impedido conseguirlo…

-Pero ahora tengo todo lo necesario para cumplirlo mi querido Duo…te aseguro que vendrás y serás tú quien me busque-sonrió arrogantemente

* * *

-Te advertí que debías irte cuanto antes de la isla-pronunció amenazadoramente el oji-azul saliendo por la puerta principal cuando apenas llegaban a la posada de la tripulación del "_Gasper"_

Ban salió rápidamente detrás de Ryuichi, se mostraba tan sorprendido como todos sus hombres ante la acción de parte del mayor de los señores piratas, pero…era comprensible siendo…

-Ese no es Caleb-pronunció sin siquiera darse cuenta en cuanto estuvo a un costado de Ryuichi haciendo que la mayoría se girase a verle-¿qué extraña broma es esta?-giró su vista al peli-verde

-No es una broma Ban-respondió con seriedad-¡DUO!-gritó demandantemente-ven acá de inmediato-.

-Sakuma…-le miró con extrañeza el alto-…estas de broma, ¿no es cierto?-.

-Ese es Heero Yuy…quien ha sido capaz de hacer llorar a ese tonto oji-violeta-.

-¿Él…?-lo miró con sorpresa-pero si Duo…-no creía lo que decía el de ojos azules-ambos sabemos que Duo no llora…no demuestra emoción alguna que represente debilidad…ni siquiera por Caleb…mejor dicho aún menos después de él…y ahora…-mirando a Heero desde lejos

-No pienso irme Sakuma-pudieron escuchar que respondió el oji-cobalto sin inmutarse haciendo que la sorpresa e incredulidad creciera en los demás…incluido el ex trenzado

-Heero…no…-fue apenas lo que pudo pronunciar Duo ante tales palabras del chico estoico, sin duda Ryuichi tomaría eso como un reto directo…no…eso era tanto realmente… ¿Por qué Heero se empeñaba en arriesgarse de tal manera?

Todos observaban aquello sin producir ruido alguno, ambas miradas azules estaban fijas la una en la otra…la frialdad de Heero y a la vez de Ryuichi…nadie podía pensar que ocurriría en tal momento…incluso el capitán de _Backer_ no era capaz de retar frente a frente al del _Gasper_

-De hecho no conozco a alguno que se haya atrevido a eso y hubiera sobrevivido-pensó

La tensión aumentó cuando todos observaron a Sakuma dirigirse hacia los recién llegados seguido de cerca por Ban…Duo pudo sentir como su piel se erizaba…la frialdad de ambas miradas era capaz de congelar a cualquiera…por instinto tomó la mano del castaño a su lado y pudo sentir como la apretaba intentando calmarle…le miró de reojo y pudo notar aquella seguridad que siempre se mostraba en el rostro inmutable del oji-cobalto y sin saber porqué…se sintió seguro y más relajado.

Sakuma y Midou se detuvieron a escasos centímetros de los ojos dos…todos estaban expectantes…todos sabían que nadie debía desobedecer a Sakuma Ryuichi…todos…y de buenas a primeras este chico aparecido de la nada con Duo se atrevía a hacerlo.

-El plazo pronto terminará y si no te has ido soy capaz de matarte-pronunció todo aquello con suma frialdad

-Descuida, me iré pronto pero será con Duo-respondió sin inmutarse

El silencio volvió a reinar alrededor y ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada del otro…

-"Si las miradas mataran…"-pensó Duo

-Ban…-volvió a hablar Ryuichi-¿ves algo familiar?-le cuestionó ocasionando la inquietud del otro

-Ahora que lo veo bien…-dijo acomodando sus anteojos para después cruzarse de brazos-entiendo-sonrió

-Duo-ahora lo llamó el peli-verde haciéndole dar un ligero salto por la sorpresa recibiendo solo una mirada como respuesta-apártate-ordenó

-Ryu-chan escucha…-intentaba hablar el joven oji-violeta

-No, no, Duo-interrumpió el más alto de los cuatro-sabes que en momentos así no es Ryu-chan-sonrió-éste…-lo señala con su dedo índice-es Sakuma-san-.

-¡Maldita sea Ban!-contestó el ex trenzado-¿acaso me crees idiota? Sé perfectamente que es Sakuma-san…además… ¿qué demonios haces tú aquí?-.

-Más respeto Maxwell, hablas con un miembro de la Cofradía-respondió ante las palabras de Duo

-Me importa un comino…miembro o no…sigo siendo mayor que tú así que quien merece respeto soy yo-.

Esa tonta pelea hizo a todos dar un respiro olvidando por instantes la tensión de antes…todos notaban la intensión de Ban por calmar los ánimos…y Duo tontamente caía en su juego…pero aún así era bastante divertido para los espectadores…

-Más te vale que no vuelvas a lastimarle-dijo casi en un susurro Ryuichi que fue fácilmente escuchado por Heero-no acostumbro a dar segundas oportunidades- y una vez dicho esto dio media vuelta-¡BAN-CHAN XD DUO-CHAN SI ES MAS GRANDE QUE TU!-riendo mientras abrazaba por el hombro al ex trenzado

Nadie dijo nada más, solo rieron ante el espectáculo dado por esos tres, Heero solo se limitó a observarles…sonrió levemente…por ahora todo estaba bien…por ahora disfrutaría de aquella imagen tan magnífica de Duo con una enorme y sincera sonrisa…de escuchar su melodiosa risa…y aun mejor…de su compañía

* * *

-¿Crees que ya haya llegado con ese baka?-preguntó el de cabellos albinos a su capitán que mirada con detenimiento el mapa frente a ellos

-Es lo más seguro…Ban es bastante rápido Bakura-respondió sin apartar su mirada de aquél viejo pedazo de papel

-¿Qué ocurre Yami?-ahora fue el turno del oji-lila que se encontraba justo a su lado sentado sobre una silla luego de ver como fruncía el ceño con fastidio

-Esto no me gusta-murmuró-habrá que ir a la Trípoli-dijo esto elevando la mirada

-Pero si apenas hace nada nos fuimos de allí-replicaron ambos acompañantes

-Observen esto-les indicó señalando varios puntos marcados con cruces-estos han sido los puertos en los que han atacado los hombres del Rey arrasando todo a su paso en su "cacería"…justo ahora están en Port Bell…ya han ido a Tortuga que es el siguiente punto cercano…así que el siguiente…-.

-Es la Trípoli-dijeron al unísono Bakura y Marik mirándose alarmados

-Exacto…-frunció el ceño

-Pero…-interrumpió Marik-¿no crees que sería lo más sensato para ellos dejar la Trípoli para el final?-le observó fijamente sin obtener respuesta-deben saber que nosotros estaríamos listos para un ataque allí…la Cofradía reunida no les es conveniente…lo más sensato sería que nos atacaran por separado-.

-Amenos que piensen lo mismo y decidan tomarnos por sorpresa en el único lugar que creíamos menos probable-refutó Bakura

-Dark ya se temía esto…y Ban también…pero se nos ordenó seguir como hasta ahora…la Trípoli sería protegida por nuestro Rey-añadió Yami caminando hacia una de las escotillas y mirando a través de ésta-lo más sensato es ir a la Trípoli…deberemos evitar el ataque antes de que lleguen a la costa…o muchas vidas se perderán-.

Ninguno de los otros dos dijo palabra alguna puesto que su capitán tenía razón…la Trípoli estaba llena de los suyos…todos, o al menos la mayoría, eran parientes o descendientes de piratas anteriores…sin duda, ese era el blanco predilecto para terminar con la encomienda del Rey contra los corsarios.

* * *

-¿Y ahora a ti qué te ocurre?-preguntó el rubio pelilargo al de cabellos violetas mientras entraba a la camarote de peste último.

-Solo…solo pensaba que cada vez tenemos menos tiempo…si mi padre y mi abuelo estuviesen vivos…sin duda no lograrían creer la época en la que estamos…a punto de ser exterminados-.

-Dark-murmuró acercándose al mencionado y abrazándolo por la espalda-sabes que estaremos bien…todos los miembros de la cofradía son únicos y los mejores… ¿acaso crees que será tan fácil que terminen con ustedes?-recargando su cabeza en la espalda del peli-morado

-No…pero…-suspira-vale hay que olvidar todo ese asunto y concentrarnos en los que importa-se vuelve y sonríe-^^sigamos saqueando esos barcos de la corona-.

-n.n si-respondió el de ojos miel ya más tranquilo al ver al capitán del _"Kaitou"_ más tranquilo

* * *

-Bueno...ya…olvidemos esta tonta pelea-dijo Ban quien para entonces estaba derribado sobre la arena y ya tenía al ex trenzado y al de cabello verdoso sobre su espalda obligándole a admitir su derrota

-Jajajaja una vez más has sido derrotado por mi magnificencia-rió burlonamente el oji-violeta

- O.O Duo-chan…-le llamo Sakuma golpeándolo ligeramente en el hombro

-^^ ¿qué ocurre Ryu-chan?-se volvió a verle con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

-O.O ¿qué es magnificencia?-preguntó inocentemente ya con su conejo rosado entre las manos

Le miraron fijamente por algunos segundos un tanto sorprendidos…pero después se produjo una risa divertida en general.

-Ban-le llamó Ginji quien se acercó de inmediato a ayudarle a levantarse-creo que ya deberías entregárselo-sonrió

-¬¬ planeaba hacerle sufrir un poco… ¿por qué quieres arruinar mi diversión?-le miró con un poco de molestia mientras le sujetaba la mano para ponerse de pie

-^^ sabes que no tiene mucho tiempo, será mejor que te apresures-sonrió tranquila y animosamente

Ban lanzó un suspiro resignado, sin duda el rubio tenía razón…debía entregarla rápido para de igual manera pedirle la devolviera…se giró un poco y para su sorpresa terminó de nueva cuenta en el suelo.

-Jajajaja ¿lo ves Ryu-chan?-dijo Duo animado-te dije que podía volver a derribarlo-.

-o.o ooohhhh eres fuerte Duo-chan-respondió estando de cuclillas a un lado del alto que yacía en el suelo arenoso

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS LES PASA?-gritó fuertemente ocasionando que tanto Duo como Ryuichi corrieran a abrazarse el uno al otro buscando protección

-So…solo jugábamos-respondieron al unísono

-Si…claro…-respondía entrecortadamente mientras se ponía de pie y escupía la arena que había entrado a su boca-Dame ya esa maldita cosa Ginji antes de que me arrepienta y me la lleve-ordenó sin volverse a ver al rubio y extendiendo la mano en su dirección

Pronto el pelicorto sacó de entre sus ropas una caja de madera del tamaño de su puño pero poco atractiva…lucía empolvada, con ligeras grietas…sin duda ya era vieja y poco valiosa…pero para Duo y los demás, excepto Heero claro está, no era cualquier cosa…

-Eso…-murmuraba el oji-violeta al ver lo que Ban traía justo entre sus manos mientras se acercaba lentamente en su dirección-eso es…-.

-Así es-respondió tranquilamente para después extender su mano en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Duo-nuestro rey decidió ayudarte…no negaré que hubo quienes prestaron su ayuda para que se convenciera-rió-pero en fin…aquí esta Duo…te la entrego y espero sea pronto cuando la devuelvas a su dueño…te entrego _"La Mystic"_-.

Tomó entre sus manos lo que le era dado…nunca imaginó que de éste modo la conseguiría…de hecho ni siquiera estaba entre sus planes esto…abrió la caja con delicadeza… y pudo observar aquella gema sin color…tan rara…tan deseada…tan…

-¿Es esa?-Heero le sacó de sus pensamientos de forma abrupta pues para cuando reaccionó, el oji-cobalto ya se encontraba a un costado suyo-no se ve tan magnífica como pensaba-y sin más la sacó de la caja y la observó a contra luz

-o_o ¿Heero?-se volvió a verle desconcertado-etto…no creo que debas decir eso de la legendaria _"Mystic"_-e intentó quitársela sin mucho éxito

-Pero no tiene nada de extraordinario más que el no poseer color y ser del tamaño de mi puño-respondió tranquilamente sin permitirle a Duo colocar las manos en ella

Todos observaban confusos la actitud de Heero…siempre que hablaba alguien de aquella gema era realmente lleno de deseos de poseerla o deslumbrados por su grandeza…pero este chico…simplemente las desvaloraba.

-^^* Sa…Sakuma…ya enserio… ¿quién es éste chico?-preguntó un tanto irritado por el comentario pero no recibió respuesta haciendo que de inmediato se girase a ver al mencionado…topándose con la mirada de sorpresa de Ryuichi sobre aquellos dos que seguían forcejeando por la gema…era…como si estuviese perdido-¿Sakuma?-.

"_-¿Es esta la legendaria Mystic?-rió mientras la observaba con detenimiento-jajajaja Ryu-chan no es tan magnífica, no tiene color y es más grande que cualquier otra que haya visto pero de alli a que sea algo fuera de lo normal, no creo-._

_-Odín, dámela ya-intentando quitársela inútilmente, ni siquiera estando prácticamente colgado de su espalda alcanzaba la piedra, ese chico tenía brazos largos al igual que sus piernas_

_-Jajajaja-rió apartándola de su alcance para después tirarlo sobre el suelo-vale, vale, te la daré porque si no a ti te regañarán Ryu-chan-entregándosela al de cabellos verdosos para después alborotarlos_

_-Gracias-dijo con pucheros mientras la devolvía a su pequeña caja e intentaba peinarse de nueva cuenta-¿sabes? Hay quien dice que aquel que no cae deseoso de esta piedra está destinado a ser parte de la cofradía…es más…a quien dice que sería incluso el Rey Pirata-._

_-Nah, tonterías-rió divertido-pero en todo caso ese deberías ser tu Ryu-chan…prácticamente ya tienes tu lugar asegurado en la Cofradía-._

_-Tú también Odín, no lo olvides-le miró fijamente_

_-Quizás…pero yo no quiero eso… ¿sabes?...Miyuri me ha dado la noticia de que pronto seré padre…así que debo dejar esto y ser alguien que le de orgullo a mi hijo-lo abraza por los hombros-¿Qué opinas?_

_-^^ me alegro en verdad por ti-baja la mirada-aunque…eso significa que ya no te veré… ¿cierto?-._

_-Jajajaja claro que no, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?-le alborota de nuevo los cabellos-en cuanto tenga un buen sitio donde vivir te invitaré y cuando nazca mi hijo…tú serás el padrino… ¿qué dices Ryu-chan?-."_

-¿Ryu-chan?...Ryu-chan… ¿qué te pasa?-.

-¿Eh?-de pronto salió de su ensoñación gracias a Duo quien le miraba preocupado-no…no pasa nada Duo-chan…n_n ¿por qué no vamos a comer algo? Kumagoro tiene hambre-y dicho esto se marcho corriendo hacia Noriko pidiéndole infantilmente le preparase algo de comer.

-¿Qué crees que le pase?-preguntó Ban intrigado

-No lo sé…sabes que Ryuichi no habla mucho de sus cosas-mirando a lo lejos al peli verde jugando con Noriko y Kumagoro-por cierto…gracias-.

-No es anda, yo solo soy el mensajero-.

-No es solo por eso-se vuelve a verle-también por hacer que las cosas se calmaran por ahora…estaba preocupado de lo que podría pasar-.

-Nah, está bien-le acaricia la cabeza-solo cuídate y no le des motivos a Sakuma de ponerse tan atemorizante…en verdad da miedo cuento se pone así-.

-^^u lo sé…en fin…será mejor regresar de inmediato a Port Bell-guardando la caja con la gema entre sus ropas

-Por cierto…si vas…evita el camino a la Trípoli-desviando la mirada hacia el horizonte y metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos e su pantalón-por ahora las aguas están algo turbulentas, así que será más rápido si tomas la corriente que hay hacia el este…son cerca de uno o dos días de viaje por esa ruta-.

-¿Qué hay en la Trípoli?-preguntó intrigado-no me convencerás si dices que solo es por ahorrarme camino-frunce el ceño

-No es nada-sin mirarle-solo te daba una ruta alternativa…pero si no quieres no lo hagas-.

-Vale vale-suspira-si no quieres que vaya al menos debe ser por algo…no iré así que despreocúpate-sonríe

Ya una vez visto el alivio del oji-violeta al decirle tales palabras sonrió, sin duda tenía buenos amigos…y justo por eso ahora tenía la posibilidad de regresar a Port Bell y cumplir con el pago por Hilde y el Padre Maxwell…debía pensar en cómo conseguiría tener de vuelta _"La Mystic"_ pero…por ahora eso lo dejaría para otra ocasión.

-¡Q-MAN, HEERO, TROWA, WUFEI!-gritó emocionado haciendo que todos volviesen a verle extrañados-¡ES HORA!-sonrió aún más-¡VAMOS DE VUELTA A PORT BELL!-.

* * *

Hola a todos! Lo sé lo sé, hacia un buen de tiempo que no me pasaba x aquí para actualizar mi fic…pff no tengo excusa…bueno de hecho si, la falta de inspiración, la escuela, el trabajo…esos son los culpables jajaja…bien, espero este capitulo sea de su agrado y pronto la siguiente actualización.

No se olviden de dejarme sus reviws…jaja no importa para lo k sea jajajaja jitomatazos, felicitaciones, amenazas jajaja lo k sea. MATTA NE!

**Ladyyami_atem**


	15. Capitulo XIV Sangre Pirata

**PIRATAS**

**CROSSOVER YAOI AU**

**Varias parejas**

**"Gundam Wing y demás series son de sus respectivos autores, no son mías aunque...soñar no cuesta nada"**

* * *

**CAPITULO XIV "Sangre Pirata"**

¿Qué era lo que había pasado hacía unas horas?...ese chico…Heero… ¿acaso él…? No, eso no podría ser, Odín y toda su familia habían sido asesinados aquél fatídico día en Port Bell, cuando Peacecraft era quien tenía el poder en aquél puerto…cuando la corona atacó y eliminó a todos los piratas y sus aliados…entre ellos el mismo gobernador…así que…

-Es imposible que sea él-susurró Ryuichi mientras tomaba asiento sobre su cama

Guardó silencio durante algunos minutos…intentando recordar hacía cuantos años de aquello… ¿dieciocho, diecinueve?... ¿cuántos tendría el oji-cobalto?...Odín tenía ojos de un negro en verdad profundo…pero…

-Miyuri…-se puso de pie y caminó con prisa hacía el escritorio junto a la puerta, en alguno de los cajones tenía aquella fotografía que el mismo Odín le había obsequiado…si, en algún lugar debía estar...vació todos…también en donde tenía sus ropas…en algún lugar debía estar pero… ¿dónde?...entonces como si alguien se lo hubiese dicho…vino a su mente…el lugar más seguro de esa posada…el lugar donde guardaba el pergamino que le acreditaba como señor junto el anillo que llevaba puesto…de inmediato vació el armario donde tenía sus sacos y otras ropas, y comenzó a golpear cada una de las tablas…todas estaban perfectamente acomodadas y ninguna daba muestras de algún tipo de diferencia…entonces un golpe hueco casi imperceptible delató el punto…con sumo cuidado la movió…no debía quedar marca alguna al retirarla…y allí, dentro de un hueco se encontraba aquél cofre empolvado de caoba y cerradura de la más fina y difícil de romper…lo sacó…lo colocó sobre su cama y sacó aquella llavecilla dorada escondida dentro de su inseparable Kumagoro…

-Gracias por cuidarla amigo mío-sonrió para después colocarla dentro de la cerradura y girarla…escuchó como el cerrojo era abierto…y levantó la tapa con lentitud…allí dentro se encontraba el pergamino además de algunas pertenencias de sumo valor para el oji-azul…y de entre todo eso…la encontró…era pequeña y algo maltratada…una imagen que contenía a tres personas sonrientes…tan felices…tan despreocupados…allí se encontraba su más grande amigo, Odín Low en compañía de su amada Miyuri…

-¿Cuál era su apellido?-se preguntó de pronto…-no, sería demasiado que fuese Yuy…pero…ese chico…tiene sus ojos…-lo miró con sorpresa-pero la mirada de Odín…no, esto simplemente debe ser una locura-.

Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama… ¿acaso era por eso que se sentía intranquilo con Heero y no precisamente por Duo?...

-Quizá no estaba tan equivocado en mis sospechas-suspiró-definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco-y cubrió su rostro con su brazo

* * *

Estaba en su alcoba y recostado en la cama pero no podía dormir…ahora ya todo estaba más tranquilo…las cosas con Heero se habían resuelto…por eso no podía borrar esa sonrisa en su rostro…pero no era aquella que siempre mostraba para ocultar sus emociones, no…ésta era completamente sincera… pero a todo esto…

-¿Dónde está Heero?-sentándose sobre la mullida cama

No pensaba quedarse con la duda, se puso de pie y salió sin hacer ruido de su alcoba…solo recordaba que todos entraron a la posada, estaba tan ensimismado al tener "La Mystic", al ver como Sakuma aparentemente ya no intentaría matar al chico estoico (al menos por ahora)y poniéndose de acuerdo con los demás para la partida a primera hora de la mañana que se olvidó por completo en revisar donde descansaría el oji-cobalto…

-Sí que seré idiota-se recriminó mientras vagaba por el pasillo intentando adivinar de alguna manera, entre las habitaciones que sabía estaban antes desocupadas, ver en cuál habían acomodado al chico.

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose violentamente le hizo dar tremendo salto, entonces distinguió entre la oscuridad dos siluetas…

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me interesas, baka?-la voz le reconoció rápidamente, era la de Yuki…en ese caso…el otro debía ser…

-Yuki…yo…es sincero lo que siento por ti… ¿por qué…por qué no me das la oportunidad?-efectivamente, era Shuichi y por el tono se notaba que estaba llorando

-Escucha-le toma por el cuello de la camisa-todos lo que han dicho eso no hacen más que buscar dinero y diversión por un rato…así que no pienses que caeré en el juego-.

Ese tipo…le hizo en verdad molestarse… ¿cómo podía dudar de los sentimientos de ese joven pelirosa?...si que era idiota, bastaba con mirar a la cara a Shuichi para darse cuenta de cuánto amaba a el rubio alto.

Se tensó al momento de ver un movimiento por parte de oji-miel, le pareció que estaba a punto de golpear a Shuichi…pero se había equivocado y lo que veía ahora le había sorprendido…instantes antes el alto sostenía al chico por el cuello de la camisa…pero ahora Shuichi se había abalanzado contra él para besarle…pudo observar como ambos permanecieron inmóviles…Yuki con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y Shuichi con éstos cerrados como si intentase evitar toparse con la mirada miel del pirata…y, para su sorpresa y satisfacción, el alto envolvió sus cintura con ambos brazos atrayéndole hacia si correspondiendo el beso y entrando de nuevo a la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas…

-^^ ¿lo ves Shu-chan?-susurró con una enorme sonrisa-sabía te todo te saldría bien…enserio me alegro-y recordando de pronto lo que estaba haciendo minutos antes dio media vuelta y continuó con la búsqueda del castaño pelicorto.

* * *

Cada vez la impaciencia era mayor, ¿a qué hora llegaría de vuelta Duo?...nunca ha sido paciente y en este tipo de situaciones aún menos.

-Señor Caleb-llamó Suou entrando al despacho del mencionado bastante agitado

-¿Qué quieres Suou?-preguntó con fastidio mientras mantenía su mirada fija en la nada

-Señor…el Comodoro…el comodoro están…-.

No pudo decir nada más puesto que en ese preciso momento la puerta fue azotada violetamente permitiendo la entrada a Traize acompañado de un considerable número de hombres.

Caleb no se inmutó por la presencia de todo ellos allí…simplemente clavó su mirada en los ojos del recién llegado…y sonrió

-¿A qué debo el honor de su visita…Comodoro?-sin dejar de mirarle o de sonreír

-Caleb Alaham estas arrestado por los delitos de piratería, asesinato, rodo, abordaje y saqueos a naves de la corona, a barcos mercantes, secuestro, tortura…-.

-Si continúa leyendo eso nos tomará mucho tiempo-sonrió aún más-y no creo que venga a informarme de todos los crímenes que he cometido…los conozco todos-.

-Entonces no podrás apelar ni resistirte a tu detención-respondió con seriedad Traize

-Así es…no niego mi naturaleza como pirata…cosa que no puedo decir de ti… ¿cierto Traize?-sonrió triunfante mientras se ponía de pie-saca a todos estos idiotas…si necesitas algo…basta que lo pidas personalmente-.

El de cabello avellana se limitó a sonreír burlonamente para después asentir, se giró lentamente y ordenó a todos sus hombres salir con un simple gesto con la cabeza, todos rápidamente salieron…sin soltar a todos los prisioneros que habían tomado para llegar hasta su líder.

-Tome asiento Comodoro-dijo burlonamente el pelirrojo

-Estoy bien así Caleb-respondió sin inmutarse

-Muy bien…ahora… ¿qué es lo que quieres Traize?-mirándole fija y analíticamente

-Me he entrado de todos tu "movimientos" Caleb-éste solo rió como respuesta-tengo entendido que has liberado al Padre Maxwell y a Hilde Schbeicker sin motivo aparente…pero ambos sabemos que eso no es posible-.

-No cabe duda que aún me conoces un poco-.

-¿Qué tienen que ver ellos y este inusual acontecimiento con el hecho de que Duo Maxwell y Heero Yuy hayan partido con uno de los barcos de la milicia?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido

-Siempre tan acertado, Kushrenada…siempre has sido listo en verdad-rió-lo que me hace cuestionarme el por qué crees que responderé a tus preguntas-.

-Sencillo…si no lo haces…-se pone de pie para caminar y detenerse justo frente a él-irás a la horca-sonrió mientras colocaba su mano alrededor del cuello del hombre frente a él

-Ahórrate tus amenazas para quien te tema Traize-respondió quitando bruscamente la mano del aludido

-No me hagas perder el tiempo-suspiró pesadamente-sabes que no me inmutaré ante ti o tus hombres…si no mueres hoy…morirás mañana…pero te aseguró que seré yo quien coloque la soga en tu cuello…así que…creo que sabes lo que es más conveniente para ti, ¿no es así?-.

Caleb le miró con odio…siempre había sido así Traize y sabía por qué lo hacía…quería a Duo tanto como él…pero se había equivocado si pensaba conseguirlo a costa suya…

-Si…me traerán _"La Mystic"_ a cambio de ellos-respondió secamente-¿qué es lo que te importa de eso?-frunció el ceño

-Nada…simplemente…avísame cuando el mensajero esté aquí, sé que lo harás…me retiro-.

Una vez dicho esto salió de la habitación llevándose consigo a sus hombres sin ningún prisionero haciendo enfadar a Caleb.

-No te quedarás con Duo, Traize-susurró molesto-él es mío-.

* * *

Salió de la posada sin decir a nadie y asegurándose de no ser descubierta…llegó hasta el pueblo y a una de las tantas tabernas del lugar. Allí había varios hombres de aspecto extraño y poco fiable…buscó entre todos y lo vio justo allí al fondo…se acercó lentamente ignorando las miradas llenas de lujuria que le dedicaban.

-Señorita Dorothy-se puso de pie-es un placer verla como siempre-tomando su mano y besándola

-¿Y bien-preguntó impaciente mientras tomaba asiento-¿qué información me traes?-.

-Por ahora nada nuevo-sonrió el joven de tez morena, cabello negro y ojos oscuros-Caleb sigue tranquilo y sin mucha actividad, Traize está algo inquieto… ¿acaso no sería más sencillo si le preguntase directamente a su primo lo que desea saber?-.

-Jamás dirá nada-sonrió-es bastante terco-respondió la rubia mirándole fijamente-¿alguna otra cosa?-.

-Pues aparentemente ese tal Roy Mustang estaba a cargo de la captura de Duo pero fue sustituido por el mismo Traize…ahora tiene órdenes de entregar a la Cofradía… "Muerto el perro…se acabó la rabia" es lo que dicen-.

-Así que piensan que acabando con la cofradía terminaran su trabajo-ríe bastante divertida-que idiotas-.

-No creo que lo sean tanto-alegó con algo de incomodidad-en lo personal no quisiera enfrentarme al que fuera capaz de eliminar a la Cofradía…prácticamente sería suicidio-.

-Está bien…lo entiendo…por ahora debo volver…pero asegúrate de informarme de todo lo que sepas-.

-¿Dónde será la siguiente reunión Srita. Dorothy?-poniéndose de pie a la par que la rubia

-En Port Bell-sonrió-así que asegúrate de que cierto pelirrojo tenga lista una recepción perfecta para mí- y dicho esto de una vez…salió de la taberna de nueva cuenta en dirección a la posada de la tripulación del _Gasper_

* * *

Salió de su habitación lanzando un suspiro largo y pesado…ese chico Heero le hacía agotarse…bueno el hacerle pensar tantas cosas siempre terminando donde mismo lo tenía agotado pues le impedía dormir…bajó las escaleras hasta llegar de nuevo al pórtico desde donde podía permanecer sentado tranquilizándose con el silencio y quietud del mar…miró al horizonte…hacía tanto tiempo que no se detenía a pensar así en su mejor amigo…le extrañaba sin duda…y de igual forma se culpaba por no haber estado allí para ayudarle…después de todo estaban hermandados*…tan concentrado se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia de otro a sus espaldas sentado tranquilamente hasta que el sonido de la silla al ponerse de pie le delató.

-¿Heero?-preguntó sorprendido al verle justo frente a él

-Sakuma-respondió tranquilamente-descuida, no te espiaba, yo ya estaba aquí cuando llegaste pero me voy ahora…si estás aquí es porque necesitas estar a solas-inclinó un poco la cabeza y se disponía a irse

-Espera-le detuvo el peli-verde con voz tranquila-no es necesario que te vayas…además…necesito preguntarte algo-se acercó y tomó asiento a un lado de donde momentos antes estaba el chico estoico

Heero se observó con algo de sorpresa que no pudo ocultar del todo, ¿acaso planeaba amenazarle otra vez?

-No me iré sin Duo ni le lastimaré si eso es de lo que quieres hablar-contestó con el ceño fruncido

-Deberías callar y esperar a que los demás hablen antes de que saques conclusiones y te lances a la defensiva, ¿no crees?-rió divertido-no quiero hablar de eso…confío en que lo harás…si no…tendrás a la cofradía detrás de ti-sonrió aún más pero dejando en claro la advertencia en sus palabras

-¿Y bien?-se sentó de nueva cuenta.

-¿Qué edad tienes Heero?-preguntó de una vez, debía salir de dudas si es que deseaba mantener la mente tranquila

-¿Mi edad?-preguntó confuso-diecinueve-contestó intrigado por el motivo

-"Diecinueve"-pensó sorprendido-y… ¿siempre has vivido en Port Bell?-prosiguió preguntando

-Sí, nací allí-.

-¿Y tu padres?-.

-No los conocí, murieron poco tiempo después de que naciera, no conozco las circunstancias pero desde entonces he vivido bajo la tutela de mi tío-.

-Tú tío… "Miyuri tenía familia en ese puerto…demonios…buen momento para olvidar el nombre"-pensó frustrado-¿cuál es su apellido?-.

-Schbeicker, era primo de mi madre-enarcando una ceja-¿a qué se debe tanto interés?-.

-Nada…solo…me recuerdas a alguien-desviando la mirada-él…era mi mejor amigo hasta que murió hace diecinueve años en Port Bell-.

Heero le miró sorprendido y a la vez confuso, ¿qué quería decir Sakuma con todo eso? ¿Acaso esperaba que fuese algún pariente de ese hombre?

-¿Recuerdas los nombres de tus padres?-preguntó ahora mirando fijamente al oji-cobalto

-Solo recuerdo el de ella…según mi tío mi padre nos abandonó mucho antes de yo naciera…él…es la razón por la que siempre quise evitar involucrarme con piratas-.

-¿Quieres decir que él…?-.

-Sí, era pirata-frunciendo el ceño

Simplemente no podría ser cierto, Heero si era hijo de un pirata…bueno…quizás aún no había total certeza de que fuese hijo de Odín pues por esa época Port Bell era refugio de piratas…pero entonces…solo quedaba una salida…

-Heero…-acercándose aún más al oji-cobalto-dime el nombre de tu padre-.

-No lo sé-respondió con seriedad-Nunca me lo han dicho, por eso llevo el apellido de mi madre-.

-Entonces…dime el nombre de ella…-la expectación era mucha, quería saber de una buena vez por todas si en verdad era el hijo de Miyuri y Odín…es decir…prácticamente todo apuntaba a eso…pero…¿acaso era posible tanto juego del destino?...

-Miyuri…Miyuri Yuy-.

* * *

**_Hermandados*: aquí Ryuichi se refiere a que, por norma de mutuo apoyo por parte de la Cofradía de los Hermanos de la Costa, cada pirata estaba hermandado con un compañero con el que cerraba un acuerdo de defensa mutua. En el combate se apoyaban teniendo la obligación de defenderse. Si uno de ellos abandonaba al otro, entonces la cofradía lo ahorcaba._**

Waaaaa este capi lo hice prácticamente de la mitad de lo que normalmente escribo pero justo esta es la parte en la que deseaba terminara esta vez, prometo que el siguiente será de la misma longitud que siempre…apuesto a que más de uno sabía que esto pasaría luego del capítulo anterior …uyyy de hecho había una pequeña mención en un capítulo de los pasados jajaja pues si Heero es el hijo de Odín Low…nada nuevo he de agregar pero…eso significa que Ryuichi es su padrino jajajaja y eso que lo quería matar…como da vueltas la vida…todo es cosa del destino…bueno la vdd es cosa mía jajaja

Bien espero pronto sus reviews, díganme si les gusta, si no, si lo odiaron, lo que sea jajajaja vale? Por ahora me despido y pronto el nuevo capítulo MATTA NE!

**Ladyyami_atem**


	16. Capitulo XV Secretos Revelados

**PIRATAS**

**CROSSOVER YAOI AU**

**Varias parejas**

**"Gundam Wing y demás series son de sus respectivos autores, no son mías aunque...soñar no cuesta nada"**

**CAPITULO XV "Secretos Revelados"**

* * *

-Heero…-acercándose aún más al oji-cobalto-dime el nombre de tu padre-.

-No lo sé-respondió con seriedad-Nunca me lo han dicho, por eso llevo el apellido de mi madre-.

-Entonces…dime el nombre de ella…-la expectación era mucha, quería saber de una buena vez por todas si en verdad era el hijo de Miyuri y Odín…es decir…prácticamente todo apuntaba a eso…pero…¿acaso era posible tanto juego del destino?...

-Miyuri…Miyuri Yuy-.

Eso debía ser una broma… ¿quién podría creer que todo eso fuera posible? …poco después de que supiese de la muerte de su amigo y su esposa fue a Port Bell intentando saber que había pasado con ese chico…hasta donde supo les habían asesinado junto a su pequeño puesto que al ser hijo de un pirata prácticamente merecía la horca u obligado a hacer trabajos forzados, para nadie era nuevo que ese era el destino que le daban a los niños…pero ahora…tenía justo frente a él al hijo de su mejor amigo…el chico que Odín presumía con orgullo desde incluso antes de su nacimiento…lo observó con detenimiento…en verdad que era igual a él…ese mismo porte y rostro serio…inclusive el cabello era parecido, ahora que se encontraban en casi completa oscuridad el cabello se veía del mismo negro que él…pero esos ojos cobalto eran idénticos a los de Miyuri…¿cómo es que antes no se había dado cuenta de eso?...

-¿Heero?-apareció Duo en la puerta-¿Ryuichi?-ambos pudieron ver la sorpresa del oji-violeta al verles juntos sin el aura de enojo entre ellos

-Bien...-dijo Ryuichi mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el recién llegado-si piensan partir mañana será mejor que descansen…les recomiendo irse temprano con la marea alta-dicho esto acarició un poco la cabeza de Duo sonriéndole-buenas noches-y entró sin decir nada más.

-¿Qué fue eso?-se preguntó extrañado el ex trenzado siguiendo con la mirada al capitán del _Gasper_ hasta que se perdió dentro de la oscuridad que reinaba al interior de lugar.

-No tengo idea-dijo con voz tranquila mientras caminaba y se colocaba a espaldas del chico bonito abrazándolo por la cintura y colocando su barbilla sobre su hombro mientras dirigía la mirada en la misma dirección que Duo-sin duda es alguien extraño Sakuma Ryuichi-.

Al escuchar la voz de Heero tan cerca no pudo evitar sentir como se erizaba por completo su piel puesto que era como si una extraña corriente recorriera por completo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

-Hee…Heero-dijo intentando mostrarse calmado-¿qué hacían aquí?-mirándole de reojo

-Yo solo me encontraba disfrutando de la brisa y tranquilidad del mar-pronunciaba mientras se enderezaba y giraba lentamente hacia el al de ojos violetas-él entro después…iba a irme sin molestarle pero la silla me delató-sonrió levemente-y, aunque me sorprendió un poco, me dijo que me quedara pues quería hablar conmigo-.

-Ah-le miró con algo de sorpresa y una expresión infantil-¿y sobre qué hablaron?-.

-Nada interesante-rió divertido-esa cara es bastante graciosa-colocando su dedo índice en la punta de la nariz del más bajo-si que eres una persona curiosa, Duo-.

El aludido solo infló los cachetes… ¿cómo que tenía una cara graciosa? …podría haber hecho cualquier comentario pero prefirió callarlo…después de todo…no había escuchado la risa de Heero así que por ahora la disfrutaría.

* * *

Pese a ser bastante tarde aún se encontraba en su oficina revisando una y otra vez todos esos papeles, aparentemente Traize en verdad tenía interés en Duo Maxwell, ¿pero por qué motivo?

-Señor-le llamaron repentinamente, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta cuando la rubia entró a la habitación

-¿Qué sucede Howkeye?-respondió alzando la mirada rápidamente

-Traigo aquí los resultados de la investigación del día de hoy-entregándole una carpeta de cuero con algunos papeles

-Muy bien-los toma y comienza a revisarlos-con que esto es lo que ha hecho en todo el día Traize… ¿a qué salió con tantos hombres hace unas horas?-se vuelve a ver a la rubia

-Javoc tuvo dificultades para entrar con ellos, señor-se disculpó

-Bien… ¿pero al menos logró averiguar quién estaba allí?-enarcó una ceja

-El pirata conocido como Caleb Alaham-respondió con seriedad

-¿Caleb?-se sorprendió ante las palabras de la mujer-entonces…-desvió la mirada por algunos instantes como si pensara en algo importante, Riza solo se limitó a observarle en silencio-Howkeye…primero Duo y ahora Caleb… ¿esto no le parece extraño?-.

-Sí, y mucho señor-.

-Bien…que continúen siguiéndole a todos lados, no lo dejen ni a sol ni a sombra Howkeye…debemos averiguar qué es lo que tiene Traize Kushrenada entre manos-.

-Cómo ordene señor-y dicho una vez esto salió de la habitación con rapidez

-Creo…que es hora de comenzar a prepararse-suspiró con pesadez

* * *

Pronto llegaría a la costa de la Trípoli…pronto estaría en el punto de reunión de la cofradía así que podría permanecer tranquilo por un rato mientras se confirmaba si serían atacados o no.

-¿Yami?-le llamó el pequeño oji-violeta mientras entraba a la habitación-has estado muy tenso e inquieto estos días, ¿qué ocurre?-.

Le miró intentando parecer tranquilo, Yugi no sabía nada aún…seguro que ni Ryou o Malik lo sabrían…tenían poco de haberse unido…casi el mismo tiempo que tiene de conocer a Duo…jamás se han tenido que verse en una verdadera guerra…pero aún más importante… ¿sería capaz de dejarle estar con él sabiendo que su vida ahora si corría en verdad peligro?...

-"No puedo"-pensó-Yugi…pensaba...que quizá…es hora de que vuelvas a casa-desviando la mirada hasta el montón de papeles amontonados sobre aquella enorme mesa.

El más chico le miró confuso luego de aquello, quizás había escuchado mal o eso era lo que deseaba creer porque Yami no podía quererle lejos de un día a otro… ¿o sí?

-¿Qué dices?-sonrió nervioso

-Deberías regresar a casa, con tu familia, verás…-.

-No Yami-frunció el ceño-sabes que no quiero volver con ellos…extraño a mi abuelo y lo sabes pero aún así no pienso dejarte e irme-lo abraza fuertemente-¿qué ocurre? Sé que tienes algo que te preocupa pero no lo quieres decir-solloza ocultado su rostro en el pecho del más alto

-Es arriesgado que estés aquí conmigo…cada vez es más y más riesgo para ti…en cualquier momento seremos atacados por las tropas reales… ¿crees que deseo que te lastimen de alguna manera?-preguntó mientras tomaba su rostro con ambas manos

-Sé que no lo deseas…pero yo quiero estar contigo hasta el último instante Yami… ¿lo entiendes?...no me iré-dijo con voz firme

El de ojos carmesí se limitó a verle en silencio por breves instantes…él tampoco deseaba separarse de Yugi y por su expresión supo que no lograría hacerle cambiar de opinión…sonrió mentalmente…debería ser más cuidadoso…no solo por él sino también por Yugi…debía estar listo para cualquier cosa…debía protegerlo.

-Eres un terco-le sonrió levemente-pero gracias…ahora más que nunca sé que debemos ganar esta guerra que se aproxima-y dicho esto de una vez…lo besó.

* * *

La mañana llegó rápido, el clima era fresco pero aun así el sol iluminaba todo alrededor…ahora se encontraban esperando la partida de la tripulación tanto del _Shinigami_ como la del _Backer,_ los hombres de ambas embarcaciones se encontraban alistando todo lo necesario, no habría que pasar nada por alto para evitar cualquier escala innecesaria rumbo a sus respectivos destinos.

Ban, Duo, Ryuichi al igual que K y Touma se encontraban en el despacho del peli-verde, al parecer el ambos rubios tenían que comunicarles algo inmediatamente a los capitanes.

-Bien, ¿por qué nos han llamado?-preguntó Ban un tanto inquieto mientras descansaba cómodamente en el sofá dentro de la habitación

-Muy bien…el día de ayer…-decía Touma con suma tranquilidad-Mr. K se dispuso a seguir a la Srita Dorothy ya que abandonó la posada de una manera un tanto sospechosa-.

-¿Dorothy?-exclamó confundido Duo-ella sale siempre, no le gusta dormir tanto…quizás solo fue un paseo nocturno-.

-¿Qué descubrieron Touma, K?-preguntó Ryuichi sin prestar demasiada atención a lo dicho por el ex trenzado

-Bien-respondió el rubio de cabellos largos-la seguí hasta una taberna en el pueblo cercano, no creo llegara allí por casualidad puesto que buscaba a alguien entre la multitud…y minutos después se encontró con un hombre-.

Los tres capitanes se mostraron un tanto sorprendidos por las palabras dicha por K… ¿a qué iría la rubia?

-¿De qué hablaron?-demandó Ryuichi

-No fue mucho tiempo pero lo único que hizo fue avisarle sobre cómo están las cosas en Port Bell, sin duda él es su informante, pero ella…también le dio órdenes de avisarle a un hombre de que pronto estarían de vuelta-añadió con gran seriedad

-¿Caleb?-contestó Duo sorprendido, ¿por qué haría algo como eso Dorothy?

-Efectivamente-ahora fue el turno de Touma para entrar en la conversación-lo que nos lleva asegurar que ha estado informando de todos tus movimientos Duo, el motivo lo desconocemos pero eso no nos da buenas señales-.

-Era de suponerse que Catalonia siguiera apoyando a Caleb-comentó Ban-desde siempre han sido aliados, sería extraño que sin más ni más se perdieran el uno al otro-.

-¿Alguna idea del por qué?-preguntó el de cabellos verdosos al capitán del _Shinigami_

-No, ninguna-respondió con la mirada baja-no…no creo que ella me esté traicionando de alguna forma, ¿o sí?-preguntó esto a la vez que alzaba la mirada para fijarla en la de Ryuichi, suplicando estar equivocado.

-Duo-dijo con seriedad-tú has aprendido a la mala que no siempre son tus amigos los que dicen serlo-suspira mientras acaricia su cabeza-no te aseguro que esto sea una traición de su parte…o que no…pero debes de cuidarte, así que lo mejor es que no la lleves contigo a Port Bell-.

-¿Pero entonces quién la regresaría a su casa?-preguntó un tanto preocupado

-Déjala aquí y yo la llevo a la Trípoli-se ofreció Ban-así no tendrás que detenerte o desviarte del camino-.

Duo les miró en silencio a todos…sabía que si lo decían tenían razón…era un tanto difícil el creerlo pero muchas veces le pidieron tener cuidado con la rubia…incluso Heero le decía que no le agradaba... he allí la razón…seguramente intuyó que algo andaba mal con ella…

-De acuerdo, solo te pido que la trates bien-respondió mirando fijamente al capitán del _Backer_ quien soltó una carcajada para aceptar bastante divertido

-Bien, eso es todo-dijo Touma con su ya típica sonrisa

-Vale, hay que irse-comentó Ban mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba junto a los rubios para salir de la habitación

-Duo-le llamó Ryuichi cuando se disponía a salir de allí

El oji-violeta se detuvo y giró para ver qué era lo que necesitaba el oji-azul, notó que ahora él se encontraba recostado sobre el sofá en el que antes se encontraba sentado Ban…parecía cansado…se notaba en su rostro aunque intentase ocultarlo con una sonrisa…sin duda siempre pensó que él y Ryuichi eran bastante similares…además de ser con quien mejor se llevaba…

"_-¿De quién es ese barco Caleb?-preguntó el trenzado observando cómo se acercaba cada vez más_

_-Veamos-se acercó a la borda para dirigir bien la mirada hacia donde el pequeño oji-violeta le indicaba-ese es el Gasper, es de Sakuma Ryuichi…un señor pirata…o mejor dicho, el más importante de los señores-._

_-¿En verdad?-preguntó entusiasmado-¿es aún más importante que Yami, Ban, Dark y…-._

_-Sí, él ha estado en la cofradía desde que tenía 16…siempre fue el sucesor del señor pirata anterior a él…además…siempre se dijo que probablemente él sería el próximo rey-._

_-¿No lo es?-preguntó intrigado_

_-No, se lo dieron a…otra persona-sonrió desviando el tema_

_Pronto se pusieron a la par de aquél enorme navío, el joven oji-violeta en verdad estaba embelesado con la magnificencia de éste…pese a su gusto debía admitir que era mucho mejor que el Deathscythe…pero era de esperarse, ¿cierto?_

_-¡SAKUMA-SAN!-gritó Caleb desde la borda del Deathscythe_

_Duo pudo observar como el capitán se volvía a verles, en verdad se veía joven… ¿qué edad tendría? A lo sumo se veía solo un poco más joven que él._

_-Alto-gritó el de cabellos verdosos observando como poco a poco se detenía la embarcación-¿Qué es lo que necesitas Caleb?-preguntó con seriedad_

_Eso era lo que había notado desde el inicio, los señores no le tenían agrado a Caleb, incluso Yami le había casi exigido quedarse a su lado y no volver con el pelirrojo…y al parecer, Sakuma Ryuichi no sería la excepción en ese desagrado._

_-Quisiera que conocieras a alguien, Sakuma-san-sonrió Caleb-seguro te agradará-._

_La sorpresa pronto apareció en su rostro, ¿acaso planeaba presentarlo y al igual que con los otros lograr que lo aceptara por una temporada en su tripulación? Pudo ver como en pocos momentos Sakuma al igual que otro hombre más alto y de cabellos rubio largo llegaban hasta ellos mientras eran observados con detenimiento por otro rubio pero de cabello más corto…le miró fijamente…y recibió una sonrisa de su parte, la correspondió pero por alguna razón sabía que bajo esa imagen había algo oculto…no…quizás solo era su imaginación._

_-Es un placer el tenerte aquí Sakuma-san-saludó el capitán del Deathscythe_

_-¿Es él?-preguntó con seriedad el rubio alto mientras miraba fijamente al trenzado-según he sabido has estado presentándolo a los señores-._

_-Oh, claro K-sonrió desviando la mirada del oji-azul que solo observaba alrededor sin prestarle mucha atención-Duo Maxwell señores, sin duda uno de los más excelentes piratas que he conocido originario de Port Bell…y eso que solo tiene 18-añadió mientras pasaba un brazo tras las espalda del trenzado._

_Solo pudo sonreír luego de escucharle decir su nombre, por alguna razón Sakuma no les observaba desde que había abordado el barco y ese hombre, K, no le apartaba la mirada de encima como si le analizara…_

_-Debemos partir rápido-pronunció Sakuma no muy alto-si lo que quieres es que me lo lleve, ok, por mi no hay problema, andando Duo-chan-y sin decir nada más se dirigió de vuelta al Gasper…"_

-¿Qué sucede Ryuichi?-preguntó de pie a un lado del oji-azul

-Hay posibilidad de que te libres de ser un señor pirata-dijo esto con seriedad sin mirar al ex trenzado…Duo lo miró confuso…no entendía a qué se refería Sakuma, él ya no tenía planeado ni deseaba ser parte de la Cofradía pero le tomaba por sorpresa lo dicho…

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó sin ocultar su sorpresa

El mayor se levantó con tranquilidad quedando sentado con la mirada un tanto perdida…observaba a la nada, como si intentase recordad algo…el oji-violeta no podía ocultar que esa actitud le preocupaba… ¿qué sucedía para que actuara así?

-Hay…hay alguien que tiene el derecho a tener ese puesto…una vez que lo sepan los demás estarán de acuerdo y podrás estar tranquilo-.

-Ryuichi…-se sentó a su lado-¿quién es?-preguntó con curiosidad

-Lo sabrás en su momento Duo-lo mira fijamente-ahora debes ir Port Bell… ¿entendido?-.

-Como digas Ryuichi…como digas-.

* * *

La tensión en la Cofradía aumentaba poco a poco nadie sabía que era lo que les esperaba o qué debían esperar… tanto la tripulación del _Mago Oscuro_ como la del _Ladrón Fantasma_ ya se encontraban en la Trípoli.

-¿Qué es lo que crees que pasará? –preguntó el peli-morado al de ojos carmesí

-¿Qué otra cosa que el ser atacados?-suspiró-es un tanto increíble, ¿no lo crees?-sonrió melancólicamente-antes era impensable el retar a la cofradía-.

-Ambos sabemos que los tiempos han cambiado…muchos de los nuestros se han hecho corsarios y al ser tan "útiles" han decidido el "únete o muere"-rodó los ojos con fastidio Dark

Yami le miró en silencio…ciertamente Dark no era del tipo que se quedaba de brazos cruzados en situaciones como ésta…pero ahora estaba acatando reglas pese a su gusto…por eso se encontraban allí…y de hecho…pronto estarían todos…

-Bien…-entró un joven de cabellos azulados-el aviso si fue enviado…todos los señores piratas han sido convocados a la Trípoli-.

-Gracias Satoshi-respondió el de cabello tricolor-ve con los demás, asegúrense de que todo este perfecto para cualquier contratiempo…armas, municiones, provisiones…y que todos los barcos de la cofradía regresen-.

-Claro-salió de la habitación sin decir nada más

-¿Así que es hora de cobrar los favores?-cuestionó con un gesto burlón el peli morado

-Los favores de la Cofradía no son gratis Dark…y eso bien lo sabes-le miró fijamente-El _Kaitou_ deberá estar en el muelle listo para todo…incluso el ser devuelto-.

-El _Mago Oscuro _también deberá estarlo en ese caso-respondió a la defensiva mostrándose claramente molesto

-Eso lo sé perfectamente Dark, se que el barco no es mío sino de la Cofradía-acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del ladrón

Se miraron con enojo por algunos momentos, la tensión era bastante por lo que, pese a ser una sorpresa, incluso _El Faraón_ y _El Ladrón Fantasma_ perdían fácilmente la tranquilidad.

-Wooo…que cara de enfado tienen los dos…jajaja-les llamó un joven a sus espaldas

* * *

Ya todo estaba listo para la partida, algunos de los miembros de las tripulaciones del _Gasper y Backer_ ayudaban en todos los preparativos, subiendo alimentos, bebidas y cuanto pudiese ser necesario para su viaje.

Duo solamente tenía la mirada baja, podía escuchar los alegatos de la rubia, en verdad estaba furiosa y exigía una explicación para que él se negase a llevarle…Ryuichi, Ban, K, Touma, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei y Lucrecia le observaban en silencio esperando a que se calmase un poco.

-¿Es que no piensas responderme?-preguntó furiosa parada delante del ex trenzado-¿por qué demonios dices que no me llevarás contigo?...¡RESPONDE MAXWELL, SABES QUE NO PUEDES HACERME ESO!-.

-Dorothy…-intentaba explicarle pero no encontraba qué decirle…se negaba a pronunciar la palabra traición…no era seguro pero…

-Dímelo maldita sea-prácticamente su rostro se había tornado rojo por la molestia

-Señorita Catalonia, no creo que debería hablarle así a Duo, simplemente lo mejor es que vaya en compañía de Midou a la Trípoli-dijo Touma tranquilamente

-¿Qué demonios les pasa ahora?-preguntó dirigiendo la mirada a todos-¿qué tienen?-.

La mayoría de los presentes sabían la razón excepto la tripulación del _Shinigami_ quienes esperaban pacientes el obtener una explicación para ello.

-¿No piensan decir nada?-frunció el ceño-maldita sea Duo, te he dado toda la información que has necesitado o me has pedido y ahora me pagas de esta forma…vaya lealtad la que demuestras, sin duda Caleb tuvo razón al apartarte de la tripulación…-.

Ya no pudo decir nada más pues una fuerte bofetada la calló, todos observaban sorprendidos la escena…se encontraban atónitos al igual que la rubia, giró lentamente el rostro mientras sentía punzante el golpe en su mejilla…unas lagrimas resbalaron lentamente por su rostro…y entonces lo vio allí…quedó helada ante la frialdad de esa mirada…sentía miedo…en verdad que estaba aterrada y no recordaba a alguien que se hubiese atrevido a ponerle una mano encima… y ahora…Sakuma se había atrevido a hacerlo

-No hables de lealtad cuando tú eres quien le ha traicionado, ¿o lo negaras Catalonia?-habló Ryuichi-irás con Ban de vuelta a la Trípoli y te mantendrás alejada de Duo y cualquier otro miembro de su tripulación, ¿entendido?-frunció el ceño

Todos los presentes le miraban sorprendidos, incrédulos ante la reacción llena de enfado de Sakuma…esto era extraño, eran contadas las veces en que Sakuma Ryuichi se mostraba realmente enfadado…pocas veces daba oportunidad a los demás de ver sus reacciones o sentimientos…pero ahora…¿tantas veces dejándose llevar por la ira? ¿Mostrándose ante todos tan molesto?... ¿qué ocurría con él?

-¿De qué hablas Sakuma?-preguntó temerosa la rubia

-Dorothy-fue ahora el turno del oji-violeta capitán del _Shinigami_-todos sabemos que has estado informando a Caleb de nuestros movimientos, o al menos de los míos…K te ha visto anoche-desvió la mirada-no sé si confiar en ti o creer que me has traicionado…por ello…lo mejor será que te vayas de vuelta a la Trípoli en compañía de Ban-.

La rubio guardó silencio y bajó la mirada resignada…al parecer el hecho de ser descubierta le había caído pésimo…asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se fue de allí sin decir nada más.

-Tú eres la persona más leal que conozco…no creas lo que pudo o no haber dicho Dorothy-dijo Quatre colocando su mano sobre el hombro del castaño-m adelantaré a pedirle a los Managuac que partan antes que nosotros rumbos a Port Bell-.

Duo le miró por algunos segundos…y después dibujó de nueva cuenta una enorme sonrisa en su rostro…Quatre siempre había sabido que decir en todo momento…pese a que fue poco lo que convivieron a borde del _Deathscythe_ se había vuelto uno de los mejores amigos.

Nadie dijo nada más, se volvió a verles sonrientemente y les indicó a su tripulación que ya era hora de partir, asintieron inmediatamente dirigiéndose al barco, a excepción de Heero quien permanecía en silencio y a espaldas del ex trenzado.

-Aparentemente ya te has conseguido un guarda espaldas, eh Duo-dijo burlonamente Ban ante la actitud del oji-cobalto haciendo a los demás reír a carcajadas

-Muy bien, es hora de que se vayan Duo-chan-dijo Ryuichi con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

-Claro-sonrió alegremente Duo para después darle un abrazo-gracias por todo Sakuma-san…como siempre estas allí para ayudarme-.

-Era de esperarse Duo-sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo-ahora ve y asegúrate de que ese tipo no tenga nada más con que utilizarte…si no yo mismo te golpearé-.

-Jajaja entendido-soltándolo-bien chicos nos veremos después…Heero, es hora de volver a Port Bell-sonrió

-Hn-respondiendo con un leve movimiento de cabeza mientras lo ve salir prácticamente corriendo rumbo a la embarcación…pudo haberlo alcanzado pero la voz de Ryuichi le hizo detenerse

-Estoy seguro de que pronto nos veremos-comentó Sakuma tranquilamente

-También yo-respondió con tranquilidad

-Bien…-se acerca Ban tranquilamente-mientras eso sucede, asegúrate de cuidar de ese baka, ¿entendido?-recibiendo como respuesta un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo para después verle salir corriendo tras Duo-¿ahora me dirás qué es lo que ocurre con ese chico?-preguntó dirigiendo su mirada al oji-azul

-¿Recuerdas a Odín Low?-cuestionó sin apartar la mirada de aquellos dos que se alejaban cada vez más a medida que se acercaban a su embarcación

-Si-preguntó intrigado

-Bien…por mucho tiempo creí que sería Duo…pero luego de comprobar fechas y nombres me di cuenta de mi error…Heero es…-suspira y baja levemente la mirada-él es el hijo de Odín-.

-¿Él…él es el hijo del anterior…?-preguntó bastante sorprendido

-Así es, ahora que es un pirata…él es quién tiene derecho a reclamar el puesto como señor que aún no ha sido ocupado…e incluso…-.

-Puede pedir ser nuestro Rey…-susurró el capitán del _Backer_ anonadado siendo todo esto escuchado a sus espaldas por Dorothy

-¿Él…él es el hijo del anterior Rey?-susurró

* * *

Corrieron rápidamente hasta llegar al barco, los demás ya les esperaban en éste y teniendo todo listo partir, únicamente faltando su capitán.

-¡Maxwell!-gritó Wufei-date prisa de una vez en subir a este barco o te aseguro te dejaremos-.

-¡OYEME ESO NO PUEDES HACERLO SOY EL CAPITAN, ¿RECUERDAS?-gritó el ex trenzado apresurándose a subir puesto en el fondo, muy en el fondo, dudaba que el chino no se atreviera a hacerlo

-Jajaja no seas tan malo Wufei-dijo Quatre sonriendo-mira que es capaz de caerse en el camino antes de llegar-.

Tanto el oji-violeta como el chico estoy se apresuraron a subir, estaba todo listo para irse. Duo observó todo con detenimiento…finalmente volverían a Port Bell, estaría frente a Caleb una vez más…

"_-Tengo entendido de que les dejó ir, cosa que me extrañó ya que no logré averiguar el por qué…no quería decírtelo ya que mientras estemos a mar abierto no podré saber nada más-._

_-¿Libres?-susurró para luego dibujar una sonrisa-gracias Dorothy-besa su mejilla-gracias a esto puedo estar más tranquilo-._

_-¿Eh?-._

_-Esto significa que cumplirá su palabra de no dañarlos-suspira_

_-Me alegra-confusa_

_-Corresponde a mi palabra-sonríe-¡vamos, icen todas la velas!-gritó emocionado-¡Quatre, ya sabes el curso! ¡Debemos ir más rápido!-._

_-¡SI!-gritaron algo aturdidos"_

Si…el saber que Caleb correspondía a su palabra le había alegrado completamente sorprendiéndole incluso a él…estaba seguro que todos esos sentimientos por el pelirrojo habían desaparecido desde que le traicionó…también que ahora a quien quería era Heero-mirándole estar hablando con Wufei y Trowa mientras terminaban de zarpar-pero entonces… ¿por qué?... ¿por qué esa felicidad al saber que cumpliría su palabra?...

-¿Te encuentras bien?-una voz femenina a sus espaldas distrajo sus pensamientos

-Si…descuida Noin-sonrió-lamento el no traer a Dorothy junto contigo-desvió la mirada

-No te preocupes…es mejor así…yo lamento el no haberme dado cuenta antes y poder alertarte-suspiró

-Está bien…Heero al parecer tenía razón al desconfiar de ella…incluso Touma y Ryuichi…solo yo me negué a pensar en esa posibilidad-suspira

-¿A quién le gusta desconfiar de los suyos?-sonrió acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Duo-está bien…no es tu culpa, ¿sabes?-.

-Si…lo sé-suspira de nuevo para después volverse a verle-por ahora lo que hay que pensar es en llegar pronto a Port Bell y terminar con éste asunto-sonrió animado

-¿Sus órdenes Capitán?-sonriendo también

-A toda velocidad Noin-dijo sin ocultar la emoción de su rostro

* * *

Se negaba a creer que en verdad estaba ocurriendo aquello… ¿cómo el Comodoro era capaz de aquello?...le arrestó sin decir nada más, arribó a la iglesia y como si de un vil delincuente se tratase le habían detenido…ahora…se encontraba dentro de aquello oscura y fría celda…no eran novedad para él puesto que con Duo había visitado una y otra vez la prisión…pero estar del otro lado era una sensación que no quería tener…

-¿Tú eres Solo?-preguntó una voz masculina fuera de la celda

-Así es… ¿quién pregunta?-dijo sin elevar la mirada, solo se mantenía allí, sentado sobre el suelo con la mirada baja y cadenas en brazos y piernas.

-¿Alguien te dijo por qué estás aquí?-preguntó de nuevo ignorando lo antes dicho por el chico oji-miel

-No…solo sé que Traize es quien lo ordenó-respondió con molestia

-Bien…es todo lo que necesito-comentó con voz seria a la persona a su lado quien le miró con extrañeza pero solo asintió comenzando a seguirle-mantente tranquilo…Duo vendrá y te sacará…si no, yo mismo lo haré-.

Solo levantó la mirada con sorpresa para buscar al hombre con el que hablaba pero para cuando lo hizo ya era tarde pues éste ya se había ido.

* * *

El oji-violeta se mantenía en el timón observando al frente…estaba completamente seguro que de voltear a sus espaldas podría ver a los lejos aún la costa donde vivía Sakuma… ¿Ban también ya habría partido?... ¿Dorothy no le estaría causando muchos problemas?...suspiró pesadamente, más valía que no puesto que el capitán del _Backer_ no era muy paciente que digamos.

El sonido de pasos provenientes de la escalera para bajar del puente llamó su atención y al volverse a ver no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa puesto que la persona que se acercaba era el oji-cobalto.

-Te ves muy pensativo-comentó Heero acercándose hasta el ex trenzado-todos nos preguntamos qué te tiene tan callado…mira que eso es raro-.

-Heero-rió divertido ante el comentario-solo pensaba en que ojalá Dorothy no le cause muchos problemas a Ban…la paciencia no es lo suyo-contestó mirando a los demás estar en cubierta charlando animadamente entre ellos.

-Es decir que aún te sientes mal por dejarle-suspira-no deberías, era lo mejor…a decir verdad algo en ella no me daba buena espina y al parecer no me equivocaba-.

-Lo sé, lo sé-desviando la mirada-si tomamos la corriente marítima que me comentó Ban llegaremos a Port Bell en dos días…eso sería realmente bueno-.

-¿Dos días?-preguntó sorprendido-¿tan pronto?-.

-Si…él conoce perfectamente esta zona…se podría decir que estamos entrando al territorio del "_Maestro del Jagan"_-sonríe

-¿Midou?-Duo asiente-Creí que sería territorio de Sakuma-comenta tranquilamente

-Esa isla está en el límite de ambos…aunque de cualquier manera Ryu-chan podría ocupar ese sitio-sonríe

-¡Duo!-se escucha la voz de Quatre desde cubierta haciendo que ambos se acercasen a la orilla para verle

-¿Qué sucede Q?-pregunta intrigado

-Al frente se acerca una flota de la marina-ahora fue el turno de Trowa-aparentemente son 5 barcos solamente-añade con algo de molestia

-¿5 cinco?-susurra Duo observando en dirección a donde señalaba el moreno

Giró su mirada hacia atrás…estaban lejos de la costa así que no podían pedir apoyo de Ban o Ryuichi a menos que ya se hubiesen percatado de su presencia…pero…si así fuera ya debían estar en camino ¿no? pero eso también significaba que los habitantes de esa isla estarían en peligro…

-Prepara los cañones Trowa-ordenó seriamente-no podemos dejarlos acercarse a la bahía…tenemos que hundirlos primero-.

-Maxwell, son demasiados-alegó Wufei

El oji-violeta lo sabía, sabía que era arriesgado el intentar enfrentar ellos solos a una flota de 5 naves siendo solamente ellos…pero no podía negarse a ello…

-No creo que sea necesario el que nos involucremos-dijo el castaño oji-cobalto a sus espaldas-ellos ya vienen-le indicó

Duo giró su mirada rápidamente hacia atrás…allí estaban ya en camino el _Baker _y _Gasper_…no pudo evitar sonreír…seguramente K había avisado de inmediato a los dos señores de los invitados.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que las dos embarcaciones estuviesen a la par del Shinigami, después de todo los barcos de la Cofradía eran los más rápidos en los 7 mares.

-¡Nanoda Duo-chan!-gritó Ryuichi emocionado desde la cubierta del _Gasper _ a la derecha del oji-violeta

-Ryu-chan-contestó sonriente-creí que no lo habrían notado-.

-¡Of curse yes!-gritó K justo al frente de la embarcación

-Muy bien Duo-gritó ahora Ban quien se encontraba en el _Backer_ a su izquierda-ustedes sigan al frente sin detenerse…nosotros nos haremos cargo-.

-Pero…-decía dudoso

-Oh vamos… ¿acaso crees que 5 barcos son demasiados para dos señores piratas?-rió divertido el oji-violeta-no por nada hay que ser valiente o realmente estúpido para retar a la Cofradía-.

Heero les observó un tanto intrigados…la seguridad que mostraban era mucha, no tenía idea de la existencia de la Cofradía hasta que se embarcó junto con Duo y no les había visto en combate por lo que no podía saber si esa confianza era demasiada o realmente tenían motivos para ello…pero entonces observó cómo Duo sonreía ante aquello y negaba levemente con la cabeza…al parecer esa confianza era normal…

-Muy bien-dijo alzando una ceja sin borrar esa sonrisa-solo espero no exageres Ban…si no…Sakuma se molestará-.

-¬¬u ya lo sé-se cruza de brazos y desvía la mirada

Les observó por algunos instantes…sin duda la Cofradía era fuerte y él mismo ya había comprobado de que eran capaces ellos…sobre todo esos dos k tenia a sus costados…

-¿Estarán bien?-preguntó el oji-cobalto un tanto inseguro

-Claro-sonrió-son dos señores piratas después de todo-suspiró-seguiremos adelante…no te preocupes por ellos-.

-Pero…-intentaba apelar el castaño peli-corto

-Heero-sonrió confiado-puedes observarlos si quieres…y te darás cuenta que quienes ahora corren peligro son esos barcos…mientras estén el mal lejos de la costa…no creo que se demoren en terminar con ellos-.

Heero le miró sorprendido…realmente esas palabras hasta cierto punto le hicieron preocuparse por los que se encontraban a bordo de esos navíos de la marina

-Ban-se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Sakuma-son mates a nadie a menos que sea en extremo necesario-.

-Como digas Sakuma…como digas-rió

* * *

Jojojojo pues aun no decido si al siguiente dare algo de acción o dejaremos en suspenso el combate de estos dos piratas n_n

Ohayo! Pues lamento el retraso…ciertamente el trabajo, la escuela y la falta de inspiración me han atacado bastante este tiempo jajajaja….pero en fin…trataré de lo máximo que tarde en actualizar sea un mes jajaja…bien, agradezco a kienes dedican un momento de su tiempo para leer mi fic. Espero les guste y dejen su review n_n

MATTA NE!

**Ladyyami_atem**


End file.
